Te amaré en silencio
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo... Es lo que Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki tratan de cumplir, sin conseguirlo... Genzo x Lily y Taro x Alexandra.
1. Chapter 1

Te amaré en silencio (No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo).

**Te amaré en silencio.**

**(No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo).**

La selección sub-19 estaba lista para empezar a entrenar con sus nuevos convocados. La generación de oro que ganó el campeonato mundial cuatro años atrás está formando ahora parte de la selección mayor que planea llevarse el título grande, la gran Copa del Mundo. Así pues, los nuevos convocados para la sub-19 están llenos de esperanza y energías, pero les falta mucho por aprender... Sobre todo, al nuevo portero, Koji Jefferson Sakai. Mitad japonés, mitad holandés, este portero fue criado en Inglaterra y se ha dedicado toda su vida a ser un gran portero, pero le falta mucho para llegar a ser excelente.

Wakabayashi, te agradezco que hayas venido a ayudarnos.- comentó el entrenador Fukishima.- A Sakai le irá mucho mejor si le das algunos consejos. Además, quizás tú seas el único a quien puede hacerle caso.

No hay problema.- respondió Genzo Wakabayashi, ex portero de la sub 19 y actual portero de la selección mayor.- Sakai y yo nos conocemos desde niños, además, no es molestia para mí el poder ayudar.

La verdad, hubiera preferido que te quedaras tú para siempre con nosotros.- suspiró el entrenador Fukishima.

¿Por qué?.- Genzo se sorprendió un poco.- Sakai es un buen portero.

Nadie dijo que no lo fuera, es solo que su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.- replicó el entrenador.

Es cierto.- suspiró Genzo.

Claro, Koji Jefferson Sakai tenía fama de ser un mujeriego empedernido. Los periódicos nunca se cansaban de publicar sus amoríos con cientos de mujeres bellas y famosas.

Al menos tú siempre has sido discreto con tus amoríos, Wakabayashi.- comentó el entrenador.

Oye, yo no tengo tantos como Sakai.- protestó Genzo.

¿Qué no?.- rió Fukishima.- Una cosa es que no los divulgues y otra que no los tengas.

Golpe bajo. Genzo prefirió no decir nada... La verdad era que Genzo también era muy mujeriego, pero a él no le gustaba que la prensa se enterara de sus romances, por lo que siempre tenía mucho cuidado al respecto.

Solo espero que Sakai llegue a tiempo.- continuó el entrenador.- No vaya a ser que se vaya de parranda antes de llegar al campamento.

No te preocupes, yo iré a buscarlo.- ofreció Genzo.- Él va a quedarse en el departamento que está arriba del mío.

¿Coincidencia?.- Fukishima enarcó las cejas.

No realmente.- Genzo rió.- No se te olvide que mi padre y el padre de Sakai son socios.

Llámenlo coincidencia o conveniencia, pero el señor Akira Wakabayashi y el señor Takeru Sakai eran socios comerciales, de manera que las familias de ambos habían sido muy cercanas... Relativamente, ya que la familia del señor Sakai consistía únicamente de Koji, al cual rara vez veía... Sea como fuere, Genzo y Koji eran relativamente amigos, más bien camaradas, ya que los dos eran porteros y habían pasado su infancia alejados de sus familias.

Bien, Wakabayashi, te lo encargo entonces.- pidió el entrenador.

No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que le haga de niñera de Sakai.- rió Genzo.

Mucho rato después, Genzo abandonó el campamento de la Sub-19 y se dirigió a su lujoso edificio de departamentos, ocupado en su mayoría por solteros, cosa que le agradaba a Genzo. Ninguna mujer a la vista que pudiera arruinarles la diversión cuando cualquiera de los individuos quisiera hacer una fiesta al estilo Play Boy. Cuando Genzo llegó, se dio cuenta de que había luz en el departamento que ocuparía Sakai.

¿Ya llegó?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- Es muy temprano aun...

Genzo se acercó y tocó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta, pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que Genzo entró. Había varias maletas en la sala y se escuchaba el ruido de una regadera en el baño, así que Genzo supuso que Sakai se debía estar bañando. A Wakabayashi se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerle una broma y entró al baño.

¡Hasta que te bañas!.- gritó Genzo, abriendo la cortina del baño, pero se quedó de una pieza al darse cuenta de que no era Sakai el que estaba bañándose...

¡Pervertido!.- una chica latina de largo cabello lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara.

Genzo se hizo para atrás, parpadeando varias veces para tratar de descubrir si lo que veía era una ilusión o no... Frente a él estaba parada la mujer desnuda más hermosa que él había visto en toda su vida...

(Ya, esto no va a ser lemon ¬¬)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra Wakabayashi estaba por apagar su laptop para poder irse a casa. Ya había trabajado mucho y se merecía un descanso.

¿Estás lista para irnos, Alex?.- preguntó un hombre joven, moreno y de ojos verdes.

Ya casi, solo revisaré este email que me ha mandado mi amiga desde México.- respondió Alex.

La chica abrió el correo que provenía de Flor del Sol y leyó el mensaje que contenía:

_Querida Made:_

_Me marcho a Japón. Mi prometido va a irse para allá y él desea que yo lo acompañe. Al parecer, aprovechará la rueda de prensa que va a dar su equipo para anunciar nuestro compromiso. Me dijiste que estabas planeando el ir a visitar a tu hermano por estos días, ¿no? Si llegas a Japón, llámame y quizás podamos conocernos en persona. Te adjunto los datos del lugar en donde puedes encontrarme. Cuídate mucho, Made, y espero que pronto podamos vernos en vivo y el directo. _

_Tu amiga que te quiere._

Alex sonrió. Hacía ya varios meses que se había topado en el chat con una doctora mexicana que resultó ser muy simpática y agradable. Dicen que las amistades a distancia no son reales, pero Alex sentía que en Flor del Sol había encontrado a una amiga incondicional y esperaba el poder conocerla pronto en persona, cosa que no resultaba tan difícil ya que con el trabajo de reportera que Alex tenía debía viajar constantemente alrededor del mundo.

Lista, Mark.- anunció Alex, apagando su laptop.- Vámonos a casa.

La chica se abrazó del muchacho y salieron del edificio. Una vez en su departamento, Alex se comunicó con su familia y anunció que viajaría a Japón por motivos de trabajo. Los hermanos de Alex, pero uno en especial, estarían esperándola con ansias.

¿Será un viaje corto o largo?.- preguntó Mark.

¿Eso importa?.- Alex enarcó las cejas.

Sí.- respondió Mark.- Porque quiero saber cuánta ropa llevaré.

¿Vas a ir conmigo?.- se sorprendió Alex.

Por supuesto.- asintió Mark.- La redacción quiere que vaya también.

Alex frunció el entrecejo. Quería mucho a Mark, era su novio, pero no le gustaba mezclar el amor con el trabajo...

Y más, porque Japón le traía recuerdos a Alex de otra persona...

Espero que sea un viaje corto.- respondió Alex, aguantándose el enojo.- Pero no te confíes.

Está bien.- Mark pareció no notar el cambio de ánimo de su novia.

Alex continuó empacando su ropa. Cuando sacó varios suéteres de la cómoda, cayó al suelo una fotografía que Alex ya no recordaba que tenía... La muchacha la levantó y la miró con tristeza. En ella aparecían una Alex más joven y un muchacho de rasgos orientales de cabello claro y ojos oscuros, con sonrisa alegre.

Por eso odio viajar a Japón.- musitó Alex.- Porque al igual que Francia, me recuerda mucho a ti, Taro...

Se supone que eso ya había quedado atrás, pero a ella seguía encogiéndosele el corazón cada vez que alguien le hablaba de Taro Misaki...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo no supo cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí parado, observando la buena figura de la chica que estaba frente a él. Ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y enojada, ya que él no parecía querer quitarle los ojos de encima... Y no era para menos, ya que ella tenía unas bien torneadas piernas, buenas caderas, vientre plano y un rostro muy hermoso, por no mencionar el largo cabello castaño oscuro que le caía por la espalda, aunque eran esos ojos del color del chocolate derretido lo que más le impactaron a Genzo (sí, como no, le impactaron más otras "dos cosas delanteras", pero no lo va a reconocer XD).

¿Quiere hacerme el favor de largarse de aquí?.- la chica trataba de cubrir su desnudez con sus manos.

L-lo siento.- Genzo pareció salir de su ensueño.- P-perdone, yo no creí que hubiera una chica aquí y...

¡Lárguese!.- la muchacha no lo aguantó más y golpeó a Genzo con el jabón, el primer objeto que encontró a la mano.

D-discúlpeme.- tartamudeó Genzo, dándose la vuelta y saliendo a toda prisa de ahí.

Genzo prácticamente corrió hasta su departamento y azotó la puerta. "Válgame", pensó él. "Acaba de llegar y Sakai ya tuvo una aventura... Ese muchacho está peor que yo, aunque... No lo culpo, esa chica es hermosa...".

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Genzo recibió una llamada de una de sus "hermanas", la cual le anunció que iría pronto a Japón. Él se puso feliz, ya que quería mucho a sus hermanas y le agradaba el volver a ver a una de ellas. Mucho rato más tarde, cuando Genzo ya podía pensar en la chica que acababa de ver sin que se le parara el... corazón, alguien tocó a la puerta. Wakabayashi abrió y se encontró ahí a un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules.

¡Wakabayashi, amigo!.- el muchacho abrió los brazos y abrazó a su amigo.

¡Sakai!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace como dos horas.- respondió Sakai.- Por cierto, antes que nada, debo confesarte algo...

No me digas... .- Genzo supuso que Sakai le hablaría de la mujer de su apartamento.

Sí. Sé que no me lo vas a creer, te vas a ir de espaldas pero... .- Sakai tomó aire.- Me voy a casar.

¿QUÉ?.- Genzo gritó.

Él se esperaba todo, menos eso... ¿Sakai, casándose? Era más probable que Tsubasa Ozhora anunciara su retiro del sóccer...

¿Me estás hablando en serio?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Muy en serio.- asintió Sakai.- De hecho, llevo ya un año y medio comprometido...

Tienes que estar bromeando.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Cómo es que llevas un año y medio comprometido y no habías dicho nada?

Es que no quería casarme.- protestó Sakai.- Mi padre, para variar, concertó este matrimonio con la hija de una mujer que fue la amiga de mi madre. Yo no lo deseaba, por supuesto, más porque no conocía a la muchacha en cuestión y porque además ella es un año y medio mayor que yo. Intenté zafarme como pude de ese compromiso...

Pero no pudiste... .- completó Genzo.

No, no pude, porque la madre de esa chica era muy amiga de mi madre... .- musitó Sakai.- Creo que al final eso fue lo que me impidió romper el compromiso...

Era bien sabido por Genzo que Sakai extrañaba mucho a su madre, la cual había muerto cuando él era un niño.

En fin.- suspiró Sakai.- La chica no es mala. Es doctora, ¿sabes? Y también muy hermosa. Eso le da puntos.

No cambias.- Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Quizás no.- rió Sakai.- Pero quiero que la conozcas.

¿Está aquí?.- preguntó Genzo.

Sí, en mi departamento.- respondió Sakai.- Vino conmigo.

A Genzo no se le ocurrió en ese momento que la prometida de Sakai podría ser la bella mujer que encontró bañándose hacía un rato, así que el alma se le fue a los pies cuando vio la muchacha acercarse a Sakai con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Hablaste con tu amigo, Koji?.- la muchacha se veía radiante, enfundada en una falda que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y una blusa ajustada al cuerpo, con el largo cabello suelto suelto. El toque final lo daba una pañoleta de seda en el cuello.

Sí, Lily.- asintió Sakai.- Es más, te lo presento de una vez. Lily, él es Genzo Wakabayashi, un gran amigo mío. Wakabayashi, te presento a Lily Del Valle, mi prometida.

Por un momento, Genzo temió que la chica fuese a reclamarle enfrente de Sakai por haberla visto desnuda, pero para su sorpresa, Lily sonrió muy amablemente y le tendió la mano.

Es un placer conocerlo, señor Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, hablando con mucha cortesía e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

El placer es mío.- Genzo estrechó la mano que ella le ofrecía e hizo también una inclinación de cabeza.

Koji me ha hablado mucho de usted.- continuó Lily.- Tenía cierta curiosidad por conocerlo.

Eh, me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero me parece que Sakai no me había hablado antes de usted hasta hace unos momentos.- Genzo comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzado.

No me sorprende.- Lily soltó una alegre risa que sonó como a pedacitos de cristal cayendo sobre las baldosas.- Sakai no quería que se supiera de nuestro compromiso.

Pero ahora ya lo voy a hacer público.- se defendió Sakai.- En la rueda de prensa que de la selección.

Menudo lío que vas a hacer.- Lily volvió a reír.- ¿Desea quedarse a cenar, señor Wakabayashi?

Eh, sí, gracias.- respondió Genzo.- Pero llámeme Genzo, por favor.

Por supuesto.- sonrió ella.

Genzo estaba sorprendido. La chica que ahora estaba frente a él se comportaba de una manera muy diferente, como si nunca la hubiese encontrado bañándose desnuda. Sakai fue entonces a llamar por teléfono y Lily dijo que iría a la cocina.

¿Me podría ayudar con los platos, Genzo?.- preguntó Lily, cortésmente.

Por supuesto.- Genzo se sentía cada vez más incómodo.

Una vez en la cocina, Genzo se animó a preguntar.

¿Tiene usted una hermana gemela?.- preguntó Genzo, cuando él y Lily estuvieron a solas.

¿Por qué lo dice?.- Lily pretendió no comprender.

Porque pensé que me reclamaría lo de hace rato.- confesó Genzo, poniéndose algo rojo.

Lily soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Escuche, prefiero dejar esto atrás y fingir que nunca pasó.- Lily miró fijamente a Genzo.- No quiero que Koji sepa que otro hombre me vio desnuda. Se trata de mi reputación, así que le voy a pedir que no vaya a comentarle nada.

Como usted guste.- Genzo, sin saber por qué, se sintió perturbado por esos ojos oscuros.

Muchas gracias.- Lily esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Ahora, por favor ayúdeme a llevar esto a la mesa.

Genzo tomó el tazón que le dio Lily, bastante impresionado por la actitud que había tomado la chica. A él no le quedó duda de que estaba tratando con toda una dama.

**Notas:**

Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi para la serie de _Captain Tsubasa._

Koji Jefferson Sakai es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi para la serie de _Hungry Heart_.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi para la babosada de fics que escribe.

Alexandra Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Ya ni voy a hacer comentarios. De todas maneras no sirve de nada y nomás se han de aburrir con mis historias XD. Si quieren leer este fic, léanlo, me dará mucho gusto que lo hagan, y si no, pues no lo lean, no se preocupen XD, jajaja, me cae que de plano necesita ayuda psiquiátrica urgente...

4

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_El día en que ella conoció a Taro Misaki, el sol brilló con más fuerza que nunca... Claro que esto no es cierto, el sol siempre brilla de la misma forma todos los días, es solo que los seres humanos no se percatan de ello. _

_Alexandra era una chica afortunada, podría decirse. Había quedado huérfana de muy niña, y un par de generosos y amables japoneses se ofrecieron a adoptarla y a darle un buen hogar... Alexandra se marchó a la casa de esos japoneses sin imaginarse que ellos eran millonarios y que podían darle todo lo que ella no había tenido en años... Más aun, los japoneses tenían ya cuatro hijos, tres hombres y una mujer, los cuales resultaron ser verdaderos hermanos para Alexandra... Aunque quizás el que más se decidió a protegerla fue el tercero de esos hermanos, el menor de los hombres. Ese muchacho prometió cuidar a Alex tanto o sino es que más que su propia hermana, ya que la chica había pasado ya por muchas penurias y a él no se le hacía justo que siguiera sufriendo más... Así pues, se estableció entre Alexandra y los cuatro hijos una estrecha relación que habrían de hacerle olvidar todos sus anteriores problemas..._

_Sin embargo, iba a ser el propio hermano quien le causara a Alex un dolor muy grande, aunque sin querer... Ese hermano tenía un amigo, un gran amigo de la infancia, el cual Alex conoció una vez que ella visitó a su hermano en Alemania. El amigo era recién llegado de Francia, y desde que Alex lo vio sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago, que no había sido causado por la mala comida del avión..._

_Misaki, te presento a mi hermana.- dijo el hermano a su amigo.- Alexandra, recién llegada._

_Igual que yo.- el muchacho de cabello claro sonrió.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Taro Misaki._

_¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?.- quiso saber Alex, al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que el joven le ofrecía._

_Y de los más leales.- rió Taro.- Tan leal que me sacrificaría para invitar a pasear a su hermana mientras él entrena._

_Mira tú, que acomedido.- gruñó el hermano._

_Alex rió. Pronto descubriría que Taro Misaki era un muchacho alegre y muy simpático, alguien de quien cualquier persona podría prendarse en seguida..._

Alex, despierta.- pidió Mark.- Ya estamos por aterrizar en Tokio.

Ya veo.- Alex se removió en su asiento, un tanto extrañada de que hubiese estado soñando con eso en esos momentos.

A través de la ventanilla comenzaron a verse los primeros edificios de la ciudad. Alex suspiró.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Después de dos horas de estar en presencia de Sakai y su prometida, estaba firmemente convencido de que no había dos personas en el mundo que tuvieran tan pocas cosas en común como lo eran Koji Jefferson Sakai y Lily Del Valle. Genzo ya conocía a Sakai de años, sabía que era extrovertido, alocado, todo un conquistador, y por lo que se había dado cuenta, Lily era más bien reservada y un tanto seria. Quizás lo único que tenían en común era que los dos tenían modales refinados y era evidente que ambos provenían de familias igual de refinadas. Pero aun así, Genzo no se podía imaginar a dos personas menos aptas para vivir juntas por el resto de sus días.

¿Y cómo fue que ustedes quedaron eh...?.- Genzo no sabía si preguntar o no.

¿Comprometidos?.- completó Lily.- Bueno, pues fue algo de lo más raro...

Como ya te había dicho, la madre de Lily, la enfermera Emily Salazar, era muy amiga de mi madre.- explicó Sakai.- Las dos se conocieron en Europa cuando ambas eran solteras y pues... No sé en que momento ambas hicieron el trato loco de que si en algún momento ellas tenían un hijo y una hija iban a hacer que se casaran para que las familias se unieran.

Ideas que se le ocurren a mi madre.- suspiró Lily.- El caso es que hace ya... ¿Cuántos años han pasado, Koji?

Creo que unos dos.- respondió Sakai.

Bueno, pues hace dos años mi madre se enteró de que su gran amiga había muerto.- continuó Lily.- Y pues después de hablar con el padre de Koji, amos llegaron a la conclusión de que estaría muy bien que, en memoria de la madre de Koji, él y yo nos casáramos.

Y me supongo que ninguno de los dos les preguntó si estaban de acuerdo.- supuso Genzo.

Exactamente.- suspiró Koji.- Obvio es que al principio despotriqué e intenté hacer de todo para romper el compromiso.

El cual no pudiste romper.- completó Genzo.

Eso mismo.- asintió Sakai.- Así que yo fingí que no estaba comprometido y seguí haciendo mi vida normal...

Genzo dio un respingo. Sakai no estaba siendo nada discreto, ya que hablaba de su "vida normal", la cual consistía en conquistar a cuanta mujer hermosa que se le pusiera enfrente. Y como que mencionar eso en presencia de la mujer que iba a ser su esposa no le daba muchos puntos a Sakai...

Y fue en una de sus aventuras cuando él cayó en mi hospital, hace más o menos siete meses.- continuó Lily, sorprendiendo a Genzo.

Hasta ese momento, ni Lily ni yo nos habíamos visto antes.- dijo Sakai.- Fue obra del destino el que fuera ella la doctora a quien le tocara atender mi caso.

Y fue después de varios intercambios de palabras, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos comprometidos.- rió Sakai.- Así pues, decidimos empezar a conocernos mejor.

Hasta ese momento, yo ni me había preocupado por el "esposo" que mi madre me había conseguido.- comentó Lily, cruzando las piernas.- Pero fue ese día cuando supe que estaba en mi destino y que no podía evitarlo.

Y decidieron conocerse mejor... .- comentó Genzo, quien estaba cada vez más fascinado con la extraña historia.

Sí, y a pesar de que descubrimos que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, me di cuenta de que no sería tan malo el estar con Lily.- Sakai apretó la mano de su novia.

Gracias por el cumplido.- rió ella.- En fin, yo no sé exactamente en qué punto los dos aceptamos este matrimonio arreglado...

Genzo no conocía a Lily, pero sí conocía a Sakai y no comprendía cómo era que él hubiese terminado por aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, algo que resultaba ser una trampa mortal para un mujeriego como él. Solo había una posible explicación...

¿Quiere otra taza de café, Genzo?.- invitó Lily.

Se lo agradecería.- Genzo aceptó, más por la oportunidad de poder hablar con Sakai a solas que por la bebida.

Lily sonrió y se levantó para irse a la cocina. Genzo aprovechó la oportunidad.

Muy bien, dime cuál es la trampa.- pidió él.

¿Cuál trampa?.- cuestionó Sakai.

Sí, el por qué aceptaste casarte tan fácilmente.- insistió Genzo.- Te conozco, y sé que seguirías haciendo todo lo posible para romper ese compromiso, así que si no lo hiciste es porque tienes una buena razón.

Me descubriste.- suspiró Sakai.- La verdad, es que tengo que confesarte algo, amigo...

Genzo se esperaba todo, hasta el hecho de que Lily Del Valle fuera millonaria o una cazatalentos del Real Madrid que buscaba a un nuevo portero, pero lo que Sakai le dijo fue mil veces más sorprendente que eso...

Estoy enamorado.- confesó Sakai.- No sé como pasó, pero me he enamorado...

No te la creo.- murmuró Genzo.- ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡Pero si ella y tú no tienen nada en común!

Eso lo sé mejor que nadie.- suspiró Sakai.- Pero... Si tan solo la conocieras más a fondo... Es tan... Especial...

Lily regresó en ese momento con una jarra de café recién horneado y unas galletas. Ella sirvió el café y le ofreció a Genzo las galletas. Él noto que la bebida olía delicioso y tenía un sabor dulce y suave.

Lily le agrega al café un poco de canela.- comentó Sakai, cuando notó que Genzo saboreó el café.

Nunca había probado algo así, es muy bueno.- comentó Genzo, al tiempo que probaba una galleta.- ¡Válgame! ¿Dónde compró estas galletas?

Yo misma las horneé.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Le gustan?

Están deliciosas.- Genzo planeaba comerse el lote completo.

Sí, definitivamente Lily Del Valle era una mujer con muchas cualidades, pero aun así Genzo no lograba comprender que alguien tan diferente como Sakai se hubiera enamorado de ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro Misaki recibió el pase que le hizo su compañero de equipo y se lanzó a correr a la portería en el justo momento en que el entrenador pitaba el final.

Suficiente por hoy, Misaki.- dijo el entrenador.- Mañana continuaremos.

Misaki tomó el balón y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del campo. La asistente del entrenador le lanzó una toalla y él se secó el sudor.

Jugaste bien, Taro.- sonrió la chica.

Gracias, Erika.- dijo Misaki.

Te hice un poco de jugo de naranja.- dijo Erika, dándole a Taro un bote.

Gracias, Erika.- repitió Taro.

La chica parecía un perrito faldero queriendo agradar a Misaki, aunque él apenas y notaba tanto esfuerzo por parte de ella.

¿Saldremos hoy?.- preguntó Erika.

No lo sé.- respondió Misaki.- Quizás esté muy cansado.

No hemos salido en varios días.- musitó Erika.- Extraño pasear contigo cerca de la Torre Eiffel...

Nunca hemos paseado cerca de la Torre Eiffel.- contradijo Taro.

Precisamente por eso.- insistió Erika.- Quisiera que contempláramos juntos algún día el ocaso desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel. ¡Sería tan romántico!

Quizás después, Erika, hoy no.- Taro echó a andar hacia las regaderas.

_Nunca, nunca, contemplaré el ocaso desde aquí con otra persona que no sea contigo... _

El agua caía sobre la espalda musculosa de Taro, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos. Siempre que alguien le mencionaba la Torre Eiffel, él recordaba a su primer amor... Claro, esto resultaba un tanto molesto para alguien que vivía en París...

_No sé por qué tuviste que engañarme... Yo te quería tanto..._

A la salida del campamento, Erika ya estaba esperando a Taro. Él frunció el entrecejo, quería mucho a su novia pero e podía resultar un tanto asfixiante el que ella estuviera siempre sobre él.

¿Vamos a comer?.- preguntó Erika.- Me muero de hambre.

Este... Erika, la verdad es que hoy voy a ir a ver a mi padre.- dijo Misaki.

Puedo ir contigo a ver a mi suegro.- sonrió ella.

Si no te molesta, preferiría ir yo solo, va a presentarme a una amiga suya y pues no quisiera que hubiese demasiadas personas desconocidas.- mintió Taro.

¿Entonces nos vemos...?

mañana.- respondió Taro, dándole un beso a su novia en la mejilla.- Cuídate, Erika.

Y sin dejar que ella dijera nada más, Taro se marchó a toda prisa y enfiló rumbo a casa de su padre, ya que Erika sería capaz de seguirlo. Él todavía no comprendía cómo era que llevaran más de cuatro años siendo novios... Taro no tardó en llegar al departamento de su padre, ubicado a pocas cuadras de la Torre Eiffel...

"Me lleva...".

Ichiro Misaki recibió a su hijo sin sorpresa. Ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir sus visitas sorpresa.

¿Cómo has estado, papá?.- preguntó Taro, sonriente.

No me quejo.- sonrió el señor Misaki.- ¿Vienes escapando de Erika?

Más o menos.- suspiró Taro.- Ya no sé que hacer con ella, la quiero, pero resulta ser un tanto... Asfixiante...

Así es el amor, hijo.- rió Ichiro.- ¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento?

Bien, supongo.- Taro se dejó caer en un sillón.- Aunque en días como hoy, quisiera cambiar de aires...

Ichiro no dijo nada. Él conocía la historia de su hijo y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, eso había sido cosa de él y de nadie más...

Voy a viajar a Japón en un par de días.- comentó Ichiro, después de un rato.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

¿A Japón?.- a Misaki le llamó la atención.- ¿A qué irás?

A la inauguración de una galería que abrirán allá en honor a mis pinturas.- explicó Ichiro.- Tengo un boleto extra.

¿Y Mariane?.- quiso saber Taro.

Desgraciadamente no va a poder ir.- suspiró Ichiro.- Tiene trabajo pendiente.

Y por eso me invitas a mí.- Taro fingió sentirse molesto.

Bueno, se presentó la oportunidad.- rió Ichiro.

Taro también rió, al tiempo que pensaba que no tenía nada que perder yendo a Japón. Cambiaría de aires y se distraería un rato, además de que había escuchado que Genzo estaba ahí y bien podía reunirse con él. Así pues, Taro aceptó ir a Japón con su padre.

El sitio en donde lo estaba esperando su pasado, y su futuro...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día de la conferencia de prensa, los nuevos jugadores de la selección japonesa estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, con excepción de Sakai, el cual como siempre se veía de lo mas orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo. Genzo estaba sentado en medio de los reporteros, esperando.

¿Está ocupado este asiento?.- preguntó una suave voz femenina.

Genzo volteó y miró a Lily parada junto a él, enfundada en un traje sastre gris perla y con el cabello recogido y bien peinado. Una pañoleta de seda coral adornaba los hombros de la chica. Como siempre, Lily lucía perfecta y hermosa.

"La viva imagen de una dama, que además es doctora", pensó Genzo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

No, siéntese, por favor.- pidió Genzo, levantándose.

Gracias.- Lily sonrió y tomo asiento.

La conferencia comenzó poco después. El entrenador Fukishima comenzó diciendo que esperaban que los nuevos jugadores se acoplaran rápidamente para poder hacer un gran equipo. después de responder las preguntas clásicas sobre si esperaban llegar lejos en el campeonato o si solo pensaban participar, Sakai pidió la palabra.

Solo quiero hacer una declaración.- comenzó Sakai, muy serio.- Sé que a muchos les va a sorprender pero quiero decirles que acabando el campeonato me voy a casar.

Silencio total. Los reporteros se quedaron impávidos. Lily y Genzo estaban con la boca abierta.

Lo dijo.- murmuró Lily.- Lo dijo.

Ya había dicho que iba a hacerlo.- murmuró Genzo.

Pero no creí que lo fuera a cumplir.- musitó Lily.- ¡Qué escándalo se va a hacer!

Y voy a casarme.- continuó Sakai, aprovechando el silencio repentino.- Con la doctora más bella de todas, la señorita Lily Del Valle, aquí presente.

Todas las cámaras y los reporteros voltearon a verla. Lily casi se deshace ante tanta presión. Genzo se dio cuenta de que era necesario reparar el daño que había hecho Sakai, como siempre lo hacía...

**Notas:**

Ya saben que todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y de Hungry Heart son creación de y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Te amaré en silencio (No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo).

**Capítulo 3.**

Genzo se puso de pie inmediatamente, al ver que la parvada de reporteros estaban a punto de acosar a Lily.

¿Desde cuando están comprometidos?.- preguntó uno.

¿Es cierto que es usted su novia?.- cuestionó otro.

Evidentemente, ustedes han caído en la trampa.- habló Genzo, rápidamente.- Todo esto no ha sido más que una broma planeada por Sakai con el fin de llamar la atención.

No es una broma.- protestó Sakai.- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Sí, esto fue solo una broma, clásico del buen Sakai.- intervino el entrenador Fukishima.- ¡Qué muchacho este!

La doctora Del Valle, aquí presente, no es más que una lejana amiga de la familia.- continuó Genzo, sonriéndole a Lily.- ¿Verdad, doctora?

Eh... .- parecía que Lily estaba a punto de contradecir a Genzo, pero al ver a los reporteros cambió de opinión.- Sí, es cierto.

Perdonen ustedes toda esta broma.- dijo el entrenador Fukishima.

Nuevamente la atención de los reporteros se desvió hacia el entrenador. Lily y Genzo volvieron a sentarse y él notó que ella apretó los labios.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No me gusta mentir.- gruñó Lily.

Claro que así le fue al pobre Sakai, ya que el entrenador lo puso como lazo de cochino por semejante espectáculo, mientras que Lily por poco rompe el compromiso de lo enojada que estaba.

No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Fukishima.- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Vas a casarte con esa mujer?

Sí, es verdad.- asintió Sakai.- ¿Por qué a todos les cuesta tanto trabajo el creerme?

Porque nunca haces nada serio, Sakai.- reprendió Genzo.- Y lo que acabas de hacer, lo demuestra.

¿Qué hice?.- Sakai comenzaba a molestarse.- Únicamente dije la verdad, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

Que no era el momento.- terció Lily, furiosa.- No tenías por qué anunciárselo al mudno entero y lanzarme hacia esos reporteros como si fuera un pedazo de carne que puedes aventarle a los leones.

Genzo trató de no reír ante la comparación.

Te dije que pensaba hacerlo.- se defendió Sakai.- Y nunca me dijiste que no estuvieras de acuerdo.

¡Pero nunca creí que fuera en serio!.- protestó Lily.- Pensé que se trataba de otra de tus bromas de mal gusto.

No creí que nuestro compromiso fuese una broma de mal gusto.- gruñó Sakai.

Ya, suficiente.- pidió el entrenador.- Arreglen sus problemas fuera de esto. Por lo pronto, si es verdad que están comprometidos, tendrán que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que pase el Mundial. Y voy a impedirte, Sakai, que tengas contacto mientras tanto con la señorita.

¡Oiga, eso no es justo!.- dijo Sakai.- ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Te lo ganaste con tu comportamiento.- replicó Fukishima.- Señorita, discúlpeme, pero debo proteger a mis jugadores, no lo tome como algo personal.

Está bien, estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Lily, acomodándose el pañuelo sobre los hombros.

¿Por qué te pones de su parte?.- protestó Sakai.- Pensé que me apoyarías.

Me hiciste mentir.- respondió Lily, apretando los dientes.- Y sabes que eso no lo tolero.

La joven se dio a vuelta y echó a andar. Sakai suspiró.

Así como la vez de perfecta, tiene su carácter cuando alguien la hace salirse de su protocolo.- comentó Sakai a Genzo.- Yo sé que tuve la culpa por caerle con algo así, pero de verdad que estaba hablando en serio cuando le dije que iba a anunciar nuestro compromiso este día.

Como sea, ya luego te arreglarás con ella.- dijo Fukishima.- Por ahora, solo te vas a concentrar en la selección.

El entrenador dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Amigo, necesito pedirte un favor.- pidió Sakai.

¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Genzo.

Cuida bien a mi prometida.- respondió Sakai.- Mira, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de decírselo, pero la verdad es que el motivo por el que le pedí que viniera a Japón es porque mi abuela paterna quiere "conocer a mi futura y perfecta esposa japonesa".

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo levantó mucho las cejas.- Amigo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero me parece que Lily es todo, menos japonesa.

Es mexicana.- aclaró Sakai.- Pero es que mi abuela quiere que mi futura esposa sea una típica japonesa. Ése fue uno de los trucos de los que me agarré para tratar de romper el compromiso, pero mi padre la convenció de que Lily podría actuar y comportarse como una japonesa siempre y cuando se le diera la instrucción adecuada, y si lograba convencer a mi abuela de eso, ella no pondría resistencia a que nos casáramos.

¡Pero si tú eres más europeo que el Big Ben y la Torre Eiffel!.- exclamó Genzo.- Eres mitad holandés y has vivido gran parte de tu vida en Inglaterra. Lo que dices no tiene lógica. ¿Por qué quiere tu abuela una esposa japonesa para ti?

Tú mismo lo has dicho.- rió Sakai.- Lily es mexicana, si fuera europea no habría tanto problema. Mi madre no pudo habérmela puesto peor... La ventaja es que al menos Lily es toda una dama en su sociedad.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo.- A Lily no le va a gustar que no le hayas dicho la verdad...

Ya comienzas a conocerla.- suspiró Sakai.- En fin, como amigo, te pido que la cuides hasta que termine el mundial y pueda hacerme cargo.

Está bien.- Genzo también suspiró.- No me va a quedar de otra...

Así pues, se acordó que Genzo cuidaría de Lily y que ésta y Sakai no mantendrían comunicación durante el tiempo que durara el mundial. Genzo le hablaría a Sakai sobre su novia cuando el primero fuera al campamento a ver al segundo entrenar.

Bueno, ahora por favor ve y contenta a mi novia.- pidió Sakai.- Ha de estar muy molesta...

Ya qué.- gruñó Genzo.

Le gusta el pastel de zanahoria.- dijo Sakai.

Genzo lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello" antes de marcharse. El portero no creía que Lily se hubiera esperado, así que le sorprendió encontrar a la chica parada a las afueras de las instalaciones. Se había soltado el cabello y contemplaba algo melancólica el cielo.

Pensé que ya se había marchado.- comentó Genzo.

Estoy pensando en una buena manera de golpear a Sakai.- respondió Lily.- Y a usted también.

¿A mí?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.

Sí, porque me hizo mentir.- reclamó Lily.

Técnicamente, no fue una mentira porque usted es médico y es alguien cercano a Sakai.- replicó Genzo.- Además, no creo que le hubiera gustado que la hubiera dejado a merced de esos predadores, la habrían hecho trizas, estoy seguro de que usted es muy capaz en su ambiente, pero no sabe nada del nuestro.

Lily fulminó a Genzo con la mirada.

¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no le caigo bien?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Es porque soy mayor que Koji?

No, no es que no me agrade, es solo que pienso que usted no es la mujer adecuada para Sakai.- respondió Genzo.

¿Qué no soy la mujer adecuada para Koji?.- Lily no gritó porque eso habría sido impropio.- ¿Por qué lo dice? ¡Soy una mujer profesionista y toda una dama! ¡No se atreva a decirme que no soy adecuada!

Precisamente por eso lo digo.- dijo Genzo, muy calmado.- Usted y Sakai van a chocar terriblemente. A la larga él va a resultarle muy fastidioso el tener que compartir su vida con una mujer que lo reprenda por mentir como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

Lily volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Genzo, buscando una manera de replicar.

No me dice nada porque sabe que lo que digo es cierto.- continuó Genzo, sonriendo satisfecho.- No se moleste, a mí me da lo mismo, al fin y al cabo no seré yo el que tenga que aguantarla.

Es usted despreciable.- Lily lo retó con la mirada.

Eso me lo han dicho muchas.- sonrió Genzo.- Usted no va a ser la última.

¡Es usted un engreído!.- gruñó Lily.

También me lo han dicho muchas veces.- rió Genzo.- Pero ni modo, si vamos a vivir juntos tendremos que soportarnos.

¡Vivir juntos!.- Lily gritó, olvidándose de su protocolo.- ¿Está usted loco?

No es que yo lo quiera, es que Sakai me pidió que cuidara de usted y no me va a quedar de otra.- explicó Genzo.

Sé cuidarme sola, gracias.- Lily echó a andar.- No necesito de usted.

Un tipejo en bicicleta pasó por la calle e intentó tocarle la "retaguardia" a Lily, la cual se salvó por un pelito.

¿Segura que no me necesita?.- rió Genzo, a carcajadas.- Una mujer como usted no está segura en una ciudad como Tokio.

¿Una mujer regañona como yo?.- gruñó Lily.

Más bien, me refería a una su fina belleza.- replicó Genzo.

Lily se puso roja hasta la punta de las orejas. Nadie, ni siquiera Sakai, le había dicho algo así antes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra se dirigió hacia el departamento de su hermano, después de convencer a Mark de que debía quedarse en el hotel en vez de ir con ella.

No me voy a tardar.- comentó Alex.- Volveré pronto, además voy a ver a mi hermano.

Está bien.- asintió Mark.- Aquí te espero.

Sin embargo, al llegar al edificio en donde vivía su hermano, nadie le respondió en el departamento.

A dónde habrá podido ir este infeliz.- musitó Alex.- Ya sabía que iba a venir, ¿en dónde está?

En ese momento, una mujer joven y hermosa venía subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. Alex la miró con curiosidad, la muchacha parecía estar muy enojada ya que venía apretando los labios, aunque cuando la joven pasó junto a ella, la saludó muy amablemente con un cortés "buenas tardes".

Buenas tardes.- respondió Alex, sonriéndole.

Un hombre venía subiendo las escaleras también, y la chica, al notarlo, continuó su rápido ascenso. Alex podría haber jurado que la joven azotaría la puerta, por lo que le sorprendió mucho cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Esta mujer me va a sacar canas verdes.- murmuraba el hombre que subía las escaleras.- Aparte de todo, terca.

¿Genzo?.- preguntó Alex, reconociendo la voz y asomándose por el barandal.- ¿Eres tú?

¿Alex?.- Genzo miró hacia arriba y sonrió.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace como mil horas.- rió Alex.- ¿En dónde estabas?

Haciéndole de niñera.- gruñó Genzo, al tiempo que se daba prisa para llegar hasta ella.

¿Y eso?

Larga historia.

Genzo llegó hasta donde estaba Alex y abrió los brazos. La chica no dudó en ir hacia ellos.

Cuánto de no verte, hermanito.- murmuró Alex.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Pues... .- Genzo miró inconscientemente hacia el departamento de arriba.- He estado peor...

¿Y eso?

Larga historia, ya te dije.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Un café estaría bien.- sonrió Alex.

De acuerdo.- Genzo abrió el departamento y Alex entró.- Por cierto, Hana también va a venir.

¿En serio?.- exclamó Alex.- ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo llega mi hermana?

Ah, yo que sé, cuando deje de actuar como una irresponsable adolescente.- suspiró Genzo.

No seas tan duro con Hana, es una mujer queriendo descubrir el mundo y así misma.- la defendió Alex.

Sí, ¡pero qué manera de hacerlo!.- gruñó Genzo.- Por ahí se rumora que duerme con cuanto muchacho se le pone enfrente.

Deberías de hacerle menos caso a los rumores y más a lo que dice tu hermana.- aconsejó Alex.- Yo creo que Hana es una chica muy responsable.

Es solo que me preocupa.- se defendió Genzo.- Después de todo, es mi hermana.

Y es tu deber defendernos, ¿no?.- rió Alex.

Genzo estaba batallando un poco para hacer el café, ya que la cafetera era nueva y parecía no querer funcionar bien... Alex estaba comenzando a divertirse cuando alguien tocó al timbre.

Yo iré.- ofreció Alex, levantándose a abrir.

Ella abrió la puerta y se topó con la mujer joven que había visto momentos antes. La chica traía en las manos una jarra de humeante café y un plato cubierto con una servilleta de encaje.

Buenas tardes.- volvió a saludar Lily.- Perdone, ¿está el señor Wakabayashi?

Sí, aquí está.- sonrió Alex.

¿Estoy interrumpiendo?.- quiso saber Lily.

Para nada.- sonrió Alex.- Pasa, por favor.

Genzo salió de la cocina con la cafetera en la mano y frunció el ceño al ver a Lily.

¿Se le ofrece algo, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Genzo, en un gesto de burla.

Solo vine a traerle un poco de café para su visita.- respondió Lily, retándolo con la mirada.

¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito café?.- gruñó Genzo.- Yo puedo ofrecerle a mi hermana un buen café decente.

Lo hice porque esas nuevas cafeteras son un desastre.- replicó Lily.- A menos a su hermana le guste el café con aroma a calcetín.

Alex soltó una carcajada.

Agradezco mucho el café.- sonrió ella.- Creo que será mejor que tomemos el que preparaste, huele muy bien y sería una descortesía el rechazárselo. Además... No te ofendas, Genzo, pero de plano no creo que aprendas a usar pronto la cafetera...

Como quieras.- Genzo emitió un bufido y regresó a la cocina.

¿Puedo saber qué traes ahí?.- preguntó Alex a Lily, señalando el plato cubierto.

Pastelitos de chocolate bajos en grasa.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.

Genzo, malhumorado, tiró todo el café que había preparado en el fregadero. Ya de por sí estaba malhumorado por tener que convivir con esa "mujer perfecta" y ahora ya estaba haciendo las migas con su hermana. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando él regresó a la sala, encontró a Alex y a Lily charlando muy amenamente.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una vecina tan agradable?.- preguntó Alex, risueña.

Genzo se limitó a volver a gruñir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro y su padre llegaron a Japón e inmediatamente se dirigieron al hotel en donde habían hecho reservaciones. Después de desempacar, Ichiro expresó su deseo de reunirse con la persona encargada de la inauguración de la galería.

¿Vienes conmigo, Taro?.- preguntó Ichiro.

Gracias, prefiero descansar un rato.- respondió Taro.

Está bien, te veré entonces a la hora de la cena.- dijo Ichiro, antes de salir.

Después de un rato de ver la televisión, Taro se aburrió con los programas japoneses insípidos (ya se había acostumbrado a la fina programación francesa), por lo que decidió ir al lobby del hotel a ver qué pescaba. Al salir de la habitación, Taro vio que otro hombre de su misma edad salía del cuarto de enfrente. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Taro, antes de marcharse.

Buenas tardes.- respondió el otro.

A Mark se le hizo conocido el muchacho de cabellos claros que acababa de saludar, pero no consiguió ubicarlo de momento.

7

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Genzo ya estaba bastante enfurruñado al cabo de dos horas. Su hermana ya había hecho amistad con su perfecta vecina y eso lo puso de mal humor, ya que Alex se había empeñado en conocer el motivo por el cual Lily estaba de visita en Japón.

La verdad es que no me gusta hablar de mi vida propia.- sonrió Lily.

Eso lo puedo comprender, pero dado que tú y mi hermano van a vivir juntos, al menos debería conocer el motivo.- insistió Alex.

Genzo y yo no vamos a vivir juntos.- replicó Lily.- Él estará en este departamento y yo en el de Sakai.

¿Hablas de Sakai, Sakai, Saki?.- preguntó Alex.

Supongo que sí.- rió Lily.- Es mi prometido.

¿En serio?

Sí.- asintió Lily.

Se me hace de lo más ridículo.- gruñó Genzo.- Que Sakai vaya a casarse con una mexicana.

¿Qué tiene de malo?.- cuestionó Alex, ante la mirada gélida de Lily.

Que de todas las mujeres que hay en el planeta, Sakai tenía que escoger a una doctora mexicana que es casi dos años mayor que él y con la que no tiene nada en común.- respondió Genzo.

A Alex le retumbó algo en la mente, como que la situación se le había hecho conocida, pero no logró ubicarlo de momento.

No seré la primera que cumpla con ese requisito.- suspiró Lily, mordisqueando un pastelillo.

¿Qué quieres decir?.- Genzo enarcó las cejas.

No sé si el nombre de Kaori Doumoto te suena familiar.- respondió Lily.

¿Kaori Doumoto?.- cuestionó Alex.- Pues al menos, a mí no...

Era la nutrióloga del equipo en donde Sakai jugó cuando tenía 16 años.- explicó Genzo.- Ella tenía entonces 20 años y bueno, también era doctora.

Ahí está, así que ya es un patrón en él.- replicó Lily.- Así que no sé por qué tanta lata por el hecho de que me vaya a casar con él. Además, como usted mismo dijo, el que va a tener que aguantarme va a ser él, así que por favor le pido que deje de actuar como si Koji lo estuviera obligando a casarse conmigo en mi lugar. ¿Me permite lavar la jarra en su cocina?

Genzo aceptó con un gruñido. Lily se levantó y se metió a la cocina.

Ya déjala en paz, es una chica agradable.- comentó Alex.

¿Soy el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que todo esto es un error?.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Error por qué?.- cuestionó Alex.- ¿Acaso es un matrimonio por conveniencia?

Sí.- contestó Genzo.- El matrimonio es arreglado entre los padres de ambos.

Entonces sí está muy, pero muy mal.- juzgó Alex.- Si Sakai no la quiere no debería de...

En realidad, Sakai ya está enamorado.- interrumpió Genzo.- No sé si Lily lo esté, pero Sakai al menos sí.

Entonces no le veo el problema.- sentenció Alex.- Si los dos se quieren, da igual si el matrimonio ya fue arreglado previamente. Además, en el último de los casos el que se va a casar es él, no tú, así que si quiere arruinar su vida es su problema.

Genzo no dijo nada, se dedicó a juguetear con un panecillo, el cual terminó por darle una mordida.

Al menos es buena repostera.- comentó Genzo, saboreando el panecillo.

¿Sabes algo? Casi podría jurar que ella era tu novia.- dijo Alex.- Por la forma en que la miras, podría asegurar que Lily te gusta.

¡Qué tonterías dices!.- exclamó Genzo.- Apenas acabo de conocerla y ya la considero un tanto fastidiosa de tan perfecta que es.

Alex siguió pensando en la situación. Se le hacía conocido el que Lily fuese una doctora mexicana comprometida con un extranjero menor que ella... No, debía ser una coincidencia, no creía que el mundo fuese tan pequeño...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taro Misaki solo pensaba quedarse en Alemania unos cuantos días, pero el conocer a Alex le había cambiado los planes... Ella le gustó en el primer momento, era muy dulce y tenía una sonrisa pegajosa y una confianza plena que la identificaban como toda una Wakabayashi. Alex, por su parte, estaba más que encantada con el amigo de su hermano._

_Ustedes dos se burlan de mí.- gruñó Genzo.- Fingen que están aquí porque quieren verme, pero la verdad es que lo único que quieren es estar el uno con la otra._

_¿Y te molesta tanto eso?.- rió Taro.- ¿No preferirías que fuese un amigo el que se encargara de tu hermana?_

_Qué chistoso.- gruñó Genzo._

_Sin embargo, todo lo bueno termina alguna vez y Misaki tuvo que marcharse a Francia. Alex pensó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero a los dos meses Akira Wakabayashi ordenó que Alex fuese a una escuela de prestigio en Francia para educarla en las costumbres europeas._

_Te pudo haber mandado a Alemania, conmigo.- comentó Genzo._

_Pero Francia tiene más glamour.- sonrió Alex._

_Tú lo que esperas es encontrarte a Misaki.- gruñó Genzo._

_¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?.- rió Alex._

_Claro, ella tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en ello, al igual que él... Desde que llegó a París, Taro no había dejado de pensar en Alex, de manera que fue una grata sorpresa el enterarse de que ella estudiaba en la misma Preparatoria en donde estaba estudiando él... Cuando Alex se paró enfrente de todos y se presentó, miró a Taro y supo que las cosas marcharían perfecto en Francia... Alex y Taro no tardaron en hacerse novios, hacían una pareja ideal, siempre se les veía platicando abrazados en las jardineras de la escuela, y siempre eran fotografiados para las fotos del Día de los Enamorados... Quienquiera que los veía juntos pensaría que Taro y Alex terminarían pasando juntos el resto de sus días..._

¿Señor?.- preguntó el joven que atendía el puesto de helados.- ¿Quiere mermelada con su helado?

No, muchas gracias.- respondió Taro, volviendo de pronto al presente.

_Era a Alex a quien le encantaba la mermelada..._

Taro recibió el helado y se marchó. Suspiró. A últimas fechas pensaba mucho en Alexandra, y se preguntaba en dónde podría estar, qué podría estar haciendo...

Yo de verdad te quería.- comentó Taro, mirando al cielo.- No entiendo por qué me dejaste, Alex... Quisiera volver a verte aunque fuera una vez más...

Él no sabía que su petición sería escuchada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma Duquette no esperaba encontrarse de frente a alguien como lo era Koji Jefferson Sakai. Él era muy apuesto y toda una leyenda entre las mujeres. Padma había escuchado las historias de muchas chicas que presumían de haber estado con él.

Ah, yo quisiera estar con él aunque fuera una noche.- suspiró Arisa, otra de las chicas que trabaja en el campamento de la selección, como Padma.- Bien valdría la pena.

Yo creo que Sakai puede ser hombre para más de una noche.- comentó Padma.- ¿Sabes? Él y yo estudiábamos en la misma escuela cuando teníamos 16 años...

Y desde entonces estuviste enamorada de él.- rió Arisa.

Me gusta.- confesó Padma, poniéndose roja.- Pero nunca va a fijarse en mí...

¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Arisa.

¿Qué no te fijaste en la hermosa mujer que dicen que es su prometida?.- suspiró Padma.- Es toda una mujer, además es del tipo que le gustan a Sakai. Teniéndola a ella cerca, ¿crees que se va a fijar en una jugadora de fútbol como yo? Seguramente ha de pensar que es una tontera el que una mujer juegue fútbol...

Si piensa eso, es porque es un retrasado.- sentenció Arisa.- Y ni la pena vale que te fijes en él.

Padma suspiró. Sakai pasó junto a ellas en ese momento, riendo y charlando y rodeado de sus compañeros. Como siempre, él era el centro de atención, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro tenía puesta su mirada en él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex al fin se marchó, después de prometer que volvería con Mark para presentárselo a su hermano. Genzo, un tanto más relajado al fin, se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse una cerveza.

Al fin solo.- musitó él.

¿Cree que la cerveza es un alimento nutritivo?.- preguntó Lily, parada detrás de él.

Ella ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora traía un traje deportivo blanco y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- Genzo casi dejó caer la botella al suelo.

Vigilando lo que come.- Lily clavó sus ojos en la botella.- Un jugador debería cuidar más su dieta, ¿no cree?

¿Quién eres tú, la doctora Kaori Doumoto?.- cuestionó Genzo, enojado.

Es amiga mía.- replicó Lily, sin inmutarse.- Y por eso se lo digo, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca de la importancia que tiene una buena dieta en los jugadores.

Pues entonces aplica tus vastos conocimientos en nutrición con Sakai.- gruñó Genzo.- Y a mí déjame en paz. Además, ¿desde cuando comenzaste a tutearme?

Perdón, pero el que está tuteándome es usted, cosa que le agradecería que dejara de hacer ya que no le tengo la suficiente confianza.- replicó Lily.

Como sea.- Genzo azotó la puerta del refri y se marchó a la sala a ver la televisión.

Supongo entonces que entre sus planes está el convertirse en un jugador gordo y fofo estilo Maradona.- comentó Lily, yendo tras él.

¿Qué?.- Genzo se escandalizó.- ¿Por qué dice que estoy gordo y fofo?

Bueno, lo digo por las últimas fotografías que han salido de usted en los periódicos.- respondió Lily, cruzándose de brazos.- Se empieza a notar una simpática barriga tequilera bajo sus sudaderas.

¿Panza tequilera?.- Genzo estaba indignado.- ¿Cree usted que esto es una "panza tequilera"?

Él se desabotonó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su abdomen, el cual mostraba unos abdominales muy bien desarrollados. Lily se puso colorada.

Le suplico que vuelva a abotonarse la camisa, por favor.- pidió Lily, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Por qué se pone nerviosa?.- rió Genzo, abrochándose la camisa.- Después de todo, yo ya la vi desnuda, qué más da que usted haga lo mismo conmigo.

Lily le dio una bofetada, muy enojada.

Le pedí que nunca más volviera a mencionarlo.- comentó ella, muy seria.

Está bien, lo lamento, me lo merezco.- se disculpó Genzo.- ¡Vaya que pega usted fuerte!

Espero que no vuelva a faltar a su palabra de caballero.- dijo Lily.

No lo haré, no se preocupe.- musitó Genzo.

"¡Vaya que esta chica se toma las cosas muy en serio!", pensó Genzo.

Bueno, quisiera que me dijera entonces el por qué dijo que vamos a tener que vivir juntos.- pidió Lily.

Ah... .- eso no iba a resultar nada agradable, suspiró Genzo.- Pues mire, es que verá...

Genzo le contó todo lo que Sakai le había dicho a una sorprendida Lily.

¿Qué?.- Lily apretó los puños.- ¿Es broma? ¿Cómo que la abuela de Koji espera que me comporte y actúe como una japonesa? ¿Se volvió loco?

Bueno, no fue Sakai el que lo dijo, sino su padre... .- lo defendió Genzo.

Ah, claro.- gruñó Lily.- Había olvidado a ese hombre...

Genzo se dio cuenta de que a Lily no le agradaba el padre de Sakai, a juzgar por el tono que empleó en las palabras "ese hombre".

Si se le hace mucho trabajo, pues puede romper el compromiso.- comentó Genzo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso le encantaría, ¿no es cierto?.- gruñó Lily.- Pues no, tendré que aprender las costumbres de su país, en todo caso. ¿Podría usted enseñarme?

¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a aceptar ayudarla?.- Genzo se cruzó de brazos.

Pues porque le prometió a Koji que me cuidaría, así que me va a tener que ayudar, le guste o no.- sonrió Lily, satisfecha.- Se lo debe, usted es uno de sus mejores amigos.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotado por esa mujer que comenzaba a resultarle tan molesta como una piedra en el zapato.

Ya qué.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero con la condición de que deje de decirme lo que debo o no debo de comer.

Como guste.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No seré yo la que tenga que verlo desnudo todas las noches.

¡Ya quisiera!.- gritó Genzo, enojado.

Sí, claro, como si me interesara.- Lily echó a andar rumbo a su departamento.- Lo veré mañana para desayunar, Genzo. Espero que sepa cocinar.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de cocinar yo?.- protestó Genzo.

Pues porque tiene que enseñarme la cocina japonesa.- respondió Lily.- Que pase buenas noches.

Genzo golpeó la mesa cuando ella cerró la puerta. Lily había resultado más molesta de lo que se imaginó... Fastidiado, decidió llamarle a una amiga para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

¿Hola?.- respondió una chica, por la línea telefónica.

¿Indria?.- dijo Genzo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la noche?

Cuando colgó, ya había concertado una cita con otra más de sus conquistas. De pronto, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le había dicho su hermana: "_Por la forma en que la miras, podría jurar que Lily te gusta..."_.

Bah. ¡Qué tontería!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro regresó a si habitación poco antes de la hora en que le dijo su padre que volvería, para prepararse para bajar a cenar al restaurante. Alguien con zapatos de tacón caminó por el pasillo, de espaldas a él, y se detuvo para abrir la puerta de la habitación de enfrente. La persona estaba batallando mucho para abrir la puerta y soltó algunas imprecaciones en francés.

¿Necesita ayuda?.- Taro se dirigió cortésmente a la chica de cabello oscuro que estaba de espaldas a él.

Se lo agradecería mu... – la muchacha se dio la vuelta y... .- ¿Taro?

¿Alex?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con sorpresa, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y Mark salía por ella.

Al fin llegaste.- comentó Mark.- ¿Pasa algo?

Fue en ese momento cuando él recordó en dónde había visto antes a ese joven de cabello claro...

**Notas:**

Kaori Doumoto es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi para la serie Hungry Heart.

Padma Duquette es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Ni les dije, pero la expresión que usé en el capítulo pasado de "se lo puso como lazo de cochino", se refiere a que se lo puso pinto, o sea, que le dio una buena regañada XD.

Y había olvidado mencionarlo, pero este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Maderique


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Debía de ser una mala jugada del destino. Taro miraba fijamente a Alex y ésta miraba la pared. Mark los miraba a ambos y en ese momento recordó que ese muchacho japonés era el mismo que aparecía en la fotografía que Alex tenía escondida entre sus suéteres. Mark también notó la mirada de intensa nostalgia que surgió en los ojos de ella. Taro comprendió que el hombre moreno de ojos verdes era el actual novio de Alexandra.

Hola, Alex.- saludó Taro, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.- ¿Cómo estás?

Parada.- respondió Alex, a quien no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.- ¿Y tú?

Pues aquí. ¿Qué haces en Japón?.- preguntó Taro.

Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo...

Yo pregunté primero...

Pues solo vine a visitar a mi hermano.- respondió Alex, suspirando.

¿Y piensas presentarle a tu nuevo novio?.- cuestionó Misaki, apretando los puños y mirando de reojo a Mark.

Su prometido.- intervino el aludido, carraspeando.

Ah.- una sombra de desilusión cubrió el rostro de Taro.- Ya comprendo. Pues felicidades entonces.

Taro se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia su habitación. Alex estuvo a punto de ir tras él.

¿Alex?.- Mark se di cuenta de la intención de su novia.- ¿Quieres bajar a cenar o prefieres que pidamos servicio a la habitación?

Alex estuvo tentada a ignorarlo e ir detrás de Taro. "No, Alex", le dijo una voz. "NO es lo correcto. Ahora Mark es el hombre a quien amas, ¿lo recuerdas?".

Te lo dejo a tu elección.- suspiró Alex, derrotada.

Taro entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que encontrarse a Alex en ese preciso viaje, el cual había hecho para dejar de pensar en ella? y lo peor del caso era que ella ya tenía un prometido...

"¡Eso era obvio, Taro!", pensó Misaki. "¡Recuerda que ella fue la que terminó contigo! Cierto es que ese sujeto no fue el tipo por el que te dejó, pero eso te demuestra que nunca ha tomado en serio las relaciones amorosas".

Pero va a casarse.- murmuró Taro.- Sea lo que sea, ese sujeto tuvo algo que consiguió atraparla...

"_Que seas muy feliz, Alex..."._

_Yo voy a consolarte, Taro... Te daré tanto amor que vas a olvidar a ésa..._

No, Erika.- musitó Taro.- Ni tú ni nadie me harían el poder olvidarla...

Era una verdadera lástima el que un gran amor como el que se tenían Alex y Taro fuese cortado abruptamente por una arpía sin escrúpulos...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Genzo abrió los ojos cuando ya era muy tarde. Alguien le había arrojado una almohada a la cabeza, lo cual fue lo que lo había despertado. Genzo se removió y vio a Indra parada a un lado de la cama, quien lo miraba muy enojada.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Quién es ella?.- cuestionó Indra, furiosa.

¿Ella?.- Genzo estaba aun muy adormilado como para recordarlo.

Sí, ella.- Indra se cruzó de brazos.- Me dijiste que estabas sin pareja.

Genzo no entendió. Se levantó de la cama e Indra prácticamente lo jaló del brazo hasta la cocina, en donde una Lily muy fresca como la mañana misma hacía jugo de naranja.

Ah, ya despertó el Bello Durmiente.- se burló Lily.- ¿Cómo durmió anoche? Por lo que veo, ni siquiera durmió, ¿cierto?

Genzo despertó de golpe. Lily lo miraba mordiéndose los labios, como si tratara de aguantarse unas incontrolables ganas de reírse, lo que Genzo no entendía porque no le veía lo gracioso al asunto.

¿Qué hace aquí, doctora?.- preguntó Genzo, molesto.

¿Se le olvida que quedamos en desayunar juntos?.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa burlona.- Pero si quiere, me marcho para que pueda terminar sus "asuntos" con la "señorita".

No me hable en ese tono.- protestó Indra.

¿Cuál tono?.- preguntó Lily, inocentemente.- Yo nada más digo lo que veo.

Claro, Lily había encontrado a Genzo vestido solo con pantalones y a Indra en bata, claro que eso se daba para muchas interpretaciones y tratándose de Doña Perfecta pues la cosa resultaba bastante escandalosa.

Es el colmo, Wakabayashi.- gruñó Indra, enojada.- Me dijiste que no tenías novia y lo primero que vi al despertar esta mañana fue a esta mujer. Me voy. ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar nunca!

¿No quiere quedarse a desayunar?.- preguntó Lily, cordialmente.

Indra la miró con mucho odio, como respuesta. Según como conocía Genzo a las mujeres, sabía que no había otra cosa que pusiera más celosa y fúrica a una chica que el encontrarse a otra rival en potencia en el trabajo o en la casa del hombre con el que andaba. La cosa se ponía peor si la "rival" en cuestión aparecía en la casa del hombre y la cosa tomaba niveles catastróficos si la "otra" resultaba ser tremendamente hermosa... Como Lily...

Gracias por arruinar mi cita.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Yo, arruinar su cita?.- exclamó Lily.- No, discúlpeme, pero me parece que al final usted mismo terminaría por hacerlo. Además, creo que su cita terminó desde hace mucho.

¿Qué le hace decir que yo iba a terminar por arruinar mi cita?.- protestó Genzo.

Pues que eso hacen los hombres como usted.- respondió Lily, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina y bebiendo a sorbos su jugo de naranja.- Salen con cuanta chica les gusta y se les pone enfrente y después de un par de noches de sexo se aburren y las mandan a volar en un dos por tres.

Debe tener usted muchas agallas como para juzgarme de esa manera.- Genzo miraba fijamente a Lily.

¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo acaso que no fuera cierto? Claro que no.- replicó Lily.

¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Está tuteándome otra vez.- advirtió Lily.- Y pues lo sé porque Koji era igual que usted.

Genzo respingó. ¿Lily sabía acaso que Sakai era un mujeriego incorregible?

No me mire de esa manera, como si no supiera de lo que hablo.- pidió Lily.- Tanto usted como yo sabemos bien que Koji tenía muchas aventuras amorosas. De hecho, si lo conocí a él fue porque el "accidente" que tuvo y por el cual llegó al hospital en donde yo trabajaba estuvo relacionado con su última amante.

¿En serio?.- Genzo se sorprendió y se sirvió un poco del jugo de naranja que Lily había puesto en una jarra de cristal.- ¿Qué pasó?

Pues ella intentó golpearlo con un cenicero, Koji se alcanzó a quitar pero le dejó una simpática herida en la cabeza.- respondió Lily, suspirando.- Ese día él fue muy sincero y me lo contó todo, así que no me venga con sorpresas, Genzo.

¿Qué le hace pensar que Sakai ya no sigue haciendo esas cosas?.- cuestionó Genzo, muy serio.- ¿De verdad cree que cambió solo por usted.

Yo confío en Koji, Genzo, aunque usted no lo crea.- Lily retó a Genzo con la mirada.- En fin, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Aun me debe un desayuno a la japonesa, no lo olvide.

Nosotros no tomamos jugo de naranja en el desayuno.- gruñó Genzo, aunque el jugo estaba delicioso.- ¿Cómo es que consiguió naranjas tan dulces?

Se pueden escoger por su color, olor y consistencia.- contestó Lily.- Y si el jugo no es tradicional de un desayuno japonés, entonces dígame qué sí lo es.

Genzo supuso que no tenía objeto de seguir discutiendo. Suspirando, fue a su cuarto a ponerse una camiseta para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex fingió hacerse la dormida cuando Mark se preparó para salir en busca de una cámara adecuada y rollos fotográficos. La noche anterior, ellos discutieron por el asunto Taro Misaki. Mark quería saber quien era ese muchacho que aparecía a un lado de Alex eun una fotografía que ella guardaba como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado y Alex estaba enojada porque Mark había hurgado entre sus cosas personales, además de que alegaba que en esos momentos Taro ya no era importante para ella.

¿Y por qué sino es importante te paralizaste al verlo?.- cuestionó Mark.- ¿Y por qué sino es importante tienes una fotografía de él?

Eso no te importa, y ya te dije que no debiste haber visto mis objetos personales.- respondió Alex.

Y la discusión empeoró cuando Taro y su padre hicieron presencia en el restaurante y ocuparon la mesa contigua a ellos.

Fuiste tú el que quiso bajar a cenar.- gruñó Alex.- No me culpes a mí.

Y tú bien que aceptaste, de seguro suponías que iba a venir.- replicó Mark.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron sin darse el beso de las buenas noches. Mark se despertó temprano e hizo suficiente escándalo como para despertar no solo a Alex sino a todo el hotel, pero ella fingió demencia y siguió sin moverse. Cuando Mark al fin se fue, azotando la puerta, Alex esperó todavía otros diez minutos antes de levantarse y darse una ducha. Sentía una enorme tensión en los hombros, y una urgente desesperación por charlar con alguien. Sin embargo, ¿con quién podría ser? Genzo iba a regañarla, ya que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación que tuvo su hermana con su mejor amigo, así que si iba a decirle que había visto a Taro, iba a dejarla peor que palo de gallinero. Quizás Hana podría ayudarla, pero Alex no tenía ni idea de cómo localizarla... Quizás Flor del Sol podría ayudarla...

Cuando salió de la regadera, Alex buscó su Palm para localizar la dirección que Flor del Sol le dio para poder encontrarla. Y cuando la encontró, Alex se quedó de una pieza... Y pensó que el mundo era más pequeño de lo que se imaginó...

Genzo abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró a su hermana parada con una bolsa de baguettes en la mano.

¿Me invitas a desayunar, hermanito?.- sonrió Alex.

No sé como esperan que haga un desayuno tradicional japonés si una hace jugo de naranja y la otra trae baguettes.- gruñó Genzo, dejando pasar a Alex.

Me alegra encontrarte de tan buen humor.- rió Alex.- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

Es algo así como quien sabe que con quien sabe que cosa.- respondió Lily, quien llevaba en la mano una bandeja.

Wow, te ves muy hogareña.- opinó Alex.

Aquí el hogareño es tu hermano.- rió Lily.- Me está enseñando a hacer panes al estilo japonés.

Ni se te ocurra preguntar.- gruñó Genzo.

Alex decidió ayudar en la preparación del pan y al poco rato los tres reían mientras se peleaban con la peculiar harina.

Éstas parecen acambaritas.- comentó Lily.

¿Acambaritas? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Genzo.

Pues son un tipo de pan redondito y con tendencia al sabor dulce.- respondió Lily.- Se llaman así porque los hacen en una ciudad de México llamada Acámbaro.

Es cierto.- dijo Alex.- Las probé hace mucho tiempo cuando fui a México a cubrir un reportaje.

¿Has ido a México?.- preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

Claro, he viajado por todo el mundo, creí que eso ya lo sabías.- sonrió Alex.

De momento, Lily no captó el mensaje. Ella volvió a revisar los panes, y Alex notó que Genzo la miraba fijamente. Alex sonrió al darse cuenta de eso... Un rato después, los tres comían panes japoneses con jugo de naranja y baguettes con queso crema.

Esto resultó más ser un desayuno continental.- comentó Genzo, al cabo de un rato.

No sé de que te quejas, estuvo delicioso.- replicó Alex.

Vaya que sí, debo reconocer que es usted muy buen cocinero, Genzo.- sonrió Lily.

Mi hermanito tiene muchas cualidades, ¿no te parece?.- rió Alex.

Claro, todo un estuche de monerías.- rió Lily.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo, más porque se sintió un poco perturbado por el halago qu e por otra cosa.

Bueno, me encantaría seguir siendo el objeto de sus burlas, pero debo ir a ver a Sakai.- dijo Genzo, levantándose de la mesa.- ¿Quiere que le diga algo, doctora?

Solo dígale que lo quiero, por favor.- pidió Lily.- Y que lo extraño.

Claro.- Genzo se sintió un poco molesto por eso.

Alex reprimió una sonrisa. Cuando ella y Lily se quedaron solas, Alex aprovechó para decirle lo que había descubierto, a su manera.

¿Y cómo tomó tu jefa el que hayas renunciado para venir a Japón a conocer a la familia de Sakai?.- preguntó Alex.

Pues no del todo bien.- suspiró Lily.- Ella es una persona que... Un segundo, ¿cómo sabes tú que mi jefa le puso peros a mi renuncia?

¿No me has reconocido?.- rió Alex.- Bueno, yo tampoco te reconocí, dado que pensé que sería muchísima coincidencia, pero en la mañana que busqué tu dirección ej Japón supe que eras tú, Flor Del Sol.

¿Tú eres Maderique?.- Lily enarcó muchos las cejas.- ¿En verdad? ¡No es cierto!

¿De qué otra manera sabría que utilizas el nick de "Flor del Sol" cuando chateas?.- sonrió Alex.

¡Made!.- Lily gritó y se le dejó ir a la chica.- ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Qué gusto me da conocerte!

Cuando Genzo salió encontró a su hermana y a Doña Perfecta abrazándose y riéndose a carcajadas. Al ver a Genzo, Lily soltó a Alex.

Perdona, eso fue muy inapropiado de mi parte.- se disculpó Lily.

Oh, vamos.- dijo Alex.- No te preocupes por eso. ¡Genzo, adivina qué! ¡Lily es la ciberamiga de la que tanto te he contado!

"Más pequeño no podía ser el mundo", pensó Genzo.

**Notas:**

Las "acambaritas" son panes dulces redonditos y de cubierta lisa, típicos de una ciudad llamada Acámbaro, famosa por su producción de pan tradicional. Dicha ciudad se ubica en el estado de Guanajuato, en México.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Los seleccionados comenzaron con entrenamientos intensivos. Ninguno tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el fútbol...

¡Pásala, Senosuke!

¡Cuidado, Sakai!

Sakai estaba impecable, aunque en los tiros laterales siempre fallaba y era así como conseguían anotarle un gol.

Necesitamos practicar más en eso, Sakai.- comentó el entrenador Fukishima.- Veremos como podremos solucionar esto.

Será pan comido.- rió Sakai.- Ya lo verá.

Genzo suspiró. La verdad era que las fallas de Sakai eran tan marcadas como su arrogancia y ambas cosas combinadas podrían significar la muerte en una competencia como lo era el Mundial.

Suficiente por hoy.- ordenó Fukishima.- Vayan a las regaderas.

Sakai miró a Genzo y sonrió.

Qué tal, Wakabayashi.- saludó él.- ¿Cómo está Lily?

Feliz como una lombriz.- respondió Genzo.

Es difícil imaginarse a alguien como Lily "feliz como una lombriz".- replicó Sakai, con una sonrisa.- Ella suele ser muy seria.

Por eso mismo lo digo.- gruñó Genzo.- ¿Cómo es que la aguantas?

Oh, vamos, si no es desagradable.- la defendió Sakai.

¿Qué no? ¿Sabes el escándalo que hizo esta mañana por encontrar a Indra en paños menores en mi departamento?.- protestó Genzo.

¿Te lanzó el sermón de que es inmoral e inapropiado?.- rió Sakai.

No, pero creo que estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo.- respondió Genzo, bufando como gato.- Por cierto... ¿Qué es eso de que Lily cree que ya no tienes más aventuras?

Pues eso, que ya no tengo más aventuras.- respondió Sakai, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te crea?

Definitivamente, mi amigo, te has vuelto muy escéptico.- Sakai miró a Genzo con el entrecejo fruncido.- Pues aunque no me la creas, he dejado de tener aventuras con cuanta mujer se me pone enfrente.

¿Me vas a decir que eso es porque quieres a Lily?.- cuestionó Genzo, sin podérsela creer.- ¿De buenas a primeras dejaste tu vida de mujeriego solo por ella?

Bueno, pues no creas que llevo mucho tiempo así.- contestó Sakai.- Hasta que acepté este matrimonio le prometí a ella que no tendría tantas aventuras como antes...

¿"Tantas"?

Está bien, te voy a ser sincero.- aceptó Sakai, al fin.- La verdad es que sí si teniendo mis aventurillas de vez en cuando, pero me cuidado de que Lily nunca se entere. Ella casi no lee los periódicos de deportes porque está muy ocupada con su trabajo, así que me limito a decirle que me porto bien y ya.

Amigo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero Lily ha renunciado a su trabajo para venirse hasta Japón solo por ti.- dijo Genzo.- Lo que significa que va a tener mucho tiempo para leer los periódicos.

¿Me crees tonto o qué?.- cuestionó Sakai.- Me cuidaré por estos días.

Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cada vez tenía más ganas de gritar que ese matrimonio era una completa farsa...

En fin, tienes que practicar las jugadas laterales.- comentó Genzo.- Son tu punto débil.

Eso ya lo sé, pero pronto lo superaré.- replicó Sakai, echando a andar.- Ahora estoy cansado.

Sakai pasó junto a Padma, quien esperaba a ser atendida por el entrenador, y ambos se miraron. Sakai, conquistador como era, no perdió la oportunidad de guiñarle el ojo. Padma le sonrió de manera seductora y Genzo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de charlar un buen rato sobre sus vidas, Alex y Lily habían pasado al fin a lo interesante: el tema Taro Misaki. Ya Alex había puesto al corriente, aunque de manera superficial, a Lily sobre lo sucedido a través de extensas charlas en el messenger y por mails.

¿Te das cuenta?.- gruñó Alex, casi al borde de la histeria.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Taro estuviera en la habitación de enfrente? ¡Habiendo tantos hoteles en Japón!

Pues las posibilidades eran pocas.- reconoció Lily.- Pero así es el Destino.

No me digas que crees en el Destino.- gruñó Alex, mirando a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".

¿Tú no?.- rió Lily.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que tú resultaras ser la hermana del amigo de mi prometido mitad japonés?

Bueno, en eso tienes razón.- suspiró Alex.- ¿Pero por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora? Justo que al fin voy a casarme y a dejar todo atrás, él regresa a mi vida y me la trastorna...

¿Sabes? Si Taro Misaki sigue alterando tu mente es porque aun sientes algo por él y entonces no deberías de casarte... .- comentó Lily.

Lo sé.- reconoció Alex.- Sinceramente, esperaba nunca más volverlo a ver para poder enterrar para siempre este sentimiento...

Espera un segundo.- pidió Lily.- Me parece que eso significa que aun sigues enamorada de él...

Alex no respondió, lo que le dijo a Lily que su suposición era correcta.

Si sigues sintiendo algo por Misaki.- continuó Lily.- ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

Alex suspiró...

_Era como la tercera o cuarta vez que Erika llamaba a Alexandra. Ésta ya estaba harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo..._

_El fin había comenzado el día en que Alex decidió irse a estudiar periodismo a Oxford. La beca que le ofrecieron allá era grandiosa y la chica no podía dejar de aprovechar esta oportunidad... Taro, por su parte, había decidido el irse a Japón a vivir un tiempo con su madre y con su media hermana Yoshiko y jugar para el Jubilo Iwata... La separación iba a afectar a ambos amantes, pero Taro y Alex se juraron que esperarían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder estar juntos en un futuro..._

_Y entonces apareció Erika. Ella era sobrina del entrenador del Jubilo Iwata y servía de asistente. Al principio, Taro le agradaba nada más, la obsesión de la chica era GenzoWakabayashi, pero entonces conforme fueron pasando los días Erika se fue prendando de Misaki... Ella se enteró de que el muchacho tenía novia y entonces hizo todo lo posible para alejarlo de ella... Erika invitaba a Taro a patinar, a almorzar, al cine, y como nunca lo invitaba a él solo, pues Taro aceptaba. Se suponía que los jugadores del Jubilo Iwata salían todos en grupo, pero Erika siempre se acaparaba a Taro y se lo llevaba con ella... Y Taro aceptaba de buena gana, pero siempre trató a la muchacha como solo una amiga... Un día, Taro cometió el error de hablarle de Alex a Erika y entonces ésta supo por dónde comenzar a atacar... _

_Un día Alex recibió una llamada de una muchacha que juraba decir que era la novia de Taro Misaki. Alex trató de mantener la calma, sabiendo que muchas chicas se adjudicaban ese título, pero esta chica aseguraba llevar ya saliendo varias semanas con Misaki, y si Alex lo ponía en duda, podía ver los periódicos en donde aparecían las pruebas. Alex, con el corazón encogido, descubrió que Taro aparecía en varias fotos con una chica de cabello rojo encendido, bajo un título que rezaba: "¿Misaki con nueva novia?"._

_¡Dime qué significa eso!.- le exigió Alex a Taro, en una llamada telefónica quw duró horas._

_¡Erika es solo una amiga!.- se defendió Taro.- Esos periódicos no lo dicen, peronosotros nunca hemos salido solos! Siempre ha sido con amigos._

_¿Me vas a decir entonces que ella no significa nada para ti?.- cuestionó Alex._

_Tú sabes que yo te quiero.- respondió Taro.- ¿Por qué dudas de mí?_

_Quizás las cosas se hubieran quedado ahí de no ser porque Erika no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Le hizo creer a Taro que Alex lo engañaba con otro muchacho en Oxford. Erika llegó al punto de entablar amistad vía messenger con un compañero de Alex para convencerlo de que la ayudara a hacer que Taro y Alex terminaran... Y como al muchacho le gustaba Alexandra, no dudó en apoyar a Erika..._

Creo que es suficiente de recuerdos por hoy.- suspiró Alex.- Si sigo hablando, me voy a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Está bien, Made.- dijo Lily.- Entiendo tu sentir...

Me serviré más té.- dijo Alex, levantándose del sillón.- ¿Quieres algo?

Así estoy bien, gracias.- sonrió Lily.

Alex se marchó a la cocina y cuando Lily se quedó sola, el timbre sonó. Lily se marchó a abrir y se encontró con una muchacha de unos 18 años, muy sonriente y con un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura.

¡Hola!.- saludó la chica.- ¿No es éste el departamento de mi hermano?

Buenas tardes.- sonrió Lily.- Todo depende de quien sea su hermano, señorita.

Pues mi hermano es el mejor portero del mundo.- respondió la chica.

No sabía que Sakai tuviera hermanas.- Lily levantó las cejas.

¿Sakai? ¿Quién es ése?.- preguntó la joven, haciendo respingar a Lily.- Yo hablo de mi hermanito Genzo.

¿Genzo tiene otra hermana?.- Lily estaba sorprendida.

Sí, una linda hermanita menor, simpática, dulce y tierna como yo.- respondió la muchacha.- Mi nombre es Hana Wakabayashi. ¿Y tú eres...?

Lily Del Valle.- respondió Lily.- Soy, eh... Digamos que una conocida de tu hermano...

¿Su nueva novia?.- quiso saber Hana.

No, solo una conocida.- Lily, sin saber por qué, se puso algo nerviosa con el comentario de Hana.

Alex en ese momento salió de la cocina, y Hana se le dejó ir en un efusivo abrazo.

¡Hermanita!.- gritó Hana.- ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte!

¡Hana!.- exclamó Alex, cayendo hacia atrás por el impulso de Hana.

Las dos chicas cayeron en el suelo y rieron como locas un buen rato (naaa, si la Made no sería capaz de eso XD). Lily las miró pensando en que cada Wakabayashi era realmente peculiar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papá, quiero regresarme a Francia.- anunció Taro, de repente.

Ichiro Misaki se encontraba pintando desde el balcón de la habitación del hotel. Siguió dando pinceladas y después de un rato miró a su hijo a los ojos.

Creí que querías cambiar de aires.- comentó Ichiro, sin inmutarse.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Alex está aquí.- respondió Taro.

Ichiro dejó de pintar inmediatamente.

¿Cuándo la viste?.- preguntó Ichiro.

Ayer.- suspiró Taro.- Está hospedándose en el cuarto de enfrente.

Taro se calló abruptamente. El solo imaginarse a Alex en brazos de ese hombre de ojos verdes lo hacían sentirse verdaderamente mal...

¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de cuarto?.- sugirió Ichiro.

Quiero que nos cambiemos de planeta.- replicó Taro.- ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

Quizás porque es momento de que lo soluciones.- contestó Ichiro.- Es un capítulo de tu vida que has dejado inconcluso y quizás ésta es la oportunidad que la vida te estpa dando para darle punto final.

"¡Pero yo no quiero darle punto final!", pensó Taro.

No quieres darle punto final, ¿cierto?.- Ichiro adivinó el pensamiento de su hijo.

No.- reconoció Taro.- Alex es como... Como si fuera la parte más importante de mi corazón...

Ichiro suspiró al escuchar esto. Sabía que la historia de su hijo con la chica Wakabayashi no había sido nada buena... Pero también sabía que todo había sido un malentendido, aunque él prefería que Taro lo superara y lo dejara atrás, aunque ya en muchas ocasiones había pensado que eso no iba a ser posible...

Nos marcharemos en cuanto se inaugure la galería.- comentó Ichiro.- Mientras tanto, nos cambiaremos de hotel.

¿Sabes qué, papá?.- dijo Misaki, de repente.- Déjalo así. No voy a darle el gusto.

Como gustes, hijo.

Taro no dijo nada más y fingió enfrascarse en la novela francesa que estaba leyendo, aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lugar...

"Alex siempre va a estar en mi corazón... Porque quiero que esté ahí por siempre...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba por marcharse del campamento, después de recibir el mensaje que Sakai tenía para Lily.

Dile que la quiero y que espero verla pronto.- pidió el joven.

Claro.- suspiró Genzo.

De pronto, se escuchó un escándalo proveniente de las afueras del cuarto del entrenador. Genzo y Sakai se acercaron, impulsados por la curiosidad.

¿Ya escuchaste, Sakai?.- preguntó Senosuke, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Sakai.- Vamos a tener una nueva nutrióloga aquí.

¿Quién?.- preguntó Sakai, aunque se suponía la respuesta.

La doctora Kaori Doumoto.- respondió Senosuke, con una sonrisilla.- Tu antiguo amor.

Genzo supo al instante que habría problemas. La otra mujer en este mundo que había conseguido enamorar a Sakai había sido la doctora Kaori Doumoto... Y ahora, Sakai la tendría más cerca que nunca...

**Fe de erratas (metida de patas):**

En el capítulo 4 había puesto que el apellido de Padma es Doumoto. Error, su apellido es **Duquette.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Kaori Doumoto era la nutrióloga de la escuela de Sakai, Jyojo Akanegauka, cuando él tenía dieciséis años. En ese entonces, la doctora Doumoto tenía 20 años y era el amor platónico de casi todos los jugadores del equipo, y Sakai ni fue la excepción... Sin embargo, Kaori salía con Seisuke Kanou, hermano mayor de uno de los compañeros de juego de Sakai, Kyousuke, y además excelente jugador. Además, Kaori veía a Sakai más como un niño que como otra cosa, por lo que el amor de el muchacho no pasó de ser platónico...

Sin embargo, después de varios años de noviazgo, Kaori y Seisuke terminaron y ahora mucha gente estaba tras de ella.

Ni se te ocurra, Sakai.- advirtió Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?.- Sakai fingió demencia.

No vayas a intentar nada con la doctora Doumoto.- gruñó Genzo.

Ja, por quién me tomas.- murmuró Sakai, entre dientes.- Ya te dije que amo a Lily, eso es cierto. Además, lo de Kaori fue solo una pasión infantil.

Genzo prefirió guardarse su opinión acerca de que Sakai seguía siendo un chico... Sea como fuere, rato después Genzo abandonó el campamento para regresar a su departamento. Encontró ahí una nota redactada con puño y letra de la propia Hana, en donde decía que se había secuestrado a Alexandra para llevarla a pasear por Tokio. Hana terminaba con la frase de: "_Me gusta tu nueva novia_ ".

No es mi novia.- gruñó Genzo, arrugando el papel hasta convertirlo en una bolita y arrojándolo a la basura.- ¿Se habrá ido Doña Perfecta con ellas?

Un tanto curioso, y quizás interesado, Genzo subió al departamento de Sakai y tocó al timbre. Al poco rato, Lily abrió la puerta, enfundada en un largo y fino abrigo blanco, se había vuelto a recoger el cabello y traía un bolso en la mano.

¿Va a alguna parte?.- Genzo tartamudeó al verla.

A pedir trabajo.- respondió Lily.

¿Trabajo? ¿Sakai lo sabe?.- preguntó Genzo, sin pensar.

¿Qué me ve como la tonta prometida que tiene que decirle todo a su novio?.- protestó Lily.- Por si no lo sabe, soy un ser humano independiente.

¿Por qué tiene que tomarlo todo a reto?.- preguntó Genzo, algo harto.- No puedo decir nada porque inmediatamente se siente ofendida.

Quizás no me sentiría ofendida si no me hablara en ese tono.- replicó Lily.

¿Cuál tono?

Pues como si me considerara inferior.- Lily sacó a Genzo sutilmente del departamento y cerró la puerta con llave.

¿Qué le hace pensar que yo la considero inferior?.- Genzo se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta.

Que siempre me hace sentir que Koji es mucho para mí.- respondió Lily, mirando a Genzo a los ojos.

Eso no es verdad.- protestó Genzo, inmediatamente.- Si quiere que le sea sincero, pienso que usted es demasiado para Sakai.

¿De qué habla?.- ahora Lily era la sorprendida.

Es que Sakai es un chico aun, para ser sinceros.- respondió Genzo, en un ataque de sinceridad.- No ha tomado en serio su futuro ni su vida, a diferencia de usted, quien parece tenerlo todo bajo control.

¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso, si no me conoce?.- cuestionó Lily.

No necesito conocerla a fondo para estar seguro de eso.- contestó Genzo.- Basta ver como se viste, habla y se comporta.

Lily se quedó en silencio. No se esperaba eso por parte de Genzo...

Bueno, gracias.- dijo ella, al fin.- Pero creo que esto es asunto de Sakai y mío. Yo lo quiero, aunque sé que somos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, y sé que él también me quiere. ¿Por qué tienen que ser todos los matrimonios perfectos?

Genzo no contestó. Recordó en ese momento a sus amigos Tsubasa y Sanae Ozhora. Vaya, parecía que ellos habían nacido el uno para la otra. Cierto era que sus caracteres podían ser algo diferentes, pero Tsubasa y Sanae se completaban perfectamente... Tan así que en algún momento Genzo llegó a desear que si llegaba a casarse, su matrimonio fuese como el de ellos dos.

Supongo que usted tiene razón.- suspiró Genzo.- No es asunto mío si ustedes dos se quieren casar.

Gracias.- dijo Lily, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

Permítame llevarla.- pidió Genzo.- Por favor.

¿Y ese repentino interés de su parte?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.

Quiero hacer una tregua.- ofreció Genzo, sonriendo a medias.- ¿Acepta?

Genzo se veía realmente encantador e irresistible con esa media sonrisa tan peculiar que Lily se sintió nerviosa.

No quisiera molestarlo.- murmuró Lily.

No es molestia, en verdad quiero hacerlo, doctora.- insistió Genzo.

De acuerdo.- Lily aceptó al fin, con una sonrisa.

Genzo, galantemente, dejó pasar primero a Lily y la condujo en su automóvil al Hospital General de Tokio. En el camino, Lily y Genzo hablaron sobre temas generales y el joven pensó que Sakai sería un desgraciado si engañaba a esa mujer con otra...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex no sospechaba la trampa que estaba preparada para ella... Sebastián era un chico muy lindo y ella le tomó cariño, pero solo como un amigo... De vez en cuando salían al cine o tomaban el té juntos... Sebastián tomaba muchas fotos con su teléfono celular, pero Alex jamás pensó que esas fotografías serían usadas en su contra..._

_Erika, inocentemente, se acercó a Taro con su teléfono en la mano._

_Oye, ¿cuándo terminaste con Alexandra?.- preguntó Erika, como quien no quiere la cosa._

_¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Taro.- Alex sigue siendo mi novia._

_Ah, perdón, no sabía... .- Erika desvió la mirada._

_Taro captó esa mirada y entonces supo que algo andaba mal..._

_¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Misaki._

_Ah, nada, es solo que tengo un amigo que estudia en Oxford y... .- Erika hizo a propósito una pausa macabra.- Pues resulta que sale mucho con una chica que se parece mucho a la que supuestamente es tu novia... ¿Y ella estudia en Oxford, no?_

_¿Cómo sabes eso?.- quiso saber Taro, al tiempo que sentía que el corazón se le encogía._

_Pues es que mi amigo me manda fotos.- respondió Erika, enseñando su celular.- ¿Quieres verlas?_

_Taro prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono a la pelirroja y sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos al ver a Alex abrazada de un joven rubio que la besaba en la mejilla..._

A ver, una sonrisa.- pidió Sanae Ozhora, al tiempo que sacaba su cámara y apretaba el botón.

¿Uh?.- Taro parpadeó.- ¿Qué haces?

Tratando de traerte de vuelta al Planeta Tierra.- respondió Sanae, risueña.- ¿En qué piensas?

Taro se había encontrado con Tsubasa y Sanae al enterarse de que sus amigos estaban de vacaciones en Japón. Misaki pensó que si estaba con sus viejos amigos, podría olvidarse por un momento de Alex, pero se dio cuenta de que no fue así... Un par de enamorados se tomaron una foto con el teléfono celular de ella y eso hizo a Taro recordar...

En nada importante.- mintió Taro.- Es solo que me distraje un poco...

Sí, claro.- comentó Sanae.- ¿De casualidad no será una chica lo que te distrajo?

No seas indiscreta, Sanae.- intervino Tsubasa, en esos momentos.- Seguro que Misaki piensa en la próxima temporada de la Liga Francesa.

Si no es como tú, Tsubasa, que solo comes, vives, suelas y respiras fútbol.- rió Sanae.

¿Qué no?.- rió Tsubasa.- Por algo es mi mejor amigo.

Taro rió con sus amigos, relajándose un poco, pero una parte de su mente y de su corazón seguían en otra parte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex, por su parte, paseaba por Tokio con Hana. La menor de los Wakabayashi no dejaba de entrar a cuanta tienda se le ponía enfrente.

Quiero tres pulseras de ésas.- dijo Hana, en una joyería.- Y dos pares de aretes de aquellos...

Esas pulseras y esos aretes son exactamente iguales.- señaló Alex.- ¿Para qué quieres tantas?

Por si se me pierde alguna.- rió Hana.

Malgastas el dinero.- gruñó Alex.

Oh, vamos, el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero se le acerca bastante.- rió Hana.- ¿No te sentirías mejor si te compraras ese hermoso collar?

Hana, un collar no va a sustituir a Taro.- musitó Alex.

No quise decir eso.- suspiró Hana.- De verdad, Alex, no te deprimas.

Alexandra ya había puesto al corriente a Hana sobre el tema Taro Misaki, y el veredicto de la japonesa fue el mismo que el de Lily: si Alex seguía pensando en Taro era porque aun sentía algo por él.

Me voy a casar.- dijo Alex.- No tengo por qué estar deprimida.

¿Es guapo tu novio?.- quiso saber Hana, al tiempo que observaba la joyería.

Eso no es importante.- replicó Alex.- Sino que él me quiera y yo lo quiera.

Pues eso último ya no lo cumples, hermanita.- replicó Hana, dejando a Alex sin palabras.

Cuando las Wakabayashi salieron de la tienda, Hana había comprado varias joyas y había insistido en regalarle a Alex el collar. Las chicas caminaban y cuchicheaban y de pronto se toparon con Mark.

Te he buscado todo el día.- comentó Mark, algo molesto.

Estaba con mis hermanos.- se defendió Alex.

¿Toda la mañana?

Perdona, la culpa es mía.- intervino Hana.- Mucho gusto, soy Hana, la hermana de Alex.

Mark Sloan. El gusto es mío.- Mark le estrechó la mano.- Perdona, no quise señalar culpables...

Entonces no te enojes con mi hermana.- pidió Hana, con una sonrisa.- De verdad que ella ha estado conmigo todo el día.

Está bien.- suspiró Mark.- Alex, perdóname por lo de ayer...

No importa ya.- dijo Alex.

¿Vamos a comer?

Solo si llevamos a mi hermana.

No quiero hacer mal tercio.- dijo Hana.- Mejor me voy a buscar a Genzo.

No haces mal tercio.- negó Mark.- Acompáñanos.

Gracias, pero ya Alex me aguantó mucho tiempo.- rió Hana.- Es el turno de Genzito.

Así pues, Hana se despidió de los otros dos, a pesar de sus insistencias. Antes de marcharse, Hana le dijo a Alex al oído, en japonés, que le agradaba su prometido. Sin embargo, un rato después, cuando Hana ya se había marchado, Alex recibió un mensaje a su celular que decía: "Pero me gusta más Taro...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba esperando a las afueras de la dirección principal del hospital, con el blanco abrigo de Lily en las manos. Al quitárselo, la joven dejó ver una falda blanca de corte irregular y una fina blusa. Genzo no dudaba de que ella conseguiría el trabajo. Cuando Lily salió después de su entrevista, se veía seria, pero sus ojos le sonrieron a Genzo al verlo.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber él.

Me pondrán a prueba.- respondió Lily, dejando que Genzo le pusiera el abrgio.- Si les gusta mi trabajo, me darán una base.

¿No crees que es muy pronto?.- preguntó Genzo, tuteándola sin querer.- Aun no sabes si Sakai quiere quedarse aquí.

Lo hará.- replicó Lily.- Su padre va a obligarlo...

Ahí estaba otra vez. Ese tono de voz y esa mirada que demostraban claramente que a Lily no le agradaba el señor Takeru Sakai...

¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no te agrada el señor Sakai?.- preguntó Genzo.

Porque ese hombre se ha olvidado toda la vida de Koji.- contestó Lily.- Nunca se ha preocupado de él, y ahora que por fin Koji ha descubierto lo que quiere ser, ese hombre quiere imponerle una vida.

Empezando por tu matrimonio con él.- dijo Genzo.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

Está bien, no te pongas así.- suspiró Genzo.- Solo decía.

En fin, sea como sea, en cuanto convenza a la abuela de Koji de que puedo ser buena para él, nos casaremos y buscaremos nuestro destino.

Buena suerte.- deseó Genzo, suspirando.

Espero que me ayude.- pidió Lily.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Genzo.

Que espero que me ayude, recuerde que ya me lo prometió.- recordó Lily.

Ah, es cierto...

Estaba haciendo algo de frío. Parecería que iba a nevar, aunque no era época, y Genzo pensó que era una mala temporada para organizar un Mundial, pero en fin... El portero tosió un poco al sentir la corriente de aire. Lily entonces se paró frente a él.

Permítame, por favor.- pidió Lily, al tiempo que se quitaba su bufanda y se la colocaba a Genzo alrededor del cuello.

¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó Genzo, sorprendido.

Se va a resfriar.- respondió Lily, acomodando la bufanda.- Esto le protegerá la garganta.

Por un momento, Genzo y Lily se miraron a los ojos. Después de un rato, ella desvió la mirada.

Listo, con eso tendrá.- dijo Lily, comenzando a caminar.

Gracias.- musitó Genzo, algo avergonzado.

Él se preguntó cómo era posible que esas manos tuvieran tanta calidez...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma recibió las órdenes de cambias las sábanas de los cuartos de los chicos. La chica entró a las habitaciones despreocupada, pensando que todos estaban vacíos, pero ella se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Sakai sin camiseta en su cuarto.

Oh, perdón.- Padma se puso roja al verlo.- No sabía que había alguien aquí...

No te avergüences.- rió Sakai.- No estoy tan mal, ¿o sí?

Unas dos horas después, Senosuke entró al cuarto y encontró a Sakai y a Padma en la cama...

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir que si bien la verdadera hermana menor de Wakabayashi es creación de Yoichi Takahashi, el nombre de Hana y su personalidad son creación de Lily de Wakabayashi.

Je, todos los personajes de Hungry Heart son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Kyousuke, Senosuke y los demás sukes estaban practicando algunos pases en el campo de juego cuando apareció Sakai, algo despeinado. Senosuke lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. El pelirrojo Kyousuke lanzó un disparo que le anotó al portero titular.

Déjenme jugar y les mostraré lo que es ser un buen portero.- dijo Saki.

¿Pues qué esperas?.- preguntó Kyousuke.

Sakai se puso sus guantes y se acomodó en la portería, durante un buen tiempo los chicos estuvieron practicando sus jugadas y tiros. En algún punto, Senosuke se acercó a Sakai, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Interesantes jugadas las que practicas con las chicas del campamento.- comentó el muchacho.

Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie.- advirtió Sakai.

¿Decir qué cosa? ¿Qué le has puesto el cuerno a tu novia, una vez más?.- se burló Senosuke.

No le puse el cuerno a Lily.- replicó Sakai, molesto.- Esa chica Padma no significa nada para mí, a quien amo es a Lily.

¿Y si la amas por qué no le eres fiel?.- cuestionó Senosuke.

Porque no puedo evitar el ser irresistible para todas las mujeres.- rió Sakai.

Kyousuke, capitán del equipo, antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo de Sakai, alcanzó a escuchar fragmentos de la conversación y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No cambias.- murmuró Kyousuke.

¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Sakai.

Bien que lo sabes... Por fin te encuentras una linda novia y lo echas a perder.- respondió Kyousuke.

No lo he echado a perder, Lily no tiene por qué enterarse.- Sakai miró con enojo a sus dos compañeros.- ¿Captan el mensaje?

Perfectamente.- suspiró Kyousuke.- Allá tú.

Sakai no dijo nada más, pero muy en su interior se sintió muy culpable, cosa que nunca le había pasado sino hasta ese momento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa y Misaki estaban ya un tanto hartos de que Sanae los trajera de aquí para allá en todas las tiendas que había en el centro comercial. Ya iban tanto de tiendas de ropa a tiendas de artículos de decoración de casas y demás tiendas similares... Parecía que el tormento no iba a tener fin hasta que Sanae cometió el error de pasar frente a una tienda de artículos deportivos...

Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, Sanae.- dijo Tsubasa, tomando del brazo a Misaki.- Pasaremos por ti después.

¿Pero a dónde? Yo quiero seguir viendo las tiendas de ropa.- protestó Sanae.

Nos veremos entonces frente a la tienda de donas en media hora.- sugirió Misaki.

Pero...

De pronto, Sanae se distrajo con un hombre que le pareció conocido. Ella volteó bien para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Genzo.

Miren, es Wakabayashi.- dijo Sanae a los otros dos.

Es cierto.- sonrió Tsubasa.- ¡Ey, Genzo!

Sin embargo, él no escuchó porque estaba poniéndole mucha atención a una hermosa joven que iba con él. La mirada que Genzo le lanzaba a ella lo decía todo... La muchacha sonreía de una forma muy dulce y parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía del portero. Los dos entraron a una tienda de discos sin darse cuenta siquiera que los otros tres estaban ahí.

¿Vieron eso?.- Misaki levantó las cejas, con sorpresa.

¿Era ésa una muchacha?.- pregunta estúpida hecha por Tsubasa.

Su novia, quizás, a juzgar por la forma en la que hablaban.- sonrió Sanae.

¿Por qué Wakabayashi nunca nos dijo que tenía una novia?.- protestó Tsubasa.

Quizás porque no había tenido tiempo.- sugirió Misaki.- Y no lo culpo.

¿Te gustó su novia?.- rió Sanae.

Solo digo que es bella.- se defendió Misaki.

¿Vamos a saludarlos?

Vamos.

Así pues, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la tienda de discos en donde se encontraban los otros dos. Tsubasa y Misaki vieron a Wakabayashi en la sección de música electrónica, mientras que Sanae se fue a seguir a la misteriosa y hermosa chica a la sección de New Age.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- saludó Misaki.

¡Tsubasa, Misaki!.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Paseando.- respondió Tsubasa.- ¿Y tú?

Pues... Aquí, comprando música... .- respondió Genzo, mostrando un tanto nervioso un disco del DJ Tiësto.

Ya vemos.- sonrió Misaki.- ¿Vienes solo?

Eh... .- Genzo titubeó.

Mientras tanto, Lily revisaba un disco de Enya.

Creo que éste no lo tengo.- murmuró Lily.

¿Le gusta la música de ese estilo?.- preguntó una Sanae curiosa, detrás de ella.

¿Ah?.- Lily se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.- Sí, es de mi favoritos.

Enya es buena cantante.- observó Sanae.- ¿Vienes de visita a Japón?

Algo así.- respondió Lily, sintiéndose algo incómoda porque se sentía como una vaca en una exposición siendo revisada por un juez vacuno.- ¿Me disculpa? Tengo que irme.

Mientras tanto, Genzo se sentía más o menos igual ya que Taro y Tsubasa lo acosaban con preguntas insistentes sobre sus últimas novias, cosa que no entendía. En ese momento, Lily llegó con un disco en la mano.

Encontré lo que buscaba.- anunció ella.- ¿Nos vamos?

Eh... .- Genzo no supo qué responder.

Buenas tardes.- saludó Taro, cortésmente.

Hola.- saludó Tsubasa, a su estilo.

Ah, chicos, ya se encontraron con Wakabayashi.- sonrió Sanae, quien llegó detrás de Lily.

¿Los conoce, Genzo?.- preguntó Lily, sintiéndose más incómoda todavía.

Se podría decir que sí... .- respondió Genzo, más incómodo todavía.

¿Nos presentas a tu novia, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Sanae, con una enorme sonrisa.

No es mi novia.- replicó Genzo.- Ella es la doctora Lily Del Valle, es...

La prometida de Koji Jefferson Sakai.- completó Lily, haciendo una reverencia.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamaron Tsubasa, Sanae y Misaki al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué les sorprende tanto?.- quiso saber Lily.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que Koji vaya a casarse?

Nada, supongo.- admitió Taro.

Lo siento, es solo que fue una sorpresa, pensé que Wakabayashi y tú... .- comenzó a decir Sanae.

Fue una tontería, discúlpennos, por favor.- pidió Tsubasa.

Está bien, no hay problema.- dijo Lily.- ¿Nos vamos, Genzo?

En un minuto.- dijo él.

Bien, iré pagando esto entonces.- Lily se dirigió a la caja.

Los otros cuatro la miraron alejarse. Cuando Lily estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sanae se atrevió a hacer un comentario.

Pensé que era tu novia.- dijo ella.- A juzgar por la manera en como la miraste.

Genzo gruñó. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en decirle lo mismo?

No ando con nadie por ahora.- dijo Genzo.- Solo estoy cuidando de la novia de Sakai mientras termina el Mundial.

Vi la conferencia de prensa.- comentó taro.- Siempre pensé que se trataba de un chiste.

Pues aunque no lo crean, es verdad.- suspiró Genzo.

¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que eso te molesta?.- inquirió Taro.

Genzo no respondió y se dispuso a pagar el CD que había elegido. Lily estaba esperándolo a la salida.

Los invitamos a tomar un café, doctora Del Valle.- invitó Sanae.- Tenemos mucho de no ver a nuestro gran amigo y pues también nos interesaría conocerte.

Supongo que no habrá problema.- respondió Lily.- A menos que Genzo no esté de acuerdo.

Por mí no hay problema.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

Pues no se diga más.- sonrió Tsubasa.

Los jóvenes salieron de la tienda. Una chica de largo cabello negro se lanzó a todo correr desde quien sabe donde y se le dejó ir a Genzo, echándole los brazos al cuello y besándolo en la mejilla.

¡Geeeeenzoooooo!.- gritó la chica.- ¡Te extrañéeeeee!

Hola, Hana.- suspiró Genzo.- Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías...

Hola, Tarito.- Hana soltó a Genzo y le guiñó el ojo a Misaki.

Qué tal, Hana.- saludó Taro, sonriente. Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

Tsubasa, Sanae.- dijo Hana.- Un placer verlos.

Igualmente.- sonrieron los otros dos.

¡Cuñada!.- dijo Hana, abrazándose a Lily.- ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte!

Lo mismo digo.- Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- Pero no soy tu cuñada.

No, por ahora.- Hana sonrió misteriosamente.

Lily se puso roja y se soltó de la chica. Genzo prefirió fingir demencia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex y Mark miraban una película, aunque ella estaba con la mirada perdida... Su mente divagaba de vez en cuando al mismo tema de siempre... Al salir, Mark la miró muy serio.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó él.

Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?.- dijo Alex.

No sé, has andado distraída.- musitó Mark.- Como si estuvieras pensando en...

Ni se te ocurra decirlo.- gruñó ella.

_¡Un beso en la mejilla no significa nada!.- gritó Akex, por el teléfono._

_¡No se trata del beso, sino del hecho de que no me dijiste que salías con él!.- reclamó Taro._

_¡No salgo con él, Sebastián es tan solo un amigo!.- protestó Alex.- ¿Y para empezar, cómo es que supiste que salimos de vez en cuando?_

_Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿eh?.- gruñó Taro.- Pues para que veas, tengo contactos importantes._

_Alex sabía que la causante de todo había sido Erika. ¿Quién más sino ella? Alexandra estaba furiosa pero no iba a caer en el juego de la pelirroja._

_Mira, lamento no habértelo comentado, pero es que no le tomé importancia.- dijo Alex, respirando profundo.- Sebastián no me gusta ni me interesa, por eso no te dije sobre él porque se trata de tan solo un amigo._

_Quisiera creerte.- musitó Taro._

_¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?.- cuestionó Alex.- Nunca te he mentido y sabes cuánto te amo..._

_Pero Erika no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente... O dejaría de llamarse Erika Carrera... La pelirroja habló con Sebastián y le hizo saber que las cosas no estaban funcionando. _

_Si queremos que esos dos terminen, necesitas darle a esa chica algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla.- replicó Erika._

_Oye, no quiero que ella piense que voy demasiado rápido y que me mande a volar.- protestó Sebastián._

_Pues si no haces algo rápido, de nada nos va a servir que sigamos en esto.- dijo Erika._

_Taro estaba tan ansioso por creerle a Alex que volvieron a sus costumbres de mandarse mails y hablarse por teléfono. Cuando no tenían dinero para cubrir las costosas llamadas de larga distancia, ambos usaron un truco que se le ocurrió a Misaki: él llamaba al celular de ella y dejaba que sonara solo una vez para después colgar. Alex entonces hacía lo mismo, el llamarle a él solo una vez y colgar el teléfono. Era la forma de ambos de decir "te amo y pienso en ti"._

_Fue entonces cuando Erika le empezó a llamar a Alex. La primera vez solo le dijo que su novio estaba ya con otra muchacha, pero que no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Alexandra, muy enojada, le pidió a esa muchacha que dejara de molestarla. Erika le contestó que nada la servía el negar la verdad..._

_¿Quién rayos eres tú?.- protestó Alex, molesta._

_Me llamo Erika Carrera, y seré la futura novia de Taro Misaki, cuando tú dejes de molestarlo.- respondió la chica y colgó._

_Esa noche, Alex y Taro volvieron a discutir. Ella no quiso decirle que Erika le había llamado, por lo que Taro pensó que Alex estaba pasándose de paranoica..._

Oye, Alex.- dijo Mark, de pronto.- Me la he pasado bien, pero creo que ya es hora de que comencemos a pensar en el trabajo.

Es cierto.- Alex volvió al presente.- El Congreso de las Naciones Unidas empezará dentro de dos días. Ya confirmé que tenemos pase entre la prensa, solo nos falta tratar de conseguir exclusivas con los representantes de los países más importantes.

¿Y qué harás para eso?.- quiso saber Mark.

Lo de siempre, irlos a acosarlos a sus hoteles.- rió Alex.

Eso siempre me ha sonado a que vas a seducirlos.- gruñó Mark.

Sabes que solo intentaré ganarme su simpatía invitándoles un café.- dijo Alex.

Eso si te dejan sus guardaespaldas.- rió Mark.

Alex sonrió. Era momento de dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse en su trabajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, después de charlar largo y tendido con Hana, Tsubasa, Sanae y Taro, Lily expresó su deseo de ver a Sakai.

No creo que se prudente.- dijo Genzo.- Se supone que no deberían verse.

Estoy seguro de que si tú lo pides, te dejarán hablar con Sakai a solas por algunos momentos y es entonces ahí cuando entraré yo.- sugirió Lily.

Creí que no le gustaba mentir.- comentó Genzo.

No mentiré, nadie mentirá.- replicó Lily.- Solo dirá que quiere hablar con Sakai a solas y ya. Quiero ver a mi novio aunque sea por unos momentos. Lo extraño.

Genzo suspiró. Debía estar loco por aceptar, pero llevó a Lily al campamento y le dijo que esperara en el auto mientras él pedía hablar con Sakai. Cuando Wakabayashi le dijo que Lily lo estaba esperando en el auto, Sakai se dejó ir y Lily se echó a sus brazos. Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado que los dejó a los dos sin aliento. Genzo no sabía por qué eso lo molestó un poco y prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Te he extrañado mucho.- murmuró Sakai, acariciando el cabello de Lily.

También yo... .- susurró Lily.

Después de media hora de besos, arrumacos e intercambio de palabras entre Lily y Sakai, Genzo dijo que era suficiente y se llevó a Lily con él. Una vez en el edificio de departamentos, ella le agradeció el que le hubiese hecho ese gran favor.

No hay de qué, supongo.- gruñó Genzo, sintiéndose un poco miserable en su interior.

Muchas gracias, en verdad.- Lily se paró de puntillas y besó a Genzo en la mejilla.- Buenas noches, Genzo.

Ella entró al departamento de Sakai y cerró la puerta. Genzo, un tanto perturbado, se tocó el sitio en donde Lily lo había besado, pero después recordó el beso apasionado que se dieron ella y Sakai y la sonrisa se le esfumó...

¿Hola?.- Genzo decidió llamar a otra de sus amigas.- Soy yo, Umi. ¿Estás libre hoy?

Sin embargo, cuando Genzo despertó en la mañana, con otra de sus conquistas a su lado, se sintió vacío...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Lily ya sabía que al entrar al departamento de Genzo iba a encontrar a una chica ahí. Así eran todos los hombres como él, amanecían con una chica diferente cada día, a la cual botaban cuando se hartaban de estar con ellas por más de cinco horas. Así pues, Lily decidió ser menos burlona que la última vez y entró con sigilo al departamento.

"Yo no sé que hago aquí, debería de esperar a que Genzo vaya a buscarme pero... ¿Por qué tengo que detener mis planes solo porque él quiere andar de conquistador? Si quiero ser una buena esposa tengo que empezar a la de ya con mis prácticas", pensó Lily. "Válgame, ya hablo como la mujer que nunca quise ser, alguien preocupada tan solo por ser una buena ama de casa...".

Lily cargaba con el peso de ser una Del Valle. Su padre era uno de los más reconocidos doctores de México, su madre era una de las enfermeras más famosas, ambos habían formado un excelente equipo que había salvado miles de vidas y que había desarrollado un nuevo medicamento que controlaba perfectamente bien a los pacientes con diabetes mellitus. Tanto Alejandro Del Valle como Emily Salazar provenían de familias humildes y pobres, de ésas tantas que hay en México; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se conformó con el destino que les espera a tantos hijos de gente sin recursos y cada uno estudió con ahínco para llegar a ser los mejores. Después, Alejandro y Emily se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y consiguieron juntos el triunfo que tanto habían estado buscando por separado. Y cuando lo hicieron, ninguno olvidó jamás que provenían de familias humildes y que todo lo que tenían lo habían conseguido con su propio esfuerzo; así pues, ellos educaron a sus hijos con la mentalidad de que querer es poder y que nada ni nadie puede detener el sueño de una persona que tiene fe. Lily fue la última de los hijos de la pareja, y al igual que su hermana, ella fue educada para ser una dama en todos los aspectos, así como siempre quiso serlo su madre desde niña y que solo pudo conseguir cuando fue mayor, y se le inculcó el mismo espíritu de lucha que tuvieron sus padres.

Cuando Emily Salazar supo que su mejor amiga holandesa había muerto, se dio cuenta de que era necesario el que cumpliera la promesa que ambas hicieron cuando eran solteras de que si en algún momento cada una tenía un hijo y una hija, éstos se casarían. Su amiga había tenido a Koji, y Emily había tenido dos hijas, pero la más adecuada, y la única soltera, era Lily. Así pues, haciendo planes con el padre de Koji, Emily y él acordaron que se cumpliría ese loco pacto hecho muchos años atrás. Así, Emily sentiría que estaba cumpliéndole a su amiga y, además de todo, una de sus hijas se casaría con un millonario y no correría el riesgo de sufrir lo que ella sufrió...

Lily sabía que todo era una locura, durante muchos años quiso ir en contra de sus destino, pero después de ver a Emily llorar por la pérdida de una de sus hijas, Lily decidió que haría hasta lo imposible por no volver a ver a su madre llorar. Así pues, aceptó su destino y tomó las riendas de él, manejándolo a su antojo y convirtiéndose en una gran doctora. Después, tuvo la suerte de conocer a Koji y después de varios meses de salir con él, se enamoró y se dio cuenta de que el futuro que habían escrito para ella no estaba tan mal como suponía...

Hasta que apareció Genzo Wakabayashi y le puso el mundo de cabeza. Él había dicho en muchísimas ocasiones que el matrimonio entre ella y Sakai era una locura, con tanta convicción que Lily se comenzaba a preguntar si Genzo no tendría la razón... Quizás más que nada era ése el motivo por el cual se empeñaba Lily en buscarlo tanto, quizás porque creía que Genzo podía darle una respuesta diferente a la que todos le habían dado hasta ese momento.

Mientras Lily pensaba en todo esto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella apareció una chica adormilada que terminó de despertar completamente cuando vio a la hermosa chica extranjera sentada en el sillón de la sala tomándose un café.

¿Quién es usted?.- preguntó Umi.

Eh... ¿Me creería si le digo que soy la hermana de Genzo?.- sonrió Lily, divertida.

Que se lo crea su abuela.- respondió Umi, enojada.

En esta ocasión no hubo un escándalo. Umi simplemente terminó de vestirse y se largó no sin antes darle una bofetada a Genzo. Éste vio cuando Umi salió del departamento dando un portazo.

¿Quiere café?.- preguntó Lily, risueña.

Voy a vestirme.- gruñó Genzo, entrando a la habitación, resignado.

Lily soltó una risilla y siguió leyendo el libro que había llevado con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex terminaba de arreglarse para ir a buscar al representante de Francia en el Congreso de las Naciones Unidas. Le había pedido a Mark que la dejara ir sola, ya que dos personas podrían resultar más amenazantes que una mujer sola.

Creo que exageras.- comentó Mark.- No estamos en un país en guerra. Pero como quieras.

Te lo digo por experiencia, aunque no estemos en guerra es mejor no parecer demasiado agresivos.- respondió Alex.

Pareciera que somos agentes de la KGB.- se burló Mark.

Eso no lo digas ni en broma.- gruñó Alex.

La muchacha terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación. Iba preparada para todo, con la experiencia que tenía ya de años y además por cubrir un reportaje en una de las guerras más importantes de los últimos tiempos, así que charlar con un representante de un país iba a resultarle muy sencillo...

¿Por qué, sin embargo, no podía con los sentimientos de su corazón?

_Tantos engaños, tantas mentiras, tantas llamadas ocultas terminaron por hacer daño. Misaki seguía viendo los videos que le habían llegado a Erika de Sebastián y Alex juntos. Era obvio que él la quería, se le notaba en los ojos... Erika seguía insistiendo en que Alex era ya novia de Sebastián y que no quería decirle a Taro por culpabilidad. Al mismo tiempo, Erika seguía llamándole por teléfono a Alex y le decía que ella y Taro ya eran novios y que pronto le daría pruebas de ello..._

_Quizás, quizás, si Alex y Taro se hubieran dado cuenta de la ponzoña de Erika hubiesen podido salvar su amor... Una noche, en una reunión, Erika, Taro y compañía se pusieron a jugar Semana Inglesa, el cual consiste en que dos personas de sexos diferentes se paran de espaldas una a la otra y mientras los demás gritan los nombres de la semana, cada jugador voltea el rostro hacia un lado. Si ambos participantes giran la cara hacia el mismo lado, habrá un beso, si giran hacia lados contrarios, habrá una cachetada. Erika, por supuesto, consiguió que Taro jugara con ella, y al final, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Taro, quedaron 6 cachetadas y un beso. Misaki habría preferido las siete cachetadas..._

_Bueno, empezaré con el beso.- sonrió Erika._

_Taro iba a dárselo en la mejilla, pero entonces Erika tomó el rostro de él con sus manos y lo besó en la boca. Misaki solo se dio cuenta de que una cámara flasheó..._

_No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Alex recibió esa foto por mail. Erika le llamó a los cinco minutos y le dijo que ahí estaba la prueba de que ella era ahora la novia de Taro... Misaki recibió diez minutos después una llamada de Alex..._

_Hemos terminado.- dijo ella, llorando._

_¿Por qué?.- Taro jamás pensó que Erika hubiese podido mandarle esa foto a Alex._

_Porque ya no te quiero.- Alex estaba tan dolida que no razonó.- Amo a alguien más..._

_Punto final. Taro decidió no seguir discutiendo, contra eso no podía... Erika se le declaró a Taro y él aceptó andar con ella, Alex anduvo un tiempo con Sebastián pero después lo mandó a volar porque no podía quitarse a Taro de la cabeza... Hasta que llegó Mark..._

_Él era diferente, era decidido, seguro de sí mismo y tenía un buen sentido del humor. Él se enamoró pronto de Alex y ella se prendó de su forma de amar... Había pasado tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Taro, y estaba tan segura de amar a Mark que cuando éste le pidió matrimonio Alex aceptó sin dudarlo..._

Le agradezco que haya aceptado esta invitación a tomar un café.- dijo Alexandra al representante francés.

Siempre es agradable poder conversar con una mujer tan culta como usted.- respondió el hombre, sonriendo.

Se lo agradezco.- Alex sonrió también.- ¿Le molesta si le hago unas preguntas?

Alex no lo sabía, pero Taro llevaba ya observándola un buen rato. Él vio cuando ella salió del hotel en busca de una entrevista y quiso observarla en su ambiente... Taro ya no recordaba las veces que pidió que Alex saliera con vida de esa guerra a la que fue por voluntad propia para conseguir el reportaje de las víctimas de tan horrible catástrofe. Él reconocía que Alex había cumplido sus sueños y que se había convertido en una excelente reportera, y quería verla actuar en vivo...

Una dos horas más tarde, el asistente del representante francés le anunció al mismo que iba a hacérsele tarde para la cena que tendría con el emperador japonés. El representante se despidió y Alex se quedó sola pero satisfecha por haber conseguido su primera entrevista. Iba a pedir la cuenta cuando un hombre joven se acercó a ella y ocupó la silla que había dejdo vacía el representante francés.

¿Me permites invitarte algo?.- preguntó Taro, con su encantadora y tierna sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo tardó en salir debido a que quería darse un baño. Se sentía sucio... Cuando él salió encontró a Lily observando sus trofeos y medallas.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, doctora.- dijo Genzo, sentándose en el sillón y mirándola fijamente.

Lo escucho.- respondió Lily, sin dejar de mirar los trofeos.

¿Cómo es que puede entrar a mi departamento?.- gruñó él.

Ah, es que Koji me dio una copia.- dijo Lily, observando atentamente la fotografía en donde Genzo aparecía con el equipo que había ganado el mundial sub-19 cuatro años atrás.- Bueno, no es que Koji me la haya dado, es que venía con el juego de llaves del departamento de él.

¿Sabe usted que no es de una dama el invadir el departamento de un hombre soltero?.- Genzo atacó por donde sabía que podía hacer daño.

Tiene usted razón.- Lily dejó de mirar las fotografías y se dio la vuelta para hacer una reverencia.- Lo lamento mucho, caballero.

¿Se burla usted de mí?.- preguntó Genzo, irritado.

Por supuesto que no, yo sería incapaz de eso.- Lily caminó y se sentó en el sillón, cruzando las piernas.

Genzo alcanzó a observar los muslos tersos de ella cuando su falda se abrió de un lado con el movimiento. Lily observó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

Y no es de caballeros el mirar las piernas de una mujer.- reclamó ella.

¿Qué quiere? No es mi culpa no ser ciego.- replicó Genzo.

Uhm.- gruñó Lily, poniéndose colorada y desviando la mirada.- Como sea, ¿puedo yo hacerle otra pregunta?

Siempre y cuando no sea el por qué no he hecho el desayuno.- contestó Genzo.

¿A cuántas mujeres semidesnudas más seguiré viendo en su departamento cada mañana?

¿Qué?.- Genzo se puso de pie.- Esto sí que es el colmo...

Se lo estoy diciendo en serio.- insistió Lily.

Si no le gusta, pues no entre, ya le dije que no es de damas irrumpir así en el departamento de un soltero.- replicó Genzo, yendo rumbo a la cocina.

Se lo digo por su propio bien.- Lily se puso de pie y lo siguió.

¿Por mi propio bien?.- Genzo no se la creía.

Sí. ¿No sabe que puede meterse en un lío por andar de mujeriego?.- respondió Lily.- Empezando porque podría contagiarse de alguna enfermedad grave, como el SIDA o algunas otras menos graves pero quizás más fastidiosas. Y eso solo desde el punto de vista médico, no hablemos de los problemas que podría crearse si en algún momento alguna de sus chicas lo encuentra en la cama con otra, se ganaría un escándalo que bien podría evitarse, por no mencionar que podría dejar embarazada a alguna y entonces ahí sí que tendría un problema más grande llamado paternidad.

¿Me crees tan estúpido?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Sé cuidarme solo.

Eso creen todos los hombres.- suspiró Lily.- O todos los que se creen hombres...

No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera.- Genzo retó a Lily con la mirada.

No dije nada que no fuera cierto.- replicó Lily, aceptando el reto.

Por un momento, ambos se miraron fijamente, con sus rostros muy cerca. A Genzo le entraron de repente unas enormes ganas de besar los antojables labios rojos de Lily... Ella debió de haber visto sus intenciones en los ojos de él, porque inmediatamente se hizo para atrás.

Bueno, ¿va a preparar el desayuno o tendré que hacerlo yo?.- preguntó Lily, abriendo el refrigerador.- ¿Qué cosa japonesa va a enseñarme hoy?

Para empezar.- Genzo suspiró, derrotado.- Podríamos empezar por comer en el suelo, como se acostumbra aquí, y con palillos, no con cubiertos.

Bueno.- Lily miró aterrada la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala.- ¿Tendré que comer hincada?

Así es la costumbre.- respondió Genzo.

¿Y tendré que comer con estas cosas?.- Lily agarró un par de palillos y los miró como si se trataran de gusanos vivos.- No sé cómo hacerlo.

Pues tendrá que aprender, si desea ser la esposa perfecta.- replicó Genzo.

Lily estuvo a punto de decir que no lo deseaba, pero se contuvo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día en el campamento juvenil de Japón comenzó con la llegada de Kaori Doumoto al campamento. Ella era una hermosa japonesa de ojos azul acero y cabello castaño ceniza. Era nutrióloga reconocida y había sido contratada para darles una dieta estricta a los jugadores del equipo, ya que había varios que estaban algo pasados de peso...

Sakai estaba en el comedor siendo acosado por las muchachas que trabajan en el campamento, entre las cuales se encontraba Padma, cuando Kaori entró. El mundo pareció detenerse cuando la mujer sonrió y saludó a todos los presentes, pero Sakai no se sintió tan perturbado como creyó... O al menos eso pensó él en un principio...

Hola, Sakai, Kyousuke.- saludó Kaori.- Cuánto de no verlos.

Qué tal, doctora Doumoto.- sonrió Sakai, algo orgulloso.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

De maravilla.- Kaori sonrió.- ¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

Adelante, doctora.- respondió Kyousuke, mirando de reojo a Sakai para ver su reacción.

Bueno, pues nos volvemos a encontrar.- sonrió Kaori.- ¿Qué han hecho?

Pues acá, seguimos jugando fútbol.- respondió Kyousuke.- ¡Ah! Y Sakai se va a casar, por cierto.

¿En serio?.- Kaori se mostró sorprendida.

Pues sí.- suspiró Sakai.- Aunque no lo crea...

¿Y quién es la afortunada?.- quiso saber Kaori.

Pues es una doctora, también.- respondió Kyousuke.- Es mexicana y se llama Lily Del Valle. ¿Verdad, Sakai?

El aludido no dijo nada. No fue sino hasta ese momento cuando Sakai se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que había entre las dos doctoras más importantes de su vida, Lily Del Valle y Kaori Doumoto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Lily sentía acalambradas las piernas. El estar sentada por más de diez minutos frente a esa mesa que bien hubiese podido quedarle perfecta a Pulgarcito estaba causándole mucha incomodidad.

¿Ya te cansaste?.- se burló Genzo.- Te dije que ibas a cansarte rápido.

No estoy acostumbrada, es todo.- respondió Lily, tratando de parecer imperturbable, pero moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro.

No está permitido hacer la clase de movimientos que tú haces.- rió Genzo.- No se baila en la mesa.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Lily.

Y tampoco está permitido el dejar caer la comida a la mesa.- se burló Genzo.

No había usado estos palillos nunca.- se defendió Lily.- ¿Cómo rayos le hacen ustedes para conseguir comer con esto?

Ya quiero ver que le de esa respuesta a la abuela de Sakai.- rió Genzo, con muchas ganas,- La reprenderá por haber usado la palabra "rayos" y por no saber usar los palillos. A ella no le va a importar que usted nunca los haya usado antes.

De veras que es usted fastidioso.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a sentirse tan amargado?

No soy un amargado.- protestó Genzo.- Usted es la que quiere ser perfecta.

Iba Lily a responder, pero se contuvo, mordiéndose los labios. Se limitó a mirar a Genzo con furor y a tratar de aprender a manejar los palillos chinos.

¿Por qué te contienes?.- preguntó Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?

Que por qué te contienes de decirme lo que piensas.- insistió Genzo.- Mira, conmigo no tienes por qué tratar de ser perfecta, simplemente puedes ser tú.

Lily miró a Genzo, sin decir nada, y un tanto sorprendida. Nunca antes nadie le había pedido que fuese simplemente ella...

Gracias.- murmuró ella.

¿Por qué?.- ahora el sorprendido era él.

No importa.- Lily se puso de pie.- Debo ir al hospital, para ver si me darán el trabajo.

La llevaré de camino al campamento.- ofreció Genzo, levantándose también.

¿Va a ir a ver a Sakai?.- preguntó Lily.- ¿Podría decirle que...?

Que lo ama y lo extraña. Entendido.- cortó Genzo, algo molesto.

Gracias.- Lily no comprendió la causa de su enojo.- Iré al departamento de Sakai para prepararme.

Subiré por usted en diez minutos.- dijo Genzo.

De acuerdo.- Lily lavó rápidamente los platos del desayuno.

¿Qué hace?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Lavando la vajilla sucia.- respondió Lily.

Por si no lo sabe, en este país no permitimos que la visita colabore con los deberes domésticos.- dijo Genzo.

Y en mi país, es de mala educación que la visita no colabore con el quehacer,.- replicó Lily.- Lo veré más tarde.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, refunfuñaba y gruñía por causa de Lily. Recordaba, sobre todo, el regaño que ella le hizo por andarse acostando con tantas chicas.

¿Qué no sabe que puede haber consecuencias?.- gruñó Genzo, imitando a Lily.- Ya sé que puede haber consecuencias, no soy un niño...

"Y eso que no mencionó la consecuencia más importante", dijo una vocecilla en la mente de Genzo.

¿Cuál consecuencia?.- se preguntó Genzo, en voz alta.

"El que todas las noches te sientas solo, aunque duermas acompañado...".

Genzo no se respondió a sí mismo, ya que sabía que tenía mucha razón... Diez minutos más tarde, él subió al departamento de Sakai y tocó a la puerta. Le abrió una Lily que ya se había cambiado otra vez de ropa, poniéndose un traje sastre color amarillo crema y unas botas altas color camel. Ella llevaba unos pasadores en la mano y él se sorprendió de que ella tuviera tanto guardarropa disponible.

¿Cuántas veces se cambia de ropa al día, doctora?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Las suficientes.- respondió Lily.- Y ya casi estoy lista, solo que consiga acomodarme estos broches en el cabello. ¡No se detienen!

¿Me permite, doctora?.- Genzo le quitó a Lily los broches y le tomó un poco de cabello.

¿Qué hace?.- Lily se puso algo roja.

Genzo no respondió, se limitó a acomodarle a Lily los broches en la sien.

Ya está.- dijo él.- Sencillo.

Vaya.- Lily se miró en un espejo, sorprendida y satisfecha del resultado.- ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

Cuando se tienen dos hermanas, se hace cosa de rutina.- sonrió Genzo.

Lily también sonrió. Él volvió a clavar los ojos en los labios de ella, por lo que Lily optó por salir del departamento.

¿Nos vamos?.- preguntó ella.

Supongo.- suspiró Genzo.

"Bésala, lo deseas", dijo otra vez la vocecilla en la mente de Genzo. "Sabes que con ella no vas a volver a sentirte solo...".

Eso sería, de no ser porque es la prometida de Sakai.- gruñó Genzo, en voz muy baja.

"¿Y es eso lo que más te tiene molesto, no?".

Genzo nuevamente no tuvo respuesta para eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex tomaba despacito su café, no solo porque era el cuarto café que tomaba en el día sino porque quería prolongar el momento... Ese café quizás podría ser lo único que la ligaría a Taro, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo...

Creí que te gustaba el café.- comentó Misaki, luego de un rato.

Me gusta.- se sorprendió Alex.- Es solo que quiero disfrutarlo...

¿No te has tomado ya cuatro tazas?.- rió él.

Sí, pero es que quizás sea el último... .- suspiró Alex.

Taro no respondió. Una música suave dejaba oírse por todo el lugar...

I know you think that i shouldn´t still love you 

_Or tell you that…_

_But if I didn´t say it well I´d still have feel it,_

_Where´s the sense in that…_

¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar café?.- quiso saber Alex.

¿Tiene que haber alguna razón en especial?.- cuestionó Taro.- Simplemente, quería una tregua...

¿Una tregua por qué?.- se sorprendió Alex.- No hicimos guerra ni nada similar.

Quizás no, pero... .- Taro no completó la frase.- He pensado mucho en ti estos años...

No lo digas, por favor.- interrumpió Alex..- Solo disfrutemos del momento...

_I promise i´m not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were but..._

Misaki estuvo de acuerdo. Durante un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que pasó frente a ellos un mesero cuyos pantalones estaban ya a medio camino de la retaguardia. Ambos rieron al ver la escena.

Creí que éste era un restaurante decente.- comentó Alex.

¿Te parece un lugar decente un sitio en donde cobran veinte dólares por una rebanada de pay?.- rió Taro.

Alex rió con él. A ella ya se le había olvidado lo divertido que era estar con él...

I will go down with this ship 

_An I won´t put my hands up an surrender…_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I´m in love, and always will be…_

Taro comenzó a hacer chistes imitando a otro mesero de acento raro y Alex reía disimuladamente, hasta que el mesero se molestó y les dijo que si no deseaban otra cosa, bien podían ir pidiendo la cuenta ya que había muchos clientes esperando mesa.

Qué mal genio, de mejores lugares me han corrido.- dijo Alex, caminando muy digna.

Sí, de la fiesta de Madonna.- comentó Taro.

Los dos salieron riendo a carcajadas del restaurante. Alex iba a parar un taxi.

¿No quieres ir caminando?.- preguntó Taro.- No estamos tan lejos y hace un lindo día.

Me encantará.- sonrió Alex.- Siempre y cuando vayas conmigo...

En realidad, pensaba tomar un taxi y dejarte sola.- comentó Taro, muy serio.

¡Qué gracioso!

Así pues, Alex y Taro volvieron al hotel caminando, mirando a la gente pasar y admirando los escaparates de las tiendas. El viento arreciaba, y Alex comenzó a tiritar.

¿Tienes frío?.- preguntó Taro.

Un poco.- ella se arrebujó en su abrigo ligero.

¿Por qué no saliste con un abrigo más grueso?

No sabía que iba a tardarme tanto...

Por respuesta, Misaki se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Alex. Ella no supo qué hacer.

Tranquila.- pidió Taro.- Solo es mi abrigo, no es una petición de que vuelvas conmigo.

Sí, tienes razón.- musitó Alex.

_I know i left too much mess and destruction _

_To come back again..._

_And I cause nothing but trouble,_

_I understand if you can´t talk to me again…_

Ellos caminaron en silencio por largo rato. Las parejas pasaban junto a ellos abrazándose y besándose como si nada más les importara en el mundo...

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- murmuró Misaki, después de un rato.

Puedes, pero quizás no responda.- respondió Alex.

Es lo justo.- suspiró Taro.- ¿Qué tal es estar con Mark? Sé que es algo idiota pero... ¿Es mejor que estar conmigo?

And if you live by the rules of it´s over then I´m sure that that makes sense but… 

No debería de decírtelo.- murmuró Alex.- Pero no, no es igual que estar contigo... Estar con Mark es diferente, pero no mejor, es solo que...

Ya, te entiendo.- musitó Taro.- Sé lo que es eso... ¿Sabes? No debería de decírtelo, pero muchas veces pienso en ti por las noches, cuando me quedo solo mirando la Torre Eiffel desde la ventana de mi departamento y recuerdo cuando tú y yo subimos hasta la cima...

Y observamos el ocaso.- completó Alex.- Aquella vez que me prometiste que nunca verías el ocaso desde ahí en compañía de otra persona...

Y lo he cumplido, ¿sabes?.- dijo Taro.- No he subido a la Torre Eiffel desde esa vez...

¿Esperas que te crea?.- Alex estaba incrédula.- ¿Jamás fuiste ahí con Erika?

Nunca.- Taro fue sincero.

I will go down with this ship 

_An I won´t put my hands up an surrender…_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I´m in love, and always will be…_

Al llegar al hotel, el recepcionista le entregó un papel a Alex, de parte de Mark. En él, el joven le decía que tendría que marcharse a Okinawa por petición del director de la cadena para la que trabajaban debido a que había surgido una noticia importante allá y quería que Mark la cubriera.

"_Estuve intentando comunicarme contigo, pero jamás respondiste el teléfono", _decía el papelito. "_Debes de estar muy ocupada con la entrevista... Te llamaré al llegar a Okinawa. Te quiere, Mark. P.D: Olvidé mi reloj en la mesita de noche"._

Alex revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas. Ella había estado tan entusiasmada con Taro que no escuchó el teléfono.

¿Hola?.- habló Alex a Mark.

Hasta que contestas.- dijo él, enojado.- ¿Qué era más importante que responder mis llamadas?

Estaba en la entrevista, ya lo sabías.- se defendió Alex.

El representante de Francia tiene al menos tres horas en la reunión con el emperador de Japón, lo que significa que tienes tres horas desocupada.- reclamó Mark.- Se nota que me quieres mucho.

Por favor, Mark, no empecemos a... .- comenzó a decir Alex.

No, ya basta.- cortó él.- ¿Sabes algo? Estoy harto de ser algo secundario para ti. Quizás debamos de reconsiderar la boda. Mientras te quedas sola, piensa si en verdad te quieres casar conmigo, porque por lo pronto yo no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

Pero... .- musitó Alex, pero Mark ya había colgado el teléfono.

¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Taro.

Mark se marchó a Okinawa.- suspiró Alex.- No importa.

¿Algún problema?.- quiso saber Taro.

No, solo gajes del oficio.- respondió Alex. "Que se vaya mucho al infierno".

Ichiro Misaki se dirigía al lobby cuando vio a su hijo con Alex. Por un momento, él estuvo tentado de intervenir y llevarse a Taro con él, pero una voz le dijo que debía dejar que su hijo cometiera sus propios errores...

¿Quieres comer algo?.- preguntó Taro.

La verdad, prefiero dormir un rato.- negó Alex.- Comí con el representante y los pasteles que invitaste tenían demasiadas calorías.

Te acompaño entonces a tu cuarto.- rió Taro.- Después de todo, está enfrente del mío.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Alex, ella titubeó un poco.

¿Quieres pasar?.- invitó ella.

Claro.- aceptó Taro, inmediatamente.

Ambos entraron y Alex se quitó los zapatos y arrojó su bolso al piso. Misaki la miró, divertido.

Sigues siendo igual de desordenada como te conozco.- rió Taro.

Cállate.- gruñó Alex.

Ambos rieron, pero entonces él miró el reloj que Mark había olvidado y su risa se cortó.

¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?.- musitó Taro, en voz baja.

Claro, pero ya sabes que quizás no responda.- asintió Alex.

¿Mark te da todo lo que necesitas?.- cuestionó Taro.- ¿Te ama como debe ser?

Alex entendió a lo que se refería, Taro se estaba refiriendo al aspecto íntimo. Ella suspiró.

Tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que estuve, Taro.- murmuró Alex.- Y eso nadie podrá borrarlo...

And when we meet, which I´m sure we will… All that was there, will be there still I´ll let it pass, and hold my tongue… And you will think, that I´ve moved on… Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento pasó… Simplemente, pasó… Taro besó a Alex y ella le respondió con el amor guardado de tantos años, con la pasión escondida en las manos... Taro recostó a Alex en la cama y, sin dejar de besarla, quitó todas las barreras físicas y mentales que le estaban impidiendo amarla por completo... Pasaron varias horas, varios minutos quizás. A ninguno le importaba nada, simplemente volvieron a ser Taro y Alexandra, aquel par de enamorados que una vez pensaron que estarían juntos por siempre... Fue igual que la primera vez, quizás hasta mejor, ya que el amor se mezcló con la experiencia y les dieron a ambos la mejor noche de sus vidas... En la madrugada, ella se quedó dormida entre los brazos de él, pensando que el mundo entero bien valía esa noche, solo por haber sido amada por Taro Misaki... I will go down with this ship 

_An I won´t put my hands up an surrender…_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I´m in love, and always will be…_

**Notas:**

_White flag,_ interpretada por Dido. Una de mis canciones favoritas, de una de mis cantantes favoritas, ayer cuando la escuché supe que quedaría perfecta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.** Cuando Genzo llegó al campamento, encontró a Sakai platicando muy animadamente con la doctora Kaori. El muchacho no había perdido su mirada, su pose y su actitud de galán conquistador de novelas y miraba a Kaori como si ella fuera una interesante pieza de colección de un museo de fútbol. Y fue entonces como conocí a Lily.- dijo Sakai, para sorpresa de Genzo. Ya veo, fue cosa del destino.- Kaori sonrió.- La verdad es que me sorprende, no creí que encontrarías a tu media naranja tan pronto, y menos en una mujer mayor que tú... Es que las mujeres mayores son mucho más interesantes.- sonrió Sakai, con aires de seductor. Usted debe ser la doctora Doumoto.- interrumpió Genzo en esos momentos.- Gustoen conocerla. Yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi, el... 

Actual portero de la selección mayor.- sonrió Kaori.- Mucho gusto.

Kaori estrechó la mano de Genzo y le sonrió con cierta coquetería. Sakai frunció el entrecejo.

Llegaste temprano.- comentó Sakai.

Y eso que fui a dejar a tu _prometida.- _Genzo hizo énfasis en la última palabra.- Al Hospital General de Takio. Ella dijo que deseaba venir a verte, pero ya sabes...

No puedo verla hasta que no termine el mundial.- gruñó Sakai.

¿Y eso a qué se debe?.- preguntó Kaori, curiosa.

A que me castigó el entrenador.- suspiró Sakai.

¿Castigó?

Sí, por declarar en público que iba a casarse.- explicó Genzo.

Vi la conferencia, no podía creer que fuese cierto.- comentó la mujer.

Pues lo es.- suspiró Genzo.- Aunque sea difícil de creer...

Bueno, ya.- cortó Sakai.- ¿Vas a regañarme otra vez o me vas a ayudar?

Genzo trató de ayudarle lo más que pudo a Sakai a detener los disparos laterales, el punto débil del muchacho, pero Sakai parecía estar desconcentrado.

No estás haciéndolo bien.- reclamó Genzo.- Hazte a un lado, te demostraré.

Ah, qué interesante.- comentó Kyousuke.- Genzo Wakabayashi, el modelo anterior a Sakai.

¿Modelo?.- gruñó Genzo.

Sí. Tú y Sakai son más o menos lo mismo, millonarios los dos, engreídos los dos y porteros los dos.- replicó Kyousuke.- Parece que fueron hechos con el mismo patrón por la misma persona (jeje), nomás les falta enamorarse de la misma mujer.

A Genzo evidentemente no le gustó el comentario. Se caló los guantes y se dispuso a detener el tiro de Kyosuke, el cual fue algo complicado. Sin embargo, Genzo se lanzó como todo un Wakabayashi y detuvo impecablemente el tiro del muchacho.

¡Vaya que es excelente!.- exclamó Kaori, entusiasmada.

Uhm.- Sakai frunció el entrecejo.

¿Sabes si es soltero?.- preguntó la chica.

Sakai prefirió no responder y se acercó a Kyousuke.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que tiene más experiencia que tú.- comentó el jugador de pelo naranja.- Ya nomás le falta que te baje la novia.

¡Ja!.- exclamó Sakai.- Lily nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Genzo alcanzó a oír a su amigo y frunció el entrecejo, pensando en qué tan ciertas serían las palabras de Sakai...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex despertó cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Ella, aturdida, tomó el aparato y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hana.

¡Hermanita!.- gritó Hana, por el teléfono.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Durmiendo.- tartamudeó Alex, dándose cuenta de que el hombre que descansaba a su lado no era otro que Misaki.- ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano?

¡Ya salió el sol, Alex!- exclamó Hana.- Si el sol ya está despierto, con mayor razón deberías de estarlo tú.

¿Qué quieres?

¿Vamos a ir a visitar a Genzo?

Debe estar ocupado.- murmuró Alex, esperando que Taro no se despertara.

Sí, con su nueva novia.- rió Hana.- Ella es muy linda, y me agrada.

No es su novia, Hana.- recordó Alex.- Mejor lo buscamos a la hora de comer.

De acuerdo, pero antes tú y yo podríamos ir a desayunar y... .- dijo Hana.

No, Hana, de verdad, prefiero que nos veamos a la hora de comer, ahorita estoy algo indispuesta... .- cortó Alex.

Qué amargada.- gruñó Hana.- Te lo acepto si vamos al campamento de Japón por Genzo.

Como quieras.- a Alex le urgía cortar.

Te veo allá entonces, a las dos.- dijo Hana.- ¡Y no llegues tarde!

No lo haré.- suspiró Alex, y colgó.

Ella volteó después a ver a Misaki. El joven descansaba tranquilamente, con una mano apoyada en el pecho desnudo. Se veía tan tierno, tan encantador, tan...

Alex movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para despejar la cabeza. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes... Ella se levantó con sigilo de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, aunque no encontró cierta prenda íntima que necesitaba...

¿Buscas algo?.- preguntó Taro, sorprendiendo a Alex.

Este, ¿no has visto mi...?.- Alex se puso roja.

¿Esto?.- Misaki tomó la prenda buscada y se la arrojó a Alex.

Sí, gracias.- musitó la chica.

¿Pensabas escabullirte y dejarme como novio de pueblo?.- rió Taro.

Eh... Quizás... .- Alex se puso más roja todavía.

Nomás te recuerdo que ésta es tu habitación.- rió Taro.

Sí, lo sé.- musitó Alex, tomando su ropa y corriendo al baño.

Alexandra se tardó horas bañándose, esperando que al salir Taro ya se hubiera marchado. Sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, al salir encontró al muchacho sentado en la cama.

Eh... .- musitó Alex.- Yo...

No digas nada.- pidió Misaki.- No hay nada qué decir.

Yo sé que no.- suspiró Alex.- Lo de ayer... No debió haber sido...

Quizás no.- admitió Taro.- Pero pasó y eso ya no podemos corregirlo.

Válgame, es solo que...

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué le pusiste el cuerno a tu novio? No me lo digas, yo engañé a mi novia.- cortó Taro.

Bueno, técnicamente Mark y yo ya no somos novios, ayer terminó conmigo pero aun así... .- suspiró Alex.

¡A quién le importa!.- gritó Taro.- Lo que importa es que estuvimos juntos y que fue tan maravilloso como la primera vez, y que si pudiera volvería a estar contigo hoy, mañana y siempre, porque es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de que todos estos años he pretendido estar bien sin ti y es tan solo una mentira...

Taro... .- murmuró Alex.

Te am... .- comenzó a decir él.

No.- lo interrumpió ella.- No lo digas...

Alex se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca. Taro la abrazó y la recostó sobre la cama...

"Al diablo con Mark, al diablo con Erika, al diablo con el mundo entero. Yo te amo, y eso es todo lo que importa...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fue contratada, como ya se lo habían dicho desde la entrevista, pero tenía que asegurarse ya que no siempre las personas cumplen lo que prometen...

Trabajará como suplente en la sala de Urgencias.- dijo el director, un hombre de aspecto apacible.- Y permítame decirle que es un honor el tener en este hospital a la hija del gran Alejandro Del Valle.

Gracias.- Lily fingió una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo decía lo mismo. Lily sentía mucha presión al escuchar esto, pero siempre lograba sobreponerse. "Recuerda", se dijo Lily, emulando las palabras de su madre. "Siempre perfecta...".

En la sala de urgencias Lily recibió una gélida bienvenida, las enfermeras y los médicos no estaban acostumbrados a tratar con médicos extranjeros y no les tenían mucha confianza, así que Lily sintió el rechazo desde el comienzo. Sin embargo, ella tendría pronto su prueba de fuego... Llegó a urgencias un paciente de edad mediana que se quejaba de dolor estomacal y fiebre de varios días. El señor únicamente tenía como antecedentes el haber realizado un viaje a América unas cuantas semanas atrás. Los doctores de urgencias le practicaron un ultrasonido y encontraron un quiste en el hígado, cosa que los tenía perplejos y desconcertados a todos.

¿Qué puede ser?.- comentó un médico.- ¿Un quiste hepático?

¿Cómo es posible?.- comentó una doctora.

Es un quiste hepático producido por amibas.- comentó Lily, quien ya había dado con el diagnóstico.

¿Un absceso causado por parásitos?.- rió el primer doctor.- ¿Está bromeando? Eso es algo que solo se reporta en los libros de medicina, aquí en Japón no ocurren esas cosas.

Pero en México sí, y según sé, el señor viajó hace poco hacia allá.- replicó Lily.- Si él ingirió comida contaminada pudo haberse infectado y como su sistema inmunológico no está acostumbrado, no pudo defenderse.

Aun así, es una locura.- intervino la segunda locura.

Disculpe, señor.- preguntó Lily, al paciente.- ¿Ha tenido diarrea los últimos días?

Sí, doctora.- asintió el joven.- No creí que fuera importante el mencionarlo.

Ahí está, los datos coinciden.- Lily sonrió.- Si me permite la sugerencia, podríamos iniciarle una dosis de metronidazol.

Los datos de los demás estudios confirmaron que Lily tenía razón. Se le administró el medicamento al paciente y se esperaba que un par de días presentara mejoría.

¿Cómo supo que era un absceso hepático amibiano, doctora Del Valle?.- preguntó Tomoyo, una de las enfermeras.

Es algo muy común en México.- rió Lily.- Fue pan comido.

Al finalizar el día, el personal de la sala de urgencias se mostraba más tranquilo y aceptó con más entusiasmo a la nueva doctora extranjera. Ya cerca de la hora de la salida, Lily recibió un mensaje de celular de Genzo que le decía que iría por ella a la salida.

¿Es su novio, doctora?.- preguntó Tomoyo, sonriente.

No, es un amigo de él.- respondió Lily.- Mi novio está muy ocupado ahora para ocuparse de mí.

Ah, es cierto, usted es la prometida de Koji Jefferson Sakai.- dijo Tomoyo.- Perdón, pero yo no me tragué el cuento de que todo había sido una broma, era obvio que ustedes iban a casarse, bastaba ver la cara de pánico que puso cuando Sakai hizo la declaración.

Vaya, nos descubrió.- sonrió Lily, algo apenada.

¿Va a contarle lo sucedido en su primer día de trabajo?.- preguntó Tomoyo.

Supongo que sí.- contestó Lily.

La mexicana sonrió, y se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que había pensado más en contarle todo a Genzo que a Sakai... Y de hecho, ella había pensado más en Genzo que en Sakai en las últimas horas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como quedaron, Alex y Hana se reunieron con Genzo en el campamento de Japón. Él se sorprendió al verlas, más que nada porque Alexandra se veía algo extraña...

¡Hermanitooooo!.- Hana se le dejó ir a Genzo.

Hola, princesa.- rió Genzo.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vinimos a verte para que nos lleves a comer.- comentó Alex, mientras Hana se colgó del cuello de su hermano.

Eh, será un placer, aunque ya quedé de pasar por Lily al hospital y... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

¡Me encantará salir con mi cuñada!.- exclamó Hana.- Me cae de pelos.

Ella no es tu cuñada.- gruñó Genzo, zafándose del abrazo de tu hermana.- Es la prometida de Sakai.

Sí, pero él me cae mal y no le queda a ella.- replicó Hana.- Tú estarías mejor para Lily.

¿Bromeas o qué?.- protestó Genzo.- Nunca andaría con una mujer como Lily Del Valle, tendría a Doña Perfecta regañándome todo el día.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Hasta que alguien se atreve a jalarte las orejas.- dijo Alex.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Por qué?

Porque te comportas como el clásico soltero y eso a la larga te va a conducir a ser un amargado.- respondió Alex, dejando a Genzo sin réplicas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todas las protestas de Genzo, tanto Alex como Hana vieron cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al portero y cómo una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios cuando Lily salió caminando con paso majestuoso del hospital...

**Notas:**

Jajaja, lo que le pasó a Lily está tomado de un dato de la vida real que le ocurrió a una de mis profesoras en su viaje a Japón XD.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Hana miraba divertida el comportamiento de sus dos hermanos mayores. Ella, los dos mencionados y Lily estaban almorzando en un bufete internacional en un famoso restaurante de Tokio. Alexandra estaba demasiado extraña, tartamudeaba, se ponía roja sin razón y en ocasiones se le podía descubrir mirando como embobada el horizonte. Genzo ya había se cansado de preguntarle qué rayos era lo que le pasaba.

Estoy bien.- respondía Alex en cada ocasión.- No me pasa nada...

Tienes mirada Misaquesca.- gruñó Genzo.

¿Mirada qué?.- cuestionó Lily.

Mirada Misaquesca.- repitió Genzo.- Esa mirada de babosa que pone mi hermana cada vez que está con Misaki.

¿Hablas del simpático joven que conocí algunos días?.- preguntó Lily, sonriente.

Ese mismo.- gruñó Genzo.- En algún momento él y mi hermana fueron novios pero yo les dije que no iba a funcionar y... ¡Ouch! ¿Acaso me pateaste?

No, no lo hice.- Lily, muy seria, tomó un sorbo de su naranjada y dio a entender que sí había sido ella.

Hana soltó una risilla, mientras que Alex tenía ganas de meterse debajo de la mesa.

Hace mucho tiempo que anduve con Taro, no somos nada ahora.- Alexandra se puso tan roja como una granada.- Y tengo mucho de no hacerlo, digo, de no verlo y pues...

No, por favor.- interrumpió Genzo.- Dime que no es cierto...

¿Qué no es cierta qué cosa?.- cuestionó Alex.

Que no te viste con Misaki.- suspiró Genzo.

¿Taro está en Japón?.- Alex puso cara de inocencia.

¡Ja! No me salgas con esos cuentos, Alexandra.- replicó Genzo.- No te hagas...

Lily carraspeó en esos momentos y se puso de pie.

Genzo, ¿podría acompañarme por un postre?.- pidió ella, ya que se encontraban en un bufete.

¿No puedes ir tu sola?.- gruñó Genzo.

No seas majadero.- regañó Alex.- Acompáñala, hermanito.

Gracias, Made.- Lily le guiñó el ojo a Alex, dándole a entender que buscara un mejor tema de conversación mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Un placer, amiga.- Alex le sonrió, agradecida.

Genzo se dio cuenta de la trampa, no era nada tonto, pero prefirió no seguir discutiendo y acompañó a Lily a la barra de los postres.

¿Qué pretendes?.- gruñó Genzo, cuando los dos estuvieron solos.

Que deje en paz a Made.- respondió Lily, impávida.- Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer es problema de ella.

Es mi hermana.- protestó Genzo.

¿Y eso qué? ¿Ya te da derecho a comportarte como un baboso cualquiera solo porque ella vio a su ex?.- cuestionó Lily.- Ustedes los hermanos mayores sí que son pesados...

¿Habla la experiencia?.- preguntó Genzo, curioso.

Algo así.- suspiró Lily.- Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores que bien podrían hacer trizas a Sakai si se enteraran de que voy a casarme con él.

¿Qué tiene de malo el querer proteger a las hermanas?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Ninguna, pero es que a veces actúan igual que trogloditas.- rió Lily, sirviéndose un buen pedazo de pastel de zanahoria.

Hana, por su parte, no perdía de vista a Genzo y a Lily. Alex, un poco menos nerviosa, también los seguía con la mirada. Lily reía con calidez pero a Genzo se le notaba el amor saliéndole por los ojos, nada más que ella no se había dado cuenta.

Ve como la mira.- comentó Hana.- Que no me diga que no le gusta.

Uhm.- suspiró Alex.

¿Qué pasa?

Que ella está comprometida con otro, eso es lo que pasa.- recordó Alex.- Y a Genzo parece estar gustándole en serio la única chica a la que no va a poder conquistar.

Uh, ni que fuera tan complicado.- suspiró Hana.- Lily puede terminar con Sakai y andar con mi hermanito.

No es tan sencillo, Hana.- dijo Alex.- Se necesita que... Cállate, ahí vienen.

De verdad que a usted le gusta fastidiar.- gruñó Lily, sentándose en la mesa.- Es peor que mi madre, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Solo le dije mi opinión.- replicó Genzo.

¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Alex.

Que acá tu sabelotodo hermano me cuestiona el por qué uso una falda tan pequeña para ir a trabajar.- suspiró Lily.

Es que eso puede ser demasiado llamativo e insinuante para un hombre.- opinó Genzo.

¿Lo dices porque para ti es demasiado llamativo en insinuante?.- interrogó Alex, a quemarropa.

No.- Genzo se puso colorado y se dedicó a comer el helado que había tomado.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.

No hay de qué.

De pronto, Lily dejó de comer y clavó su mirada en una persona que acababa de entrar al restaurante. Los otros tres miraron hacia donde ella veía y e dieron cuenta de que Takeru Sakai había llegado al restaurante. El señor miró a Lily y se dirigió hacia ella, y esbozó una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus acompañantes.

Buenas tardes, señorita Del Valle.- saludó el señor Sakai.- No esperaba verla por aquí y menos en compañía de Genzo.

Buenas tardes, señor Sakai.- respondió Lily, con voz helada.- Sakai está ocupado, por eso estoy con él.

Sin saber por qué, Genzo se sintió herido con el comentario.

Sakai está en el campamento y no puede ser interrumpido.- dijo Genzo.- Él me pidió que cuidara de su prometida.

Sí, ya me imagino, esta mujer no hace más que interrumpir a Koji.- comentó el señor Takeru, con cizaña.- Pero pensé que al menos ocuparía su tiempo en esforzarse por aprender nuestras costumbres, señorita Del Valle.

Estoy en eso.- replicó Lily, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada más.- Todavía ni siquiera comienza el mundial, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesito saber.

Sí, claro.- se burló el señor Sakai.- La verdad es que cuando arreglé con tu madre este matrimonio lo hice solo para fastidiar a mi hijo. Sinceramente, considero que no estás a la altura de Koji. Buenas tardes.

El señor Sakai se marchó con paso arrogante y Lily se quedó con las ganas de responder. Ella, dolida, agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su tenedor conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

Vejete estúpido.- gruñó Hana.- ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarte de esa manera?

Ese tonto no sabe lo que vales, Lily.- dijo Made, perdón, Alex, bueno, total que aquí son la misma.- Cualquier persona en su sano juicio querría tenerte de nuera... O de cuñada...

Le voy a demostrar que puedo aprenderme todas sus costumbres.- dijo Lily, decidida.

Lo cual, si me permites decírtelo, es una soberana estupidez.- comentó Genzo.- Porque para mí, eres perfecta tal y como eres, no entiendo el por qué Sakai querría que fueras diferente.

Hana y Alex enarcaron mucho las cejas ante el comentario, sorprendidas. Lily, por su parte, sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro estaba eufórico. Para él, el sol nunca había brillado tanto ni el cielo fue más azul ni las nubes más blancas como lo eran en ese momento. Ichiro Misaki vio a su hijo tremendamente feliz y supo que su corazonada sobre en dónde había pasado Taro la noche había sido correcta.

¡Hola, papá!.- gritó Taro, entusiasmado.- ¿No tienes hambre?

Si quieres vamos a comer al restaurante.- comentó Ichiro, suspirando.

¡Sería genial!.- exclamó Taro.

En el restaurante, Taro devoró la comida como si llevara dos días sin comer. Ichiro lo miraba entre triste y conmovido.

Te ves muy feliz, hijo.- dijo Ichiro.- Espero que no haya sido por lo que temo..

¿Qué es lo que temes?.- cuestionó Taro.

Te vi salir hace algunas horas de la habitación de enfrente.- respondió Ichiro.- Hijo, no voy a meterme en tu vida, tú sabes qué es lo que haces.

Papá, más seguro no puedo estar.- respondió Taro.- Amo a Alexandra y nunca dejé de quererla...

Eso lo sé, hijo, creo que tú fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta.- suspiró Ichiro.- Si te he de ser sincero, temo que vuelvas a tener una desilusión...

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- preguntó Taro.- Alex me ama.

Sí, pero hasta donde me enteré, ella va a casarse con otro.- recordó Ichiro.- ¿Crees que por solo una noche Alexandra va a dejarlo todo para volver contigo?

Estas palabras hicieron que Taro se cayera de la nube más alta, a mil metros de altura. Lo que su padre le había dicho era muy cierto, no por una noche ya significaba que Alex iba a dejar a Mark para estar con él...

Además, estaba Erika. ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

Lamento tener que decirte esto hijo.- continuó Ichiro.- Ojalá y me equivoque y Alex te corresponda como antes...

Debo irme, papá.- dijo Taro, poniéndose de pie.- Gracias por la comida.

¿A dónde irás?

A buscar a Alex.

Ichiro sabía que sería inútil el decir algo, así que optó por dejar a su hijo partir. Cuando Taro salió del restaurante, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y él se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Erika.

¿Por qué no me has llamado?.- gritó ella, cuando él contestó.- He estado preocupadísima por ti. ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo!

He estado ocupado.- musitó Taro.- Lo siento...

¡Ocupado! ¡Ocupado mientras yo me muero de la angustia por no saber de ti!.- gritó Erika.- ¡Soy tu novia! ¿Se te olvida? ¡Es tu deber el llamarme todas las noches?

Taro se preguntó como era posible que hubiese podido dejar a Alexandra por esa mujer obsesionada.

Perdona, Erika, estoy perdiendo la señal.- anunció Taro.- Te llamaré por la noche.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A COLGARME!.- gritó Erika, pero Misaki ya había cortado.

Misaki supuso que encontraría a Alex en el departamento de Genzo. A éste no le iba agradar enterarse de que Taro había dormido con su hermana, pero a Misaki no le importaba... Si Alex lo aceptaba, lo demás, incluido Genzo, podría irse mucho al cuerno... Cuando llegó al departamento y tocó el timbre, le abrió la puerta la linda joven extranjera que Taro había conocido días atrás y que supuestamente era la prometida de Koji Jefferson Sakai.

¡Ah! Hola, Misaki.- sonrió Lily.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Hola, doctora Lily.- sonrió Taro.- Pues, es que... Uhm...

Buscas a Alex.- dijo Lily, con picardía.

Eh, sí, pero yo... .- Taro no sabía como explicarse.

No quieres que Genzo se entere.- completó Lily, risueña.- No te preocupes, no le diré. Mira, sube al departamento de arriba y espera en la puerta. Alex irá a buscarte en un momento.

Gracias.- sonrió Taro, algo avergonzado.

No hay de que.

Lily cerró la puerta y Taro subió al piso siguiente. Unos diez minutos más tarde, la puerta del departamento de Genzo se volvió a abrir y Lily y Alex salieron de ahí.

Bueno, tienes veinte minutos antes de que Genzo sospeche.- dijo Lily.- Arregla tus asuntos pendientes en ese tiempo, Made, porque después de ese tiempo no respondo.

Si le das un beso a mi hermano, podrías entretenerlo más tiempo.- sugirió Alex.

Qué graciosa.- gruñó la mexicana.

Solo decía.- Alex rió.- Mil gracias, de verdad...

Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no?.- contestó Lily.

Taro escuchó entonces que Alex subía las escaleras y cuando ella apreció frente a él, Taro la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

¿Y eso?.- Alex rió de los nervios.

Te quiero, Alexandra Wakabayashi.- murmuró Taro.- Quiero estar contigo...

Taro, yo... .- murmuró Alex.

No, espera.- pidió Taro.- Mira, sé que todo esto ha sido repentino y que tú te vas a casar pero es que... Yo quiero estar contigo...

Yo también.- confesó Alex.- Sé que está mal, se que iba a casarme pero ahora... Solo puedo pensar en ti.

Taro esbozó entonces una dulce sonrisa.

No se diga más.- sonrió Taro, volviendo a besar a Alex.

Pero tampoco menos.- rió Alex, dejándose querer.

Después de un rato de besuqueos, Taro se separó un poco.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Alex.

Que no sé como le vamos a decir a tu hermano que nosotros volvimos.- suspiró él.

Ah, ni falta que hace.- intervino Genzo en esos momentos.- Ya me enteré.

Taro y Alex se separaron de volada. Lily los miró a ambos con cierta pena.

Te dije veinte minutos.- musitó ella.

Uhm.- gruñó Genzo, mirando a Lily de reojo.

No te enojes con Lily, Genzo.- pidió Alex.- En todo caso, deberías enojarte con nosotros...

En todo caso, conmigo.- intervino Taro.- Fui yo quien se aprovechó de la ssituación.

Genzo miró a Taro, miró a Alex y después a Lily. Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el portero suspiró.

Solo cuídala bien.- suspiró Genzo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Lily les sonrió a los enamorados y se fue tras Genzo.

Hiciste muy bien, Genzo.- comentó Lily.

Me lo supongo, porque acabas de tutearme.- dijo él, deteniéndose en seco.

¿Cómo?.- Lily no entendió.

Que me llamaste de tú.- sonrió Genzo.- Me preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo más seguirías viéndome como el mujeriego amargado.

No te veo de esa manera.- replicó Lily.- Nunca te he visto así. Solo pienso que si te dedicaras a una sola mujer te sentirías menos solo. Estoy segura de que tienes una enorme capacidad para amar.

Eso, tenlo por seguro.- Genzo miró fijamente a Lily.

Lily le sonrió con dulzura y algo dio una vuelta en el corazón de Genzo. Siguiendo un impulso, él la tomó entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella, ante la mirada atónita de sus ojos color chocolate derretido.

No.- en el último momento, Lily se zafó de él.- No te confundas... Yo quiero a Koji...

Lily entró casi corriendo al departamento de Genzo, en donde Hana escuchaba música a todo volumen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mundial juvenil estaba por comenzar en dos días más. Los jugadores estaban ta casi listos, aunque Kyousuke se sentía algo nervioso.

Vamos a enfrentarnos a Rodrigo en el primer partido.- exclamó él, tirándose de los pelos.- Y de seguro el muy presuntuoso va a lucirse mañana.

Aquí el único presuntuoso es Sakai.- dijo Senosuke.

Sakai no le hizo caso. Kaori llegó a sentarse junto a él en el comedor.

Sakai, quería hacerte una pregunta.- dijo Kaori, muy seria.

¿Qué es?

Es sobre tu amigo, Wakabayashi... ¿Él está saliendo con alguien?.- Kaori se puso algo roja.

¿Qué? No me digas que te gusta.- gruñó Sakai.

Pues es atractivo.- sonrió Kaori.- Siempre me ha llamado la atención.

¿Y qué pasó con...? Usted sabe, doctora.- preguntó Kyousuke.

¿Hablas de tu hermano?.- suspiró Kaori.- Pues terminamos.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendieron todos de que el rumor fuera cierto.

Porque se enamoró de una chica llamada Victoria Kamiya.- contestó Kaori.- No importa, yo sé perder...

"Claro, sabes perder pero te gustaría salir con Genzo...", pensó Sakai. Él recordó de pronto que Lily, su Lily, estaba con él y sin saber muy bien por qué, tuvo celos...

**Notas:**

Victoria Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Lily no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en Genzo y en lo cerca que estuvo de besarla. No era eso lo que más la asustaba de la situación, sino la mirada de los ojos de él cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo...

Fue solo cuestión de momento.- se repitió Lily, por milésima vez.- Fue solo un impulso...

Ella recordó las veces que Sakai le habló de Genzo. le dijo que era su mejor amigo, que era un excelente portero pero más que nada, Lily recordaba el hecho de que Genzo era tan mujeriego como Sakai.

"Tiene miles de novias", había dicho Sakai. "Y muchísimas más amantes y romances de una noche. Me agrada Genzo, pero creo que sería capaz de bajarme la novia si le gustara".

Debo ser una mas, ¿cierto?.- se preguntó Lily, en voz alta.- No tengo por qué ser especial...

Lily no sabía si ansiaba no ser especial o si ansiaba el serlo...

Genzo, por supuesto, tampoco podía dormir. Recordaba la mirada de miedo de los ojos de Lily cuando él la abrazó y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la actitud que tomó ella después. Cuando Genzo entró al departamento, Lily pretextó que tenía que ir al baño y ahí se encerró hasta que Taro y Alex bajaron. Mientras Hana hacía el alboroto correspondiente al saber que su hermana había vuelto con Taro, Lily salió y felicitó a los jóvenes y después se despidió alegando que estaba cansada y que tenía mucho sueño.

¿Desayunaremos mañana?.- le preguntó Genzo.

Solo si Hana se queda.- respondió Lily.- Espero que ella me enseñe un poco más sobre ser japonesa.

Obvio que Lily no quería ver a Genzo sola. Éste lo sabía, pero prefirió no decir nada...

Soy un estúpido.- murmuró Genzo.- No debí haberlo hecho pero... ¿Cómo rayos se me ocurrió intentar besarla?

"Porque la quieres", respondió una voz en el cerebro de Genzo. "La quieres y por eso quieres besarla y por eso te duele tanto verla con Sakai..."

Claro, Genzo sabía que tenía que guardarse ese sentimiento...

"Aunque deba amarte en silencio...".

Al día siguiente, Lily decidió actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque decidió no volver a entrar al departamento de Genzo sin avisar, así que muy decentemente tocó el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta. Para su fortuna, fue Hana quien abrió, la cual por cierto se notaba que acababa de despertar.

Buenos días.- saludó Lily.

Bños dís.- gruñó Hana.- ¿Qué no tenías llave?

No se me hizo prudente entrar, a Genzo le molesta.- respondió Lily.

Na.- bufó Hana.- Mi hermano siempre se molesta de todo.

Hana dejó pasar a Lily se metió al baño. La mexicana se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y extendió el periódico que había recibido esa mañana. En él aparecía una foto de los jugadores de fútbol en la conferencia de prensa. Sakai, como siempre, lucía apuesto e impecable. Lily sonrió al verlo, y se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin pensar en él.

Buenos días, doctora.- Genzo apareció frente a Lily, ya vestido.

Buenos días.- Lily solo lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos y después desvió la mirada.

¿Tiene hambre?

Un poco.

¿Qué le gustaría comer hoy?

Se lo dejo a su elección.

Genzo se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió, sin saber qué cosa decir, hacer o pensar. Solo había sido un intento de beso, ¿qué más daba? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

¿Qué tal algo de tepanyaki?.- cuestionó Hana, saliendo del baño ya bañada y cambiada.

¿Tepanyaki?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Qué es?

Algo que es muy pesado para desayunar.- respondió Genzo.- Mejor algo más leve.

Pues entonces prepara puro arroz.- replicó Hana.

No me hables en ese tono, jovencita.- regañó Genzo.

Na, ¿cuál tono?.- se burló ella.- Eres un completo amargado.

Lily soltó una risilla, que disimuló con una tos. Genzo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué?.- cuestionó ella.- Tu hermana es divertida. Además, no dijo nada que no fuera cierto.

Lily le guiñó el ojo a Genzo y él sintió otro vuelco en el corazón.

"Aunque tenga que amarte en silencio".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark estaba intentando comunicarse con Alex, pero ella había apagado su celular y en el hotel le dijeron que ella había pedido no ser molestada.

"Alex, ¿en dónde estás?", se preguntó Mark. "Perdóname, quiero casarme contigo".

La presencia de Taro Misaki había descontrolado a Mark. Él sabía que Alexandra había tenido un amor en la juventud que había sido muy tórrido e intenso, el primer amor de ell, y Mark sabía también que quizás en el fondo ella no había conseguido olvidarlo...

Y sin embargo, no me importa, Alex.- murmuró Mark.- Yo te amo, y si me lo permitieras, te haría olvidarlo todo... Incluso a él, si me lo permitieras... Moriría en el intento de hacer que me amaras la mitad de lo que lo quieres a él...

Y una vez más, el celular de Alex se desvió hacia el buzón de voz. "Deja tu mensaje", decía la voz de ella, "Y te llamaré cuando tenga la oportunidad".

Por favor, Alex, no me hagas dejar este trabajo para ir a buscarte...

Mark intentó llamar una vez más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro despertó sintiendo el aliento de Alex sobre la nuca. Ella dormía tranquilamente, con una mano reposando en el brazo de Misaki. Él sonrió y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

Alex.- susurró Taro.- Despierta.

Cinco minutos más.- murmuró la chica, moviéndose entre sueños.

No vamos a ir a la escuela.- rió Taro.- A menos que quieras que te castigue por no haber hecho la tarea...

Eres un pervertido.- Alex soltó una risilla.- ¿Qué hora es?

Casi las diez.- respondió Misaki.

¡Por Dios!.- Alex se levantó bruscamente, como impulsada por un resorte.- ¡Es tardísimo! ¡El Congreso de la ONU comienza en una hora! Apenas y tendré tiempo de vestirme, arreglarme y maquillarme.

Alex arrojó las cobijas hacia un lado y se metió corriendo al baño. Taro recordó que ese día, más tarde, sería la inauguración de la galería de su padre. Alexandra salió en menos de cinco minutos, secándose el cabello y buscando ropa en el clóset.

Alex.- llamó Taro.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella, distraída.

¿Quieres ir más tarde a la inauguración de la galería de papá?.- invitó él.

Alex se detuvo bruscamente y miró a Taro con sorpresa.

¿Hablas en serio?.- preguntó ella.

Muy en serio.- sonrió él.

Me encantará ir.- aceptó ella, sonriente.

Alex se acercó a la cama y besó a Taro en los labios con intensidad.

Te invitaría a desayunar, pero se me hará tardísimo.- murmuró ella.- Y tengo que alcanzar buen lugar si quiero un buen reportaje.

Te espero entonces a las cinco.- respondió Taro.- Te apuntaré la dirección.

Alex volvió a besar a Taro y después de terminar de arreglarse, salió de la habitación no sin antes prometer que estaría muy puntual a las cinco en punto. Taro se recostó en la cama, feliz, cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Él dejó que llamara una y otra vez hasta que entró el buzón de voz y al poco rato recibió un mensaje de voz. Misaki tuvo un presentimiento y agarró su teléfono.

Taro.- era Erika.- En vista de que has decidido ignorarme, iré a Japón. Llegaré mañana por la noche.

Taro sintió un escalofrío cuando el mensaje terminó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma no entendía el comportamiento de Sakai. Al principio, él y ella dormían juntos cada que podían, pero desde la llegada de la doctora Doumoto, Sakai se había alejado bastante. Padma buscaba al portero y lo invitaba a almorzar con él, pero Sakai siempre encontraba un pretexto para rechazar a Padma.

Te lo dije.- dijo Arisa.- Sakai tiene a muchas, pero en su corazón solo han vivido dos.

Las doctoras Doumoto y Del Valle.- murmuró Padma.

Ni más ni menos.- suspiró Arisa.- Por eso comenté que Sakai solo es bueno para hombre de una noche...

Mientras tanto, Sakai charlaba con Kaori sobre Lily. Él le había contado la maneraen como se conocieron y como llegaron a un acuerdo.

Fue algo extraño.- confesó Sakai.- No creí jamás que pudiera llevarme tan bien con una mujer a la que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Y con la que no tienes nada en común.- añadió Kaori.

A los dos nos gusta el fútbol, con eso basta.- replicó Sakai.

De verdad te gusta, ¿cierto?.- suspiró Kaori.

La verdad es que... .- Sakai se detuvo un momento.- Sinceramente, creo que me he enamorado...

Y sin embargo, no por eso dejas de engañarla.- comentó Kaori.

¿Qué tratas de decir?

Se escuchan rumores, Sakai.- dijo Kaori.- De que te acuestas con todas las chicas del campamento. Si realmente amas a Lily, ¿por qué sigues engañándola con otras?

Sakai no tuvo respuesta, se dedicó a contemplar el campo de juego.

Sinceramente, creo que aun no estás listo para casarte.- comentó Kaori.- Solo vas a meterte a una trampa que después se volverá mortal...

¡Yo quiero a Lily!.- gritó Sakai.- ¿Por qué no me lo creen?

Kaori prefirió no responder.

¿Qué pasó exactamente entre tú y el jugador estrella?.- Sakai decidió cambiar la jugada.

Ya lo dije, se enamoró de alguien más.- contestó Kaori.- Y la verdad, teníamos tiempo de no llevarnos bien...

Eso sí que es raro.- comentó Sakai.- Ustedes parecían la pareja perfecta.

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... .- suspiró ella.

Sakai le puso una mano en el hombro a Kaori, en señal de comprensión. Ella sonrió. por un momento, ambos parecieron conectarse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo estaba decidido. No quería que ella se alejara... Lily se había negado a permitir que él la llevara al hospital, así que se disponía a tomar un taxi.

Doctora Del Valle.- habló Genzo, cuando Lily salió del edificio.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó ella, sin dejar de caminar.

Quiero hablar con usted.- pidió Genzo.

Cuando vuelva, ahora es tarde.- respondió Lily, sin mirarlo.

No, Lily, por favor.- insistió él.

Lily se detuvo al escuchar que Genzo la llamaba por su nombre.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Perdóname.- musitó Genzo.- Por intentar besarte. Fue solo un impulso, sé que tú nunca engañarías a Sakai. Lo lamento, de verdad.

Lily lo miró por varios minutos antes de responder.

Ve por mí a las tres.- dijo ella.- No llegues tarde, me pongo de mal humor cuando no como a mis horas.

Lily hizo parada a un taxi y lo abordó, no sin antes dirigirle a Genzo una enorme sonrisa. Él se la correspondió, decidido más que nunca a callarse lo que sentía.

"Aunque tenga que amarte en silencio".


	14. Chapter 14

Te amaré en silencio (No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo).

**Capítulo 14.**

Cuando Genzo llegó al campamento, encontró a Sakai practicando arduamente, cosa que le sorprendió un poco.

No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?.- comentó Kaori.

No realmente.- reconoció Genzo.- A Sakai muchas veces hay que traerlo de las orejas para que haga las cosas.

Eso era antes, cuando era un muchacho.- replicó Kaori.- Ahora ya es un hombre.

Eso quisiera creer.- suspiró Genzo.

Él se sentó a un lado de Kaori y se puso a ver el entrenamiento. Ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

¿Y qué hay de ti?.- preguntó ella.

¿De mí? ¿Con respecto a qué?

A todo, a tu carrera, tu vida.- aclaró Kaori.- Tus romances...

Pues ahora soy el portero titular de la selección mayor, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.- respondió Genzo.

Sí, lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí.- sonrió Kaori.

Ayudando un poco a Sakai.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.

¿Con sus tácticas?

Y con su novia.- murmuró Genzo, casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Perdón?.- cuestionó Kaori.

Es que como Sakai tiene prohibido ver a Lily mientras dure el mundial.- explicó Genzo.- Entonces, yo la cuido a ella y procuro que aprenda nuestras costumbres.

Y supongo que eso saca Sakai por querer andar con una extranjera.- comentó Kaori.

Sí, pero Lily es en verdad maravillosa.- la defendió Genzo.- Al principio me molestaba mucho su presencia pero ahora creo que es una mujer muy especial. Sakai tiene suerte...

Kaori reconoció esa mirada en los ojos de Genzo y sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Y creo que eso aclara lo de tu vida amorosa.- suspiró ella.

¿Qué quiere decir?.- se sorprendió él.

Que creo que, si me permites decírtelo, estás enamorado de la novia de Sakai.- contestó Kaori.

Genzo no contestó, solo fingió concentrarse en una parada de Sakai.

Tu silencio lo dice todo.- suspiró Kaori.- Lo siento...

¿Por qué?

Porque según me ha dicho Sakai, si Lily ha aceptado el casarse con él es porque ella lo quiere, y en ese caso tú no tienes oportunidad alguna.- dijo Kaori.

Nadie ha dicho que piense intentar algo.- protestó Genzo.

Más triste aun.

Genzo prefirió pararse e ir a hablar con Sakai sobre una técnica en especial. Kaori sonrió por lo bajo, a pesar de todo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika le había dicho a Taro que llegaría a Japón al día siguiente, pero alcanzó a tomar un vuelo antes de lo planeado, así que llegaría a Tokio ese mismo día. Erika traía en las manos una revista de arte en donde anunciaba cuándo y en dónde sería la inauguración de Ichiro Misaki.

Pronto hemos de vernos, amorcito.- murmuró Erika, mirando la revista.- Te perdonaré por haberme ignorado tantos días...

Erika pensaba llegar directo a la galería y darle una sorpresa a su novio, pero la sorprendida sería ella...

Mientras tanto, en Okinawa, Mark trataba de cubrir el reportaje que le habían designado, pero no podía concentrarse. Alex sería capaz de regresar a Europa sin él y continuar con su vida como si nada. Ya lo había hecho antes y podría volverlo a hacer...

¿No puedo volver a Tokio?.- le preguntó Mark a su jefe.

Cuando termines el reportaje.- respondió el otro.

¿Por qué no mandar a alguien más? Lawrence y Roberts iban a venir a Japón también.- insistió Mark.

¿Cuál es la prisa?.- replicó el jefe.- Wakabayashi estará con Lawrence y entre los dos podrán cubrir el reportaje. Además, Alexandra me ha dicho que no le gusta trabajar contigo.

¿Por qué no?.- gritó Mark.

Porque no le gusta mezclar el amor con el trabajo, eso ya lo sabes.- replicó el jefe.- Lo siento, pero no te irás de Okinawa hasta que no termines el trabajo, a menos que quieras ser despedido. Roberts se reunirá contigo dentro de poco.

Tras lo cual, el jefe colgó. Mark maldijo en voz baja.

En cuanto termine.- murmuró él.- Iré por ti, Alex...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro volvió a reunirse con Tsubasa y Sanae, los cuales se sorprendieron porque él llegó en compañía de Hana.

Lo siento.- dijo Taro.- Ella insistió en venir... Es la hermana menor de Wakabayashi, Hana.

Es que me aburro con mis hermanos y mi cuñada trabajando.- dijo Hana, con rostro angelical.- Por eso vine.

No hay problema.- sonrió Sanae.- Gusto en conocerte, linda.

Lo mismo digo.- sonrió Hana.

¿En dónde está tu hermano?.- quiso saber Tsubasa.

Ah, ayudando a su rival.- suspiró Hana.- De veras que él se pasa de tonto... Le ayuda ese Sakito a ser un mejor portero y a cuidarle a mi cuñada. Por menso Genzo va a quedarse sin puesto y sin novia.

¿De qué hablas?.- exclamó Sanae, enarcando las cejas.

Habla de Sakai.- rió Taro.- No Sakito.- Hasta donde sé, Wakabayashi está ayudándolo a ser un mejor portero y pues de paso está ocupándose de su novia, recuérdenlo.

Yo creí que eso de cuidarle la novia al Sakai era una broma.- confesó Tsubasa.- En serio que jamás le había visto esa mirada a Genzo...

No es novedad para nadie que mi hermano quiere a esa chica.- suspiró Hana.- Pero qué se le hace...

Qué lástima.- comentó Sanae.- Durante tiempo había esperado ver que Genzo encontrara una mujer ideal para él, y ahora que aparece...

Ella va a casarse con otro.- completó Taro.- Así es la vida.

Ellos se encontraban tomando un descanso en un club deportivo. La televisión que estaba ubicada más cerca de ellos cambió de canal a un canal de noticias inglés muy famoso. Hana dio un pequeño brinco.

¡Es mi hermana!.- gritó ella.- ¡Miren qué bien se ve!

Taro, embobado, vio como Alexandra aparecía muy seria y formal en la televisión, hablando en un inglés británico, con un grupo de gentes conversando como fondo.

Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el Congreso de las Naciones Unidas.- decía Alex.- En esta reunión cumbre tan importante se tratarán temas como...

Ella se veía tan profesional, tan exitosa, y tan excitante... Taro se puso colorado al pensar en esto último...

Se te van a meter las moscas.- rió Hana.- Mi hermana sí que te trae vuelto loco.

Ya era hora, también.- rió Sanae.- Ya parecía que ibas a quedarte a vestir santas.

Ey, tuve novia antes.- protestó Taro.

Ah, claro.- la sonrisa de Sanae se esfumó.- Esa tipa...

Tsubasa carraspeó, y Sanae se contuvo de hacer un comentario.

¿Qué pasa con Erika?.- preguntó Misaki, extrañado.

Nada, realmente.- gruñó Sanae.- Es solo que siempre pensé que no era buena para ti...

Tsubasa volvió a carraspear y Sanae tomó un trago de su limonada. Taro comprendió que él le había llamado la atención. Pero Misaki no siguió pensando en eso, ya que se distrajo con la hermosa joven que aparecía en televisión y a la que vería en pocas horas y volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo buscaba a Sakai para preguntarle si no deseaba darle algún mensaje a Lily, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Incluso Kaori parecía haberlo perdido de vista.

Lo vi hace unos diez minutos en compañía de la chica Duquette.- comentó el entrenador Fukishima.

¿La chica Duquette?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Una de las chicas que trabajan aquí.- respondió Kyousuke.- Se llama Padma.

Gracias.- dijo Genzo, echando a andar.

Él encontró a Sakai en compañía de una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro, la cual le reclamaba algo, muy enojada.

¡Creí que eras diferente!.- gritó Padma.- ¡Pero solo me utilizaste!

Yo te dije que estaba comprometido.- replicó Sakai.- Y aun así, aceptaste.

¡No pensé que hablaras en serio!.- protestó Padma.- No te creí tan desgraciado como para engañar así a tu novia.

Genzo se quedó atónito. ¿Acaso Sakai había engañado a Lily? En ese momento, Sakai miró a Genzo y calló a Padma.

No es momento.- dijo el muchacho.- Después hablamos.

¿Después cuándo?.- cuestionó Padma.- ¿Cuándo te cases?

Ya te lo había dicho desde antes.- Sakai estaba fastidiado.- Si aun así quisiste hacerlo, es problema tuyo.

Padma, furiosa, abofeteó a Sakai con fuerza antes de marcharse sin mirar a Genzo. Éste se acercó a Sakai.

Dime que lo que escuché no es verdad.- dijo Genzo.

No empieces, no estoy de humor.- gruñó Sakai.

¿Te atreviste a engañar a Lily?.- Genzo estaba muy enojado.

No fue un engaño, eso habría sido si me hubiera enamorado.- respondió Sakai, con cinismo.

¿Por qué le haces esto a Lily?.- gritó Genzo.- Ella te ama y espera por ti, ¡y tú la engañas con la primera mujer que se te pone enfrente!

Oye, no fue para tanto.- reprochó Sakai.- Solo fue un par de veces.

Realmente no te la mereces.- Genzo encaró a Sakai.- Debería de decirle lo que hiciste.

¿De parte de quién estás?.- cuestionó Sakai.- Primero estabas con que no aprobabas el matrimonio y ahora te indignas porque le fui infiel a Lily. Y ya te dije que o fue un engaño. O al menos, para mí no lo fue.

Solo creo que si decidiste casarte deberías respetar a la que va a ser tu esposa.- dijo Genzo, tratando de calmarse.

Y lo haré.- replicó Sakai.- Cuando ya me case con Lily. Ahora bien, no sé por qué eres tan hipócrita, tú tampoco sabes lo que es la fidelidad.

Eso lo sé, pero Lily es alguien diferente a ti y a mí, ella nunca te engañaría con nadie.- replicó Genzo.

Sí, lo sé, pero te aseguro que no voy a engañarla cuando me case con ella.- prometió Sakai.- Puedes creer en mí, ahora solo te pido que me guardes el secreto. Yo de verdad amo a Lily y no quiero lastimarla...

Genzo frunció el entrecejo. Le indignaba el hecho de que Sakai tan campantemente aceptara el haber engañado a Lily y que no le importara en lo más mínimo... El portero suspiró.

Como sea.- dijo él, al fin.- No diré nada si no vuelves a engañarla.

Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con mi novia.- se burló Sakai.- Ya comienzas a actuar como ella.

Genzo prefirió cambiar de tema. Después de un rato, él se marchó al hospital para ir por Lily, la cual no podía salir ya que estaba ocupada con un grupo de pacientes que habían sufrido un accidente. Una familia que viajaba en una camioneta fue embestida por un borracho que volvía a casa tras pasar tres días seguidos bebiendo. Lily estaba atendiendo al borracho después de intubar y salvar la vida de una de las hijas de la familia. Genzo se fugó a la sala de urgencias y vio como Lily le ponía el mismo empeño para salvar al borracho que para salvar a la niña.

Pónganle otra ámpula de epinefrina.- ordenó Lily a Tomoyo.

Sí, doctora.- dijo Tomoyo.

Sigue sin pulso.- dijo Rumiko, otra enfermera.

Continuo compresiones torácicas.- Lily siguió masajeando el pecho del paciente.

Unos diez minutos después, y tras un buen rato de lucha, el paciente ebrio fuee estabilizado. Lily terminó de anotar las últimas indicaciones en el expediente y tomó después su bolso y su abrigo.

Interesante, doctora.- comentó Genzo.- Muy interesante.

¿Qué es lo interesante?.- cuestionó Lily.

Que haya perdido tanto tiempo tratando de salvar la vida de un asesino que además ha desperdiciado su vida bebiendo.- respondió Genzo.

Mi deber, como médico, es salvar, no juzgar.- replicó Lily, con esa férrea mirada en los ojos que Genzo tan bien le conocía.- Yo cumplo con salvar vidas, ya Alguien Superior se encargará de juzgarlo.

Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, ¿eh?.- sonrió Genzo.

Como todo lo que hago.- Lily también sonrió.

Él la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y al hacerlo, Genzo aspiró el perfume de ella, Channel No. 5. Lily alcanzó a notar su mirada.

¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó ella, incómoda.

Hueles muy rico.- murmuró Genzo.- Channel No. 5

Mi perfume favorito.- respondió Lily.- ¿Nos vamos?

Claro.- suspiró él.

Lily trató de controlar a su corazón, el cual se le había acelerado al extremo, ya que se había puesto a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que Genzo la besara la otra vez.

"Deja de pensar idioteces", se recriminó ella. "Te vas a casar con Sakai, a él es a quien quieres".

Genzo la miró de reojo y suspiró. "Aunque tenga que amarte en silencio".

6

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Alex prácticamente tuvo que correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la inauguración, ya que el Congreso de las Naciones Unidas se extendió más de lo planeado. En el taxi, ella se soltó el cabello oscuro y se maquilló un poco. El taxista la dejó frente a la galería, la cual ya estaba a reventar.

Ichiro Misaki estaba al frente de toda la gente y bajo la mira de varios reporteros. Taro estaba parado junto a él, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, nervioso.

Quizás tuvo mucho trabajo.- comentó Ichiro, después de un rato.

Va a llegar.- murmuró Taro.

Estás más nervioso que yo.- rió Ichiro.

Para qué negártelo.- suspiró Taro.

Alexandra entró cuando Ichiro estaba cortando el listón, mientras que Taro le sonreía. Esa gran sonrisa habrían de captarla todos los fotógrafos, y durante mucho tiempo la gente habría de preguntarse a quién miraba Taro Misaki con tanto amor...

Siento llegar tarde.- murmuró ella, mientras Ichiro recibía las felicitaciones de sus colegas amigos.- El Congreso se prolongó, menos mal que Lawrence acept+o quedarse solo.

Lo bueno, es que llegaste.- sonrió Taro.- Me hacías falta.

Nos vimos apenas hace seis horas.- rió Alex.

Para mí fueron como seis siglos...

Taro y Alex se besaron fugazmente, para no llamar mucho la atención de los reporteros que en ese momento estaban entretenidos con Ichiro Misaki y uno de sus colegas.

Espero que más tarde nos acompañes a cenar.- comentó Taro.

¿Nos?

Sí, a mi padre y a mí.- aclaró él.

Eh... .- Alex titubeó.- No lo sé...

¿Por qué no?.- rió Taro.- No me digas que le tienes miedo a mi padre...

Claro que no.- Alexandra se puso roja.- Es solo que... Bueno, ¿qué piensa él de lo nuestro?

Mi padre me apoya en todas mis decisiones.- respondió Taro.- Además, él sabe que tú eres la mujer a quien amo.

En ese caso.- suspiró Alex.- Me encantará acompañarlos.

Se abrió entonces el cóctel y la gente atacó los canapés y las copas con champaña no se hicieron esperar. Taro y Alex pudieron aprovechar y abrazarse y besarse largamente...

Erika apenas y fue a dejar su equipaje a su hotel y se dirigió inmediatamente a la galería. Cuando ella llegó, Taro y Alexandra estaban en el proceso de darse cariño. Erika se quedó paralizada de momento.

¿Quién es ella?.- gritó Erika, sorprendida.

Ella solo podía ver que Taro abrazaba a una joven mujer de cabello negro, pero cuando ellos se soltaron, Erika pudo ver que se trataba de Alexandra Wakabayashi...

Esa perr... .- gruñó Erika.- ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella comenzó a llorar de la rabia y apretó los puños, furiosa. La pelirroja se dijo que ni Taro ni Alex se burlarían de ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba a punto de oscurecer. Lily miraba cómo uno a uno los escaparates de las tiendas comenzaban a encender sus luces, al igual que los faroles de las calles y los anuncios luminosos.

Me gusta Tokio.- confesó Lily.- Aunque es más futurista de lo que esperaba.

Ha cambiado mucho desde que era niño y venía a los campeonatos nacionales infantiles.- comentó Genzo.- Pero en esencia, sigue siendo el mismo.

Supongo que Alemania también ha de ser muy hermoso.- suspiró Lily.

Claro que lo es, sobretodo Hamburgo.- sonrió Genzo.- Es un sitio con muchos lagos y a orillas del río Elba, creo que te gustaría.

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- preguntó Lily.

¿De que te gustaría Hamburgo?.- rió Genzo.- Porque creo que te gusta la naturaleza. ¿Qué me hace pensarlo? Que cuidas las plantas del departamento de Sakai con el mismo empeño con el que cuidas a tus pacientes.

Soy una flor, no lo olvides.- rió Lily.- Por eso me gusta la naturaleza. Ah, me encantaría conocer Europa, se ve que es un sitio hermoso...

¿Nunca has viajado a Europa?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Nunca.- suspiró Lily.

¿Y cómo es que conociste a Sakai?

Pues es que él viajó a México de vacaciones.- respondió Lily.- Yo lo conocí allá, ésta es la primera vez que salgo de mi país.

Pues cuando te cases con Sakai, te irás a Inglaterra.- dijo Genzo.- Y ojalá que él te lleve a conocer otros lugares...

Genzo estuvo tentado a decirle que él la llevaría a Europa, pero se contuvo. Él no era así, era momento de dejar de hacer planes que nunca podrían cumplirse...

Es algo tarde.- comentó Genzo, para alejar la melancolía.- Será mejor que nps vayamos ya, la inauguración del Mundial es mañana.

No estoy cansada.- replicó Lily.- A menos que tú quieras irte a dormir ya.

No.- negó Genzo.- De hecho, yo tampoco quiero irme...

Paseemos otro rato, entonces.- sonrió ella.

Fue un simple paseo por las calles concurridas de Tokio. Lily absorbía, maravillada, cada momento, cada cosa que ella veía, oía y tocaba. Para Genzo, pasear con la mexicana fue como redescubrir su propio país y su propia cultura, ya que Lily lo hacía ver todo con ojos diferentes...

Mira, en esa tienda venden kimonos.- comentó Lily.- Quizás deba comprarme uno y pedirle a Made que me ayude a ponérmelo.

¿Made?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

Alex.- dijo Lily.

¿Por qué le llamas Made?

Porque así se puso como nick en el messenger.- aclaró la mexicana.- Maderique.

Ah. Bueno, pero me temo que tendrás que pedírselo a Hana, porque Alex es más inglesa que otra cosa y dudo mucho que sepa ponerse un kimono... .- dijo Genzo.

O me puedes enseñar tú.- propuso Lily.- Y de paso, me ayudas a ponérmelo.

¿Qué?.- Genzo se puso colorado.

Solo bromeaba.- rió Lily, divertida, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la tienda.

Genzo se sorprendió un poco con el comentario de Lily, ya que era algo que no era común que dijera Doña Perfecta, pero entonces él se dio cuenta de que quizás esa Lily era la verdadera, y que la primera Lily que conoció era solo una pantalla que ella usaba ante LODE demás...

Ya en la tienda, Lily admiró los kimonos, pero no se atrevió a comprar ninguno, más que nada por consejo de Genzo.

Mejor espera a que hables con la abuela de Sakai.- dijo Genzo.-Está bien que las japonesas usan kimonos pero no creo que ella espere a que te vistas con uno la primera vez, más considerando que tú eres mexicana.

En eso tienes razón.- admitió Lily.- Menos mal, estos vestidos están carísimos... Oye, ¿qué esa no es Hana?

Genzo volteó hacia donde señalaba Lily y vio que su hermana estaba en compañía de tres gentes con las que nunca pensó verla: Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y Kazuki Sorimachi.

Hana.- llamó Genzo.

Hola, hermano.- sonrió Hana.- Ando aquí con tus compañeros.

Wakabayashi.- dijo Hyuga.

Hyuga.- dijo Genzo.

Tiempo de no verte.- dijo Ken.

Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué hacen aquí con mi hermana?

Paseando.- respondió Hyuga, como si nada.- Venimos a ver jugar a nuestros sucesores.

¿No es increíble?.- exclamó Hana.- Estaba por comprar una revista de sóccer y entonces Ken tomó la misma revista que yo y después de pelearnos un rato por ella, Kazuki dijo que bien podríamos compartirla. Es increíble, en ese momento no reconocí a tus compañeros de la selección.

Lily los miraba a todos con curiosidad y Genzo hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Hana les pidió a Lily y a Genzo que los acompañaran a cenar y ellos aceptaron. Lily se dio cuenta de que Hana se reía mucho con el Lavacoches, perdón, Ken, y también se dio cuenta de que a Genzo no le parecía nada gracioso el hecho...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro nunca se esperó lo que sucedió después. Erika entró como una tromba a la galería y prácticamente arrancó a Taro de Alexandra.

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?.- gritó la pelirroja.

¡Erika!.- exclamó Taro.- ¡Dijiste que llegarías mañana!

¿Y por eso te atreves a engañarme con ésta?.- rugió Erika.

No le hables de esa manera.- se enojó Misaki.

¡La defiendes!.- gritó ella.- ¡Después de que me engañaste con ella, como te atreves!

Erika se acercó a Taro y le propinó dos cachetadas, frente a una molesta Alex que no dudó en regresar el golpe.

¡No te atrevas a golpear a Taro en mi presencia!.- gritó Alex.

¿Aparte de que me quitas a mi novio, me golpeas?.- gritó Erika, frotándose la mejilla adolorida.

¡Tú me lo quitaste primero!.- gritó Alexandra.- Taro y yo éramos muy felices hasta que apareciste!

La gente comenzó a murmurar, y los reporteros estaban más que dispuestos a tomar fotos, así que Taro tomó a Erika por un brazo y se la llevó con él a un sitio apartado.

Erika, lamento mucho que te hayas enterado así, pero yo amo a Alex, nunca dejé de hacerlo.- dijo Misaki.

¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo te puedo dar más que ella!.- gimió Erika.

No se trata de eso, entiende por favor.- musitó Taro.- Alex entró en mi corazón desde hace mucho y no se saldrá de ahí jamás… Discúlpame, de verdad, pero sería más engaño el decirte que te quiero…

¡No, Taro, por favor, no me dejes!.- suplicó Erika.- Sin ti no podré vivir…

Erika, no pienses así.- pidió Taro.- Algún día encontrarás a alguien que te va a hacer muy feliz…

Misaki besó en la mejilla a la chica y regresó a la galería con Alex. Erika se quedó un buen rato llorando y apretando los puños.

Ni creas que me has ganado, Alexandra Wakabayashi, no sabes aun quien es Erika Carrera.- murmuró la pelirroja, al tiempo que miraba como Taro y Alex posaban para las cámaras…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente fue la inauguración del Mundial sub-19 y como era sábado, Lily pudo asistir sin preocupaciones por el trabajo. También se encontraban presentes todo el clan de Captain Tsubasa, para ver si el clan de Hungry Heart era capaz de ganar el Sub-19. Kyousuke se veía muy nervioso, aunque Sakai se veía muy apuesto con su uniforme de portero de la selección japonesa.

¡Qué bien se ve Koji!.- exclamó Lily, feliz.

Naaa, se veía mejor mi hermano.- replicó Hana, sentada a un lado de Ken.

La verdad es que ese Sakai no tiene cara de japonés.- comentó Alex.- Con ese cabello platinado…

Eso es porque Koji es mitad holandés.- explicó Lily.- De su madre heredó el cabello y los rasgos.

Insisto en que Genzo se veía mejor y es mucho más guapo.- repitió Hana.

Me sigo viendo bien.- dijo Genzo, algo arrogante.

¿No vino el vanidoso?.- se burló Lily.

Genzo frunció un poco el entrecejo y después rió. La inauguración del mundial pasó sin pena ni gloria, se hizo el juramento de los jugadores y después comenzó el partido inicial entre Japón y Brasil. Por parte de Brasil jugaba Diego, un antiguo compañero de equipo y gran amigo de Kyousuke y Sakai, o al menos eso era lo que Lily sabía.

Vamos a ver qué tan bien le va a Koji con Diego.- comentó Lily.

Es curioso.- comentó Genzo.

¿Qué cosa?

Que seas la única persona que llame a Sakai por su nombre.

¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

No, solo decía.

Los jugadores de Japón, si bien algo inexpertos, se notaba que eran muy buenos. Sakai incluso hizo algunas paradas impresionantes, dignas del sucesor de Genzo Wakabayashi en la portería.

¡Muy bien hecho, Koji!.- gritó Lily, emocionada, aunque detrás de ella al menos unas cuarenta chicas gritaron algo similar.

¿Y ésas quienes son?.- preguntó Sanae, extrañada.

El club de Fans de Sakai.- aclaró Hana, mirando la pancarta que las chicas traían.- ¡Wow! ¡Son muchas!

Lily tenía una expresión extraña, de un sentimiento difícil de definir. Genzo lo notó y carraspeó.

Sakai siempre ha tenido muchas fans.- dijo Genzo.

Eso lo sé perfectamente.- Lily volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Genzo notó que ella no estaba enojada, sino más bien sorprendida, era como si Lily nunca hubiera sabido que Sakai tenía muchísimas fans. Sin embargo, Lily no lucía celosa ni mucho menos, solo extrañada. En el medio tiempo, Genzo se ofreció a ir a comprar algo de beber, y en el camino se encontró con Kaori Doumoto.

Hola, Wakabayashi.- sonrió Kaori.- Pensé que estabas aquí, aunque no conseguí localizarte.

Qué tal, doctora Doumoto.- sonrió Genzo.- Vine con unos amigos.

Ah, también yo.- dijo ella.- Todos amigos míos y de Sakai.

Kaori señaló hacia una parte de las tribunas en donde una chica de cabello corto y de un extraño color verde agitaba una bandera japonesa y se peleaba con un chico. A Genzo le recordó muchísimo a Sanae.

¿Quién es la que se pelea?.- quiso saber él.

Se llama Miki.- rió Kaori.- Es una gran amiga. ¿Y con quién viniste, Wakabayashi?

Con la prometida de Sakai.- respondió Genzo.

La conozco.- dijo Kaori.- Es buena chica. ¿Por qué no se vienen con nosotros y así apoyamos a Japón todos juntos?

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Kaori le coqueteaba de una manera muy sutil y con un toque de dulzura. El portero se percató entonces de que la mujer tenía un aire que le recordaba mucho a Lily, y se preguntó si no sería ése el motivo por el cual Sakai se había enamorado de esta última…

Lily decidió ir a buscar a Genzo para ayudarlo con las bebidas y lo encontró hablando muy animadamente con Kaori Doumoto. La mirada de ilusión que Lily vio en los ojos de la joven no le agradó para nada, aunque no supo por qué…

¿Interrumpo?.- dijo Lily, parándose junto a Genzo.

Para nada.- sonrió Genzo.- Perdona que me haya tardado…

Fue culpa mía, lo siento.- admitió Kaori.- Lily, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Lo mismo digo.- Lily fingió una sonrisa.

Después de cinco minutos de plática, Lily se llevó a Genzo con ella, quedando de acuerdo con Kaori de reunirse después para charlar, aunque a solas. Genzo notó que Lily estaba muy seria, y todo a partir de que se habían topado con Kaori.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Genzo.

No.- negó Lily.- Es solo que…

¿Qué pasa?

No es de mi incumbencia pero, podría jurar que coqueteabas con Kaori.- musitó Lily.

Quizás.- respondió Genzo, divertido.- ¿Vas a sermonearme por eso?

¿Te gusta?.- insistió Lily.

Nunca dije eso. ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?.- Genzo estaba sospechando algo y quería confirmarlo.

No tiene por qué.- replicó Lily.

Sin embargo, ella estuvo muy seria hasta el final del partido, y Genzo se comenzó a preguntar si no se habría puesto celosa…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Japón terminó empatando con Brasil por a un gol. Por parte de Japón, el anotador del gol fue Kyousuke, mientras que por parte de Brasil el autor del tanto fue Diego.

Bueno, no les fue tan mal.- comentó Alex.

Les pudo haber ido mejor.- dijo Hyuga.

¿Cómo que les pudo haber ido mejor?.- gritó la chica de cabello verde que había visto Genzo antes.- ¡Estás loco o qué! ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar así el desempeño del equipo?

Yo soy Kojiro Hyuga, el goleador de la selección mayor de Japón.- respondió Kojiro, poniéndose en pie.- Y yo, estando jugando, habría anotado al menos unos diez goles.

Genzo, Tsubasa, Taro, Ken y Kazuki intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Las chicas contuvieron una risilla.

¡Pues aunque seas el capitán de Japón, no tienes derecho a hablar así de mis amigos!.- insistió Miki.

¿Y tú quien eres?.- cuestionó Hyuga.

Mi nombre es Miki y soy la capitana de la porra japonesa.- respondió la chica.

Y la seguidora oficial de Kyousuke.- sonrió Kaori.

Pues me vale quien seas, yo sé de lo que hablo.- replicó Kojiro.- Y esos chicos pudieron haberlo hecho mejor.

Daba la impresión de que la chica de cabello verde se le dejaría ir a Hyuga, de no ser porque una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y corto se interpuso entre ambos.

Perdona a Hyuga-san, a veces habla de más.- dijo Maki Akamine.- No te molestes, creo que Japón hizo un gran trabajo.

Uhm.- gruñó Miki, mirando fijamente a Maki.

Ven, Miki, vamos a felicitar a los muchachos.- dijo una muchacha de coletas.

¿Vienes, Kaori?.- preguntó Miki.

En un segundo.- respondió la doctora Doumoto.

Mientras tanto, Taro se reía muy disimuladamente.

¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó Alex.

Es que Miki es igualita a Sanae.- respondió Misaki.- ¿No serán parientes?

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Sanae.

Todos rieron. Kaori le sonrió a Genzo, pero Lily se le adelantó.

Escuché que eres la nutrióloga del equipo japonés.- dijo Lily.

Ah, sí, acaban de contratarme hace poco.- respondió Kaori.- ¿Y tú no estas trabajando?

Sí lo estoy, en el Hospital General de Tokio.- dijo Lily.

Me da gusto.- sonrió Kaori.- Mejor será que vaya a saludar a los muchachos... ¿No vendrás a saludar a Sakai?

Claro.- respondió Lily.

Lily y Kaori echaron a andar, y Genzo se apresuró a seguirlas.

Los veré al rato.- se despidió el portero de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Genzo habría de arrepentirse de haberse ido, ya que vio cuando Lily se abrazaba a Sakai y lo besaba en los labios. Kaori miraba la escena con cierta melancolía.

Cada vez se te nota más.- comentó Kaori.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo fingió demencia.

Si bien que sabes.

Lily soltó a Sakai, al darse cuenta de que tanto Kaori como Genzo los observaban, pero más que nada, la molestaba un poco el que Genzo la mirara.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó Sakai.- Te noto rara...

No, nada.- negó Lily.- Me da gusto que hayas jugado tan bien.

¿Wakabayashi está tratándote bien?.- quiso saber Sakai.

Claro que sí, es buen amigo.- respondió Lily.- ¿Y a ti te tratan bien en el campamento?

Si supieras... .- Sakai desvió la mirada.

Genzo y Kaori no eran los únicos que observaban a la pareja, también Padma tenía los ojos clavados en Lily y se dijo que algo tendría que hacer para romper ese compromiso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos comenzaron a despedirse. Tsubasa y Sanae se fueron a saludar a Roberto Hongo, Taro y Alex se despidieron para ir a cenar con Ichiro Misaki, Hyuga se fue con Maki, Kazuki se perdió con quien sabe donde, así que al final solo se quedaron Hana y Ken.

Bueno, creo que nos dejaron solos.- dijo Ken.

Y bien solos.- suspiró Hana.- Y yo que quería ir a un karaoke...

¿Te gusta cantar?.- preguntó Ken.

Pues más bien era por pasar el rato.- respondió Hana.- Mi regadera nunca se ha impresionado con mi canto.

A mí me gustaría oírte.- rió Ken.- Si me dejas acompañarte...

¿Irías conmigo?.- preguntó Hana, sorprendida.

Claro, ¿por qué no?.- sonrió Ken.- A menos que te moleste salir conmigo...

Para nada.- Han se sonrojó.- De hecho, me gusta mucho...

Hana y Ken salieron del estadio, platicando sobre mil y una cosas. Hana le contaba a Ken sobre el año que se la había pasado de mochilera en Europa.

¿Y qué dijeron tus padres cuando les dijiste que dejarías la escuela por un año para ir a pasearte por Europa?.- preguntó Ken, interesado.

Pusieron el grito en el cielo.- rió Hana.- Bueno, la verdad es que solo mi padre lo hizo, mi madre me regaló una mochila y me deseó buena suerte.

¿Y tu hermano qué opina?

Ah, bueno, ya sabes que Genzo es un amargado y de todo se queja.- suspiró Hana.- Pero me dio hospedaje cuando estaba en Alemania, y cuando me fui a Munich su amigo Schneider me hizo el favor...

¿El favor?.- Ken enarcó mucho las cejas, ya había escuchado en alguna ocasión que la hermana de Genzo y el káiser habían andado juntos.

De hospedarme en su casa.- rió Hana.- Con su hermana.

Ya veo... ¿Y es cierto que anduviste con él?.- aventuró Ken.

¿Con Karl?.- Hana se puso roja.- De eso hace años...

O sea que ya no...

No.

Qué bueno.- Ken sonrió.- Eso me da mucho gusto.

Hana sonrió también.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Alex, para bajar con ella y reunirse con su padre en el restaurante. Ella le gritó desde adentro que hiciera el favor de esperar un momento.

Mujeres.- suspiró Taro, sonriendo.

Erika vio a Taro parado afuera de la habitación, vestido con traje y corbata. Se veía muy apuesto, y Erika se dio cuenta, con cierta ira, que él nunca se había vestido así para salir con ella...

Taro.- llamó ella.

¡Erika!.- exclamó él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo.- respondió ella.- Me enteré de que te estabas hospedando aquí...

Por favor, Erika, no quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez.- pidió Misaki.- Entiéndeme, por favor...

No, espera.- pidió Erika.- Solo quiero venir a decirte una cosa... Acepto mi derrote, sé que amas a Alexandra y que ella te ama a ti, solo vengo a pedirte que seamos amigos.

¿Estás segura de lo que dices?.- se sorprendió Taro.

Muy segura, prefiero tenerte como amigo a no tenerte.- Erika esbozó una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

En ese caso.- Taro sonrió.- Cuenta con mi amistad para siempre.

Erika y Taro se abrazaron, ella esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

Bueno, pues me voy.- dijo Erika.- Te dejo para que salgas con tu novia...

Gracias, Erika.- sonrió Taro.- Supongo que te veré en el equipo.

Así será, Taro.- asintió Erika.

¿Vas a volver a Francia?

Quizás después, quiero pasear un poco.- respondió Erika, echando a andar.

Justo cuando Erika acababa de marcharse, Alex abrió la puerta y Taro se quedó boquiabierto. Ella se había puesto un vestido negro corto y de tirantes y se había dejado el cabello suelto.

Wow.- murmuró Taro.- Con solo verte, me dan ganas de llevarte a la cama...

Eso mejor déjalo para después, que tengo otro modelito negro que enseñarte.- Alex sonrió de una manera pícara.

Ya quiero verlo, mejor enséñamelo de una vez.- rió Taro.

Tendrás que esperarte.- rió Alex.- Tu padre nos espera.

Alex y Taro bajaron al restaurante. Se veían tan bien juntos que todos volteaban a verlos. Incluso Ichiro, quien aun estaba algo dubitativo, sonrió al verlos llegar como pareja. Mientras tanto, Erika bajó a la recepción.

Buenas noches.- saludó Erika a la recepcionista del turno nocturno.- Soy la asistente de la señorita Alexandra Wakabayashi, y me pidió que recogiera sus mensajes.

Tiene varios recados, todos de la misma persona.- respondió la recepcionista.- Del joven Mark Sloan.

Erika recibió los mensajes, los cuales todo decían más o menos lo mismo, que Mark estaba arrepentido de haber terminado con Alex y que deseaba volver a su lado.

Por lo que veo, Mark no sabe que Alexandra está con Taro.- murmuró Erika.- Quizás alguien deba decírselo...

"O quizás", dijo una voz en la mente de Erika. "Puede que sea mejor que Mark no sepa nada...".

Ya Erika había formado un plan en su mente...

Sin imaginarse siquiera lo que les esperaba, Alex y Taro festejaban en compañía de Ichiro, tanto por el triunfo de éste como por el regreso de los dos primeros... Horas más tarde, Alex le habría de enseñar a Taro el otro modelito negro y sexy que le tenía preparado, para pasar con él la última noche que habrían de estar juntos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, fue Lily la que se despertó bruscamente. Alguien la había golpeado con una almohada y otra persona la estaba sacudiendo por el hombro.

Despierta, Lily.- Genzo era quien la agitaba para despertarla.

¿Genzo?.- Lily se incorporó en la cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú me aventaste el almohadazo?

No, ésa fui yo.- rió Hana, feliz.. Ya levántate, perezosa.

Hoy es dormingo.- gruñó Lily, acostándose nuevamente.- No molesten tan temprano.

Tendrás que levantarte a menos que quieras que la abuela de Sakai piense que eres una desordenada.- replicó Genzo.

¿Qué?.- gritó Lily, saltando de la cama cual conejo esquizofrénico o canguro ebrio.- ¿La abuela de Sakai está aquí?

Así es.- asintió Genzo, procurando no ver el transparente camisón que usaba Lily.- Y si yo fuera tú, me pondría algo más decente.

Lily se puso roja y se cubrió con las sábanas. Genzo carraspeó y salió de la habitación.

Te veo afuera.- dijo él.

Cuando Lily al fin salió, traía puestos una falda blanca larga y una blusa del mismo color.

¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó ella a Genzo.- ¿Me veo bien?

Muy bien.- respondió Genzo, sonriendo.

Vamos ya, luego babeas, la abuela de Sakai espera.- Hana tomó a Lily de la mano y se la llevó con ella.

En el departamento de Genzo (Lily no sabía por qué) se encontraba una mujer de baja estatura, ya grande de edad, y que para sorpresa de Lily iba vestida a la manera occidental. Lily hizo una reverencia.

Buenos días, señora Sakai.- saludó ella.

Buenos días.- la señora miró a Lily de arriba abajo.- Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte.

Genzo y Hana se mantuvieron a prudente distancia, observando y escuchando la conversación que mantuvieron la abuela de Sakai y Lily. Ésta comenzó a ponerse tan nerviosa que Genzo decidió intervenir.

Lily prepara un muy buen café.- dijo Genzo.- ¿No le apetece una taza, señora Sakai?

Lo ideal sería que fuera té.- respondió ella.- Pero un café estará bien.

Lily se levantó y Genzo fue tras ella. En la cocina, Lily comenzó a murmura en español.

No te pongas nerviosa.- dijo Genzo.- Lo estás haciendo bien.

¿Bromeas?.- exclamó Lily.- No sé nada sobre las costumbres japonesas, no sé preparar el té, no sé usar los palillos y en mi vida me he puesto un kimono.

¿Y qué? La señora Sakai aun no comienza a preguntarte nada.- replicó Genzo.

¡Pero lo va a hacer y entonces se dará cuenta de que tengo de japonesa lo que Kevin Federline tiene de talentoso!.- gritó Lily, desesperada.

Tranquila.- Genzo la tomó por los hombros.- Relájate. Lo vas a hacer bien...

¿Eso crees?.- murmuró ella.

Para mí, eres perfecta tal y como eres, ya te lo había dicho.- murmuró Genzo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Solo recuerda que las japonesas no deben reír mostrando los dientes.- dijo Genzo.- No importa que tengas una hermosa sonrisa.

A ver como le hago.- suspiró Lily.- Gracias por el consejo.

El café estuvo listo entonces y Lily y Genzo regresaron a la sala, en donde ya la señora Sakai había sacado una caja blanca.

Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, Lily.- dijo la abuela de Sakai.-Espero que sea de tu talla.

Hana soltó un gritito cuando la señora sacó una especie de kimono blanco muy hermoso. Lily abrió muchos los ojos.

¿Eso es lo que creo que es?.- murmuró Lily.

Sí, un vestido de novia japonés.- sonrió la abuela de Sakai.- El mismo que usó la madre de Koji, quisiera ver cómo te queda.

Hana, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Lily, agarró la caja del kimono y se llevó a Lily con ella a su habitación.

¡Yo la ayudaré!.- gritó Hana, emocionada.- ¡En un segundo regresamos!

¿No cree que sería mejor que Lily escoja su propio vestido?.- cuestionó Genzo.

Solo quiero ver cómo le queda.- replicó la abuela de Sakai.

Genzo frunció el entrecejo, de verdad que la abuela de Sakai quería volver a Lily completamente japonesa... La señora comenzó a hablar entonces sobre los planes de boda y Genzo estaba a punto de dar su opinión cuando Hana apareció luciendo una gran sonrisa.

Y aquí viene la novia.- dijo ella, entusiasmada.- ¿No se ve hermosa?

Lily salió entonces vestida con el kimono blanco, tambaleándose sobre las zapatillas y sosteniéndose el cabello suelto.

Aun falta el peinado.- dijo Lily, ruborizada.- Pero quería que viera que me queda el vestido...

Genzo se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había visto una novia más hermosa que Lily, ni jamás deseó con tanta fuerza el llevar a otra mujer que no fuera ella al altar... Lástima que Lily no iba a casarse con él...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Mucho rato después, Lily contemplaba el vestido de novia japonés que la abuela de Sakai le había dejado. El kimono le quedaba, pero no se sentía a gusto con él. Era una idiotez el imaginar que Lily podría comportarse como japonesa, no estaba en su forma de ser y nunca lo estaría. Alguien tocó a la puerta y Lily fue a abrir.

¿Y bien?.- se trataba de Genzo.- ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Más falsa que las bubies de Britney Spears.- suspiró Lily.

¿Siempre haces esa clase de comentarios?.- rió Genzo.

Solo de vez en cuando.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- No suelo bromear con Koji, ya que más bien nos la pasamos, eh...

¿Platicando de otras cosas?.- aventuró Genzo.

Ehm, si a eso le llamas platicar... .- Lily se puso colorada.

No me digas que... .- Genzo sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñetada en el estómago.- Has dormido con Sakai...

¿Te sorprendería eso?.- cuestionó Lily,

De él no, de ti sí.- respondió Genzo.- No creo que seas el tipo de mujer que se acueste con alguien antes del matrimonio.

Podrías sorprenderte.- rió Lily.- Quizás...

Eso no respondió mi pregunta.- insistió Genzo, cada vez más serio.

Bueno, si quieres saber si he dormido con Koji, la respuesta es no.- respondió Lily.- ¿Es eso tan importante?

Quizás no.- reconoció Genzo, más tranquilo.

"Eres patético", le dijo una voz en su cerebro. "Realmente patético".

¿Qué harás con ese vestido?.- preguntó Genzo, con curiosidad.- ¿LO usarás?

No lo sé.- suspiró Lily.- Creí que podría con esta farsa, pero no...

¿Farsa?

No soy japonesa.- Lily miró a Genzo fijamente.- ¿Será mucho pedir que me acepten como soy?

"Yo te aceptaría sin dudarlo...".

Deberían.- respondió él.- Aunque no es culpa tuya de que el padre de Sakai te la ponga tan difícil.

Ese desgraciado.- gruñó Lily.- No sabes cómo lo detesto...

Se te nota, por la forma en como lo tratas.- rió Genzo.- Bueno, aun estás a tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

Sé de lo que hablas.- gruñó Lily.- Me dices que debo romper el compromiso, ¿no?

Solo digo que si no te sientes a gusto, hagas algo para corregirlo.- replicó Genzo, acomodándose la gorra y caminando rumbo a la puerta.- Cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente vería que así como eres estás perfecta, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Hasta mañana, doctora...

Lily miró a Genzo irse y contuvo un suspiro hasta que él se marchó. Genzo y Koji eran muy parecidos pero al mismo tiempo muy distintos. Sakai era alegre y extrovertido, hacía reír a Lily pero al mismo tiempo ella sentía que solo él era el importante en la relación. Por el contrario, aunque Genzo era mucho más reservado, tenía una rara sensibilidad que hacían que cualquiera se prendara de él...

Lástima que no te conocí primero.- murmuró Lily.

Ella decidió guardar el kimono en su clóset hasta no saber si sería capaz de utilizarlo en el último momento...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el segundo día del Congreso de las Naciones Unidas, y Alex estaba efectuando su trabajo tan bien como siempre. Ella nunca se imaginaría que ese día sería el final de todo, y no habría de saberlo sino hasta mucho tiempo después...

Cuando Alexandra salió del trabajo, se encontró a Erika esperándola. Alex se puso a la defensiva al verla.

Entiendo tu reacción, es la primera vez que hablamos frente a frente.- dijo Erika, tranquila.- Aunque creo que nos conocemos bien la una a la otra...

¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Alex, sin dejar de caminar.

Hacer las paces contigo.- pidió la pelirroja.- Nos hemos hecho mucho daño pero podemos corregirlo.

¿Hacernos mucho daño? ¿Erika hablaba en serio? La única dañada ahí había sido Alex...

No te creo.- respondió Alex.- Te conozco, y sé que no querrías esto sino fuera porque planeas algo.

Es normal que pienses eso de mí, no te culpo.- dijo Erika.- Me he portado muy mal, pero en serio que estoy arrepentida... Por favor, dame una oportunidad de ser tu amiga...

Alex la miró por un momento, tratando de descubrir la trampa. Desgraciadamente, ella no la encontró...

Dame la oportunidad de tratar de corregir mi error.- insistió Erika.- Déjame al menos invitarte un café...

Supongo que un café no le hará daño a nadie.- suspiró Alex.

Craso error...

Media hora más tarde, Erika y Alex charlaban en un café acerca de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas y Taro. Conforme el tiempo fue pasando, Alex fue cayendo en la trampa que Erika le estaba tendiendo... Y más porque Alex le dio a la pelirroja la oportunidad perfecta...

Voy un segundo al baño.- anunció Alex.- No tardo.

Tárdate lo que quieras.- sonrió Erika.

La pelirroja encontró entonces la oportunidad y echó en el té de hierbas de ella una pequeña pastillita que se disolvió a los pocos segundos. Alex regresó y se tomó la bebida sin sospechar casi nada...

Esto sabe un poco raro.- comentó Alex, mirando el vaso con extrañeza.

Debe ser que se amargó un poco con el paso del tiempo.- Erika se encogió de hombros.

Después de un rato, Alex comenzó a bostezar y Erika sugirió que fueran al hotel de ella. Alexandra no recordó cómo fue que llegó al hotel, solo tenía imágenes borrosas de la alfombra de los pasillos.

¿Por qué me siento así?.- tartamudeó Alex.- No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos...

Quizás el té estaba más cargado de lo habitual.- respondió Erika, guiando a Alex a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, Erika acostó a Alex en la cama, la cual inmediatamente se quedó dormida...

Media hora más tarde, Mark regresaba a Tokio después de terminar su reporte en Okinawa. Él recibió un mensaje de Alex en donde le decía que ella estaba arrepentida de haber terminado con él y que contaba los minutos para volverlo a ver...

Cuando Mark se acercaba a la habitación, una chica pelirroja le hizo señas.

La señorita Wakabayashi me ha pedido que le entregue esto.- dijo la chica, al tiempo que le entregaba una llave electrónica a Mark.- Le pide que la disculpe, no se sentía bien.

Muchas gracias.- respondió Mark, con una sonrisa.- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

No, creo que nada más estaba cansada.- respondió la chica, echando a andar.

Cuando Mark entró, encontró a Alex durmiendo tranquilamente. Mark sonrió y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa para quedarse tan solo unos pantalones deportivos y se acostó junto a Alex. Él planeaba despertarla para seducirla, pero estaba tan cansado que también se quedó dormido...

Taro jamás se esperó encontrar lo que encontró al entrar a la habitación de Alexandra. Por un momento creyó que no estaba viendo bien, pero la verdad era innegable... Alex y Mark dormían abrazados...

Debe haber algún error... .- murmuró Taro.

Ay, Tarito.- Erika estaba parada detrás de él.- Lo lamento, pero creo que Alex te ha vuelto a poner el cuerno... O quizás ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad ama a Mark...

Sin decir nada, sin darle nuevamente a Alexandra la posibilidad de replicar, Taro se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación. Dos horas después, él y Erika iban a bordo de un avión que iba rumbo a Francia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conforme fueron pasando los días, la relación entre Kaori y Sakai fue haciéndose más estrecha. Ella llegó incluso a confiarle lo sucedido con Seisuke y sobre la presencia de Virginia Kamiya.

Para empezar.- dijo Kaori.- La chica no se llama Victoria, sino Virginia. La primera es hermana de la segunda, por eso me confundí.

¿Cómo pudiste confundirte?.- rió Sakai.

¿A ti te interesaría el aprender el nombre de la persona que ha hecho que terminaras con tu amor?.- cuestionó Kaori.

Buen punto.- admitió Sakai.- ¿Y cómo es que Virginia conoció a la Gran Estrella?

La chica hacía un reportaje en cuestión sobre Seisuke y ahí se conocieron.- suspiró Kaori.- Aunque sinceramente, sería injusto culparla a ella, la verdad es que las cosas entre él y yo no iban nada bien...

Entiendo.- asintió Sakai.

¿Te has sentido igual?.- aventuró Kaori.

Quizás... .- admitió Sakai, mirando al piso.

No es que las cosas no marcharan bien con Lily, era solo que ella estaba pasando más tiempo con otro hombre y al parecer se le había olvidado que ella estaba comprometida con Sakai.

Somos un caso perdido.- rió Kaori.

Y que lo digas, bien podríamos formar un club.- sonrió Sakai.

No quedaría, porque tú aun tienes novia.- replicó Kaori.- Si la terminas, entonces me avisas.

Ambos se soltaron a reír. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre la frente de Sakai y Kaori se apresuró a levantarlo. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella se dejó de reír súbitamente...

Perdona.- Kaori estaba coloradísima.

No hiciste nada malo.- murmuró Sakai.

Él se acercó y besó a Kaori en los labios. (Cuélguenme fans de Hungry Heart). Ella en un momento le correspondió, aunque a los pocos minutos se separó.

Ya debo irme.- Kaori se puso bruscamente de pie.- Te veré al rato.

Sakai la miró irse, sin detenerla y sin atreverse a decirle algo... Él pensaba que el problema era que Kaori y Lily eran tan parecidas entre sí como si fueran gemelas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni Tsubasa ni Genzo entendían el por qué Taro se había marchado tan de repente de Japón y cuando el mundial apenas estaba comenzando.

No tengo nada que explicar.- había dicho Misaki, por el messenger.- Simplemente, decidí regresar porque ya no tengo nada qué hacer en Japón.

¿Y mi hermana?.- le respondió Genzo.- ¿Qué pasó con Alex?

Pregúntaselo a ella.- dijo Taro.- Yo no tengo nada qué decir...

Ella tampoco lo entiende.- replicó Genzo.- Alex dice que no ha pasado nada como para que hayas decidido marcharte así...

Pregúntale por Mark.- dijo Taro.- Y entonces, comprenderás.

Genzo no supo qué responder. Alex había despertado con Mark abrazándola, y no entendía lo que había sucedido. Ella no se atrevía a contarle a él lo ocurrido, más que nada porque no sabía qué había pasado con Taro.

Tu falta de respuesta me lo dice todo.- escribió Taro.- Ya mejor déjalo así, no quiero volver a hablar sobre Alex nunca más... Para mí, la única hermana que tienes es Hana...

Genzo, molesto, estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Lily lo detuvo.

Antes que nada, deberíamos de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó.- dijo ella.- No sabemos por qué Taro está actuando así, quizás es por el hecho de que pudo haber visto a Alex y a Mark durmiendo juntos, pero eso no significa nada a menos que los haya pescado en la movida.

Eso lo entiendo, lo que no me explico es por qué para empezar Alex durmió con Mark.- comentó Genzo.

No creo que haya sido por su voluntad.- replicó Lily.- Algo debió haber pasado, antes de hacer cualquier cosa debemos investigar lo que pasó.

¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?.- preguntó Genzo, sorprendido.

Porque Made es mi amiga.- contestó Lily.- Y me importa su felicidad.

Sin embargo, por más que Lily y Genzo investigaron no pudieron descubrir cómo es que Alex y Mark habían despertado juntos, ni tampoco consiguieron convencer a Misaki de que le diera una oportunidad a Alex...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Alex intentó muchísimas veces comunicarse con Taro, tantas que ella perdió la cuenta. El celular de Misaki la mandaba al buzón de voz, siempre invariablemente, o lo encontraba apagado. Por correo electrónico tampoco tuvo suerte, Alex muy seguramente debió de haber atiborrado la bandeja de entrada del mail de Taro, pero ni así tuvo respuesta...

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Alex despertó en la madrugada con Mark acostada a un lado de ella. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? Alex no estaba del todo segura, así que despertó a Mark y le preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo él ahí.

Sé que debes estar enojada.- dijo Mark.- Pero quisiera que me des otra oportunidad...

Debes estar soñando.- replicó Alex.- No puedes terminar así conmigo por teléfono y después meterte a mi cama como si nada...

Pero...

Pero nada.- Alex salió de la cama y miró a Mark muy enojada.- Mientras no aclaremos nada, tendrás que dormir en otro lado.

Y a pesar de que era muy temprano, Alex hizo que Mark consiguiera otra habitación. La chica se preguntó si Taro habría estado llamando sin encontrar respuesta, Alex esperaba que al día siguiente pudiera aclarar todo, pero desgraciadamente no fue así... Cuando ella fue a buscar a Taro a su habitación, se encontró con Ichiro quien le dijo que su hijo había partido inmediatamente para Francia, sin darle alguna explicación.

¿Se pelearon?.- quiso saber Ichiro.- ¿Qué sucedió?

No lo sé.- Alex empezó a llorar.- No sé que sucedió, no sé por qué Taro se marchó así sin decirme nada...

Ichiro, conmovido ante las lágrimas de la joven, hizo pasar a Alex a la habitación y esperó a que ella se tranquilizara.

¿Qué fue lo último que ocurrió, qué se dijeron por última vez?.- preguntó Ichiro, con suavidad.

Quedamos en vernos para ir a cenar.- respondió Alex.- Pero yo me quedé dormida, temí que Taro estuviera tocándome a la puerta y yo sin abrir...

Taro fue a buscarte, pero usó la llave que le dejaste.- dijo Ichiro.- Salió, se entretuvo algunos minutos en tu habitación y al regresar dijo que se marcharía en el próximo vuelo que saliera rumbo a Francia.

Ay, no... .- Alex sintió que el mundo se le iba encima.- Debió haberme visto con Mark...

¿Cómo?.- Ichiro enarcó mucho las cejas.

No sé como, pero Mark regresó de Okinawa y se metió a la habitación como si nada.- explicó Alex.- Bueno, no como si nada, se supone que antes de irse aun éramos prometidos y quizás pensó que todo seguiría igual que antes y por eso regresó y se acostó a dormir...

Y mi hijo los vio.- completó Ichiro, algo molesto.

Créame, no hicimos nada.- dijo Alex, acongojada.- No sé qué me pasó, simplemente me quedé dormida, me comencé a sentir muy mal y no supe más de mí... Cuando desperté, Mark ya estaba acostado a un lado mío. Él ni siquiera me avisó que regresaría, o le habría dicho que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Taro debió haberlos visto.- concluyó Ichiro.- Los vio juntos y pensó que...

Lo había traicionado.- suspiró Alex.- ¿Por qué siempre se marcha sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme?

Porque él te ama.- respondió Ichiro.- Y ante todo, querría tu felicidad...

Y eso es cierto, ¿por qué no se da cuenta de que solo con él puedo ser feliz?.- musitó Alex.

Ella volvió a llorar, e Ichiro trató de consolarla. Él también intentó ayudar a Alex tratando de ponerse en contacto con Taro, pero éste incluso se negaba a hablar con su padre. La ayuda de Genzo tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que Taro también se negó a escuchar a su amigo. Alex ya no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?.- gimió Alexandra.- ¡No lo engañé con nadie! Nunca lo he hecho, fue todo lo contrario, a Mark le puse el cuerno con Taro...

¿Le has dicho algo a Mark?.- quiso saber Genzo, muy serio.

¿Algo como qué?

Como que ibas a dejarlo por Misaki.- Genzo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

No tuve tiempo, la verdad es que me olvidé por completo de Mark los días que estuve con Taro... .- respondió Alex.- Pensé que quizás podría hablar con Mark después...

¿Y eso cuándo? ¿Cuándo Mark te encontrara en la cama con Misaki?.- preguntó Genzo.

No seas exagerado.- intervino Lily, frunciendo el ceño.- Es normal que Alex no pensara en eso si apenas estaba descubriendo que aun quería a Taro. No seas cruel con tu hermana, ella necesita tu apoyo ahora, no tu regaño.

Ya qué.- gruñó Genzo, aceptando el regaño.

La verdad es que Genzo tiene razón.- reconoció Alex.- Si hubiera hablado antes con Mark, esto se habría podido evitar... Aunque la verdad es que tampoco me atrevía a decírselo porque no quiero lastimarlo... Mark es un buen hombre...

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.- sentenció Lily.- Ahora lo que debes hacer es buscar una solución...

Sin embargo, Taro le cerró a Alexandra todas las oportunidades. Borró todos sus mails sin leerlos, se negó a contestar sus llamadas y le apagó el celular en muchísimas ocasiones. Misaki estaba muy herido, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Mark tocando a Alex lo enfermaban de tristeza...

Ni siquiera sabes si durmieron juntos o no.- le dijo Lily, en una de las conversaciones que mantuvieron ella y Taro por messenger.- ¿Por qué no dejas que ella se explique?

Porque ya me lo hizo una vez.- respondió Taro.- Ahora ya no le creo...

Eres injusto con ella.- señaló Lily.- Quizás todo es un malentendido...

"No, no lo es", pensó Taro. "Ya no tiene caso el hablar sobre eso...".

Si Alex quería casarse con Mark, Taro no iba a impedírselo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mundial continuó y Japón fue avanzando a las siguientes rondas. El desempeño de Sakai era brillante y cada vez mejor, y todo gracias al apoyo que había recibido de Genzo. sin embargo, Lily notaba que éste se veía cada vez más decaído.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó ella, en alguna ocasión, al final de un partido.- Te noto algo raro.

Nada.- Genzo esbozó una media sonrisa.- Estoy solo sorprendido por los grandes avances que ha tenido Sakai.

Ya veo.- Lily presentía que Genzo le mentía, pero optó por no decir nada.

Mientras tanto, el trabajo de Lily en urgencias iba cada vez mejor, ya todo el hospital la conocía por su trabajo y por su dulce manera de tratar a sus pacientes. Un día, Lily vio sentado en la sala de espera a un niño de unos ocho años en compañía de su padre. El chiquillo se veía de lo más tranquilo, así que quizás por eso el papá no se molestó mucho en exigir una consulta... Cuando el niño fue atendido, se le detectó un caso de crisis asmática leve, por lo que se le dio tratamiento con nebulizaciones y un poco de oxígeno. La historia clínica del niño no indicaba que hubiese padecido alguna crisis antes, cosa que podría no tener importancia pero que para Lily fue como una especie de corazonada...

Doctora Rasgotra.- habló Lily con la otra médica de urgencias.- ¿Usted está viendo a ese niño?

Sí, doctora Del Valle, ¿hay algún problema ?.- respondió la mujer.

Es solo que... ¿Le ha tomado una radiografía al niño?

No hay necesidad.- replicó la doctora Rasgotra.- Es solo una crisis asmática leve, en cuanto remita le diré que lo lleve con su pediatra y él se encargará de hacerle los estudios necesarios.

Es que creo que debería pedirle una placa.- opinó Lily.- El niño nunca antes ha tenido una crisis y eso que convive mucho con animales y...

Doctora, estoy segura de que sé lo que hago.- interrumpió la doctora Rasgotra, algo enojada.- Yo también estudié medicina.

Lo lamento, doctora, no quise ofenderla.- Lily se mordió los labios por haber abierto la boca. Después de todo, ése no era su paciente.

Lily se dedicó a dar de alta a uno de sus pacientes y la doctora Rasgotra se enfocó en realizar una sutura de cabeza que resultaría bastante complicada. En algún momento, el padre del niño salió corriendo del pequeño cubículo en donde lo tenían en observación.

¡Mi hijo se pone morado!.- gritó el padre.

Lily corrió a ver al niño, ya que la doctora Rasgotra aun seguía ocupada, y vio que efectivamente estaba ya casi azul. Lily sacó al padre de la salita y acostó al niño, subiendo el oxígeno al cien por ciento.

Traigan rápido un equipo para intubarlo.- pidió Lily.- Llamen a la doctora Rasgotra.

Sigue ocupada con el paciente de la uno.- respondió Tomoyo.

De todas formas avísenle que estoy atendiendo a su paciente.- replicó Lily.

La mexicana intentó intubar al niño, el cual ya casi no tenía signos vitales, pero la garganta estaba muy inflamada y Lily no podía ver nada.

Tiene todo el esófago lacerado (o sea, lastimado).- dijo Lily.- ¿Qué rayos se comió?

No ha querido comer nada.- anunció el padre, colándose a la salita.- Tiene rato diciéndome que le duele la garganta.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?", se preguntó Lily. "¡No tiene ningún sentido!"

Ha caído en paro.- anunció Tomoyo.

Llamen a la doctora Rasgotra, pero ya.- ordenó Lily.

Aquí estoy ya.- respondió la aludida.- Comienzo con compresiones torácicas. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Yo que sé.- gruñó Lily, quien al fin pudo meter el tubo por la tráquea del niño.

Sin embargo, el niño no presentó mejoría. La doctora Rasgotra seguía dando masaje cardiaco, mientras que Lily intentaba darle respiración asistida. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de las dos doctoras fueron en vano, ya que el niño ya no volvió a abrir los ojos... Se había muerto asfixiado...

Detengan todo.- murmuró la doctora Rasgotra.- Hay que declararlo...

Aun no, todavía podemos intentar una traqueostomía y... .- insistió Lily.

Lily, hay que dejarlo ir.- murmuró la doctora.- Ya no hay nada qué hacer...

Hay que hablar con el padre.- musitó Lily, dejando de luchar por la vida del pequeño.

Lo haré yo.- replicó la doctora.- Era mi paciente.

Lily vio desde una prudente distancia cómo el padre se soltaba a llorar al saber de la muerte de su hijo. A ella se le encogió el corazón, Lily tenía un sobrino de diez años y se imaginó el dolor que estaría sintiendo el padre en ese momento... La doctora Rasgotra ordenó una autopsia, la cual determinó que la causa de muerte fueron un montón de fierros retorcidos y tachuelas y clavos que al parecer el niño se había comido sin que el padre se diera cuenta. Los fierros habían lacerado un bronquio, lo que causó los síntomas iniciales del niño, y con el paso del tiempo y el tratamiento recibido, la laceración terminó por hacerse más grande y fue cuando el niño ya no pudo respirar. Ni todos los esfuerzos del mundo hubieran podido hacer algo en ese momento...

Debí haberte escuchado.- murmuró la doctora Rasgotra a Lily, mientras ambas miraban el cuerpo inerte del niño.

Lily no dijo nada. Ella había tenido una corazonada y por temor a ofender a su colega decidió no actuar. Ante todo, estaba primero la vida del paciente, quizás la doctora se habría molestado si Lily hubiese ordenado la radiografía, pero se habría salvado la vida del niño...

Cuando Genzo llegó al hospital, no encontró a Lily en los sitios de costumbre. Él preguntó a Tomoyo por ella y la enfermera le preguntó que quizás podría encontrarla en la azotea...

Sin embargo, Lily estaba sentada en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, abrazándose las piernas y mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Genzo se acercó a ella, preguntándose qué le habría pasado.

Hola.- saludó Genzo.- Me preguntaba en dónde se encontraría.

Debí haber seguido mi instinto.- murmuró ella.

¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Genzo, sentándose frente a ella.

Había un paciente.- murmuró Lily.- Un niño... Yo... Debí de haber seguido mi corazonada...

¿Cómo dices?

Lily le contó a Genzo lo ocurrido. El portero comprendió lo básico, entre tanta jerga médica y palabras desconocidas para él.

El niño ha muerto y es mi culpa.- sollozó Lily.

Hiciste lo que pudiste.- replicó Genzo.- Además, no era tu paciente.

¿No lo entiendes?.- Lily gritó, llorando a lágrima viva.- Era tan solo un niño...

Ella se veía tan desesperada que Genzo la abrazó. Lily se refugió entre sus brazos y lloró un buen rato. Genzo se dio cuenta de que hubiera dado lo que fuera por no verla llorar...

Soy pésima.- murmuró Lily.- No pude hacer bien mi trabajo...

No digas eso.- Genzo la soltó y tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos, limpiándole las mejillas con los dedos.- Eres una excelente doctora, yo he visto cómo trabajas con tus pacientes y sé que siempre haces todo por ellos... No digas eso, eres una gran mujer, y lo sabes...

Lily pareció tranquilizarse ante la mirada hipnotizante de Genzo. Él no lo pudo evitar y sin pensarlo más, se acercó y beso los labios de ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaori Doumoto seguía pensando una y otra vez en el beso que Sakai le dio. Él siempre le había agradado mucho a ella, aunque Kaori lo consideraba tan solo un niño... Sin embargo, habían pasado tres años desde que Kaori y Sakai convivieron juntos, ahora él ya había crecido y había cambiado... Y Kaori también lo había hecho...

Debo estar loca.- murmuró Kaori.- Sakai está comprometido... Además, ¡es cuatro años menor que yo! No puede gustarme Sakai, quizás es todo por el hecho de que me siento un poco acongojada por lo ocurrido con Seisuke...

Sin embargo, Kaori no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso...

**Notas:**

Virginia Kamiya es un personaje creado por Vicky Yun.

A ver, a ver, antes de que se hagan bolas con tanto término médico, les digo que las nebulizaciones son los tratamientos que se les dan a los pacientes con asma. Una laceración es una herida. Un bronquio es uno de los tubitos que llevan aire a los pulmones. Con intubar me refiero a meter un tubo en la tráquea de un paciente para ayudarlo a respirar. Y aunque se vio muy rebuscado el caso del niño, créanme que puede llegar a ocurrir.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Tomoyo subió al segundo piso a hablar con la jefa de enfermeras y se encontró con la doctora Del Valle y con ese apuesto hombre que siempre iba con ella sentados en las escaleras. Los dos se veían raros, más raros de lo habitual. De por si, el joven siempre actuaba como si fuese a recoger a su novia, aunque la doctora Lily siempre había negado sentir algo por él algo más allá que una simple amistad.

Doctora, pensé que ya se había marchado.- dijo Tomoyo.

En eso estoy.- respondió Lily, poniéndose de pie.

Ella tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja cual reno Rodolfo, se notaba que había estado llorando y Tomoyo supuso que era por el caso del niño. Genzo le sonrió a la enfermera, y curiosamente él se veía muy feliz...

Nos vemos mañana, Tomoyo.- dijo Lily, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Hasta mañana, doctora.- respondió Tomoyo.- Y no se lo tome tan a pecho...

Lily esbozó una sonrisa triste. Genzo le volvió a sonreír a Tomoyo y se apresuró a ir tras la mexicana. Tomoyo se dio cuenta entonces que lo que había sucedido era que tanto el joven como la doctora se habían enamorado de quien no se debían enamorar...

Lily salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital, sin preocuparse siquiera por tomar su bolso. Genzo fue el encargado de recoger todas las cosas de ella.

Al menos deberías de preocuparte más por tus cosas.- comentó Genzo.- ¿Vas a ignorarme de aquí a lo que te resta de vida?

Puedo intentarlo.- respondió Lily, sin dejar de caminar.

Que no se te olvide que soy amigo cercano de tu futuro esposo.- comentó Genzo.

Lily frenó en seco y confrontó a Genzo.

Y precisamente por eso no debiste hacer lo que hiciste,.- le recriminó.

Lo lamento.- se disculpó Genzo.- Es solo que te veías tan triste y...

Te aprovechaste de la situación.- interrumpió Lily.- Me viste triste e indefensa y por eso quisiste abusar. No soy otra de tus conquistas.

No pretendía aprovecharme de ti, es solo que no sabía de qué otra forma calmarte.- replicó Genzo.- Estabas realmente muy triste...

Aun lo estoy, pero no necesito de tus besos para sentirme mejor.- Lily echó a andar nuevamente.

"Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa", le recriminó a Lily una vocecilla en su mente. "Ese beso te gustó más que todos los que te ha dado Koji...".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Alex y a Mark durmiendo juntos. Ella había estado intentando llamarlo, pero él no quería ni verla... Por segunda ocasión, ella lo había cambiado por otro...

¿No crees que estás exagerando?.- comentó Azumi Hayakawa, la mjor amiga de Taro.-

No es la primera vez que me lo hace.- replicó Taro.

La primera vez ni siquiera sabes si fue cierto o no lo que pasó.- replicó Azumi.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir?.- cuestionó Taro.- ¿Qué Erika me mintió?

Yo que sé.- Azumi se encogió de hombros.- Realmente nunca me ha interesado conocerla bien como para opinar, lo que sí sé es que tú amas a Alex y que vas a perderla otra vez por algo que quizás todo fue un malentendido.

¿Y qué se supone que debía de haber hecho, según tú?.- quiso saber Taro.

Yo, en tú lugar, los habría despertado y habría hecho un escándalo.- dijo Azumi.

Yo no soy así.- replicó Taro.

Quizás no, pero mínimo te hubieras enterado de si en verdad Alex te engañó...

Después de días y días de llamadas no contestadas, emails no leídos e insistencias por parte de Genzo, Tsubasa, Sanae, Ichiro, y hasta de Lily, Taro recibió un correo electrónico de ésta última anunciándole que Alex estaba cansada y que estaba considerando la posibilidad de casarse con Mark... A Taro se le heló el corazón.

¿Ves?.- musitó Taro.- Alex solo buscaba un pretexto, va a casarse con Mark de todas maneras...

No creo eso.- replicó Azumi.- Mira, Alexandra tenía planes de casarse desde antes de volverte a ver, si tú de repente te largas sin darle una oportunidad, quizás ella considere entonces que deberías seguir adelante con sus planes de boda...

No, si es que me quiere.- protestó Taro.- Si tanto dice quererme, ¿por qué no pelea por mí?

Lo está haciendo, Taro.- Azumi puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- ¿O qué significan todas esas llamadas y esos emails que te está mandando?

No sé ni qué pensar... .- suspiróTaro.

Sin embargo, Erika no se iba a dejar vencer... Cada que podía le recordaba a Taro que Alexandra ya se había portado así antes y que quizás lo que pasó en Tokio fue solo un juego mientras Mark regresaba de Okinawa...

Tarito, esa mujer no te valora y no te merece.- dijo Erika, con voz venenosa.- Mejor deberías de quedarte con alguien que te ame en verdad... Como yo...

Tienes razón.- suspiró Taro.- Creo que mejor me buscaré a alguien que me comprenda en verdad...

Erika se abrazó a Taro y sonrió de manera maligna. Sin embargo, Misaki se puso de pie y se zafó de ella.

Erika, llevamos ya muchos años juntos.- dijo Taro, mirándola fijamente.

Lo sé, y siempre estaré contigo.- sonrió Erika.

Y creo que hay que seguir avanzando...

A Erika poco le faltó para ponerse a gritar. Se sentó muy derechita y trató de mostrarse sexy. Quizás Taro iba a pedirle matrimonio...

Erika, creo que no debemos volver a vernos.- anunció Taro, muy serio.

¿Qué dices?.- Erika respingó.

Es solo que creo que ahora no me siento capaz de pretender que te quiero.- Taro era consciente de que estaba siendo cruel.- Lo lamento, pero no podré sacarme a Alex de la cabeza en mucho tiempo... No quiero seguir pretendiendo que puedo llegar a quererte...

Erika gritó, protestó, lloró, amenazó, pero Taro se mantuvo firme y la corrió de su departamento. Una vez que ella se hubo marchado, gritando venganza, Taro encendió su computadora, se conectó a Internet y le escribió un Lily del cual había de arrepentirse mucho tiempo después...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Alex había estado muy distante desde que él había vuelto de Okinawa, cierto es que él había terminado con ella por teléfono y que por lo mismo Alex tenía derecho de portarse así, pero Mark sentía que había algo más...

Alexandra no había querido decirle a él lo ocurrido con Taro. Ella estaba confundida, después de todo lo que sucedió ella comenzó a pensar en que quizás todo hab+ía sido obra del destino para que Alex pudiera despedirse de Taro y decirle adiós de una buena manera, y que Mark era el hombre de su vida...

Debes estar bien loca.- dijo Hana.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?

Porque por algo Mark no se enteró de lo que pasó con Taro.- respondió Alex.- Y pror algo desperté con él el otro día. Mark debe ser mi destino, lo que pasó con Taro fue solo mi despedida...

Ay, Alex... .- suspiró Hana.- ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Intentaré ponerme en contacto con Taro.- anunció Alex.- Si él se niega a hablarme... Creo que aceptaré casarme con Mark...

Alex, no es bueno casarse por despecho.- recordó Hana.

No va a ser por despecho.- replicó Alex.- Yo de verdad quiero mucho a Mark...

Pero no como quieres a Taro.- señaló Hana.

Alex ya no pudo responder nada. Mark, por su cuenta, le enviaba flores y chocolates a Alex para tratar de obtener su perdón, aunque el joven presentía que el problema no había sido él... Mark decidió entonces ir a buscar a Taro Misaki, pero el que le abrió la puerta de su habitación fue Ichiro.

¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?.- preguntó Ichiro al joven.

Busco a Taro Misaki.- respondió Mark.

Lo siento, pero mi hijo se ha marchado a Francia.- respondió Ichiro.

¿A Francia?.- se sorprendió Mark.- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Hace ya más de dos semanas.- dijo Ichiro.- ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

No, realmente.- suspiró Mark.- Perdone la molestia.

Mark entendió entonces que el problema no había sido Misaki, y suspiró aliviado. Por un momento el joven pensó que la causa del distanciamiento de Alex había sido Taro, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que simplemente ella estaba enojada por la manera en como él la trató.

Mark en el fondo sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero en ese momento no le importó...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily ya no sabía qué hacer. Se había dejado besar por Genzo, poniéndole el cuerno a Sakai... Cierto es que fue tan solo un simple besito (¿Simple? ¡Ja! Los besos de Genzo Wakabayashi nunca son simples) pero aun así Lily se sentía como una traidora...

Fue solo un beso, fue solo un beso.- insistía Lily.- No engañé a Koji solo por eso... Además, fue Genzo el que me besó, no él a mí...

"Pero le correspondiste", protestó el cerebro de Lily. "Y además, te gustó, no lo niegues".

Lily estaba en la tienda de discos buscando algo que la ayudara a calmarse. Cuando ella se sentía nerviosa, solía comprar discos para sentirse más calmada. La chica buscaba el último disco de The Corrs cuando se topó con Sanae Ozhora.

Hola, Lily.- saludó Sanae.- Gusto en verte.

Hola, señora Ozhora.- sonrió Lily.- Buenas tardes.

Deja de ser tan cortés conmigo.- rió Sanae.- Llámame por mi nombre.

De acuerdo.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Vienes a comprar discos?

Algo así, ando buscando algo para regalarle a mi hermano.- respondió Sanae.

Podría ayudarte, si quieres, conozco mucho de música.- rió Lily.

Sanae aceptó la oferta y ella y Lily se pusieron a buscar un disco que pudiera gustarle al hermano menor de la japonesa. El cerebro de Lily comenzó entonces a formar un plan...

"Ella conoce muy bien a Genzo", dijo el cerebro de Lily. "Puedes preguntarle sobre él...".

"¿Te volviste loca o qué?", protestó Lily. "Puede ir corriendo a decirle...".

"Lo dudo mucho", replicó el cerebro. "Se ve que Sanae es una mujer muy discreta".

Después de mucho debatir consigo misma, Lily se decidió e invitó a Sanae a tomar un café. Cuando las dos chicas hubieron recibido sus bebidas, Lily se decidió a hablar.

Sanae, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- quiso saber Lily.- Sobre Genzo...

Me preguntaba cuándo lo harías.- sonrió Sanae.

¿Qué cosa?

Que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en preguntarme sobre Genzo.- dijo Sanae.- Se nota que entre ustedes hay algo.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- Lily se puso muy colorada.

Por la manera en como él te mira.- respondió Sanae.- Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer.

Voy a casarme con Koji Jefferson Sakai.- recordó Lily.

Sí. ¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Sanae.- Me parece que ni tú misma estás segura de ese matrimonio.

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente se mordió los labios. Sanae se aventuró a decir otra cosa más.

¿Sabes?.- dijo Sanae.- Genzo ha tenido muchos amoríos, eso es cierto, pero siempre he sabido que tarde que temprano se iba a enamorar en serio de una mujer. Ahora estoy segura de que esa mujer eres tú. Y yo no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte, pero por la forma en como te comportas, podría jurar que tú sientes lo mismo por él.

Lily no dijo nada. Ella cambió el tema y al poco rato se despidió de la japonesa, la cual no pudo evitar hacerle una última advertencia.

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías analizar lo que sientes por Genzo y lo que sientes por Sakai y preguntarte a ti misma si en verdad deseas casarte.- dijo Sanae.- No sea que después te arrepientas de haber cometido el peor error de tu vida.

Gracias, lo pensaré.- respondió Lily.

Ella comenzó a caminar y, ya sea por destino o por casualidad, llegó hasta la entrada del campamento del equipo de Japón. Sakai estaba ahí dentro, cenando quizás con sus compañeros de equipo, y con Kaori Doumoto. Curiosamente, el imaginarse a Kaori y a Sakai juntos no le produjo ningún sentimiento a Lily, a diferencia de la vez en que ella vio a la nutrióloga con Genzo, cosa que llenó a Lily de celos no reconocidos.

Tengo que hablar con Sakai.- se dijo Lily.

Y sin saber cómo ni cuando, Lily saltó la reja del campamento y entró. Todo estaba vacío, con excepción de uno que otro guardia que vigilaba las instalaciones. Lily no se reconocía a sí misma, pero le urgía estar con Sakai y comprobarse que aun lo quería...

¡Alto ahí!.- gritó un chico de cabello anaranjado.- Ésta es propiedad privada!

Lo siento.- gritó Lily.- Estoy buscando a Koji Jefferson Sakai.

¿Doctora Del Valle?.- el muchacho, que no era otro que Kyousuke, enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Necesito ver a Koji, urgentemente.- respondió Lily.- ¿Podría llevarme con él?

Me podrían expulsar del campamento por esto, pero en fin.- suspiró Kyousuke.

Sakai se sorprendió mucho cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Lily parada, sonriéndole.

Hola.- saludó ella.- Sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él, sorprendido.

Quería verte.- Lily le echó los brazos al cuello.- Te he extrañado mucho...

Y yo a ti, hermosa.- sonrió Sakai.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron con pasión. Kyousuke suspiró y cerró la puerta con llave, y se encargó de decirle a sus compañeros que no molestaran a Sakai...

Sin embargo, nadie se acordó de decirle lo mismo a Genzo... Cuando éste llegó al campamento, le avisaron que Sakai no se había despertado aun. Genzo decidió entonces ir él mismo a buscarlo, y cuando Sakai le abrió la puerta lo encontró sin camisa y bastante despeinado.

¡Wakabayashi!.- exclamó Sakai.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya pasan de las nueve, Sakai.- respondió Genzo.- Ya deberías de...

Genzo se interrumpió a media frase. Lily iba saliendo del baño de la habitación vestida con una de las camisetas de Sakai.

Koji, ¿qué no tienen agua caliente aquí?.- dijo Lily, sin darse cuenta de que Genzo estaba en la puerta, mirándola, hasta que llegó junto a Sakai y se topó con la mirada dolida de Genzo.- ¡Ah! ¡Genzo!

Perdona, Wakabayashi.- se disculpó Sakai.- Es que nos quedamos dormidos...

Genzo no pudo responder. El corazón se le había hecho añicos.

**Notas:**

¿Ustedes creen que Lily se acostó con Sakai?


	20. Chapter 20

Te amaré en silencio (No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo).

**Capítulo 20.**

Genzo no sabía si creer lo que veía o no. Lily andaba únicamente vestida con una camiseta mientras que Sakai solo traía puestos los pantalones.

No vayas a pensar mal de nosotros.- Sakai se puso algo rojo.- Es solo que nos quedamos dormidos y pues...

Eh, quizás deberíamos decir que no pasó nada entre nosotros.- intervino Lily, roja también.

Sí, claro.- bufó Genzo, escéptico.- ¿Saben algo? Hagan lo que quieran, ya me cansé de cubrirles las espaldas.

Genzo se dio la vuelta, dejando atónitos a los otros dos. Sakai decidió ir tras él, mientras que Lily prefirió ponerse algo más decente...

Oye, amigo, no es lo que crees.- dijo Sakai a Wakabayashi.

¿Y qué es lo que creo, según tú?.- gruñó Genzo, sin dejar de caminar.

Bueno, que Lily y yo... Ya sabes.- rió Sakai.

No, no sé nada, y ni se te ocurra suponerlo.- Genzo se detuvo abruptamente.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo tienes el descaro de acostarte con Lily cuando la has estado engañando con cuanta chica se te pone enfrente.

Solo me acosté con Padma, nada más.- protestó Sakai.- Ya te dije que yo quiero a Lily.

¿No será que la quieres porque se parece demasiado a la doctora Doumoto?.- confrontó Genzo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver.- replicó Sakai.- Y ultimadamente, si eso fuera cierto, ¿a ti que te importa?

Genzo se detuvo y retó a Sakai con la mirada. El primero estuvo a punto de decirle muchas cosas al segundo, pero se contuvo. Lily llegó hasta ellos en ese momento y se notaba algo preocupada.

Genzo, espere por favor, no se vaya.- pidió Lily.- Necesito que me ayude a salir de aquí sin que...

¿Sin que los demás la vean?.- cortó Genzo, fulminando a Lily con la mirada.- ¿Pues sabe qué? No me importa si los demás la ven o no y su falsa reputación se ve dañada.

¿Cómo que "falsa reputación"?.- se escandalizó Lily.- ¡No tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera!

Ah, otra vez volvemos a hablarnos de usted.- replicó Genzo.- Cuando le conviene, o sea, cuando necesita algún favor mío, me habla de tú, y las demás ocasiones, me habla de usted. Pues nótelo, que ya me cansé de ser su sirviente, doctora Del Valle.

Lily abofeteó al portero con fuerza. Genzo los miró a ella y a Sakai con tristeza.

Ya me cansé de ser su juguete.- musitó Wakabayashi, volviendo a caminar.- Vayan a burlarse de otro idiota...

Genzo se sentía herido, lastimado, con el corazón destrozado y sabía que todo era por haber encontrado a Lily semidesnuda en la habitación de Sakai... Lo más seguro es que ambos hubiesen dormido juntos...

No puede ser.- Genzo apretaba los puños.- No puede ser... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

Él llegó hasta su automóvil y golpeó el cofre con el puño. Nunca antes se había sentido así, era una sensación que le revolvía las entrañas como si se tratara de ácido que quisiera destruirlas, y un ardor que le atenazaba el pecho impidiéndole respirar...

Genzo, ¿qué fue todo eso?.- Lily le dio alcance y lo encaró muy molesta. Él notó que ella aun llevaba mal abrochada la blusa.

Dímelo tú.- replicó Genzo, dándole la espalda.- Tanto tiempo hablándome de tu reputación, de tus buenas costumbres y finos modales para que al final resultes ser igual a las otras.

¡No te atrevas a decirme esas cosas!.- protestó Lily.- Sakai es mi novio, para empezar, y en todo caso, ni siquiera sabes qué pasó en realidad.

¿Me vas a decir que "por accidente" toda tu ropa desapareció y terminaste vestida solo con la camiseta de Sakai?.- cuestionó Genzo.

No fue accidente, me iba a bañar.- replicó Lily.

Sí, claro.- bufó Wakabayashi.

Si no me crees, es tu problema.- gruñó Lily.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te pones así. ¿Sabes algo? Dices ser el gran amigo de Koji y al final resultas ser el que peor juzga sin conocer.- Lily salió del campamento echa una furia.

Genzo tuvo el impulso de detenerla, pero su dolor se lo impidió. Lily salió a la calle y tomó el primer taxi que pasó por ahí.

Te dolió ¿cierto?.- comentó Kaori Doumoto.- No te lo esperabas...

Creí que ella era diferente... .- murmuró Genzo, dolido.

Quizás sí es diferente, es solo que no te has dado cuenta de que eres tú el que la está viendo así.- replicó Kaori.- No creas, a mí también me dolió verlos juntos, pero después de todo ellos están comprometidos...

No voy a dejar que ella juegue así conmigo.- replicó Genzo.

Lily no ha jugado contigo, hasta donde sé.- dijo Kaori.- A menos que ella haya demostrado que siente algo por ti.

Cosa que no había sido, ya que el beso que Lily y Genzo se habían dado lo había buscado el portero...

Mejor que aclares tus sentimientos cuanto antes.- sugirió Kaori.- Antes de que, como yo, te veas metido en un callejón sin salida...

Genzo suspiró. Él sabía que ya era demasiado tarde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily llegó a su casa sintiéndose mal. No sabía por qué, pero la mirada recriminatoria de Genzo había sido peor para ella que el reclamo de la sociedad entera.

Es un idiota.- gruñó Lily, dejándose caer sobre la cama.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme de esa manera?

Lily llamó al hospital para avisar que se sentía enferma y que no iría a trabajar. Ella nunca había hecho eso, pero se sentía moralmente enferma y no deseaba ver a nadie...

Odio estar en este país, en donde todo es diferente, en donde las mujeres son menospreciadas y los hombres son unos idiotas.- musitó Lily.

Buscando algo de consuelo, ella encendió su laptop y encontró un mensaje de correo electrónico de Misaki. Lily, sorprendida, lo leyó y su asombro superó los límites... Ella debía hablar con Alex cuanto antes... Ésta se encontraba en el apartamento de Genzo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras Hana trataba de animarla.

¿Made, qué te pasa?.- quiso saber Lily, preocupada.- ¿Por qué lloras?

Es que... .- Alex gimió.- No puedo creerlo...

¿Qué ocurre?.- insistió Lily.

No puede ser que haya sido tan descuidada...

¿Qué pasó?

Hana le contó a Lily lo ocurrido, ya que Alex no podía ni decirlo. A Lily se le fue el corazón a los pies al escuchar la noticia, ya que la que ella traía resultaba ser mucho peor...

Ay, Made.- musitó Lily.- Lamento mucho lo que voy a tener que decirte…

¿Qué pasa?

Lily imprimió el correo electrónico que había recibido de Taro y se lo mostró a Alexandra. Ella lo leyó con el corazón encogido.

NO puede ser.- murmuró Alex.

A ver, quiero ver qué dice.- dijo Hana, tomando el papel.- _Lily, te envío este mail para pedirte que dejen de intentar convencerme que hable con Alexandra. No deseo el volver a verla, voy a casarme con Erika y ninguna otra cosa me importa... Lo ocurrido en Japón fue tan solo un juego, una última diversión de soltero... Por favor, dejen de pedirme que hable con ella, no me interesa el volver a verla..._

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?.- gimió Alexandra.

Ay, cielos.- musitó Hana, abrazando a su hermana.

Lily se quedó contemplando el piso, sin poder pensar en nada.

Tengo que hablar con Mark.- musitó Alex, de repente.- Tengo que decirle que la boda se cancela...

¿Estás segura?.- preguntó Hana.

¿Crees que me puedo casar después de lo ocurrido?.- cuestionó Alex.- No puedo engañar a Mark de esa manera... No se lo merece...

Quizás no... .- suspiró Hana.

Alex, cuentas con mi apoyo.- dijo Lily.- Para todo. Incluso si necesitas en donde vivir, puedes quedarte conmigo.

Gracias, pero no quiero incomodarte.- sonrió Alex.- Además, tú pronto vas a casarte también y no quiero incomodarte.

Además, para eso tiene ella a sus hermanos.- protestó Hana.- ¿Acaso crees que vamos a abandonarla? Gen y yo la apoyaremos si Kenji y Touya intentan pasarse de babosos.

Lily rió, aunque el que le mencionaran a su matrimonio arreglado y a Genzo le recordaron lo sucedido momentos atrás...

Sea como fuere.- dijo Alex.- Tengo que hablar con Mark. Lo mejor será que le hable por teléfono para quedar en vernos...

Lily esbozó una especie de mueca, y Hana notó que se encontraba rara.

¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Hana.- Te noto rara...

Claro que no.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Estoy bien...

Mientras tanto, Alex le dejaba a Mark un mensaje de voz en su buzón, pidiéndole que se pusiera en contacto con ella cuanto antes. Cuando colgó, Alex suspiró y se acarició el vientre.

Al menos te tendré por siempre.- murmuró ella.

A los cinco minutos, Mark le devolvió la llamada a Alex. Esta tomó aire antes de responder.

¿Mark?.- contestó Alex.- Necesito hablar contigo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika estaba furiosa. Taro Misaki no iba a salirse con la suya. Él tenía que pagar por la humillación que recibió momentos antes...

No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.- murmuró Erika, enojada.- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado...

Ella no sabía cómo vengar su orgullo herido, no se le ocurría una buena manera de hacerlo pagar, el despecho para Erika no tenía lugar... De pronto, se le ocurrió una estupenda idea de cobrarse revancha... La otra cosa que Taro más apreciaba en el mundo aparte de Alexandra era el fútbol... Ya Erika había intentado destruir a Alex, sin éxito, por lo qu en esta ocasión ella se enfocaría en la carrera futbolística de él...

Vas a pagar, Misaki.- musitó Erika.- Eso tenlo por seguro...

Erika comenzó a formar su plan. Todo tendría que salirle perfecto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo no pudo concentrarse en el entrenamiento de ese día y salió del campamento antes de lo previsto. No podía sacarse de la mente la escena de Lily y de Sakai juntos, y el solo imaginársela a ella pasando la noche en brazos de él lo llenaba de celos tremendos...

¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó Kaori.

Al fin del mundo.- respondió Genzo.

Él regresó a su departamento y vio que salía música suave del departamento de Sakai, lo que significaba que Lily no había ido a trabajar... Genzo tuvo un impulso y subió a verla.

Si vienes a gritarme, ya puedes retirarte por donde viniste.- dijo Lily, cuando le abrió la puerta.

Solo quiero saber por qué.- dijo Genzo, entrando abruptamente al departamento.- Por qué él.

¿Por qué él?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Porque es el destino.

¡Uno escribe su propio destino!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡No me salgas con esas idioteces!

¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho?.- quiso saber Lily.- Koji es mi prometido.

¿Es que no lo entiendes?.- murmuró Genzo, tomando a Lily por los brazos.- Te quiero, te quiero, ¡te quiero!

¿Qué?.- Lily pareció paralizarse.

¡Que te quiero!.- gritó Genzo, abrazando a Lily con fuerza.- No lo puedo evitar, quisiera no tener este sentimiento por ti, pero te amo...

Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, Genzo la besó con una mezcla de pasión, amor y desesperación. Lily no supo más de sí...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark nunca se esperó lo que Alex le confesó. Él ya se lo sospechaba, pero su corazón enamorado no quería creerlo...

Lo lamento mucho.- dijo Alex, sintiéndose fatal.- Pero ahora, como vez, es imposible que nos casemos tú y yo...

¿Y por qué no?.- quiso saber Mark.- Yo te amo, Alex...

¿Qué no lo has entendido?.- Alex estaba incrédula.- Yo estoy...

Sí, lo sé.- la cortó Mark.- Per aun así, yo te amo, y si me das la oportunidad, yo te haré muy feliz y haré que olvides a Misaki... Por favor, Alex, cásate conmigo. Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días...

Alexandra sabía que iba a arrepentirse. Pero Mark estaba ofreciéndole la salida fácil...

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Lily se separó bruscamente de Genzo. El tono de los besos y de los abrazos estaba subiendo mucho de tono.

¿Te has vuelto loco?.- gritó Lily, casi histérica.- ¡No me puedes amar!

¿Y cómo se lo digo a mi corazón?.- rugió Genzo.- ¡No puedo evitarlo! No dejo de pensar en ti, no dejo de recordar cada palabra que dices, cada gesto que haces, no sé como pasó, pero pasó. Eres tan distinta a mí, pero quizás es por eso que te amo. No eres el tipo de mujer que podría atraerme, ¡pero quizás es por eso que te amo!

¡Ya basta!.- gritó Lily, enojada.- ¡Ya fue suficiente!

Genzo la miró con algo de sorpresa. Lily se veía muy, pero muy molesta.

¿Qué no entiendes?.- continuó Lily.- Me voy a casar. Con uno de tus mejores amigos. ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

Sakai no es uno de mis mejores amigos.- replicó Genzo.- Y si yo supiera que él te merece, ni me atrevería a decirte lo que siento, pero sé que tú te mereces algo mejor que Sakai.

¿Algo mejor que Koji?.- rió Lily, con sarcasmo.- ¿Alguien como tú? ¡Por favor! Eres exactamente igual a él, acostándote con cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente y jugando a ser el galán conquistador. ¡Eres peor que Koji, Genzo Wakabayashi!

¡Lo sé, y eres tú la que me lo ha hecho saber!.- gritó Genzo, dando un puñetazo en la pared.- Desde que llegaste me he dado cuenta de lo mal que me he portado y de lo que necesito cambiar, gracias a ti siento que puedo llegar a ser una mejor persona.

Deja ya de decir eso.- pidió Lily, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

¡Pero es la verdad! ¿No lo entiendes? No te amo solo por lo que eres, sino también por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo.- replicó Genzo.

Para Lily fue demasiado. Genzo quiso abrazarla nuevamente pero ella se lo impidió.

Ya fue suficiente.- volvió a decir ella, igualmente enojada.- No quiero que vuelvas a decirme nada sobre esto. Voy a casarme con Koji, pase lo que pase, y espero que eso te quede claro. ¡Y ni se te ocurra volverme a decir que me quieres, guárdate lo que sientes!

Y sin esperar a que él respondiera, ella lo empujó y lo sacó del departamento. Genzo vio como Lily le cerraba la puerta en las narices.

¡Aunque te escondas, aunque quieras negarlo, yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar!.- gritó Genzo.

Ah, eso ya lo sabía... .- murmuró Hana, mirando a su hermano con tristeza.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- gritó Genzo, algo molesto.- No me gusta que me espíes.

No te estoy espiando, pero ya no sé que hacer porque ahora dos de mis hermanos tienen problemas del corazón.- suspiró Hana.- Y no es el tipo de mal que pueda curar un doctor... O quizás sí...

Genzo le lanzó una mirada dolida a Hana y bajó las escaleras para después irse del edificio sin decir nada. Hana solo suspiró.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sabía que era un caso perdido, pero ella en verdad amaba a Alex. No le importaba saber que solo era el reemplazo, el repuesto, él sabía que en el fondo Alexandra lo quería a su manera, Mark lo sabía, y con le bastaría a él para ser feliz...

O al menos eso era lo que Mark pensaba...

Cuando Mark conoció a Alexandra, supo que ella era la mujer con quien él quería pasar el resto de su vida. Ella era alegre, extrovertida, pero al mismo tiempo también podía ser seria y muy profesional. Sin embargo, él notó de primera intención que ella tenía en la mirada un dejo permanente de tristeza que ella pretendía ocultar con una gran sonrisa y con bromas constantes. Cuando Mark comenzó a cortejarla, intentó averiguar más sobre la causa de su tristeza pero Alexandra únicamente quiso contarle que fue por un amor que se lo llevó la fregada.

No importa.- Alex esbozó una sonrisa triste.- Se trata de un amor que se lo llevó la fregada.

Un amor que se lo llevó la fregada. Mark siempre intentó hacer que ella lo olvidara, que ella lo quisiera a él de la misma manera en como quiso a ese amor perdido... Con el tiempo Alexandra llegó a quererlo, era cierto, pero cierto era también que Mark deseaba mucho más, y no estuvo conforme hasta que ella aceptó irse a vivir con él y después le pidió matrimonio. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta que Mark encontró en la cómoda de los suéteres de ella una fotografía en donde Alexandra aparecía al lado de un joven de rasgos orientales... Y ella se veía muy, muy feliz... Quizás demasiado... Mark siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber más sobre ese joven, y desgraciadamente se le cumplió el deseo...

No me rendiré.- se dijo Mark, a sí mismo, mientras veía a Alexandra dormir, presa del agotamiento después de llorar por largo rato.- Verás que te haré muy feliz...

Él se agachó para besarla a ella en la frente y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo podrfía estarse engañando...

Alexandra, por su parte, soñaba con un futuro. Con su futuro. Ella abría la puerta de una hermosa casa ubicada en una hermosa ciudad de un hermoso país, en cuyo jardín se veía a un hermoso niño de cabellos claros y ojos oscuros jugar con una pelota. El niño, al verla, le sonreía y le llamaba "mamá" a Alexandra.

Thomas.- dijo Alex, cargando al niño.- ¿En dónde está tu papá?

En la casa.- respondió el niño.

Alex entraba a la casa con el niño para buscar a padre y vio a un hombre joven de espaldas, que al escucharlos llegar volteó a verlos y les sonrió a ambos con el amor reflejado en los ojos...

Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba ahí esperando por ella no era el que Alexandra esperaba...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakai estaba bastante desconcertado por el comportamiento que había tenido Wakabayashi. Él se había puesto como loco cuando los encontró a Sakai y a Lily juntos en la misma habitación. Sakai entendía que Genzo se molestara por el hecho de que si los hubieran descubierto se habrían podido meter en muchos problemas, pero la actitud de Wakabayashi parecía más bien la de un hombre celoso. Y además de todo, Kaori también estaba extraña...

Hola.- saludó Sakai, sentándose junto a la nutrióloga en el comedor.

Qué tal.- respondió Kaori, muy seria.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él.

Nada.- respondió Kaori, muy seria.- El entrenador Fukishima no se enteró de que pasaste la noche con Lily.

¡Ah! Yo pensé que sí, a juzgar por el escándalo que hizo Wakabayashi.- gruñó Sakai.

No, yo hablé en persona con el entrenador y le dije que Lily se quedó conmigo.- replicó Kaori.

¿En serio?.- Sakai se mostraba sorprendido.- Muchas gracias.

No me loa agradezcas, estuve tentada a delatarte.- suspiró Kaori.

¿Y por qué habrías de hacer eso?.- cuestionó el portero.

Kaori no respondió, solo miró a Sakai con una expresión extraña.

Lo que no entiendo es la actitud que tomó Wakabayashi.- Sakai prefirió cambiar de tema.- ¿A él que le importa si dormí con mi prometida?

¿Lo hiciste?.- quiso saber Kaori, con dolor en la voz.

Eso es lo de menos.- replicó Sakai.

No, no es lo de menos, es lo de más.- negó Kaori.

¿Qué les pasa a todos?.- quiso saber Sakai, algo exasperado.- Se comportan como si hubiésemos hecho algo imperdonable.

Lo lamento.- Kaori se puso de pie.- Se me quitó el apetito.

La joven recogió su bandeja y echó a andar. Sakai reconoció esa mirada que decía muchas cosas y decidió seguirla.

Kaori, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Sakai, dándole alcance a la joven a las afueras del comedor.

¿Sobre qué?.- Kaori no dejó de caminar.

¿Te molesta que haya dormido con Lily?

¿Lo hiciste?

¿Te molestaría si así fuera?

¿Te importa?

Solo responde.

¿Para qué?.- Kaori se detuvo.- De cualquier manera vas a casarte con ella, ¿no? ¿Qué más da lo que yo piense?

Sakai, sintiéndose confundido, abrazó a Kaori y volvió a besarla, justo cuando Genzo iba llegando. Wakabayashi enarcó mucho las cejas al ver la escena, y después comenzó a sentirse muy molesto, más de lo que ya lo estaba. Cuando Kaori y Sakai se separaron, los dos vieron al molesto portero y Kaori optó por alejarse.

Buenas noches.- dijo Kaori, despidiéndose.- Con permiso.

Buenas noches.- el saludo de Genzo fue más un gruñido.

Wakabayashi se esperó hasta que la doctora se marchara para después hablar con Sakai.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- increpó Genzo.

¿Pasarme de qué?.- protestó Sakai.- Fue tan solo un beso.

¡Precisamente por eso!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡Te acostaste con una chica del campamento, te acuestas después con Lily y al día siguiente te besas con la doctora Doumoto! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta, Wakabayashi?.- cuestionó Sakai.- ¿Qué haya engañado a Lily o que me haya acostado con ella?

Cállate.- rugió Genzo.- Ella te ama y tú la engañas con cualquiera.

Kaori no es una cualquiera.- replicó Sakai.- No la llames de esa manera, no te lo permito.

Pues yo no te permito que juegues así con Lily.- protestó Genzo.- Ella no se lo merece.

Insisto, ¿qué te molesta más, que me haya acostado con ella o que la haya engañado?.- repitió Sakai.

Los dos porteros se miraron con furia por varios momentos. Después, Sakai comenzó a darse cuenta de la situación.

La quieres.- sentenció Sakai.

¿Qué?.- Genzo pretendió no entender.

La quieres.- repitió el portero más joven.- Estás enamorado de Lily.

¿Y si así fuera, qué?.- retó Wakabayashi.- Yo podría darle mucho más de lo que puedes darle tú. Amor, por ejemplo.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Sakai, incrédulo.- Esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero te has enamorado de mi novia. ¿Y me dices a mí que estoy mal? ¡Te pedí como amigo que kla cuidaras, no que la enamoraras!

¿Y quién te ha dicho que la he enamorado.- replicó Genzo.- Lily se niega a serte infiel porque te ama, y mientras tanto, tú le pones el cuerno a lo descarado. Por eso te digo que no te la mereces. Renuncio, me hago a un lado, porque si sigo más tiempo al lado de Lily no responderé de mis actos. Búscate a otro que esté dispuesto a cubrir tus porquerías de engaños.

Wakabayashi se marchó no sin lanzarle antes a Sakai una mirada de profundo enojo., mezclada con algo de tristeza...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro leyó en el periódico, varios días después, que Japón había pasado a las semifinales. Si se esforzaban lo suficiente, los chicos podrían repetir la hazaña que Tsubasa y compañía habían hecho cuatro años atrás.

Me da gusto por ellos.- comentó Azumi, algo distraída.

Supongo.- musitó Taro.

Otro encabezado había llamado su atención. En el reverso de la hoja que Azumi leía venía un pequeño párrafo que para Taro tuvo más importancia que el hecho de que Japón estuviera cerca de volver a ganar la Copa del Mundo.

"_Alexandra Wakabayashi, la famosa reportera de una conocida cadena de noticias y hermana del famoso portero Genzo Wakabayashi, se casará en una semana con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Mark Sloan. La señorita Wakabayashi y el joven Sloan han estado comprometidos desde hace varios meses y la boda estaba programada para dentro de seis meses más, pero la pareja ha decidido no seguir posponiendo este evento tan importante. Según en palabras de la señorita Wakabayashi, la boda se adelantará debido a que hechos recientes la han hecho ver que sus labores cotidianas la han alejado de lo que es verdaderamente importante para ella. La boda Sloan-Wakabayashi se realizará en Japón, en la mansión que los Wakabayashi tienen en Shizuoka, y a la cual asistirán todos los familiares y amigos de la pareja..."._

Vaya, así que soy una "labor cotidiana".- musitó Taro, con amargura.

No te quedes, tú fuiste el que le dijo a la amiga de Alexandra que te vas a casar con Erika.- replicó Azumi.- Así pues, es culpa tuya si ella quiere casarse con Mark.

Es lo mejor, supongo.- murmuró Taro.- La vida puede llegar a ser una porquería...

Y Taro no sabía hasta qué punto iba a descubrirlo...

Erika leyó el reportaje de la boda de Alex y Mark, pero no le importó. Ahora estaba enojada con Misaki, su objetivo era él y no estaría feliz hasta no destruirlo...

¿Francois?.- la pelirroja hablaba por teléfono.

Cuánto tiempo, Roja.- respondió un hombre pro la línea.- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

En primera, no me llames "Roja".- gruñó Erika.- Necesito un paquete.

¿De qué tipo?

Uno de la mejor calidad, te pagaré bien.- respondió ella.- Dos kilos.

¡Dos kilos!.- rió el hombre.- ¿Harás una fiesta y no me invitarás?

No puedo, es privada.- replicó Erika.- Pero no te preocupes, si todo sale bien, pronto la verás en el periódico en primera plana.

Después de arreglar detalles, Erika colgó, satisfecha porque su plan ya comenzaba a tomar forma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Genzo. una y otra vez, su mente las repetía como un casete en una videocasetera que se hubiese trabado en la opción de repetir. "Te quiero, te quiero, ¡te quiero!", decía la voz de Genzo en el cerebro de Lily, sin dejarla en paz ni un solo instante.

Pero yo no te puedo querer.- musitó Lily.- No puedo, no puedo, no puedo... No debo...

Pero la mexicana sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. La noche que se quedó con Sakai, Lily iba con las intenciones de seducirlo y dormir con él, pero justo cuando Sakai ya se había prendido, ella comenzó a arrepentirse. Se imaginó que era Genzo el que la acariciaba y la besaba y eso le quitó a Lily todo deseo de estar con Sakai... Él no la presionó a hacer algo que no quisiera, así que los dos terminaron por quedarse dormidos sin hacer otra cosa más allá que el besarse y abrazarse... Por la mañana, Lily se metió a bañar, pero al darse cuenta de que no había agua caliente se puso lo primero que encontró en el baño, la camiseta de Sakai, y salió a buscar a éste cuando se encontró con Genzo. Lily se sintió muy mal cuando vio la mirada de él, y se sintió mucho peor cuando Wakabayashi le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella...

¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?.- musitó Lily.- ¿Por qué no te conocí primero?

Lily volvió a suspirar y se puso a pensar que la vida podría llegar a ser tremendamente odiosa...

**Notas:**

La frase que dice Genzo de: "No te amo solo por lo que eres, sino también por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo" es una versión levemente modificada de una de las "13 líneas para vivir" de Gabriel García Márquez.

Hasta este fin de semana me di cuenta de por qué el nombre de Mark Sloan se me hacía tan conocido. Es el nombre de un personaje secundario (pero tremendamente guapo) de la serie Grey´s Anatomy.

Me desaparecí dos días, quizás no se dieron cuenta. El deber llama, pero he vuelto.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Genzo llegó a su departamento azotando la puerta. Estaba decidido a largarse cuanto antes de ahí, ya no le importaba si Japón ganaba o perdía, lo único que quería era irse cuanto antes y no volver a saber nada sobre Lily Del Valle...

¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó Hana, cuando encontró a su hermano arreglando su equipaje.

Me voy.- respondió Genzo, sin detenerse.

¿A dónde?

A Alemania

¿Estás loco?

Sí, lo estoy

No puedes estar hablando en serio...

Sí, si puedo.

¿Y qué va a pasar con Alex?.- cuestionó Hana.- Se casa en dos semanas, necesita nuestro apoyo.

Regresaré para entonces.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y el mundial?.- quiso saber Hana.- ¿Te vas a perder la final?

La veré por televisión.- replicó Genzo.

¿Y Sakai?

Él puede cuidarse solo.

Bueno, eso sí.- admitió Hana.- Pero... ¿Y Lily?

Genzo se dejó de guardar sus camisetas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Qué más da.- gruñó.

No, ¿cómo que "qué más da"?.- protestó Hana.- ¡Tú la amas! Deberías pelear por ella.

Ella ama a Sakai.- replicó Genzo.- No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso.

Sí, sí puedes.- contradijo Hana.- Podrías luchar por ella. Mira, que Lily diga lo que quiera, pero ella no está enamorada de ese Sakai. Pasa más tiempo contigo, confía más en ti, te busca más a ti, y se comporta como si de verdad te amara.

Eso no termina por ser suficiente.- replicó Genzo.- Se necesita mucho más que eso para convencer a esa mujer terca.

Genzo siguió acomodando su ropa e ignoró por completo a su hermana. Éste suspiró y decidió ir por refuerzos... Hana subió al departamento de arriba y tocó a la puerta. lily abrió, con un libro en la mano.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Lily, seria.

¡Tienes que evitar que se vaya mi hermano!.- gritó Hana, casi empujando a Lily.

¿Qué dices?.- exclamó Lily.

¡Que mi hermano se regresa a Alemania!.- insistió Hana, zarandeando a Lily.- Tienes que evitar que se vaya.

No es mi problema.- replicó Lily.- Si Genzo quiere irse, que se vaya.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.- protestó Hana.- ¿Qué no te interesa mi hermano ni aunque sea un poquito?

Lily iba a responder, pero se contuvo. Le hubiera gustado muchísimo el decir que no le importaba que Genzo se fuera a Alemania, pero no podía... Y Hana se dio cuenta de esto...

¿Lo ves?.- dijo ella.- Sí te importa mi hermano. ¿Qué te cuesta reconocerlo?

No es tan fácil como crees.- murmuró Lily.

¿Por qué no? Genzo te ama, ve y dile que tú lo amas también y ahí se arregla todo.- sentenció Hana.- Terminas tu compromiso con Sakai y te casas con mi hermano.

No es tan simple.- replicó Lily.- Yo de verdad amo a Koji y...

¡Ya deja de decir eso!.- cortó Hana.- Genzo se va, se irá si no lo detienes. Por favor, sé que tú no quieres que se vaya, y yo no quiero que otro de mis hermanos tenga roto el corazón solo porque no tienen el valor de enfrentarse a su destino.

No puedo hacer nada.- insistió Lily.

Sí puedes.- contradijo Hana.- Ve y pídele a Genzo que se quede. ¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes hacerlo!

La petición de Hana era más una orden que otra cosa. Lily no se atrevió a contradecirla ni a ella ni a su miedoso corazón. La mexicana subió las escaleras y encontró a Genzo cargando una maleta.

Entonces es cierto que te vas.- Lily no supo que otra cosa decir.

No tiene caso que me quede aquí.- dijo Genzo, sin mirarla.- Dadas las circunstancias.

La abuela de Koji me habló ayer.- dijo Lily, jugándosela.- El día posterior a la final del Mundial hará una cena de gala tradicional japonesa para anunciar el compromiso.

Felicidades.- respondió Genzo, con un gruñido.

Esperaba que tú estuvieras ahí.- completó Lily.

¿Yo?.- Genzo se mostró algo incrédulo.- ¿Bromeas?

No.- dijo Lily.- Si tú estás ahí, me sentiré más tranquila. Además... Te necesito conmigo...

Genzo no se esperaba esta respuesta y se atrevió a mirar a Lily. Ésta se miraba las uñas, como cada vez que hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa.

¿Y eso por qué?.- aventuró Genzo.

Porque sin ti me siento nerviosa en situaciones difíciles, siento que no podré dar el ancho para todo.- confesó Lily, mirando hacia el piso.- Siempre he sentido que nunca podré ser tan perfecta como mi madre desea, pero entonces te miro y sé que podré hacerlo, porque eres el único que cree que puedo, y que así como soy... Soy perfecta...

Genzo quiso abrazarla, pero sabía que no sería prudente y se limitó a mirarla.

No me mires así.- pidió Lily, ruborizada.

¿Así como?

Así como si fuera la única mujer de la que te puedes enamorar.- respondió Lily.- Por favor, lo único que te pido es que seamos amigos... Te he tomado mucho cariño y... Bueno, no quisiera que te vayas... Por favor, Genzo, no te vayas...

Fue suficiente para Genzo. Todos sus deseos de irse de ahí desaparecieron por completo cuando miró los ojos chocolate derretido de ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería de Tokio, Miki, Kyousuke y una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, cuyo nombre era Virginia Kamiya, tomaban un refrigerio.

(Lo escrito a continuación es colaboración especial de Vicky Yun)

-Vaya, como si no teníamos ya suficiente con una chica que corre y no paga ahora trajo a la amiga. –murmuraba Kyosuke con un dejo de fastidio.

-Ay, Miki, tu novio no se parece en nada a su hermano.

-¡Que no es mi novio, Virginia! Y claro que no son parecidos, faltaría más. –respondió la chica de pelo verde mientras volvía a su ramen.

-De veras, Miki, tu amiga es todo un fastidio, no sé porque la trajiste. No tiene modales, es igual a ti.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Kyousuke Kanou si no quieres que ese ramen termine en tu cara en vez de en tu boca! –exclamó la chica de pelo verde.

Kyosuke y Miki comienzan a discutir una vez, pero Virginia, lejos de intentar separarlos toma una cámara digital de su bolso y comienza a filmar. Después de un rato de perder la cordura, la pareja se da cuenta de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando y de seguir la filmación pronto será todo el mundo, literalmente hablando.

-¡No, no, sigan peleando! ¡Sino se me arruina el documental! Luego mejoro el encuadre y esto podría entrar en la sección "El amor y el fútbol". Ya lo estoy viendo, con voz en off diciendo "la dificultad para admitir sus sentimientos de las estrellas del soccer aumentan la tensión en la pareja y los vuelve..."

-Ya no digas eso, Vicky. Vamos a la clase o llegaremos tarde –le pide Miki. -¿Ya terminaste de comer?

-Hace rato. Y eso que me comí dos ramen al hilo. –sonrió la de cabello castaño con satisfacción. Y es que una razón por la que Miki Tsujiwaki y Virginia Kamiya se hicieron amigas apenas se conocieron en la escuela de cine de Tokyo, era la facilidad de ambas de arrasar con todo lo que comen rápidamente y quemar grasas pronto, pero en verdad, tienen el apetito de un hombre.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vamos.

-Claro... –respondió el anaranjado molesto. –Y no te vayas a olvidar tu preciosa cámara.. podría sufrir un accidente fatal...

Kyousuke la detestaba, era como Miki, o quizás peor aún. Pero claro, a Kyosuke le gustaba Miki y al fin y al cabo no le molestaba _tanto_ lo que ella hiciera, y siempre quedaba la posibilidad de decirle algo feo y hacerla enojar. Pero la tal Virginia se le había metido en el medio y no solo que era inmune a cualquier comentario maligno, sino que ahora encima salía con su hermano, ¿y quién se lleva bien con el cuñado? Vicky, ajena a lo que pensaba el anaranjado, toma su cámara y la mete en el bolso.

-Ay, no me digas eso, Kyousuke. Si yo sé que en el fondo tu si me quiere ¿no? –preguntó la chica castania con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Adiós Kyousuke, nos vamos a la U.

-Espera Miki, me despido de Kyosuke.

Virginia y Miki se acercan a él y lo abrazan y besan al estilo "Animaniacs".

-¡Adios Kyousukeeeeeeee! –exclaman ambas. -¡Jajajaja!

Las chicas salen corriendo antes de que el otro les empiece a dar con maldiciones, pero es interrumpido por la camarera con la cuenta. Kyosuke la mira y empieza a gritar.

-¡Malditas muchachas, todo fue un truco para irse sin pagar! ¡Ahora...!

-¿Qué pasa, Kyosouke? –se oye una voz detrás suyo, es su hermano Seisuke que acababa de entrar.

-¡Tu novia acaba de dejarme con la cuenta sin pagar! ¡Te tienes que hacer responsable tú! –exclama el hermano menor de los Kanou.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto es?

Kyousuke señala el papel que les había dejado la camarera y Seisuke lo toma, abriendo los ojos como dos platos al ver la cifra.

-¿Estás seguro que esto es solo de ella? Porque aquí hay un ramen que te estás comiendo tú. Y al menos otro debe ser de _tu novia._ Después de todo, Tsujiwaki y Vicky andan juntas todo el tiempo por ahí.

-¡No es mi novia!

-Kysouke, no es de hombres negar los sentimientos hacia una mujer. Además, es humillante para ella también.

-Psss. Mira quien lo dice. ¿Cuantos años tuviste a la doctora Kaori en la sombra?

Seisuke se sentó frente a su hermano y lo miró seriamente, como cuando le quiere decir algo importante.

-Cuando salía con Kaori tenía que ocultarme de todos, y me prometí que no volvería a hacer lo mismo. Así se desgasta el cariño.

Kyosuke lo miró con cara de "no entiendo nada de lo que dices", pero su hermano sigió.

-Mira, hay muchos hombres que hacen lo mismo de ocultar sus sentimientos solo porque son jugadores estrella y eso no es bueno. No creas que porque se ven famosos y lleno de lujos y mujeres son más felices. Te lo digo porque conozco variados casos...

(Aquí termina la colaboración especial de Vicky Yun)

Vicky estiró los brazos. Miki la miró con curiosidad.

¿A dónde irás ahora?.- quiso saber la chica de pelo verde.

A Francia.- respondió Virginia.- Haré un documental sobre Taro Misaki.

¿Ahora vas a conquistar al pobre de Misaki?.- se burló Miki.

Naaa, iría detrás de Caramelo Misaki si no estuviera con... .- Vicky se detuvo.- Bueno, ya sabes.

Sí, ya sé.- rió Miki.

Les traeré algún recuerdo.- ofreció Vicky.- Alguna baguette, quizás.

Qué linda, gracias.- gruñó Miki.

Ah, sí, Virginia iría a Francia y allá se encontraría con algo con lo que no se esperaba... Un documental que no solo le serviría para su carrera, sino que salvaría la de alguien más...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra se probaba frente al espejo su vestido de novia, el cual era más bien sencillo, pero precisamente por eso muy elegante y propio. El vestido era largo, ajustado al cuerpo y con un fino escote que resaltaba los hombros de Alex. La tela era de un fino satén color perla. Alex se veía hermosa, pero sus ojos delataban tristeza.

Se te ve perfecto.- dijo la vendedora de la tienda, quien la había ayudado a probarse el vestido.- Luces hermosa.

Gracias.- suspiró Alex, mirando su reflejo.

¿Ya podemos mirar?.- gritó alguien desde fuera del probador.

En seguida voy.- respondió Alex, esbozando una sonrisilla.

Alexandra salió con paso de modelo y lució el vestido frente a tres personas que esperaban verla y que se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante ella.

Te ves increíble.- dijo Hana.

Luces muy bella.- dijo Lily.

Ah, no quisiera decirlo, pero estás fenomenal.- dijo Genzo.

Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo.- musitó Alex.

No te fijes, él está en contra de todas las bodas del planeta.- replicó Lily.

Genzo la miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño, pero se tragó sus palabras. Alex volvió a mirarse en los espejos de cuerpo completo que se encontraban detrás de ella.

Me queda un poco ajustado.- comentó Alex.

Sí, pero se te ve genial.- dijo Hana, con sinceridad.

Además, te casarás en dos días, o sea que podrás usarlo sin problemas.- señaló Lily.

Yo insisto en que el vestido es el adecuado, el equivocado es el novio.- replicó Genzo.

Ya cállate, amargado.- gruñó Lily.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Genzo.- señaló Hana.

Bueno, no importa.- Alex suspiró.- De cualquiera manera, solo será una boda por lo civil.

¿No vas a casarte por la Iglesia?.- se sorprendió Lily.

No. No estoy de humor para ponerme vestidos largos de japonesa.- respondió Alex.- Eso te lo dejo a ti, junto con mis mejores deseos.

¡Qué simpática!.- bufó Lily.

La mexicana se removió, incómoda. La cena con los familiares de Sakai implicaría el tener que ponerse un kimono y actuar como japonesa, cosas que aun no dominaba por completo.

A Mark va a agradarle.- dijo Lily, algo decaída.

¿Te pasa algo?.- quiso saber Genzo.

No, para nada.- negó ella.

Lily se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que tanto Alex como ella iban a casarse con un hombre que no era el correcto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro ya no quería ver el periódico, ni encender la televisión, ni escuchar el radio. Cualquier cosa le recordaba a Alex y eso le metían deseos de regresar a Japón a buscarla.

Ya, no vale la pena.- se dijo Taro a sí mismo.- Concéntrate en lo tuyo.

Ese día, Taro había recibido la respuesta al mail de Lily, en donde ella le informaba que Alexandra había decidido casarse con Mark al enterarse de que Taro se casaría con Erika.

La mentira mejor planeada del año.- gruñó Taro, con amargura.

El otro mensaje que Misaki había recibido era de Erika. En él, la chica le decía que aceptaba el haber perdido a Taro (una vez más) y que lamentaba haberse comportado de esa manera tan intransigente y que esperaba que él pudiera perdonarla.

"Te invito a una fiesta que organizaré".- leyó Taro.- "Llámame si aceptas. Espero que digas que sí, es para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento y mejor deseo de ser tu amiga". Ah, ¿me estará hablando en serio?

Taro, después de pensarlo un rato, tomó el teléfono y le llamó a Erika. Ésta se mostró bastante complacida.

Esperaba que me llamaras.- dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta? Será algo muy exclusivo.

Taro sabía que iba a arrepentirse de decirle que sí...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padma estaba muy molesta. Sakai ya de plano la ignoraba, y ahora él se la pasa a cada momento con la doctora Doumoto, platicando con ella, viéndose a escondidas y actuando como si tuvieran un secreto que guardar.

Te lo dije, solo te quería para un momento.- dijo Arisa.- Así es él.

Y mientras tanto, su novia lo está esperando con la estúpida esperanza de que él le va a ser fiel.- gruñó Padma.- No debería casarse con él, va a arruinar su vida.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- musitó Arisa, algo asustada.

Lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho.- replicó Padma.

Sabía que mucha gente pensaría después que lo hizo por rencor y despecho, pero Padma no quería que ninguna otra mujer fuese engañada por Koji Jefferson Sakai.

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias a Vicky Yun Kamiya por haber colaborado conmigo en este fic con la parte de la charla entre Miki, Kyosuke y Virginia. Así también, le agradezco le ayuda que me ha dado con los personajes de Hungry Heart.

Bueno, pues espero ya irme enfilando rumbo al final.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

"Ya de plano este mundial se me pasó sin sentir", pensó Lily.

Japón había pasado la final, la cual disputarían contra (adivinen quien) Brasil (qué difícil). Sakai, Kyousuke, Senosuke y todos los demás Sukes, perdón, jugadores, estaban felices y nerviosos. Era su primer mundial, su primera final, y no sabían como afrontar tantos sentimientos y lidiar con ellos. Había muchas posibilidades de que Kyousuke y compañía pudieran ganarle al equipo capitaneado por Diego, más que nada porque a esas alturas Sakai ya se había convertido en un portero muy difícil de superar.

Y después de eso, la boda.- suspiró Lily.

Espero que me invites.- dijo Tomoyo.

Claro.- musitó Lily.- No haría que se lo perdieran por nada...

No te ves muy feliz.- comentó Tomoyo.- O al menos no como antes.

Son ideas tuyas.- replicó Lily.- Yo estoy muy feliz porque pronto me he de casar...

Sin embargo, Lily sabía que se engañaba. Ya no estaba entusiasmada, e incluso Lily ya rogaba para que ocurriera algo que detuviera esa locura...

Doctora Del Valle, está aquí una mujer de 25 años que se cortó un dedo con un cuchillo.- comentó una enfermera.

Pásala al área de curaciones, por favor.- pidió Lily.

Iré limpiando la herida.- ofreció Tomoyo.

Gracias.

Rato después, Lily entró al área de curaciones y vio que la mujer que la estaba esperando no era otra que Sanae Ozhora.

Hola.- Sanae se veía alegre, a pesar del dedo que sangraba.- Ya vine de visita otra vez.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- quiso saber Lily.

Me entusiasmé cortando zanahorias.- rió Sanae.- Pero supongo que no es grave, ¿o sí?

No, nomás te lo tendré que cortar.- bromeó Lily.

Espero que eso sea una broma.- musitó Sanae, riendo.

Mientras Lily suturaba la pequeña herida, Sanae la observó y se aventuró a hacer un comentario.

¿Cómo te va con Genzo?.- quiso saber la japonesa.

Me va.- respondió Lily.

¿Has aclarado tus sentimientos?

No tengo nada que aclarar.- replicó Lily.- Yo amo a Koji.

Ella lo había dicho tantas veces que ya se le hacía una respuesta mecánica y dicha sin un verdadero sentir y Sanae lo notó.

Lo quieres.- dijo ella.- A Genzo. Se te nota.

Pero estoy comprometida con Koji.- suspiró Lily.

¿Y eso qué? Nadie se va a morir si al final decides no casarte con él.- replicó Sanae.- ¿Acaso vas a casarte queriendo a otro solo por no defraudar a los demás?

Lily no contestó, fingió entretenerse con la sutura. Pero sabía que Sanae tenía mucha razón... Sin embargo, ¿cómo poder ir en contra de su destino? Casi toda su vida había sido planeada y decidida por terceras personas, hasta le dijeron de quien habría de enamorarse y con quien habría de pasar el resto de su vida. Lily no había querido ir en contra de todo eso, pero ya no deseaba seguir haciendo lo que los demás querían que ella hiciera...

Ya me cansé de ser perfecta.- bufó ella.- ¿Por qué no me pueden aceptar como soy?

Creo que Genzo sí lo hace.- replicó Sanae.- Y lo sabes.

Lily lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo... Bueno, Genzo era de la misma calaña que Sakai, se acostaba con cuanta mujer bonita se le pusiera enfrente y a Lily no se le olvidaba las dos mujeres semidesnudas que ella encontró en el departamento de Genzo los primeros días que acababa de conocerlo. Lily creía que Genzo le sería fiel unos cuantos meses y después se aburriría y volvería a las andadas, cosa que ella no toleraría... Lily no se creía capaz de perdonarle a nadie una infidelidad, y ella pensaba que en todo caso, Sakai podría serle más fiel que Genzo...

Sí, como no...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia llegó a Francia sin complicaciones. En el aeropuerto ya estaba esperándola Victoria, su hermana mayor, agente de la INTERPOL y esposa de Kenji Wakabayashi, uno de los hermanos mayores de Genzo.

Hola, hermanita.- saludó Virginia.- ¿Cómo te va con tu vida de casada?

Me va, y punto.- respondió Victoria.- ¿En verdad vienes a acosar a Taro Misaki?

No es acoso.- replicó Virginia.- Solo pretendo filmarlo un rato, si puede estar desnudo, mucho mejor.

¡Vicky!

Ah. No seas mojigata.- bufó Virginia.- Solo bromeaba.

Sí, me figuro.- gruñó Victoria.- Por cierto, Kenji te envía saludos.

¿En dónde anda mi cuñadito?

Ocupado en sus negocios, y pasado mañana viajará a Japón para la boda de su hermana.

¿Es cierto que toda la familia Wakabayashi forma parte de la Yakuza?.- quiso saber Virginia.

No alucines, hermana.- gruñó Victoria, con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Una vez que Virginia se instaló en casa de Victoria, lo primero que hizo fue llamarle a Taro Misaki. Éste contestó con algo de malhumor, cosa rara en él.

Buenas tardes, señor Misaki.- dijo Virginia.- Mi nombre es Virginia Kamiya, soy reportera y quisiera filmarlo a usted.

¿Perdón?.- exclamó Taro.- ¿Filmarme?

Claro, en la forma en que usted quiera.

¿Cómo dijo?

O sea, me refiero a que en donde quiera, cuando quiera, haciendo lo que quiera.- repitió Virginia.- O sea, jugando fútbol, por ejemplo.

Uh.- gruñó Misaki.- No estoy de humor para entrevistas.

Solo será un momento, no le quitaré mucho de su tiempo.- insistió Virginia.- Y si me dice que no, seguiré insistiendo hasta que acepte.

Taro supuso que ella sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Virginia Kamiya era hermana de Victoria, y Taro conocía a esta última muy bien, sabía que era muy voluntariosa y supuso que la hermana debía ser igual...

Está bien.- suspiró Taro.- Quizás pasado mañana.

¿No podría ser antes?.- pidió Kamiya.

No, tengo una reunión importante.- replicó Taro.- Pasado mañana es cuando puedo.

¿Una reunión importante?.- a Kamiya se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿Algo que merezca la pena ser filmado?

No.- negó Taro, terminantemente.- Pasado mañana o nada.

Ya, como quiera.- aceptó Virginia.- ¿Conoce el Café Du Monde? Lo espero ahí a la una de la tarde...

Virginia colgó, después de ponerse de acuerdo con Misaki y formando en su mente un plan. De alguna manera se enteraría sobre dicha fiesta y se colaría en ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La boda de Alex y Mark se adelantó todavía más, y sería dos días antes de la final del Mundial. ¿El motivo? Mark tenía que volver a Inglaterra cuanto antes porque sería enviado a cubrir un documental en Israel y él no quería irse sin saber que Alexandra ya era su esposa. Quizás temía que ella pudiera arrepentirse si él se marchaba.

Al menos ya tienes el vestido, las damas, el padrino y demás.- comentó Hana.

Y mis hermanos alcanzarán a llegar a tiempo.- sonrió Alex.

Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así.- comentó Genzo.

Es que me hace sentirme mejor el pensar en mi familia.- confesó Alex.

Qué tierna.- comentó Lily.

Qué cursi.- bufó Genzo.

Qué amargado.- gruñó Hana.

Nada más tendré que buscar alguien que me acompañe en el cortejo.- dijo Lily.

Genzo lo hará.- respondió Alex.- Nada más tendré que buscar quién irá con Hana.

No hace falta, ya tengo pareja.- replicó Hana.

¿Ah, sí?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿Quién es?

Ken Wakashimazu.- respondió Hana.

Genzo escupió el refresco que estaba tomando. Lily soltó una risilla y Alex dio un respingo.

No hablarás en serio.- dijo Genzo.

Claro que sí.- replicó Hana.- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

¿Wakashimazu y tú?.- Genzo estaba incrédulo.- Debes estar bromeando.

¿Qué tiene de malo?.- insistió Hana.- Es buen muchacho.

Sí, pero es uno de mis rivales

¿Y a mí qué?

Ay, no empiecen.- pidió Alex.- Solo va a ser el acompañante de Hana en mi boda, no se va a casar con él.

No sé que le ves a ese tipo con cara de lavacoches.- comentó Lily.- Está horrible.

Eso no es cierto.- protestó Hana.

Bueno, como sea.- cortó Alex, suspirando.- Está todo listo.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué habrá cortejo y todo, si solo será una boda por lo civil.- quiso saber Lily.

Es pura pantalla.- confesó Alex.- Nada más.

Así pues, los dos días restantes para la boda de Alex y Mark se fueron como agua. La mansión Wakabayashi, en Shizuoka, estaba bellamente decorada y lista para el gran evento. Akira y Kana Wakabayashi, quienes no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con Taro, estaban felices por su hija adoptiva, la cual habían llegado a querer tanto como si fuera propia. Touya Wakabayashi, el mayor de los hijos, estaba presente en compañía de su esposa, Hotaru, mientras que Kenji había tenido que acudir solo ya que Victoria no podía dejar un caso pendiente con la INTERPOL. Genzo estaba algo nervioso, tenía ganas de impedir esa boda por la felicidad de su hermana, pero él sabía que el problema principal sería el tratar de convencer a Misaki...

- Ya, pareciera que eres tú el que se va a casar.- dijo una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Genzo se dio la vuelta y se quedó con la boca abierta... Lily iba bajando las escaleras de la mansión vestida con un hermoso vestido color perla, escotado y con una abertura a nivel del muslo, y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en las sienes.

Te ves... .- Genzo titubeó.

¿Rara, exagerada, muy ñoña?.- aventuró Lily.

Muy bella.- dijo Genzo.- Te ves perfecta.

Curiosamente, en labios de Genzo esas palabras no resultaban tan asfixiantes como en alguna ocasión le parecieron a Lily...

Gracias.- dijo Lily, poniéndose levemente colorada.

Solo digo la verdad.- respondió Genzo, sin dejar de mirarla.

No me mires así.- pidió ella.

¿Así como?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Así como si me quisieras.- suspiró Lily.

No responderé a eso.- replicó Genzo.- Ya sabes la respuesta.

Lily optó por no decir nada. Genzo le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó, y juntos se marcharon al área en donde ya estaba esperando el resto del cortejo y el juez de paz que casaría a Alex y a Mark.

¿Hacemos una tregua?.- aventuró Lily.

No veo por qué, no estamos en guerra.- replicó Genzo.

Tienes razón, supongo.- suspiró Lily.

Solo te pido que por hoy nos concentremos en Alex.- pidió Genzo.- Lo demás... Lo dejamos pendiente...

O le damos fin definitivo.- propuso Lily.

No quiero un fin definitivo.- replicó Genzo.- Y lo sabes.

Insisto, nos vendría bien una tregua... .- suspiró Lily.

Con sus padres y hermanos, Genzo tuvo que presentar a Lily como la prometida de Sakai. Inmediatamente, Lily y los Wakabayashi congeniaron de maravilla, Touya y Kenji la consideraron muy bella y simpática, mientras que Akira y Kana pensaron que Lily era una mujer muy dulce e inteligente.

Me gustaría que algún día mi hijo encontrara a alguien como tú.- comentó Kana.- Sakai es muy afortunado.

Claro que lo es.- apoyó Akira.

Lily se puso colorada y optó por cambiar el tema, mientras que Genzo se fue con Touya y Kenji para "amenazar" a Mark sobre que si no hacía feliz a su hermana, lo pagaría. Al poco rato, la novia bajó en su hermoso vestido de novia, con el cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado y sin velo. Mark sonrió al ver llegar a su novia y le ofreció el brazo. Se hizo el show correspondiente, y los padrinos, damas de honor y testigos ocuparon sus lugares. Hubo un momento de leve titubeo por parte de Alexandra cuando el juez de paz le pidió que firmara los papeles.

¿Alex?.- murmuró Mark.- ¿Estás bien?

Alex no respondió. Se puso muy blanca y apretó los labios. Ella desvió la mirada y vio a Lily dándole ánimos con la mirada. "Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas", parecía decir la mirada de Lily, pero Alex estaba decidida.

No pasa nada.- respondió Alexandra, tomando el bolígrafo y firmando los papeles.

Lily suspiró al firmar los papeles como testigo, Genzo frunció el entrecejo, pero ninguno se negó a firmar. El juez de paz hizo las labores correspondientes y Mark y Alx quedaron oficialmente casados.

Felicidades.- dijo el juez, al tiempo que los demás aplaudían.

Durante la recepción, Mark se veía muy feliz y radiante, pero Alexandra tenía una mirada permanente de tristeza...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento de Lily. Ella abrió, descalza y soltándose el cabello, y encontró a una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

¿Doctora Lily Del Valle?.- preguntó la chica.- ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

¿Quién es usted?.- quiso saber Lily.

Mi nombre es Padma Duquette.- respondió la joven.- Y vengo a decirle que Sakai está jugando con usted.

¿Qué cosa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¿Está usted loca?

Loca de amor por Sakai, lo reconozco.- confesó Padma.- Amo a Sakai y sé que usted lo ama también y que se va a casar con él, pero créame que no le estoy mintiendo ni jugando una mala broma. No quiero que vaya a cometer un error, casándose con Sakai.

¿Qué rayos le pasa?.- exclamó Lily.- ¡No voy a creer en sus mentiras!

No son mentiras, tengo pruebas.- replicó Padma.- En los últimos días, Sakai se ha estado besando con la doctora Doumoto, y aparte de todo, yo... Me acosté con Sakai hace unas dos semanas.

Para Lily esto fue lo peor. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima...

**Notas:**

Perdón, en la versión que estoy publicando en FF subí un capítulo de otro fic por error. Ya está corregido.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Sakai estaba alistándose para bañarse cuando Kaori entró a su habitación.

¿Estás ocupado?.- preguntó ella.

Solo iba a bañarme.- respondió Sakai.- Podrías acompañarme.

¿Qué dices?.- Kaori se ruborizó.

Solo bromeo.- rió Sakai.- ¿Qué pasa?

Es solo que... Uhm... .- Kaori titubeó.

Sigues pensando, ¿cierto?

No quisiera, pero lo hago.- admitió Kaori.- No dejo de pensar en qué pasaría si... Si me atreviera a decirte lo que quiero decirte...

Sakai sonrió con cierta ternura y besó a Kaori... Justo en el momento en el que Lily entraba a la habitación con la misma furia de un huracán.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Sakai, separándose de la doctora Doumoto.

¿Cómo pudiste?.- Lily abofeteó al joven con fuerza.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?.- Sakai seguía sorprendido, aunque no tan gratamente.

¡Me engañaste!.- Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- ¡Y ahora no te atrevas a decirme que no es cierto porque acabo de verte! ¡Y con ella!

Lily, espera, no es lo que... .- comenzó a decir Kaori, pero Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

¡Y tú decías ser mi amiga!.- increpó Lily.- ¡Traidora!

Déjame que te explique, por favor.- pidió Sakai.

¿Qué es lo que me vas a explicar?.- gritó Lily.- ¿Cómo es que te acostaste con esa chica Padma?

Se hizo un silencio súbito. Sakai no esperaba que Lily supiera eso, así que le cayó de golpe el que ella se lo recriminara y él no pudo evitar el delatarse con la mirada.

Así que es cierto.- murmuró Lily, decaída.- Sí te acostaste con esa chica...

Fue solo cosa de un momento.- intentó decir Sakai.- Ella no significa nada para mí, es solo de una noche, eres tú a quien quiero...

Eres un cínico.- musitó Lily.- ¿Me vas a decir ahora que me quieres aunque me engañaste?

Es la verdad, él te quiere.- intervino Kaori.

Cállate tú también.- gruñó Lily.- De verdad que ambos se pasan de cínicos...

Mira, Lily, entiendo que debes estar molesta, pero fue tan solo un error.- insistió Sakai.- Yo en verdad te amo.

No quiero escuchar nada más.- dijo Lily, mirando a su prometido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lily salió de la habitación tan rápido como llegó. Sakai y Kaori se miraron y ambos suspiraron.

Ahora sí que todo se va a ir al infierno.- murmuró Sakai.

Genzo estaba viendo un programa de deportes cuando alguien tocó desesperadamente al timbre de su departamento. Pensando que se trataba de Hana, Genzo fue a abrir, gruñendo y refunfuñando.

¿Volviste a perder la llave?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¡Ah! ¡Lily!

Lily lloraba a mares y se veía tremendamente triste. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Genzo y sollozó por largo rato. Él se preguntó qué habría sucedido para que ella se pusiera así...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia Kamiya era reportera, pero de un tipo muy distinto a como lo era Alexandra Wakabayashi. A Virginia le encantaba filmar a los jugadores más guapos del deporte, sobre todo a los de fútbol. Para qué negarlo, Virginia tenía extrema debilidad por los hombres atractivos, por lo que ya había filmado a los más guapos. Fue así como Vicky conoció a Seisuke. Él estaba de novio entonces con Kaori Doumoto, y todos decían que estaban destinados a casarse, pues formaban una pareja idílica. Ambos eran serios, atractivos, carismáticos, buenas personas como dicen por ahí, por lo que nadie dudaba de que Seisuke y Kaori serían muy felices pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas...

Cuando Virginia hizo acto de presencia, las cosas entre Seisuke y Kaori ya andaban bastante mal, y la chica Kamiya únicamente dio punto final a algo que ya llevaba tiempo terminando. Seisuke pareció prendarse de Virginia más que nada porque ella era extrovertida, directa, una parrandera: todo lo opuesto a Kaori. Y si bien a esta última le dolió el hecho, lo aceptó más pronto de lo que se hubiera esperado.

¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a pasártela recordando?.- quiso saber Victoria, sacando a Virginia de su ensimismamiento.

Qué amargada te vuelves cuando tu esposo no está.- replicó Virginia.- ¿Cuándo vuelve mi cuñado?

En un par de días, solo fue a la boda de su hermana.- respondió Victoria.

Ya. ¿No quieres acompañarme a una fiesta?.- preguntó Virginia.

No tengo tiempo para fiestas.- replicó Vicky.- Estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante.

Uy, sí, mi hermanita la agente de la INTERPOL.- se burló Virginia.- Deberías de darte un descanso, no todo es trabajo.

Ando tras un conocido contrabandista de drogas.- replicó Victoria.- Lo apodan Pierrot, y se rumora que trabaja para los rusos.

Ándale tú, quién tuviera tu vida, casada con un hijo de la Yakuza y buscando a un criminal ruso.- rió Virginia.

Ya te dije que Kenji no es de la Yakuza.- protestó Victoria.

Sí, como sea.

Y en todo caso, ¿a qué fiesta irás?

A una a la que irá Taro Misaki.- respondió Virginia.

No sabía que te hubiera invitado.- comentó Victoria.

Es que él no lo sabe.- rió la otra Vicky.

Virginia tenía planeado colarse a la fiesta misteriosa a la que había sido invitado Msaki. La chica tenía sus contactos y ya sabía cuándo y dónde sería dicha fiesta. Virginia llevaría su cámara y vería qué cosa interesante podría filmar. Ella no sabía que el ser tan metiche iba a ayudarle mucho a Taro...

Éste había leído en el periódico sobre el casamiento de Alex y Mark. En las fotografías, ella se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia, aunque sus ojos se notaban tristes. Taro no podía controlarse la tristeza y quizás por eso iría a la fiesta a la que lo invitó Erika.

No deberías ir.- aconsejó Azumi.- No sabes de lo que puede ser capaz esa mujer.

Hablas como si fuera una desgraciada.- musitó Misaki.

¿Y no lo es? Dímelo tú.- replicó Hayakawa.

Erika cambió, está arrepentida.- dijo Taro.

Ay, por favor. Y yo soy Cristina Aguilera.- bufó Azumi.- Taro, a veces creo que te pasas de ingenuo.

Sea como sea, Misaki quería emborracharse y acudió a la fiesta de Erika. La pelirroja lo recibió en un exclusivo club ubicado en la parte más alta de un edificio cercano a la torre Eiffel, vestida con una minifalda de cuero negro y un top sin tirantes de licra del mismo color.

Pasa, corazón.- sonrió Erika, dándole a Misaki una bebida.

Éste agarró el trago y comenzó a beber. La bebida era champaña, nada fuerte como para emborracharlo, pero Erika pronto le hizo tomar vodka, ron y hasta tequila.

Me vas a emborrachar.- dijo Misaki, mitad protesta, mitad broma.

Necesitas olvidar tus problemas, corazón.- rió Erika.- Las penas con vino son menas...

Eso que bebo no es vino.- replicó Taro.

Eso se puede arreglar.- replicó ella.

No, gracias.- negó él.- Se me va a subir...

Solo si tú quieres.- Erika rió pícaramente.- Mira, necesitas olvidarte del mundo por un rato, no me digas que no.

La voz de la chica era tan insistente que cuando menos se dio cuenta, Taro ya andaba más ebrio que un albañil el día de pago y estaba rodeado de un montón de chicas que querían eh... Hacerlo suyo...

Déjenlo en paz. Él es mío.- Erika, enojada, espantó a todas las muchachas y agarró a Taro.

Tu departamento es muy chido.- comentó Misaki, soltando una risilla.- Gira y gira como una perinola.

Ah, y te va a gustar más, ya lo verás.- Erika usó un tono maligno al tiempo que se encerraba con Taro en una habitación.

Virginia llegó a la fiesta usando una estrafalaria peluca al estilo afro, con la cual definitivamente nadie la reconocería, en el supuesto caso de que alguien le prestara atención, ya que la mayoría estaba más interesado en beber y fumar una sustancia que olía bastante extraño.

Interesante fiesta.- comentó Virginia.- Me sorprende ver a Taro en una fiesta como ésta.

Virginia sacó su cámara y comenzó a filmar la fiesta. Ahí vio a varias personalidades conocidas, tales como Luis Napoleón y su novia. Vicky se divirtió mucho filmando a tanta gente conocida más ebria que una cuba, pero su duda era de en dónde se encontraba Taro Misaki.

Misaki está por allá.- le dijo una chica a Virginia.- Con esa loca pelirroja que se nota que es muy posesiva.

¿Loca pelirroja? Esto puede ser muy interesante.- sonrió Virginia.

Vicky se dirigió al sitio en donde la chica le había indicado que se encontraban Taro y su pelirroja. La chica Kamiya abrió la puerta del cuarto indicado y ahí vio a una mujer de cabello rojo encendido sentada encima de un Taro semidesnudo e inconsciente.

¿Qué hace?.- gruñó Erika.- ¡Ésta es una fiesta privada!

No lo dudo.- replicó Virginia, sin dejar de filmar.

¡Lárguese antes de que la corra a patadas!.- gritó la pelirroja.

Vicky optó por salir antes de que la mujer cumpliera su amenaza. Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse con la curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba, así que Virginia se metió al cuarto contiguo y desde ahí se salió al balcón y ella caminó por el risco del edificio para poder saltar al balcón de la habitación en donde se encontraban Taro y Erika. Virginia filmaba cada paso que daba.

Lo que se hace por una pasión.- comentó Virginia.

Pero la recompensa bien valdría la pena... Cuando la chica Kamiya comenzó a filmar, se quedó con la boca abierta... Lo que la chica hizo rebasó los límites.

Ay, Tarito Misaki.- suspiró Erika.- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado...

Aunque Virginia se encargaría de evitarlo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se sentía miserable. Él sabía que tarde que temprano Lily iba a enterarse del engaño de Sakai, pero nunca se imaginó que ella lloraría de esa manera al enterarse. Y el portero Wakabayashi se sintió más miserable aun al pensar en que él sabía todo y que había guardado silencio por lealtad a Sakai.

Lily estaba tomándose un café que Genzo había preparado para ella.

¿Qué tal está?.- Genzo sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

No está mal.- admitió Lily.

¿Te sientes mejor?.- quiso saber él, sentándose a un lado de ella.

No realmente.- musitó Lily.- Mi corazón y mi orgullo está hecho añicos.

Lo lamento.- musitó Genzo.

Y lo peor del caso es que no te hice caso.- murmuró la mexicana.- Me habías advertido que Koji no me sería fiel y no quise creerlo. En verdad, yo creía en él. Creía que había cambiado, pero hay hombres que nunca cambian...

No mereces esto.- Genzo le puso una mano en los hombros a Lily.- Vales mucho como para que alguien te trate de esa manera.

Sí, claro.- bufó Lily.- Ese cuento es de lo más trillado e idiota. Solo soy una mujer normal, no soy nadie especial como para que me sean fiel...

Deja de decir eso.- dijo Genzo, molesto.- No puedes pensar eso de ti solo porque un idiota como Sakai te engañó. Sabes que habemos muchos que no te lastimaríamos de esa manera...

No digas más, por favor.- pidió Lily, en un susurro.

Genzo notó que ella no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Quizás sabía que era solo por despecho, por dolor o quizás por necesidad de cariño, pero cuando Genzo acercó su rostro al de Lily, ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. El beso fue suave y tierno en un principio, como Genzo nunca había dado ni recibido alguno, ese beso estaba lleno de una ingenua candidez qu lo hicieron estremecerse...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lily y Genzo se separaron. Sakai los miraba a ambos con enojo.

Ah, no creí que fueras capaz.- dijo Sakai, enojadísimo.

Si serás cínico.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Te atreves a reclamarme después de lo que hiciste?

A ti no, a él.- Sakai señaló a Genzo con la cabeza.- Yo creo que eres víctoma d las redes de este sujeto, así que no te culpo por caer ante su trampa. Pero Wakabayashi no tiene perdón, mira que jugar así contigo...

¿Jugar yo, con Lily?.- increpó Genzo.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Oh, vamos, Wakabayashi.- replicó Sakai, con cinismo.- Ese truco del amigo que consule a la chica siempre funciona. Y no me digas que no fue eso lo que hiciste, ya que tú sabías que yo había engañado a Lily con Padma y sin embargo, no le dijiste nada. Seguramente estabas esperando a que ella se enterara para entonces salir como mosquetero a consolarla. ¿O me equivoco?

Lily, atónita y dolida, miró a Genzo.

¿Es eso cierto?.- quiso saber ella.

No es lo que crees.- respondió Genzo.- Sakai me pidió que no dijera nada y...

Una fuerte bofetada en el rostro hicieron callar al portero. Lily miró a ambos hombres con furia en sus ojos chocolate derretido y se marchó del departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra despertó en su primer día de casada con la sensación de que había pasado algo terrible. Es esa sensación que un corazón siente cuando su gemelo está en peligro...

Buenos días.- sonrió Mark.- ¿Cómo durmió la señora Sloan?

Bien.- respondió Alex, con una sonrisa neutral.

¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?

No es necesario, pero gracias por el detalle.

Cuando Alexandra tomó el periódico y comenzó a leerlo, encontró una nota en la sección de deportes que le paralizó el corazón...

"TARO MISAKI ES ACUSADO DE TRÁFICO DE DROGAS".

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir que la Yakuza es la mafia japonesa.

Samael me comentó que en Japón las mujeres se casan de rojo porque el blanco es el color del luto, pero yo tengo entendido que eso es en Corea, así que no sé XD.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

Cuando Taro abrió los ojos, se vio rodeado de varios hombres adustos vestidos de negro. Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y recogido en un peinado.

Buenos días, señor Misaki.- dijo la mujer.- ¿Cómo despertó después del "viaje" que hizo anoche?

Misaki no pudo responder porque la cabeza le taladraba como si miles de obreros estuviesen construyendo un segundo piso del Periférico en su cerebro. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Una borrachera no producía semejante resaca...

¿En dónde estoy?.- quiso saber él.

En el conocido club en donde siempre viene a ver a sus contactos.- respondió la mujer, que no era otra que Victoria Kamiya.- No puede ser que no lo recuerde...

¿Contactos?.- Taro no entendía.

Sí, o no sé como le llamen ustedes a las personas que le surten las drogas.- replicó Victoria.

¿Qué dice?.- Taro estaba apentontado, pero aun así esa última palabra captó demasiado la atención.- ¿Drogas?

No se haga el inocente.- Victoria perdió la paciencia.- Está usted bajo arresto por tráfico de drogas.

¿Es una broma?.- Misaki estaba incrédulo.- ¡Yo nunca he traficado con drogas!

Cualquier palabra que diga será usada en su contra en una corte.- dijo la agente Kamiya.- Tiene derecho a tener un abogado, si no puede pagar uno, el Estado le conseguirá un abogado...

Antes de que Misaki pudiera decir algo, la agente Kamiya lo tomó por los brazos y lo esposó. Algunos falshes de cámaras se dejaron ver.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Erika, quien tenía cara de haber estado llorando.- Mira que traficar con drogas... ¡Creí que eras un buen muchacho!

Taro estaba más que seguro de que Erika había causado todo y la fulminó con la mirada. La pelirroja, impávida, le devolvió el reto. Misaki, Victoria y los demás agentes salieron del club nocturno.

¿Cómo es que me acusan de tráfico de drogas?.- protestó Misaki.- ¡Deben al menos tener pruebas!

Claro que las hay.- replicó Victoria.- Hay varias pruebas, capturamos a varios comerciantes de drogas y ellos han declarado que usted era el contacto principal.

¿Qué?.- Taro gritó.- ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

No, no lo es.- negó Kamiya.- Y además, tenemos una acusación directa por parte de una persona que lo vio haciendo negocios ayer.

Misaki estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Erika había sido esa persona. La desgraciada infeliz debió de haberlo drogado después de emborracharlo y de alguna manera pudo inculparlo.

Tengo derecho a hacer una llamada.- protestó Taro.- ¡Esto es un atropello!

Llamará en cuanto lleguemos al cuartel general de la INTERPOL.- replicó la agente Kamiya.

¿El cuartel de la INTERPOL?.- Taro estaba cada vez más atónito e indignado.

Esto no es tan simple, señor Misaki, y ya debería de saberlo.- suspiró Victoria.- Sus contactos principales trabajan para la mafia rusa.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué lío me he metido?", pensó Taro, desesperado.

En el cuartel de la INTERPOL, Taro se enteró de todos los cargos, los cuales de verdad que podrían mandarlo a la cárcel por muchos años, por no mencionar el hecho de que su carrera quedaría destruida...

Sin embargo, Taro no sabía que contaría con el apoyo de la persona menos imaginable...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se controló para no golpear a Sakai. Lily se había ido a no se donde, y si Genzo no la siguió fue porque Sakai se le interpuso en el camino.

No irás tras ella.- dijo Sakai.

Quítate de en medio.- amenazó Genzo.

Nunca se te debió ocurrir el fijarte en ella.- dijo Sakai.- Lily es mía.

No si puedo impedirlo.- replicó Genzo.

Ella ya no va a querer verte.- contradijo Sakai.- Le mentiste y eso no te lo va a perdonar.

¿Y crees que a ti si?.- Genzo rió con sarcasmo.- Tú la engañaste. Eso le va a pesar más que cualquier cosa.

Al rato se le va a pasar, se le meterá la locura de complacer a sus padres y va a aceptar casarse conmigo.- replicó Sakai, con cinismo.

Eres un desgraciado.- gruñó Genzo.- No te mereces a Lily.

¿Crees que no?.- Sakai rió con petulancia.- Yo creo que no hay nadie que encaje físicamente mejor con ella que yo.

No puedo creerlo.- musitó Genzo.- Te lo advierto: aléjate de Lily.

Yo te lo advierto a ti.- replicó Sakai.- Lily es mía. Y si no lo es, no lo será de nadie.

Eso último sonó como a amenaza, pero a pesar de eso Genzo no creía a Sakai capaz de hacerle algún daño a Lily... Sin embargo, Genzo necesitaba ver a Lily, explicarle lo que había pasado, así que empujó a Sakai y salió del edificio. Sin embargo, Genzo no sabía a dónde podría ir Lily en un momento así... Wakabayashi optó por ir al centro comercial en donde él había paseado con Lily y en donde se habían encontrado con Tsubasa, Sanae y Misaki. Genzo entró a la tienda de discos, con la esperanza de ver ahí a la mexicana, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

¿Vienes en busca de más música electrónica?.- le preguntó Sanae, a sus espaldas.

¿Siempre vienes aquí?.- Genzo no lo quiso reconocer, pero se asustó un poco.

En algo me tengo que entretener cuando Tsubasa está entrenando.- Sana se encogió de hombros.- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves decaído.

Genzo bufó. Sanae lo conminó a contarle todo lo ocurrido y después de mucho insistir por parte de ella, Genzo terminó por decirle todo.

- Ya sabía yo que ella te gustaba.- suspiró Sanae.

¿Cómo fue que me dejé convencer?.- musitó Genzo.- Jamás debí ayudar a Sakai...

Él era tu amigo.- dijo Sanae.- Era normal que te sintieras obligado a ayudarlo. Es cuestión de lealtad.

Sí, pero yo sabía que él estaba mal, y aun así no lo detuve.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Además, le fallé a Lily...

Supongo que no debió de haber sido fácil decidir entre tu amigo y la mujer que amas, más si ella es la prometida de tu amigo...

Nunca pensé que terminaría por amarla.- confesó Genzo.- Lily es tan diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, es demasiado recta, demasiado perfecta, no es la clase de mujer con la que estoy acostumbrado a salir...

Y quizás es por eso por lo que te enamoraste.- opinó Sanae.

Sí, quizás.- musitó Genzo.- Pero ahora debo encontrarla y pedirle que me perdone...

Sanae suspiró. Primero Genzo, después Taro. Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban sufriendo y a la señora de Ozhora le habría gustado el poder hacer algo más por ellos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra no podía creer lo que leía. Según el periódico, Taro Misaki había sido arrestado por agentes de la INTERPOL en un famoso club nocturno francés después de que un informante anónimo había anunciado que Misaki traficaba con drogas.

No puedo creerlo.- comentó Mark, cuando leyó la noticia.- ¿Ves lo que es capaz de hacer tu "viejo amigo"?

Cállate.- dijo Alex.- Taro no sería capaz de hacer algo así...

Anda, que hasta pruebas encontraron de que Taro es culpable.- replicó Mark.- ¿Qué más quieres?

Yo conozco a Taro mejor que a nadie.- bufó Alexandra.- Y sé que él no es capaz de hacer algo así. Todo debe ser un malentendido.

Ella se veía verdaderamente enojada y Mark se ofuscó. No tenían ni una semana de casados y sin embargo ella ya estaba defendiendo a su antiguo amor.

Ya, cambiemos el tema.- pidió Mark.- No quiero que te agotes. Si Taro Misaki es inocente, saldrá libre dentro de poco.

Supongo que tienes razón.- gruñó Alex, aguantándose las ganas de decir más cosas.

Ella se levantó por un vaso con agua y Mark se enfrascó en el periódico. Él estaba molesto, otra vez Misaki se había metido entre ellos.

"Te casaste con ella", pensó Mark. "Ganaste. Alexandra es tuya".

"¿Pero por qué siento que esto no es verdad?", replicó otra voz. "Sabes que ella no ha dejado de pensar en él y quizás nunca deje de hacerlo...".

Después de un rato, Alex fue a acostarse, pretextando que se sentía cansada. Mark trató de tragarse el orgullo y fue en su auxilio cuando ella se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer. El joven sostuvo a su esposa y la acostó sobre un diván.

Descansa, mi amor.- él la besó en los labios y ella se refugió en ellos.

Gracias.- sonrió Alex, abrazando a Mark.- No sé que haría sin ti...

Mark abrazó a Alex y se recostó con ella en el sillón. A él no le quedaba la menor duda d que ella lo quería, se notaba que sí lo hacía, pero Mark sabía que ese amor nunca se compararía con el que Alex tuvo por Taro...

El amor que quizás aun tenía...

Mucho rato después, Alex se quedó dormida en brazos de Mark, y él se dedicó a contemplar las curiosas formas que el sol de la tarde iba dejando sobre la mesa de cristal del comedor.

Yo te haré muy feliz.- susurró Mark, besando a Alex en la cabeza.

Aunque él se preguntó qué tan cierto podría llegar a ser eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia no sabía que tenía en sus manos la prueba que salvaría a un inocente. Ella solo veía la grabación que hizo como un futuro Pulitzer. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí algo que cualquier canal de chismorreos pagaría muy bien...

Hasta que ella vio las noticias. Taro había sido acusado de tráfico de drogas y había sido arrestado por la INTERPOL. La carrera futbolística de Misaki pendía de un hilo por no mencionar que el muchacho podría pasar varios años en la cárcel...

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- comentó Seisuke.

Ah, claro.- gruñó Virginia.- Y que a mí me acusen de soplona.

Seisuke había hecho una breve escala en Francia antes de marcharse a Italia a jugar en su equipo profesional. Virginia lo había recibido de malas pulgas, como siempre hacía cada vez que él se esfumaba para Italia sin invitarla. Sin embargo, ella no había resistido las ganas de comentarle a él sobre lo sucedido y mostrarle la grabación que había hecho.

Después te enojas conmigo, esto es más serio.- insistió Seisuke.- Taro Misaki va a ser encarcelado por algo que no hizo.

Corrección: Ya fue encarcelado por algo que no hizo.- replicó Virginia.

Eso es mucho peor.- replicó Seisuke.- Debes mostrar esa grabación.

Virginia sabía que él tenía razón, pero de alguna manera ella se resistía. Lo suyo eran los reportajes y la farándula, las cosas de espías, drogas y esas babosadas eran cosa de su hermana Victoria...

Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró Virginia.- No me va a quedar de otra...

Seisuke esbozó esa sonrisa de fotografía que tenía y ella pensó que bien valdría la pena...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika estaba satisfecha. Los titulares de los periódicos no podían ser más satisfactorios. Misaki había sido arrestado y ella cobraría su venganza.

Ah, Taro.- suspiró Erika.- Si me hubieras hecho caso, seríamos muy felices ahora. Ni modo, aun me gustas, pero quizás después pueda rescatarte y entonces me querrás.

El teléfono sonó. Erika lo contestó con cierta pereza.

¿Hola?.- dijo ella.

Hola, Roja.- era Francois.- Me debes dinero, y mucho. Te hice un favor muy grande.

Eso lo sé, Pierrot.- replicó Erika.- Dame tiempo.

Te daré solo lo suficiente, Roja.- dijo el hombre.- Sabes que no nos gusta esperar…

Solo un par de días.- gruñó Erika.- Ya tengo el dinero listo.

Un par de días, ni uno solo más.- dijo el hombre, y colgó.

Erika gruñó y dejó el teléfono para después dirigirse al baño. Se teñiría el pelo de negro, ya se había hartado de que la llamaran "Roja". Además, Erika no era pelirroja natural…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

Salai no pensó que Lily iría a la final del mundial, por lo que andaba serio y distraído, algo raro en él.

¿Qué te pasa, Sakai?.- preguntó Senosuke.- Pareciera que la final de un mundial no te emociona.

Está triste porque su novia lo cortó, por mujeriego.- replicó Kyousuke.- Vieras la linda escenita que le armó ella ayer.

Sakai le lanzó a Kyousuke una mirada horrible, pero no respondió.

Ah, es que Sakai se pasa de abusado.- comentó Senosuke.- Acostarse con la mitad de las chicas del campamento, besuquearse con la doctora Doumoto y todavía estar comprometido con alguien como la doctora Del Valle. ¡Qué envidia tienen los que no se bañan!

Y también tienen una actitud que apesta.- musitó Kyousuke.

Ya estuvo bueno.- cortó Sakai, poniéndose de pie después de haberse ajustado los botines.- Cállense o les parto la cara.

Kyousuke se sorprendió un poco ya que Sakai no solía ser así, pero eso quizás se debía al problema de faldas que traía.

Lily llegó al estadio cuando ya la mayoría de los aficionados habían entrado. Ella estaba furiosa y dolida, por lo que en un principio había decidido no acudir, pero después pensarlo un poco mejor, Lily se dio cuenta de que el dolor que sentía no era por el engaño que había sido víctima por parte de Sakai... Así pues, Lily entró y ocupó su lugar, en el palco de los familiares de los jugadores. Takeru Sakai brillaba por su ausencia, pero la abuela de Sakai estaba sentada muy seria.

No sabía que le gustara el fútbol, señora Sakai.- saludó Lily, sentándose a un lado de la mujer.

No me gusta, pero esto es importante para Koji.- respondió la anciana.- Y alguien debe apoyarlo en las cosas que le gustan, ya que mi hijo parece no estar muy interesado en hacerlo.

Lily asintió, con una sonrisa triste. Kaori ocupó el lugar que se encontraba a dos asientos más arriba de en donde estaba la mexicana, y casualmente no iba sola... Al parecer, Kaori debió de haber encontrado a Genzo en el camino porque se sentaron juntos. Lily sintió rabia, así que no les dirigió ni una mirada de piedad, pero ella sintió que el portero Wakabayashi no dejaba de mirarla.

Ahora ya puedes decirle lo que sientes.- dijo Kaori a Genzo.- Ella descubrió quie Sakai le ha sido infiel.

Me siento miserable.- confesó Genzo.- Yo lo sabía y no se lo dije y ahora la lastimé.

Imagínate como me siento yo.- replicó Kaori.- Se supone que soy su amiga y no pude evitar el engañarla con su prometido...

El partido comenzó, pero Lily no le prestaba mucha atención. Su mente analizaba los sentimientos que había en su corazón. Si bien la traición de Sakai en sí la había lastimado por el hecho mismo, no era eso lo que más le molestaba a Lily, sino el hecho de que Genzo le dijera qu la quería y que al final terminara por ser una más entre tantas. Lily sí creía que Wakabayashi no le dijo la verdad para poder usar la carta del amigo cuando se presentara la oportunidad y así aprovecharse de ella. Y a Lily le dolía porque era en ese momento cuando se daba cuenta de se había enamorado de Genzo. Le había gustado desde el primer principio por descarado y cínico, pero la habían enamorado su seriedad, su seguridad en sí mismo y su determinación.

Sin embargo, para Genzo, Lily había terminado por ser otra más, o una conquista imposible que terminaría por ser un gran reto a afrontar... O al menos eso era lo que ella creía...

Lily reaccionó cuando Brasil anotó el primer gol del partido. La porra carioca se veía feliz, al igual que sus jugadores, mientras que Sakai tenía la cara desencajada. Kyousuke parecía bufar como toro.

Mala suerte, a cualquiera le pasa.- comentó Kaori.

Sí, quizás.- murmuró Genzo, quien no estaba viendo a Sakai.

Espero que mi nieto no se deje caer por esto.- dijo la abuela Sakai.

Lo hará.- replicó Lily.- No se da por vencido.

La abuela Sakai sonrió levemente. El partido se reanudó con saque de puerta de Sakai. Japón estaba dispuesto a conseguir el empate, aunque Brasil no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, así que cuando menos se dieron cuenta, los cariocas habían anotado el segundo gola. El final del primer tiempo llegó con la sorpresa y desilusión por parte de Japón.

Bueno, quizás estos jóvenes no son tan buenos como para repetir el milagro de la Generación Dorada.- comentó un aficionado.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?.- gritó Miki, furiosa.- ¡Van abajo solo por dos goles, el partido aun no acaba!

Pero no creo que puedan remontar el marcador.- replicó el muchacho.- Brasil es superior a ellos.

Miki se enfrascó en una pelea con el aficionado, mientras Hyuga, Wakashimazu, Kazuki, Tsubasa, Sanae, Ishizaki, Maki y Hana los observaban.

Esa muchacha me recuerda mucho a ti, Sanae.- comentó Ryo.

Sí, ya Taro me había dicho algo similar.- suspiró ella.

Hablando de Misaki... .- musitó Kazuki.- ¿Qué han sabido?

Lo que dicen los periódicos, nada más.- respondió Tsubasa.- No hemos podido comunicarnos con él.

Es una estupidez.- bufó Hyuga.- Misaki sería incapaz de cometer tráfico de drogas.

En eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Miki ya casi se agarraba a golpes con el aficionado, pero las amigas de ella se encargaron de detenerla.

Lo dicho, es igualita a ti.- insistió Ishizaki.

Yá cállate.- gruñó Sanae.

El segundo tiempo comenzó con la sorpresiva llegada de Alexandra al estadio. Ella directamente se fue a sentar con Genzo.

No esperaba verte aquí.- dijo él.

Mark acaba de marcharse a cubrir el nuevo reportaje, ahora que el Congreso de la ONU ha finalizado.- explicó Alex.- Y le dije que preferiría esperarme al final del mundial para regresar con ustedes a Europa.

Ya veo.- dijo Genzo.

¿Por qué estás solo?.- quiso saber Alex.- ¿En dónde está Hana?

Bueno, en primera, no estoy solo.- replicó Genzo.- Vengo con la doctora Doumoto. Y en segunda, Hana está con Wakashimazu.

A Genzo no le hacía nada de gracia el asunto, pero en fin. Alex miró a Kaori, quien le dio una sonrisa, y después volteó a ver a Lily, quien no volteó a verla.

¿Y por qué Lily está tan lejos?.- quiso saber Alex.

Mejor no preguntes... .- suspiró Genzo.

Bueno, ya, en el segundo tiempo Japón empató con goles de Kyousuke y Senosuke y se fueron a tiempos extras, en donde Kyousuke anotó el gol de la victoria con un pase de Sakai (perdonen que sea tan escueta pero es que me fastidia un poco el hacer narración de partidos). Japón estaba eufórico, habían conseguido el milagro en dos ocasiones, venciendo en ambas veces al fabuloso Brasil.

Fue un buen partido.- comentó la abuela Sakai.- Jugaron bien. No soy experta en sóccer pero a mi parece lo hicieron bien.

Sí, lo hicieron bien.- asintió Lily.

Ella no quería toparse con Genzo ni quería que Alex la saludara porque entonces tendría que acercarse al primero, así que le dio a la abuela Sakai el pretexto de que iría a felicitar a Koji y salió rápidamente del estadio. Por supuesto, Lily no quería felicitar a Sakai ni remotamente, así que se dirigió directito a su departamento, mejor dicho, al departamento de Sakai, para sacar todas sus cosas e irse a vivir a un hotel, o mejor dicho, regresarse a México.

Lily ya había hablado con sus padres y les había dicho que iba a terminar con Sakai. Como era de esperarse, Emily Salazar puso el grito en el cielo, pero Lily se oía tan decidida que ella terminó por ceder. Lily de último momento decidió pasar antes al hospital para presentar su renuncia, y después se fue al departamento para recoger sus cosas. Ella estaba guardando su ropa en la maleta cuando Sakai llegó al departamento.

Me preguntaba cuando te irías.- comentó Sakai.

Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.- respondió Lily, sin dejar de arreglar su maleta.- Y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y acostarte con quien se te pegue la gana. Terminamos, ya no quiero casarme contigo.

Debemos hablar antes de que decidas cualquier cosa.- pidió Sakai.

¿De qué tenemos qué hablar?.- cuestionó Lily.

Quiero aclararte el por qué me acosté con Padma.- respondió él.- Mira, entiéndeme por favor que ella no significa nada para mí. Tú eres a quien quiero.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?.- gritó Lily, furiosa.- ¡Eres un cínico!

¡Es la verdad!.- respondió Sakai.- ¿Qué no entiendes que tú eres la mejor, la que más quiero? Todas las demás son solo aventuras, tú eres la única que amo.

Lily se acercó y abofeteó a Sakai en ambas mejillas, después tomó su maleta y salió con rapidez del lugar.

No te puedes ir así.- dijo Sakai, yendo tras de ella.- ¡No he acabado de hablar contigo!

Ah, no me digas que aun tienes más que decirme.- gruñó Lily.- ¿Me vas a decir el por qué te encontré besándote con Kaori?

Porque ella me recuerda a ti, eso es todo.- replicó Sakai.

¿No será más bien que yo te recuerdo a ella?

No digas tonterías.

Adiós, Koji...

Lily empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero Sakai la detuvo por un brazo. Ella se resistió, pero el hombre la sujetó con más fuerza, y luego, quizás en un impulso, quizás sin querer, Sakai empujó a Lily y ella cayó por las escaleras.

Lily sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y después, la oscuridad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia pidó hablar con su hermana una vez que llegó al cuartel general de la INTERPOL. Como era de esperarse, los guardias la tomaron por la reportera que era y le impidieron el paso.

Tiene que dejarme pasar.- pidió Virginia.- Han capturado a un hombre inocente.

Cuentos de ésos nos han dicho muchas veces.- replicó uno de los guardias.- Váyase de aquí.

Tengo que pasar.- insistió Virginia, haciendo el ademán de que entraría, con o sin permiso de ellos.

Deténgase.- ordenó el otro guardia.- ¿Qué trae ahí?

Al parecer, ellos habían detectado el bulto que traía Virginia en el abdomen. El guardia hizo el intento de revisarla.

No sea tan fresco.- gruñó Virginia.- ¡No me toque!

La tengo que revisar.- replicó el guardia, queriendo inspeccionar a Vicky, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Aunque sea su trabajo, no tiene por qué faltarle el respeto a una dama.- se trataba de Seisuke.- No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo.

No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.- gruñó el guardia.- Lárguense.

¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Kenji Wakabayashi, quien al parecer era bastante conocido en la INTERPOL.

Señor Wakabayashi, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.- dijo el guardia.

¿El trabajo de qué? Esta señorita es mi cuñada, lo que la hace hermana de mi esposa, la cual por cierto trabaja aquí.- replicó Kenji.- ¿Cuál es el problema? Si no me cree, llame a la agente Kamiya y dígale que su esposo, su hermana y su cuñado están aquí.

Seisuke no hizo alusión a esto último, aunque Virginia se puso más roja que un jitomate. El guardia decidió hacerle caso a Kenji y al poco rato salió Victoria con cara de pocos amigos.

Esperaba que fuera un chiste cuando me dijeron que mi esposo, mi hermana y alguien que pretende ser mi cuñado me estaban esperando.- suspiró Victoria.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Hermana, tienen al hombre equivocado.- dijo Virginia.- ¡Taro Misaki es inocente!

¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura?.- quiso saber Victoria.

Porque yo fui a esa reunión y lo filmé todo.- respondió la chica.

Los guardias estaban demasiado interesados en la plática, por lo que Victoria decidió hacerlos pasar a todos a su oficina. Ya en ella, Virginia se levantó un poco la blusa, ante la mirada escandalosa de su hermana, la mirada atónita de Kenji y la mirada de... Ejem, dejémoslo así, de Seisuke, algo raro en él. Virginia sacó entonces el bulto que habían visto los guardias, el cual consistía en un video.

¿En serio grabaste esa fiesta?.- Victoria estaba sorprendida.- No me lo esperaba... Mejor dicho, tratándose de ti, sí me lo esperaba.

¿Y bien?.- quiso saber virginia.- ¿Vas a verlo o no?

Victoria suspiró, tomó el video y lo puso en un reproductor que tenía en su oficina. Después de los primeros veinte minutos, la agente Kamiya se dio cuenta de que habían atrapado al hombre equivocado.

Tengo que hablar con el director.- dijo Victoria, apagando el reproductor.- Y encargarme de que no encierren a Misaki en la cárcel.

Date prisa, antes de que esa mujer Erika se escape.- apremió Virginia.

No te preocupes, hermana.- sonrió Victoria.- No se va a escapar, tiene que venir a dar una declaración escrita acerca de su acusación para que pueda emprenderse el juicio contra Misaki. Y a juzgar por lo que acabo de ver, esa chica estará más que ansiosa por venir.

Taro pensó que estaba soñando cuando le dijeron que habían cometido un error y que iban a dejarlo libre, pero fue la propia agente Kamiya la que se encargó de decirlo, por lo que consideraba poco probable que ella estuviera gastándole una broma.

Espero que acepte nuestras disculpas, pero las pruebas eran demasiado convincentes.- se disculpó Victoria.

Me lo supongo.- suspiró Taro.- Me da gusto que todo se haya aclarado.

Sin embargo, quisiera pedirle un favor.- continuó Kamiya.- Debemos atrapar a la persona que lo inculpó y que es la verdadera criminal.

Erika Carrera.- completó Taro.

No sé si ése sea su nombre, pero tenga por seguro que si se trata de ella, la va a pasar muy mal.- replicó Victoria.- Por eso el favor que quería pedirle era que se mantuviera oculto y que no se hiciera público a la prensa su inocencia hasta que consigamos atraparla a ella. Temo que si la mujer se entera de que sabemos que usted es inocente, ella escape. Sé que es mucho pedirle después de haberlo acusado injustamente pero...

No se preocupe, cuente conmigo.- interrumpió Taro.- Cooperaré con todo gusto.

Nada más le gustaría a Taro Misaki que el poder regresarle a Erika el golpe tal como se lo merecía. Misaki no era rencoroso ni vengativo, pero Erika había rebasado el límite...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana decidió acompañar a Alex por sus cosas al hotel, para que ella se fuera con Hana y con Genzo al departamento de éste.

No le veo la necesidad, podría quedarme aquí.- dijo Alex.

No nos gustaría que te quedaras sola.- replicó Hana.- En tu estado no es prudente...

¿Mi estado?.- Alexandra rió.- Si no tengo una enfermedad mortal.

No, claro que no, pero aun así no sería prudente.- replicó Hana.- ¿Y si te pasa algo a medianoche, estando tu sola?

Se preocupan demasiado.- suspiró Alex.

Ella, inconscientemente, se puso las manos en el vientre. Hana sonrió.

¿Ya pensaste como vas a ponerle?.- preguntó Hana.

Si es mujer, quisiera llamarla Maderique Christina.- respondió Alex.

¿Y si es hombre?

Thomas Andrés.

Me gustan ambos, aunque suenan muy telenovelescos.- opinó Hana.

Y por eso es que me gustan tanto.- rió Alex.

Alex pensó que le hubiese encantado que el padre del bebé que estaba esperando estuviera con ella en esos momentos...

**Notas:**

Maderique Christina es un nombre ideado por Maderique. Thomas Andrés es mezcla de un nombre que escogí y uno que escogió Made XD.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Lily abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien. Al parecer, se encontraba recostada sobre un diván y Genzo le mojaba la frente con un pañuelo húmedo. Ella intentó incorporarse, Genzo la detuvo.

No te esfuerces.- murmuró Genzo.- Te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza.

Después de un rato, Lily reconoció el departamento de Genzo y ella estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Genzo estaba sentado en el borde del sillón y se veía muy enojado. Sakai estaba parada a un lado de él, mirándola con cara de arrepentimiento.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Sakai, preocupado.

Creo que no... .- reconoció Lily, apretando los labios para contener la oleada de dolor que le atenazó la cabeza como un taladro.

Lo lamento.- dijo Sakai.- Pero fue culpa de ambos, estábamos enojados los dos y no supimos controlar nuestra reacción...

Creo que no quiero hablar de eso.- musitó ella, mientras Genzo miraba a Sakai de reojo.- No es el momento.

No, yo sé que no, ya arreglaremos esto después.- Sakai hizo el intento de tocar a Lily.

No te le acerques.- ordenó Genzo, con rabia contenida en la voz.

Su tono fue tan amenazante que Sakai inconscientemente se hizo para atrás un segundo, aunque después arremetió contra él.

¿Y tú quien eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi novia?.- cuestionó Sakai.- ¡No te metas en esto, no sabes lo que ocurrió!

¡La empujaste por las escaleras!.- gritó Genzo, poniéndose de pie y retando a Sakai.- Yo te vi hacerlo.

¡Fue un accidente!

¡Lo hiciste a proósito!

¡Basta!.- Lily no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para gritar.- Ya cállense los dos. No me siento bien, ¿qué no lo pueden entender?

Genzo volvió a sentarse y ayudó a Lily a incorporarse, ya que ella de plano insistió en no seguir acostada.

De verdad, lo siento mucho.- insistió Sakai.- Perdóname, tú sabes que no quise...

No, yo no sé lo que no quisiste hacer.- interrumpió Lily.- Solo sé que por tu culpa tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza. Vete, Koji, no quiero verte más.

No, Lily, por favor.- pidió Sakai.- Fue un error, lo repararé.

Hay cosas que se pueden perdonar, más no se pueden reparar.- replicó ella.- Vete ya, o seré yo la que se vaya.

Eso de ninguna manera.- intervino Genzo.- Éste es mi departamento y si quiero, es Sakai el que se va.

Sakai miró con rabia a Genzo, pero hasta cierto punto este último tenía razón, así que después el primero miró a Lily suplicando con sus cautivadores ojos azules, pero ella no iba a ceder.

Vete.- repitió ella.- Ahora.

La mirada de Sakai se endureció y se dio la vuelta marchándose del departamento. Fue entonces cuando Lily comenzó a derrarmar algunas lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?.- musitó ella.- ¿En qué momento se me fue de las manos?

No fue culpa tuya.- respondió Genzo.- Fue solo la consecuencia de una cadena de actos...

Eso no tiene sentido ahora.- replicó Lily.- De hecho, nada tiene sentido ahora.

Eso quizás es porque te golpeaste la cabeza.- dijo Genzo.- Debemos ir al hospital.

No será necesario.- Lily se sujetó la cabeza.- Estoy bien.

La chica intentó ponerse de pie y caminó algunos pasos, pero perdió el equilibrio y Genzo tuvo que sostenerla.

No estás bien.- contradijo Genzo.- Te llevaré a un hospital.

No quiero que todo el mundo se entere.- insistió Lily.

¿Por qué aun estando así te importa tanto lo que los demás piensen de ti?.- cuestionó Genzo, algo fastidiado.

No es por cualquiera.- contestó Lily.- Es por mis padres. Si ellos se enteran lo que pasó, mi madre se sentirá miserable porque creerá que me empujó a esto. Y aunque sea parcialmente cierto, lo demás fue decisión mía y no quiero que ella se sienta mal por los errores que cometí.

Genzo no dijo nada con la boca, pero sus ojos lo decían todo...

Te llevaré con un doctor amigo mío.- dijo él.- Te revisará sin hacer preguntas y sin comentarlo con nadie que no deba saberlo.

Gracias.- ella sonrió levemente.

Genzo ayudó a Lily a caminar y a bajar las escaleras y la subió a su automóvil, para después dirigirse a la clínica privada de un médico amigo. El doctor no hizo ninguna pregunta y revisó a Lily con extremo cuidado.

¿Alguna molestia?.- preguntó el galeno.

Solo me desmayé, pero no no tengo vómito en proyectil ni he convulsionado.- respondió Lily.- No que yo sepa.

¿Es doctora también?.- preguntó el doctor, sorprendido.

Sí, lo soy.- contestó Lily.

Entonces ya debería de saber que un traumatismo craneoencefálico (un golpe en la cabeza pues) es para tomarse en serio.- replicó el médico.

Estoy bien.- replicó Lily.

Habla como paciente, no como médico. Necesito hospitalizarse al menos por unas ochoc horas.

¿No hay alguna manera de ver si ella está bien sin necesidad de hospitalizarla?.- preguntó Genzo, divertido por servir de intermediario entre dos doctores.

Uhm.- gruñó el doctor.- Puedo tomarle una resonancia y si no hay fractura o sangrado puedo darla de alta con la condición de que ante cualquier mínima molestia acudan nuevamente.

Es una promesa.- dijo Lily.

Y yo me encargaré de que la cumpla.- prometió Genzo.

Así pues, el médico ordenó la resonancia, la cual afortunadamente salió normal. El doctor entonces dejó ir a Lily dándole medicamento para el dolor y ordenándole que regresara si sentía alguna molestia.

Usted ya sabe cuáles son los signos que tiene que vigilar.- dijo el galeno.- Así pues, le pido que sea prudente, doctora.

Gracias, doctor, lo haré.- Lily ya se sentía suficientemente bien como para caminar por sí sola.

Lily y Genzo salieron de la clínica. Ella no sabía qué iba a pasar, no tenía a donde ir.

Puedo llevarte a un hotel, si quieres.- dijo Genzo.- Aunque no sería prudente que te quedaras sola.

No tengo otro sitio a donde ir.- replicó Lily.- Un hotel será la mejor opción.

Quizás mejor te quedas en mi departamento con mis hermanas y yo me marcho a un hotel.- sugirió Genzo.

De ninguna manera, no quiero perturbar ni a Alex ni a Hana.- negó Lily.- Alex tiene suficientes problemas y no quiero molestar a Hana.

Entonces me voy contigo al hotel y punto.- insistió Genzo.- No te voy a dejar sola.

No es necesario que hagas esto.- dijo Lily.

Lo sé. Lo estoy haciendo por gusto.- sonrió Genzo.

Así pues, Genzo llevó a Lily al mejor hotel de cinco estrellas de Tokio y pidió una habitación doble. Se registró él mismo y puso a Lily como su esposa.

Por esta noche, serás una Wakabayashi.- dijo Genzo.- Espero que no te moleste.

Hace unas cuantas semanas te habría dicho que ni loca sería una Wakabayashi.- contestó Lily.- Pero ahora me encantará serlo.

Genzo sonrió, optando por no decir nada. Llevó a Lily a la habitación que les asignaron, una suite de lujo, y Lily se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Iré al departamento por algo de ropa para ambos.- dijo Genzo.- Y de paso les avisaré a mis hermanas que estaré fuera por una noche.

¿Les dirás que dormiremos juntos?.- Lily sonrió pícaramente.

Genzo no respondió, pero cuando salió de la habitación tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En el departamento, Alex y Hana preguntaron por lo ocurrido. Ellas habían llegado junto con Genzo cuando Lily cayó por las escaleras, pero por orden de su hermano se habían ido mientras él ponía algo de orden, así que estaban ansiosas por saber lo que había ocurrido. Genzo les explicó todo y les dijo que al día siguiente volvería.

A menos que una de ustedes quiera ir a cuidarla.- dijo Genzo.

De ninguna manera, yo no le tiro a esas ondas.- respondió Hana.

¿Qué?.- Genzo preguntó, al tiempo que Alex soltaba una risilla.

Usen protección.- dijo Alex.

¿Qué?

¡Buenas noches!.- dijeron Alex y Hana, muy sonrientes.

Cuando Genzo volvió, encontró a Lily dormida con la televisión encendida. Genzo temió que le hubiese pasado algo durante su ausencia y por un momento lamentó haber sido tan idiota como para dejarla sola. Sin embargo, Lily despertó cuando él se sentó en la cama.

Estoy bien, no te asustes.- murmuró ella.- Solo me dio algo de sueño, sé que no me debo dormir pero no lo pude evitar.

Está bien, siempre y cuando tú te sientas bien.- respondió Genzo.

No me siento bien, me siento herida.- musitó Lily, mirando el techo.- Pero no es por el engaño de Koji...

¿Ah, no?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

No.- negó Lily.- Fue porque me engañaste. Quizás no mentiste, pero no me dijiste la verdad y al final eso fue mucho más doloroso que una mentira.

Y yo lamento no haber sido sincero contigo.- musitó Genzo.- La verdad es que me encontré entre un predicamento, y no quería reconocer que me había enamorado de ti, por lo que se me hizo más fácil apoyar a mi amigo, quizás por el sentimiento de culpa por amar en silencio a su prometida.

Lily lo miró a los ojos, con la confusión reflejada en ellos. Se sentó en la cama y se acercó mucho a Genzo.

Quizás no eres el único que está en un predicamento.- murmuró Lily.- Quizás yo también no sabía que hacer porque sentía que estaba enamorándome del amigo de mi prometido...

Genzo no necesito nada más. Tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la besó. Y ella simplemente se dejó llevar por los deseos de su corazón...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erika cepilló su cabello ahora negro y checó su imagen nuevamente en el espejo. Parecía una mujer muy seria y distinguida, con un traje de saco y pantalón de color negro que hacían lucir su figura.

Bueno, que empiece la obra.- sonrió Erika.

La chica salió y tomó un taxi. Se dirigía a dar su declaración sobre la acusación que le levantó a Taro Misaki por tráfico de drogas. Erika ya había ensayado sus palabras muchísimas veces, de manera que ya podría decir lo que quería decir sin que se le notara que era una mentira. Sin embargo, cuando la chica llegó al lugar indicado, se sorprendió de ver a más gente de la habitual y a una agente que ella no había visto antes.

Pase, señorita Carrera, por favor.- pidió la agente.- Tomaremos su declaración. Soy la agente Victoria Kamiya, la agente especial de la INTERPOL que se encarga del caso del tráfico de drogas.

Eh, no me dijeron que vendría la INTERPOL.- Erika se puso algo nerviosa.

No se preocupe, señorita Carrera, es algo de rutina.- explicó Victoria.

Así pues, Erika comenzó a dar su declaración. Ella dijo que había invitado a Misaki a la fiesta pero que no sabía que en el club nocturno en donde se realizó él se reunía con sus contactos para traficar con drogas.

Yo supongo que aprovechó la ocasión.- soncluyó Erika.- Yo lo vi mientras hacía tratos con un hombre al tiempo que se drogaba.

¿Está usted segura de lo que acaba de decirnos, señorita Carrera?.- preguntó la agente Kamiya, muy seria.

Más que segura.- asintió Erika.- Podría jurarlo.

Bien.- Victoria tomó un control remoto y encendió la televisión que estaba en una mesa.- Quiero por favor que vea este video y me diga si reconoce a las personas que aparecen ahí.

La imagen parpadeó unos segundos y después se vio a Taro dormido, desmayado, ebrio o drogado, o quizás las cuatro juntas, sobre la cama, con Erika encima de él. De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta y un hombre pelirrojo de barba de candado entró a la habitación.

Roja, quiero el dinero.- dijo el hombre.

Lo tendrás más tarde, Pierrot.- replicó Erika, bajándose de encima de Taro.- No molestes ahora, estoy ocupada. Además, aun necesito pruebas para inculpar a Taro.

Vaya manera que tienes de querer.- se burló el hombre.- Pobre muchacho, ¿qué te hizo?

Rechazarme.- respondió Erika.- Y va a pagar por eso.

Victoria detuvo la imagen. Erika estaba sudando frío.

Los dueños del club nocturno han confirmado que el contacto de Pierrot en Francia era una mujer pelirroja.- dijo la agente Kamiya.- Cuya descripción coincide con usted. Señorita Carrera, se aconsejo que se consiga un buen abogado porque no solo cometió tráfico de drogas, sino que le mintió a un agente de la INTERPOL.

Erika, como atontada, dejó que la agente Kamiya la esposara y la condujera a una celda. En el camino, ella vio que Misaki estaba ahí también.

Se acabó Erika.- dijo Taro.- Destruiste mi vida por última vez.

Siempre te amé, Taro.- dijo ella.- Ojalá me hubieras querido la mitad de lo que amaste a Alexandra...

Erika le lanzó a Misaki una mirada de odio mezclada con amor, algo extraño pero verdadero, antes de que la agente Kamiya se la llevara. Taro salió del lugar, sintiéndose libre por fin. Azumi lo estaba esperando afuera.

Lo lamento mucho.- dijo ella, sinceramente.

Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de la clase de mujer que era ella.- murmuró Misaki.- Por ella perdí a Alexandra, y estuve a punto de perder mi carrera...

Azumi le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, como señal de apoyo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras Taro pensaba que si bien había perdido muchas cosas, aun estaba muy a tiempo de reconstruir su vida.

**Notas:**

No sé si el próximo capítulo ya será el final o aun falten otros dos, todo depende de lo que me falte por aclarar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

_Dos años y medio después..._

Débora Cortés llegó muy temprano a su nuevo trabajo. Estaba emocionada, eñ trabajar en París no era cualquier cosa... Después de mucho trabajar y batallar con la residencia, Deb al fin había conseguido su título como especialista en Medicina de Urgencias y había conseguido empelo en uno de los mejores hospitales de Francia. No sabía lo que deparaba el destino, pero lo iba a afrontar con energía.

Buenos días, doctora Cortés.- saludó una enfermera.- ¿Está lista para empezar?

Buenos días, Ingrid.- respondió Deb, sonriente.- Esoy lista y dispuesta.

La mañana transcurrió con uno que otro caso urgente, pero nada que Deb no supiera manejar. A media tarde ella decidió ir por algo de comer a la cafetería y pasó por el área de pediatría, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a un joven de sonrisa alegre rodeado por un montón de niños. El muchacho leía historias a los chiquillos, los cuales se veían felices de la vida. Deb se quedó un rato mirándolo, un tanto impresionada.

Ah, ya conoció a Taro.- dijo Ingrid.

¿Taro?.- cuestionó Deb.- ¿Quién es él?

Se llama Taro Misaki, es uno de nuestros voluntarios más entusiastas.- respondió Ingrid.- Los niños lo adoran, siempre viene y les lee a los niños, o juega fútbol con ellos cuando hay tiempo y no hace tanto calor.

Es guapo.- comentó Débora.

Sí, lo es.- rió Ingrid.- Todo el personal femenino del hospital está de acuerdo en eso. Pero aunque es soltero, Taro no se ha mostrado nunca interesado por nadie, que nosotros sepamos.

Qué lástima.- rió Deb.

El joven se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba y volteó la mirada, y al encontrarse con los ojos de Deb, sonrió. ella se puso algo roja.

Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy.- dijo Taro, cerrando el libro.- Mañana continuaremos.

¡Quédate otro rato!.- suplicó una niña rubia.- ¡Por favor, Taro!

Perdóname, Bridget, pero tengo algo que hacer.- Misaki cargó a la niña y la besó en la frente.- Pero prometo regresar mañana.

Te estaremos esperando.- corearon los niños.

Misaki sonrió y dejó a la niña en el suelo, para después dirigirse hacia las dos mujeres que lo estaban observando.

Buenas tardes, Ingrid.- sonrió Taro.

Buenas tardes, Taro.- sonrió Ingrid.- Le presento a nuestra nueva doctora, la doctora Débora Cortés.

Soy Taro Misaki.- dijo el muchacho.- Mucho gusto.

El gusto es mío.- sonrió Deb.

Tengo algo de hambre.- confesó Misaki.- ¿No quisiera acompañarme a la cafetería a comer algo?

Me encantará.- aceptó Deb.

Ingrid se despidió por cuestiones de trabajo, de manera que Taro y Deb comieron solos, cosa que no le resultó nada desagradable a la joven. Misaki resultó ser muy simpático y agradable, además de poseer un gran carisma y magnetismo natural. Taro le contó a Débora que era futbolista, que jugaba en las filas del PSG y que vivía solo, aunque su padre vivía también en la ciudad. Débora le contó a él que era mexicana y que había hecho su especialidd en la Ciudad de México y que consiguió el trabajo en Francia gracias a una amiga que tenía trabajando en la ciudad de Vichy.

Pues bienvenida a Francia.- dijo Taro, sonriendo.- Le va a gustar este lugar.

Gracias, eso espero.- sonrió Deb.

Todos los días, Deb veía a Taro platicar y jugar con los niños en el pabellón de Pediatría, y después los dos se iban juntos a almorzar a la cafetería. A Deb le gustaba Taro, era un muchacho apuesto y agradable, pero pronto ella se dio cuenta de que él no iba a abrirle a nadie su corazón de esa manera... Se notaba que Misaki tenía un problema del corazón que tenía ya muchos años de evolución...

¿Tienes novio, Deb?.- preguntó Taro a la mexicana, después de que ambos se hicieron amigos.

No.- suspiró Deb.- Terminé con el último hace más de seis meses.

¿Y eso por qué?

Porque no era lo que yo quería.

Ya veo.- Taro recomovió su café con la cucharilla.

¿Y tú tienes novia?.- quiso saber Débora.- ¿Alguna señora Misaki por ahí?

Nadie más que la segunda esposa de mi padre.- rió Taro.- Yo soy soltero.

Algo oí. ¿Ninguna novia?.- insistió Deb.

No.- negó Taro.- No quiero volver a saber nada sobre novias en lo que me queda de vida.

¿Y eso?

Eh, digamos que no me fue nada bien con la última... .- suspiró Taro.

Misaki le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con Erika, omitiendo detalles muy importantes pero que no eran indispensables para que Deb supiera la historia. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que no era ése el amor por el cual Taro aun suspiraba.

De verdad que te fue mal, pero no todas las mujeres somos así.- dijo Deb

Yo sé que no, pero prefiero dejar pasar algunos años más antes de animarme a tener otra novia.- rió Taro.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, a Débora le fue entrando más y más la curiosidad por conocer a la mujer que se había llevado para siempre el corazón de Taro Misaki. algo le decía que quizás ella tampoco estaba conforme con la vida que había elegido lejos de él...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un niño de dos años pateaba una pelota, sin éxito. El niño cayó al suelo al intentar una patada fuerte y, frustrado, comenzó a llorar.

No llores, Thom.- Alexandra llegó y cargó al niño.- ¿Qué te pasa?

No puedo patear la pelota, mami.- lloriqueó Thomas.- Es muy difícil.

Síguelo intentando, corazón.- dijo Alex, besando al niño en la frente.- Aun estás chiquito pero pronto crecerás y podrás patear la pelota.

¿Por qué mi papi no me enseña a jugar con la pelota?.- quiso saber Thom.

Es que tu papá llega muy cansado del trabajo.- respondió Alex.- Pero eso no significa que no te quiera...

Quiero ver a mi tío.- dijo Thom.- Él sí me enseña a jugar con la pelota.

Alexandra suspiró. Aunque Thomas tenía dos años, ya notaba que su papá casi nunca estaba en casa, casi siempre por cuestiones de trabajo. Mark se la pasaba más tiempo viajando y cubriendo reportajes que en casa con su familia... La verdad es que las cosas no habían salido bien en esos dos años y medio transcurridos desde la boda. Si bien Alex no había sido infeliz y había tenido un buen hogar, nunca logró verse a sí misma como la esposa de Mark Sloan. Él intentó con todas sus fuerzas el conquistar a Alex, convencerla de que solo él podría hacerla feliz, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos él se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al casarse con ella... Bueno, no un error, pero era obvio que si bien Alex no era infeliz, tampoco era feliz... Thomas nació seis meses después de la boda, en Inglaterra, y fue registrado como el hijo legítimo de Mark Sloan y de Alexandra Wakabayashi, aunque a todas luces se notaba que el niño de ojos rasgados, cabellos claros y pupilas negras no se parecía en nada al moreno ojiverde Mark.

Thommy, sé buen niño y duérmete.- pidió Alex.- Tu papá va llegar pronto y necesito terminar de prepararle de comer.

Sí, mami.- el niño se acostó en su cunita y se acostó, tomando a su oso de felpa.

Alex encendió el intercomunicador, el cual seguía usando aun cuando Thom ya tenía dos años, y se marchó a la cocina. Otra cosa que a Alex la había frustrado un poco era el hecho de que había decidido no seguir trabajando. Ella renunció con el pretexto de que quería dedicarse a su familia, pero la realidad era que Alex temía el volver a encontrarse con Taro Misaki...

Mark llegó a la hora de siempre, peros e veía más taciturno que de costumbre. Alex lo escuchó entrar y suspiró.

Ya llegué, Alex.- dijo Mark.

Qué bien, ¿cómo te fue?.- quiso saber ella.

Bien.- respondió él.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Mark se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

Alex, tenemos que hablar.- dijo él.- Esto no va a seguir funcionando...

¿De qué me estás hablando?.- preguntó Alexandra, muy seria, aunque en el fondo ya se lo imaginaba.

Bien que lo sabes.- respondió Mark, mirándola a los ojos.- No eres feliz conmigo.

No digas eso, claro que soy feliz.- replicó Alex, inmediatamente.

No, no lo eres.- negó Mark.- Dices serlo, quieres pretender que lo eres, pero bien sabes que no lo eres. No has dejado de pensar en él, y lo sabes.

Él. Por supuesto que ella sabía de quién estaba hablando Mark...

Mark, eso quedó en el pasado.- musitó Alex.

Quedó en el pasado porque las cosas salieron mal, porque algunos nos interpusimos en un amor que no debió haber sido destruido por nadie. Alex, yo te amo, pero no quiero que te conformes con un matrimonio que desde un principio no cumplió con tus expectativas. Prefiero dejarte ir para que encuentres tu verdadero camino en vez de tenerte conmigo cortándote las alas.

Alexandra comenzó a llorar, no por la tristeza de la separación sino por el alivio de saber que en Mark tendría siempre un amigo que la apoyaría por siempre.

No sé qué decir.- murmuró ella.

No digas nada.- Mark sonrió.- No hace falta.

Gracias...

Solo espero que me dejes ver a Thom de vez en cuando.- añadió él.- Y también espero que algún día le digas a su verdadero padre que tiene un hijo...

Alex respingó. Ella no creía que el verdadero padre de Thomas quisiera saber que tenía un hijo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraba en una conferencia de prensa. Ese día, él había firmado contrato con el Bayern Munich y ahora él jugaría en compañía de los mejores de Europa: Karl Heinz Schneider, Stefan Levin y Sho Shu Kong.

Con la contratación del mejor portero de Europa, nuestro equipo será invencible.- dijo el entrenador Schneider.- Ganaremos la Champions League.

Genzo estaba entusiasmado por el cambio. Después de batallar mucho tiempo con el entrenador del Hamburgo el cual lo dejó en la banca por algunos desacuerdos, el portero decidió que era momento de buscar rumbos nuevos.

Felicidades, Genzo.- sonrió Hana, quien había ido a Alemania para visitarlo.- Me da mucho gusto por ti. ¡Portero del Bayern Munich! ¿Quién lo diría?

¿Y quién diría que te convertirías en estudiante de leyes?.- rió Genzo.- Me imaginaba que te la ibas a pasar toda la vida de mochilera por Europa.

Oye, en algún momento debía sentar cabeza.- replicó Hana.

Y la verdad, hay que reconocer que Wakashimazu tuvo mucho que ver.- suspiró Genzo.

Creo que sí.- reconoció Hana, ruborizada.

Después del mundial sub-19, Ken y Hana se hicieron novios y ella se quedó unos cuantos meses más en Japón al lado de él, aunque después decidió regresar a Inglaterra para estudiar Leyes en Oxford. El deseo de Hana era el convertirse en abogada ambientalista. Ella y Ken seguían manteniéndose en contacto, y él iría pronto a visitarla.

¿Y no has vuelto a saber de "ella?.- quiso saber Hana.

Genzo sabía de quién hablaba Hana...

Lily.

Cuando Genzo despertó a la mañana siguiente, envuelto entre sábanas, encontró la otra mitad de la cama vacía y fría. Él no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido con Lily entre sus brazos, después de haberla amado toda la noche, aunque al parecer en algún momento de la madrugada ella se escapó dejándolo solo...

Genzo se levantó y buscó a Lily, pero no la encontró. Él llamó a la recepción y ahí le informaron que "su esposa" se había marchado una hora antes en un taxi que llamó desde el lobby del hotel. Genzo encontró después, sobre la almohada, una carta perfumada con el Chanel No. 5 de Lily:

_Genzo:_

_Perdona que huya de esta manera. Como comprenderás, entre nosotros no puede haber nada, aunque los dos lo deseemos. No se vería bien ante los ojos de los demás, que yo rompa mi compromiso con Koji para después estar contigo. Lo siento, soy una cobarde por no poder animarme a confrontar a los demás, pero más que nada, por no poder confrontarme a mí misma. Gracias por la maravillosa noche, el estar entre tus brazos me ha hecho saber que te amo, pero no dudo que pronto vas a olvidarme como olvidaste a las otras..._

_Lily._

Genzo no se recuperó jamás de la partida de ella. Intentó olvidarla, efectivamente, como las había olvidado a todas, pero él sabía que eso iba a ser imposible... Sin embargo, él no perdió la esperanza y deseó secretamente que algún día la vida le concediese otra oportunidad...

No he sabido nada más de lo que me ha dicho Alex.- respondió Genzo, volviendo al presente.- Ya sabes, que está trabajando en Vichy y nada más.

Al menos no se casó con ese Sakai.- suspiró Hana.- ¿No has intentado localizarla?

Cambió su número de teléfono, e hizo jurarle a Alex que nunca me diría cómo encontrarla.- suspiró Genzo.

Y Alex cumplió su promesa a cambio de que Lily no le dijera a Taro que Thomas es su hijo, ¿cierto?.- completó Hana.

Tú lo has dicho.

Qué porquería.- musitó Hana.- Tan fácil que sería que nos reuniéramos todos y aclaráramos tanta babosada.

Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque Hana se había vuelto más seria, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma...

Y por cierto, ¿es cierto que Sakai fue contratado hace poco por el Manchester United?.- quiso saber Hana.

Sí.- asintió Genzo.- La verdad es que me da gusto que le esté yendo bien.

Sí, te da gusto, pero nunca vas a perdonarle que te haya presentado a Lily.- bufó Hana.

Ya cállate, hermanita.- gruñó Genzo.

Ambos rieron. Genzo miró hacia el cielo y se preguntó qué podría estar haciendo Lily en esos momentos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A miles de kilómetros, en la ciudad de Vichy, una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color del chocolate derretido levantó también los ojos hacia el cielo. Era como su hubiera presentido que alguien estaba pensando en ella y rezando por volver a verla...

**Notas:**

Débora Cortés es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Ya, que me faltan más capítulos para acabar esto. Les digo que soy mala para calcular cuanto tiempo me tardaré en finalizar una historia . 


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Lily bajó la mirada. Algo la había hecho mirar al cielo, pero la sensación pasó pronto. De vez en cuando ella tenía ese sentimiento de que alguien pensaba en ella perola conexión se rompía pronto.

¿Estás bien?.- preguntó cierto hombre moreno de ojos grises, el cual ensayaba con un violín.

No sé que me pasó, Lasse.- respondió Lily.- Un momento de distracción, quizás.

A últimas fechas tienes muchos de ésos.- observó Lasse.

Qué gracioso.- gruñó Lily.

La chica, sin embargo, suspiró. Cada vez que ella tenía ese presentimiento, siempre pensaba en Genzo...

Ahí vas otra vez.- dijo Lasse.- A poner esa cara de borrego enamorado.

Eso no es cierto.- Lily se puso roja.- Ya te dije que no hay nadie más que tú.

Qué risa.- se burló Lasse.- Ese cuento no te lo cree ni tu madre.

Lily rió. Ella guardó su violín y echó a andar, seguida por Lasse. Él era el más famoso violinista de los últimos días y estaba enseñándole a Lily a tocarlo (el violín).

Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy.- comentó Lasse.- ¿Deseas que salgamos a cenar o nos quedamos en tu casa a comer lo de siempre?

No sé, aun no me acostumbro a salir con celebridades.- replicó Lily.- ¿Y si vuelve a acosarte alguna loca fan a medio camino?

Bah.- gruñó Lasse.- Me buscan solo por mi físico.

De veras que has cambiado, tú nunca haces bromas de ningún tipo.- replicó Lily.

Ambos volvieron a reír, y cuando menos lo esperaron, los dos se encontraron en la casa de Lily.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo.- dijo Lasse.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?.- ofreció Lily.

Más bien, quería pedirte el favor de que me permitieras revisar mis mensajes de correo.- pidió Lasse.- Esperaba que Samael me respondiera pronto.

Adelante, ya sabes en donde está la computadora.- respondió Lily.

Lasse revisaba sus mensajes mientras Lily revisaba los mensajes de la contestadora. Solo tenía uno de su amiga que estaba empezando a trabajar en París y uno de un compañero de trabajo que la estaba invitando a salir.

Deberías decirle que si.- comentó Lasse, al escuchar el mensaje.

No estoy interesada en salir con nadie ahora.- replicó Lily.

Vamos, no te vas a casar, nada más te distraerías un rato.- contradijo Lasse.- Solo sales conmigo cuando no sales sola, y eso no es nada bueno.

Ya, cuando quiera que me regañes, te aviso.- gruñó Lily.- Ya te dije que mi trabajo me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bueno, como quieras.- suspiró Lasse.- He terminado, muchas gracias. Y por cierto, te mandó saludos Samael.

¿Samael? ¿Samael Nieminen? Es broma, ¿cierto?.- Lily estaba escéptica.

Sin duda, los saludos son para ti.- insistió Lasse.- No conozco a ninguna otra persona a la que le pueda quedar el apodo de "Señorita Perfección".

Lily bufó. Definitivamente, ésa era Samael…

Nunca va a tragarme.- gruñó Lily.- No sé que le dice.

No le caes mal a Samael.- contradijo Lasse.- Así es ella, no te lo tomes a personal.

Lily, gruñendo, decidió checar sus propios mails y encontró uno de Alexandra:

_Querida Lily: Voy a divorciarme. Mark y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, y no podemos seguir metidos en algo que no nos va a llevar a nada. Quedaremos como amigos, lo que no sé es como le afectará esto a Thomas... Mark me dice que debería decirle a su verdadero padre sobre su existencia, pero yo aun no estoy segura... He hablado con mis hermanos (sí, también he hablado con "él"), todos me han ofrecido su apoyo pero decidí que lo mejor sería que viviera con Kenji y Vicky. Así pues, me iré a Francia dentro de poco, espero que podamos vernos pronto... Y por favor, no se te ocurra decirle a ya sabes quien sobre ya sabes qué._

_Alex._

Uhm.- gruñó Lily.

¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Lasse.

Mi amiga se divorcia.- suspiró Lily.- Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar...

¿Por qué?

Es más complicado de lo que parece...

Alex no especificaba a qué parte de Francia viajaría, pero Lily creía que sería a París. Cuando Taro fue eximido de sus culpas por supuesto tráfico de drogas, se mencionó el nombre de la agente Victoria Kamiya, la cual era agente especial de la Interpol en Francia, y Lily sabía que ella era la esposa de Kenji. A Lily le parecía un albur el hecho de que Alex, que se la había pasado huyendo de su pasado, fuese a irse a vivir a París, el hogar actual de Taro Misaki...

Tengo que ir a París.- comentó Lily.

Pues ven conmigo.- invitó Lasse.- Daré un concierto ahí la siguiente semana.

Suena tentador, pero tu amiga Sam me matará por irme contigo.- sonrió Lily.

Eso si no te mata primero por llamarla "Sam".- replicó Lasse.

Lily soltó una risilla. Pero de cualquier manera, ella iría a París. Alexandra la necesitaba en esos momentos y no iba a dejarla sola...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb salió ya muy noche, después de cubrir el turno de la tarde debido a que el médico de tarde se enfermó. Estaba cansada y ansiosa de marcharse a casa cuando se encontró con Misaki a la salida del hospital.

Hola, Taro.- sonrió Débora.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Vine a visitar a Bridget.- respondió Taro.- ¿Y tú, doctora?

Trabajo, trabajo, y más trabajo.- suspiró Deb.- ¿No quieres ir a comer algo?

Claro, vamos.- aceptó Misaki.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Deb de Misaki era el hecho de que él podía aceptar una invitación a cenar por parte de una mujer sin tomarlo como un intento de conquista. Ya Débora se había cansado de soportar el acoso de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero con Taro no era así. Los dos se dirigieron a uno de los tantos cafés que hay en las calles de París y estaban tomando un rato muy agradable. Deb ya se había resignado a que nunca conquistaría a Taro y ahora solo lo vería como amigo.

Hoy hablé con mi mejor amiga.- dijo Deb.- Va a venir a París. ¡Qué maravilla! Tengo mucho tiempo de no verla.

Espero que me la presentes.- Taro sonrió con picardía.

No creo que seas su tipo.- rió Deb.- Además, está en tu mismo plan, no quiere salir con nadie por culpa de un antiguo amor. Par de cobardes, si me permiten decirlo.

Nos lo merecemos.- rió Taro, pero su risa se congeló casi al instante.

Deb siguió su mirada y enfocó la mirada en la televisión que estaba al fondo. En la pantalla aparecía la imagen de una pareja sonriente, él moreno de ojos verdes y ella de piel clara y ojos negros.

- Y así, tras dos escasos años de matrimonio, Mark Sloan y Alexandra Wakabayashi han decidido separarse.- decía la locutora del programa.- No se sabe aun la causa del divorcio, pero al parecer ellos han quedado en buenos términos. Se rumora que quizás Alexandra regrese a trabajar para la famosa cadena de noticias para la cual trabajó cuando era soltera y a la cual renunció para dedicarse de lleno a su familia...

Misaki miró fijamente la pantalla todo el tiempo que la imagen de la pareja apareció, y después desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios y apretó los puños. Y fue entonces cuando Deb lo supo. Ahí estaba el amor del que Taro tanto huía pero a la vez recordaba...

¿Es ella?.- quiso saber Deb, con voz suave.

¿Qué cosa?.- se sorprendió Taro.

Es ella tu antiguo amor, el que te ha traído así.- insistió Débora.

No quiero hablar de eso.- musitó Misaki.

Está bien, como quieras.- aceptó Deb.- Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para cuando desees hablar del tema con alguien...

Taro la miró y sonrió tiernamente. Ciertamente Deb se había convertido en otra gran amiga.

Ella fue mi primer amor.- murmuró Taro.- No sé por qué la dejé ir...

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó Deb.

La verdad es que dejé que alguien se interpusiera entre nuestro amor.- suspiró Taro.- Fui un idiota... Por celoso, por desconfiado, perdí a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...

Misaki narró su historia con Alexandra, sin mencionar a Erika. sin embargo, Deb conocía también esa historia y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para atar cabos. Conforme fue transcurriendo la narración, Débora comenzó a sentir mucha pena por Alexandra, a pesar de que no la conocía... Y por supuesto, Erika era una completa desgraciada, Deb sintió mucho desprecio por ella...

Cuando Erika fue arrestada por tráfico de drogas y fue condenada a veinte años de cárcel, me di cuenta de que había sido ella la causante de todo.- finalizó Misaki.- De hecho, siempre lo supe, muy en el fondo, pero una parte de mí se negó a aceptarlo. Lástima que para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde, Alex estaba casada y esperando un hijo...

Quizás en un futuro.- consoló Deb.- Ella se ha divorciado.

Sí, ¿pero eso qué?.- replicó Taro.- Eso no significa que me siga queriendo.

Deb sabía que era muy probable que Taro tuviera razón...

Sin embargo, el Destino ya estaba girando sus ruedas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo hizo una mueca cuando Alexandra le llamó y le avisó que iba a divorciarse. Él, al igual que el resto de la familia, sabía que tarde que temprano ese matrimonio iba a terminar...

Ven a Alemania a vivir comigo.- invitó Genzo.- Me encantará tener a Thomas aquí.

Te lo agradezco, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con Kenji.- respondió Alex.- Él y su espsosa viven solos y tienen una enorme casa en los Campos Elíseos y Thomas será muy feliz ahí. No quiero arruinar tu soltería con una hermana sola y un sobrino de dos años.

No digas tonterías.- protestó Genzo.- Nunca me arruinarías nada. Eres mi hermana, y como tal es mi deber protegerte.

Gracias, Genzo.- Alex se conmovió.- Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero ahora sé cuidarme sola, sé lo que es mejor para mí y para Thom y por eso me iré a París con Kenji. Pero puedes irnos a visitar cuando quieras.

Como quieras.- gruñó Genzo.

El optó por guardarse el comentario. Sospechaba que el verdadero motivo por el que Alexandra quería irse a París era porque Taro Misaki estaba ahí... Sin embargo, Genzo sabía que eso era decisión de su hermana, no de él, así que decidió quedarse callado aunque quizás él iría pronto a Francia buscando algún buen pretexto...

Además, la cadena de noticias para la que trabajé hace tiempo va a darme la oportunidad de volver, quieren que dirija el noticiero que pasan en París.- añadió Alex.- El sueldo es bueno, y es una gran oferta de trabajo.

¿Pero quién va a ayudarte con Thomas?.- quiso saber Genzo.- Tanto Kenji como Victoria trabajan.

No te preocupes, una amiga que vive allá irá a ayudarme y... .- Alex se calló abruptamente.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Cada vez que Alex se callaba de esa manera, cuando hablada sobre una amiga que vivía en Francia, era porque indudablemente estaba hablando de Lily. Genzo se había cansado de preguntarle a su hermana sobre el paradero de la doctora Del Valle, sin éxito. Sin embargo, Alex ya había dado un dato importante: Lily estaba en Francia e iría a París a ayudarle a su amiga con su bebé...

Otro motivo más por el cual Genzo querría ir a París...

¿Vas a decirle a Misaki?.- Genzo pretendió no darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de Alex.

¿De qué hablas?.- Alex fingió demencia, y con eso lo dijo todo.

bueno, como quieras.- suspiró Genzo.- Tú sabes lo que haces, Alex. Solo espero que sepas que siemrpe vas a contar con mi apoyo, decidas lo que decidas.

Gracias, hermano.- sonrió Alex.

Ella cortó la comunicación, suspirando. Se había sentido mal por tener que volver a ocultarle a Genzo sobre el paradero de Lily. Alex era la única persona que sabía que Genzo y Lily habían dormido juntos. La chica Wakabayashi intentó miles de veces convencer a su amiga mexicana de que se pusiera en contacto con Genzo, sin éxito. Lily no quería saber más sobre Genzo, pretextando que no estaba interesada en él, pero Alex sabía que ella estaba mintiendo...

Thomas llegó arrastrando su osito de felpa.

Mami.- dijo él.- Tengo hambre.

Ya te daré de comer.- sonrió Alex.- ¿Ya le dijiste a Teddy que iremos a visitar al tío Kenji muy pronto?

Ya le dije, pero Teddy quiere ver a mi tío Genzo.- respondió el niño.

Alexandra rió, y enternecida, abrazó y besó a su hijo. Thomas era la viva imagen de su padre, a ella se le hacía increíble el hecho de que los demás pretendieran no notarlo... Ella sepreguntó si algún día Thomas crecería y se encontraría con su verdadero padre por accidente, sin saber que ninguno de los dos supiera quién era el otro hasta que ambos se dieran cuenta del enorme parecido entre ambos...

El día en que el avión que llevaría a Alex y a Thomas marcharon a Francia, Mark fue llevarlos al aeropuerto. Curiosamente, el niño no parecía estar molesto por el hecho de que "su padre" fuera a quedarse en Inglaterra.

Cuídense mucho, Alex.- dijo Mark.- Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Gracias, Mark.- sonrió Alex.- Por todo...

No tienes nada que agradecerme.- sonrió Mark.- Después de todo, es lo que menos puedo hacer...

Ambos se abrazaron, como amigos, y Mark se despidió de Thomas. Alex y el pequeño abordaron el avión que los llevaría de nuevo a los brazos de su destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji Jefferson Sakai terminó el entrenamiento con el Manchester United. Después del Mundial Sub-19, él decidió volver a Inglaterra, el país en donde pasó toda su infancia y el único sitio en donde había sido realmente feliz. Después de lo ocurrido con Lily en Japón, él le avisó a su padre y a su abuela que no iba a casarse con ella por cuestiones personales. Y aunque Emily Salazar nunca le reclamó nada, Sakai le dijo que la culpa había sido de él.

No me sorprende que no vayas a casarte con esa mujer.- dijo Takeru Sakai.- No es digna de alguien como tú.

Te equivocas, padre, como siempre.- replicó Sakai.- Yo no soy digno de ella...

Y aunque Sakai nunca intentó volver a ponerse en contacto con Lily, durante mucho tiempo siguió pensando en ella...

Quizás debas intentar buscarla, ahora que ha pasado el tiempo.- comentó Kaori Doumoto, ahora nutrióloga del Manchester United (mira tú, qué casualidad).

Me gustaría, pero no sé si ella desee verme.- replicó Sakai.- Lo que le hice no tiene nombre...

Todos cometemos errores.- sonrió Kaori.- Eso nos hace humanos. Lo que estaría mal sería que no quisieras repararlos.

Sakai sonrió y abrazó a Kaori, para después besarla. Era algo raro, pero después de que Seisuke definitivamente declaró su amor por Virginia Kamiya, Kaori parecía haberse liberado y estaba dispuesta a buscar el amor en otro sitio... No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a salir con Sakai...

Solo espero que Genzo me perdone también.- suspiró Sakai.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Kaori.

Por haberlo obligado a estar tanto tiempo cerca de Lily.- respondió Sakai.- Tampoco estuvo bien de mi parte que me haya portado mal con él por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de mi novia...

Kaori no dijo nada. Se preguntó si Genzo y Lily estarían juntos o si cada uno habría tomado su camino...

**Notas:**

Lasse Nordenström es un personaje creado por la chica que yo conozco con el nick de Samael Bene Elohim XD. Espero que se acuerde que hace tiempo me dio permiso de usarlo XD.

Samael Nieminen fue un personaje creado por... ¿Liesl Von Kaultz? ¿Samael Bene Elohim? Bueno, las dos son la misma XD. ¡Gracias, Sam!

Lo dicho, esto va para largo...


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

París, la Ciudad Luz... La ciudad más glamorosa del planeta, la ciudad del amor y del romance eterno... La ciudad de Taro Misaki.

Alex se mordió los labios para no reírse con los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Kenji había tenido la cortesía de ir por ella al aeropuerto, haciendo un espacio entre sus múltiples ocupaciones.

No puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido Thom.- comentó Kenji.

¿Y tú cuando te animas a tener el tuyo?.- preguntó Alex, con picardía.

Eh, no es tan sencilllo... .- Kenji se puso algo nervioso.

¿Vieras que no?.- replicó Alex. Es muuuy sencillo y agradable el proceso para hacerlo...

Ay, Alex, hay un niño presente.- Kenji se puso colorado.

¡Qué mojigato saliste, hermanito!.- rió Alex.

En fin, los tres llegaron pronto a la mansión Wakabayashi francesa (ah, esos Wakabayashi tienen mansiones por donde quiera), lugar en donde vivían Kenji y Vicky. Sin embargo, frente a la casa había un nutrido grupo de personas que al parecer estaban a la espera de la llegada de Alexandra.

¿Y ésos?.- se sorprendió Alex.

Reporteros en busca de una noticia.- respondió Kenji.- Vienen buscándote, hermanita.. Deja que yo me encargue, espera aquí.

Kenji fue hacerle frente a los reporteros, quienes se acercaron a él con las cámaras y micrófonos listos. Kenji se preguntó si su cuñada estaría entre ellos... Thomas estaba cansado por el largo viaje y se quedó dormido en brazos de su mamá. Alex lo paseó y le canturreó en voz baja.

Taro casi nunca iba a esa parte de la ciudad. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No conocía a nadie que viviera por ahí y no quedaba en su punto de partida, y sin embargo, ese día el Destino lo llevó a esa parte de la ciudad. Y la vio. Sin dudarlo, era ella...

Alexandra.

Ella no había cambiado casi nada, excepto porque su cabello estaba un poco más corto y porque traía un niño entre brazos... El hijo de Mark.

Por un momento, Taro se preguntó si debía hablarle. Solo un saludo, algo así como "¿Qué tal, como has estado, es él tu hijo?", o algo similar... Misaki se acercó a Alex y la observó desde un punto en donde ella no podía verlo, y se dedicó a observarla a su antojo, analizando sus sentimientos y tratando de descubrir si aun la quería...

Y por supuesto, la respuesta fue un rotundo "sí"...

Kenji regresó, cortando todos los deseos de Taro de hablar con Alex. Misaki se esfumó y Alex se fue con su hermano, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado...

Te mostraré en donde puedes acostar a Thom.- dijo Kenji.

Gracias.- sonrió Alex.- ¿Qué quería esa gente?

Preguntarte la verdadera causa de tu divorcio.- respondió Kenji.- Te lo dije, nadie se divorcia y queda en tan buenos términos con su ex.

Los tres entraron en la mansión. No faltó el reportero que no resistió la tentanción de tomarles una foto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje desde Vichy no era largo, y menos si se viaja en primera clase. Lasse y Lily bajaron del tren y se apresuraron a buscar un taxi que los llevara al departamento de lujo que él tenía en París.

Vaya que podría acostumbrarme a esto.- comentó Lily.

¿Estar rodeada de vanalidades?.- cuestionó Lasse.

¿Y por qué si son vanalidades, vives entre ellas?

Lasse prefirió no responder. El taxi los llevó rápidamente hasta el departamento del violinista. Los jóvenes apenas y estaban acomodándose cuando alguien tocó al timbre. Lasse, alg extrañado, fue a abrir. Y en cuanto lo hizo, una joven de cabello negro y corto se le dejó ir e un efusivo abrazo, cosa muy rara en ella.

Hola, Samael.- dijo Lasse, abrazando a la chica.- Gusto en verte.

Hasta que te acuerdas de mi nombre.- replicó ella.- Estaba esperando a que llegaras.

¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace apenas unas cuantas horas.- respondió Samael.- La verdad era que no te quería dejar solo con...

La chica se interrumpió abruptamente. Lily hizo acto de presencia.

¿Quién es, Lasse?.- quiso saber ella.

Yo.- contestó Samael.- Espero que eso no te cause una molestia.

No, para nada.- dijo Lily, a la defensiva.

Lasse carraspeó, como pidiéndole a Samael que fuese un poquito menos hostil. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

Eh, voy a decirle a mi amiga que ya llegué.- dijo Lily.- Con permiso.

¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?.- quiso saber Lasse, una vez que Lily se fue.

No dejo de pensar que está interesada románticamente en ti.- bufó Lasse.

¿No te has dado cuenta de lo ridículo que se oye eso?

Va a vivir contigo.

¿Y eso qué? Lily no me quiere de esa manera.

Samael estaba escéptica. Lily Del Valle no terminaba de agradarle por alguna espeice de hecho desconocido para Lasse.

No importa, realmente.- replicó Samael.- Nomás te digo que tengas cuidado, a lo mejor esa chica no es lo que aparenta ser.

¿Qué podría estar escondiendo?.- cuestionó Lasse.

Pregúntaselo a ella.- replicó Samael.

Lasse ya no dijo nada. Él no entendía cuál era el problema de su amiga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se buscó el pretexto más tonto que se le pudo ocurrir para irse a Francia. La próxima temporada de la Bundesliga comenzaría en mes y medio, lo que le daba a Genzo un plazo de seis semanas para hacer lo que quisiera. Y qué mejor que irse a Francia, en donde quizás Lily estaría esperándolo... O quizás no...

Sea como fuere, Genzo no lo pensó dos veces y se marchó a París en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. No quiso decirle a Alex que se encontraba ahí, por la posibilidad de que ella le avisar a Lily y entonces la mexicana volviera a huir. El portero optó por irse al único sitio en donde era seguro que Alexandra no iría...

El departamento de Taro Misaki. Al principio, él no se mostraba muy feliz de tener la visita de su amigo, el cual era el hermano de su amor prohibido. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo Taro tuvo que acceder ante la amenaza de Genzo de pedirle a su concuña Virginia de que lo filmara en paños menores

Te creo tan capaz de pedirle eso.-gruñó Misaki, cuando fue al aeropuerto a recoger a su amigo.- Y la creo muy capaz a ella de aceptar...

Qué malagradecido eres.- se rió Genzo.- Virginia salvó tu pellejo.

Eso no le da derecho a filmarme desnudo.- replicó Taro.

En el camino, Taro iba muy callado. Genzo presintió que su hermana podría tener algo que ver en eso... Sin embargo, el portero decidió esperar a que su amigo soltara el primer comentario. Los dos llegaron al departamento de Misaki, desde donde el cual se podía bservar la Torre Eiffel.

Oye.- dijo Taro, como quien non quiere la cosa, después de un buen rato.- ¿Es cierto que tu hermana se divorció?

Eso dicen.- respondió Genzo, distraído.

¿Cómo que eso dicen? ¿Se divorció o no?.- en la voz de Taro se reflejó más ansiedad de la que él esperaba demostrar.

Pues sí, lo hizo.- respondió Genzo, sin darle importancia al asunto.

¿Y por qué? Digo, si se puede saber...

Incompatibilidad de caracteres.- contestó Genzo.- No sabía que te seguía interesando tanto la vida de mi hermana...

No es que me interese, es solo que me da algo de pena por su hijo.- replicó Taro.- Sé lo que es vivir con uno solo de tus padres... Pobre chiquito, quizás va a extrañar mucho a su papá...

Ésa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Taro que tenía un hijo, pero Genzo sabía que ésa decisión no era de él.

Bueno, Alexandra sabe lo que hace.- dijo Genzo, poniéndole punto final al asunto.

Sí, supongo que sí.- suspiró Misaki.

De buenas a primeras, Taro comenzó a pensar en ese niño, el cual nunca había tenido un rostro hasta ese momento. Las pocas veces que Misaki se lo imaginó, pensó que sería la viva imagen de Mark, pero Taro ya había tenido la oportunidad de constatar que, a menos que el niño tuviera los ojos verdes, el hijo de Alex no había sacado nada de su padre...

Genzo miró a su amigo de reojo. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se moría de las ganas de preguntar por Alex, pero también sabía que Misaki primero se mordería la lengua antes que hacer algo semejante...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Los niños nunca se enferman de día", pensó Alex, cuando escuchó toser a su hijo. Se levantó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Quizás había pescado un virus en el avión.

Llévalo al hospital.- aconsejó Kenji.- No vaya a tener algo serio.

Espero que no.- replicó Alex, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano.

Débora estaba en el turno nocturno. Su condición de médico recién contratado la hacían suplir todos los turnos que dejaban al descubierto otros doctores de mayor antigüedad. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestaba estar de noche, los parisienses eran más considerados que los mexicanos y preferían esperar hasta el día siguiente para acudir a buscar consulta por problemas leves como una gripita o una diarrea.

Doctora, hay un paciente esperando consulta.- le avisó un amodorrado enfermero.

Gracias, en seguida lo atiendo.- respondió Deb.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta del consultorio, se quedó de una pieza. La que buscaba atención médica no era otra que Alexandra Wakabayashi. Deb la reconoció al instante y supuso que el niño que ella traía era su hijo...

¿A quién trae a consulta?.- quiso saber Deb.

A mi niño.- respondió Alex, acariciando la cabeza del niño.- Tiene fiebre y ha estado decaído toda la tarde.

¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma?

Comenzó a tener un poco de diarrea y vomitó en una ocasión.- respondió Alex.- Pensé que quizás se había contagiado en el avión, acabamos de llegar de Inglaterra.

Ya veo.- dijo Deb, comenzando a revisar al niño.

El chiquillo se veía algo decaído, producto de la fiebre, y comenzaba a querer deshidratarse. Debo diagnosticó una intoxicación alimentaria a consecuencia de la comida del avión y decidió que lo mejor sería hospitalizar al niño unas cuantas horas para hidratarlo ahí mismo. Alex aceptó con humildad, resignándose a dejar a su chiquito unos momentos en la fría sala de urgencias de un hospital con tal de que se recuperara.

Deb, mientras hacía las indicaciones médicas de Thomas Andrés Sloan Wakabaayshi (sáquense el nombrecito XD), miraba constantemente a Alexandra. Ella era el amor, la mujer que Taro había perdido y por la cual suspiraba en secreto y a la cual seguía amando en silencio... Misaki había dicho que todo estaba perdido con ella porque estaba casada y tenía un hijo, sin embargo... No por nada, pero Thomas era el vivo retrato de Taro Misaki, Deb estaba segura de que su amigo debió estar igualito al pequeño cuando tenía su misma edad...

Alex contemplaba a su niño mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Thomas era toda su vida, era el producto del amor más puro y sincero que ella había tenido jamás... Cada vez que Thom le sonreía, Alex veía a Taro y sentía la esperanza de que quizás algún día los tres pudieran estar juntos...

Alguien tocó el brazo de Alex, y ella despertó. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida sobre la cunita de su bebé, mientras que Thom roncaba apaciblemente, con el suero en una mano.

Hace un poco de frío.- era Deb.- Tome esta manta.

Gracias.- agradeció Alex, tomando la cobija.- La verdad es que salí tan a la carrera que no me preocupé en traerme un suéter más acogedor.

Suele pasar cuando se trata de alguien a quien se ama.- sonrió Deb.

Sí, tiene razón.

Cualquier cosa que necesite, llámeme.- añadió Débora.- Vendré en una hora más a evaluar el estado de Thomas.

Alexandra se lo volvió a agradecer con una sonrisa. Antes de volver a quedarse dormida, apoyada contra la pared, le envió un mensaje a Lily diciéndole que se encontraba en el hospital con Thomas. Muy seguramente, su amiga se enojaría por el hecho de que no acudió a ella para consulta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dicen por ahí que el mundo es un pañuelo, y Taro Misaki lo comprobó esa fresca mañana. Él se había levantado temprano para ir a comprar bagels para comerlos con queso en el desayuno. Iba a entrar a la panadería cuando vio venir hacia él a una joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido que usaba un vestido blanco con azul marino.

¿Lily?.- Misaki se quedó de una pieza al verla.

¿Taro?.- Lily estaba igual que él.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Eh... Comprando bagels... Supongo que tú también...

Sí. No sabía que estabas en París... .- musitó Misaki.

Acabo de llegar ayer... .- respondió Lily, algo nerviosa- Y supongo que sería una idiotez preguntarte qué haces aquí...

Más o menos. Aquí vivo.- Taro soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Lily sabía que Alex estaba en París pero no sabía si Taro lo sabía, mientas que Taro sabía que Genzo también estaba en París pero no sabía si Lily lo sabía o no... Misaki, por supuesto, estaba enterado de que su amigo estaba enamorado aun de la mexicana, y era el único a quien Genzo le había contado que ellos habían dormido juntos. Y por su parte, Lily era de las pocas que sabían que Alex estaba en París más que nada porque quería decirle a Taro que tenía un hijo.

Ambos entraron a la panadería, cada quien agarró sus bagels, intercambiaron algunos comentarios idiotas sobre el clima y después se despidieron.

Quizás podamos vernos alguna vez.- comentó Taro.

Claro, será agradable.- sonrió Lily.- Pásame tu número de celular y yo te paso el mío.

Y después de prometer que le llamaría, Taro se marchó, pensando en si debía decirle a Wakabayashi o no que se había encontrado con Lily. Por su parte, ella se preguntó si debía darle a Alex el número de Misaki.

**Notas:**

Kenji Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, basado en el hermano de Genzo Wakabayashi que Yoichi Takahashi creó para el manga.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Lily recibió el mensaje de que Thom había pasado la noche en el hospital y de inmediato se dirigió para allá. Alex se notaba algo cansada, así que Lily se ofreció a cuidar a Thomas mientras ella descansaba.

¿Por qué no me llamaste?.- reclamó Lily.- Yo te hubiera podido ayudar, es más, hubiera podido atender a Thom en tu casa.

Lo siento, no quise molestarte.- se disculpó Alex.- Acababas de llegar a la ciudad y pensé que estarías cansada.

No tan cansada como para no ayudar a una amiga.- replicó Lily.- Más te vale que si vuelve a suceder me llames.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- rió Alexandra.

Thom ya estaba parloteando como perico. Alex sonreía al escucharlo.

Salió igualito a su papá.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mark no hablaba tanto.- replicó Alex.

Sabes a lo que me refiero...

Sí, pero quiero fingir que no es así...

Lily dudó. ¿Sería buen momento para decirle a su amiga que había visto a Taro? ¿Algo así como; "Fui a comprar bagels. Están muy buenos, más si te los comes con queso. Ah, por cierto, me encontré con Taro en la panadería y me pasó su número de teléfono, por si te interesa"?

Una vez en la mansión Wakabayashi francesa, Alex prácticamente se dejó caer sobre su cama. Obvio era que ni Kenji ni Vicky se encontraban ya, los dos se habían marchado a trabajar.

Tengo una idea: Quédate aquí a descansar, y me llevaré a Thommy a dar un paseo.- sugirió Lily.- Volveremos para la hora de la comida.

Muchas gracias.- sonrió Alex.- De verdad, te lo agradezco.

A Thomas no parecía desagradable el hecho de irse con Lily por un rato. Dejó que su mamá le diera un beso y prometió portarse bien.

Si vuelve a enfermarse, puedes llevarlo otra vez al hospital, la doctora Cortés me dijo que... .- comenzó a decir Alex.

Deja de preocuparte.- la interrumpió Lily.- Estaremos bien.

Tienes razón.- rió ella.- Además, tú también eres doctora.

Así pues, Lily se marchó con Thomas y Alexandra se quedó a dormir toda la mañana. Lily decidió regresar caminando hacia el departamento de Lasse, hacía un día espléndido y no se encontraba tan lejos. Por el camino, Lily vio a lo lejos a Samael y gruñó. No le gustaba encontrarse con la chica, ella siempre la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

Lindo bebé.- dijo Samael, cuando vio acercarse a la chica.- Supongo que no es tuyo.

Supones bien, porque no sé de donde podría sacar yo un bebé de dos años.- replicó Lily.

Quizás es tu hijo perdido, al que abandonaste en París.- comentó Samael.

A Lily no le cayó en gracia el comentario.

¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?.- quiso saber la mexicana.- Siempre me tratas como si yo fuera inferior.

Eso no es verdad, es solo que no eres sincera.- replicó Samael.

¿Cómo que no soy sincera?.- se sorprendió Lily.- Nunca le he mentido a Lasse.

Bueno, no mentiste, simplemente no dijiste toda la verdad.- dijo Samael.- Aunque para el caso, es lo mismo.

¿De qué me estás hablando?.- Lily trataba de no sonar exasperada, aunque ya lo estaba.

Le rompiste el corazón a alguien hace tiempo y ahora actúas como si fueras la mujer más buena del planeta.- contestó Samael.- Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Samael se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde vino. A ella nunca le gustaron los niños y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de uno. Lily se quedó sin saber qué responder. Se preguntó si Samael estaba hablando sobre Genzo, y de ser así, cómo era que ella se había enterado de eso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro había estado muy callado todo el desayuno. Genzo presentía que él quizás se había encontrado a alguien en el camino, aunque sería extraordinario ya que París no era tan pequeño como para que eso sucediera.

Te noto raro.- observó Genzo.

¿En serio? No me pasa nada.- respondió Taro, rápidamente.

¿Seguro?

No es que me haya encontrado a nadie conocido en la calle... .- musitó Taro.

¿Viste a Alex?.- Genzo se sorprendió de que Misaki se hubiera delatado tan rápido.

No.- negó Taro.- Es solo que...

Taro se calló. Se suponía que no debía decirle a Genzo sobre el paradero de Lily, pero él hubiese deseado que alguien le hubiese dado el paradero de Alex, así que pensó si estaría bien comentarle a su mejor amigo que ya sabía que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba en Francia.

Amigo, ¿aun sigues pensando en Lily?.- preguntó Taro.

Pienso en ella todas las noches.- Genzo suspiró.- Aun no pierdo la esperanza de volver a verla.

Fue suficiente para que Taro se decidiera. Sabía que Lily iba a odiarlo, pero no podía mentirle a su amigo.

La acabo de ver.- confesó Misaki.- A Lily.

¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

En la panadería.- contestó Taro.- En la mañana. Se ve muy bien, ¿sabes?

¿Cómo es posible que no me lo hayas dicho?.- cuestionó Genzo, poniéndose de pie.- ¡Debiste haberme avisado inmediatamente!

¿Qué se supone que debía de haber hecho?.- cuestionó Misaki.- ¿Entretenerla mientras te mandaba un mensaje para que fueras inmediatamente?

Eso hubiera sido bueno.- Genzo volvió a sentarse, más tranquilo.- Bueno, al menos ya comprobé que ella está en Francia... Tarde que temprano, volveré a verla, más si ella está cerca de mi...

Genzo se calló de repente. Taro sabía que él estaba refiriéndose a Alex.

"El problema de esconderles tantas cosas a tus amigos y de que tú les escondas cosas a ellos es que nos la pasamos callándonos abruptamente o mintiéndonos unos a otros", pensó Misaki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lasse se marchó, Lily ya había instalado a Thomas en el amplio y lujoso apartamento.

Espero que no te moleste.- se disculpó Lily.- Mi amiga tenía que descansar.

Por mí no hay problema.- respondió Lasse.- Ésta también es tu casa.

Gracias.- sonrió Lily.- ¿Regresarás tarde?

Lo más seguro es que sí, tengo que verificar que todo esté listo para el concirto del viernes.- contestó Lasse.

Espero que me des un boleto de cortesía.- dijo Lily.

Ya te he dado muchos.- replicó Lasse.- ¿Qué más me queda?

No puedes vivir sin mí, reconócelo.- rió Lily.

Que Samael no te oiga decir eso.- rió Lasse.

Si de por sí...

Y también espero que no te vean salir de aquí con ese niño.- observó Lasse.- Al rato van a pensar que es el producto de nuestro amor.

Lily volvió a reírse. Lasse se marchó y ella se quedó jugando con Thomas. Un par de horas más tarde, Lily recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga.

¿Qué tal?.- dijo la mujer.- ¿Cómo estás?

¡Deb!.- saludó Lily, feliz.- ¿Qué tal París?

Maravilloso.- confesó Deb.- ¿Cuándo llegas?

Ya estoy aquí.- respondió Lily.

¡Ingrata! ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?.- protestó Deb.

Apenas llegué ayer, no exageres.- rió Lily.- ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Estoy desvelada, pero tengo hambre, así que la respuesta es sí.- contestó Deb.

Espero que no te moleste que lleve a un niño de dos años.- dijo Lily.

¿Ya tienes un hijo? ¡Ingrata!.- protestó Deb, otra vez.

No seas mensa, es el hijo de una amiga.- replicó Lily.- Ella pasó la noche en el hospital y necesitaba descansar. O es más, ven a mi departamento y almorzaremos aquí.

¿Tienes televisión por cable?

200 canales en una pantalla gigante de plasma

Voy para allá.

Media hora más tarde, Deb estaba tocando al timbre del departamento de Lasse. Lily abrió, y su amiga se quedó con la boca abierta al ver tanto lujo.

Vaya que te ha ido bien.- comentó Deb.- ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

No, es de Lasse.- negó Lily.- Yo solo lo disfruto.

¿Y también lo disfrutas a él?.- preguntó Deb, pícaramente.

No seas mensa.- Lily se puso roja.- Lasse es solo un amigo.

Sí, claro.

De pronto, Deb notó al niño que jugaba en un rincón y se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocerlo.

¿Thomas?.- exclamó ella, sorprendida.- ¿Es el hijo de Alexandra Wakabayashi?

¿Lo conoces?.- Lily enarcó las cejas.

Lo tuve ayer internado por una deshidratación.- respondió Deb.- Mira qué rápido se recuperó.

Supongo entonces que conoces a mi amiga Alex.- comentó Lily.

¿Ella es tu amiga?.- se sorprendió Débora.- Caramba, si Taro se enterara...

¿Taro? ¿Hablas de Taro Misaki?.- las sorpresas aun no terminaban para Lily.

Eh, sí... ¿Lo conoces tú también?

¿Conocerlo? No solo es un gran amigo, es, o mejor dicho, fue, muy cercano a Alex... .- respondió Lily.- ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

Ah, el mundo es tan pequeño... .- murmuró Deb.

Las dos amigas se pusieron a platicar sobre Taro y Alex, compartiendo lo que sabía cada una y armando un rompecabezas con tantas piezas que hubo momentos en donde las dos se sintieron confundidas. Lily le contó a Deb lo ocurrido en Japón dos años antes y Deb le contó a Lily sobre lo que había ocurrido a Taro después. Sin embargo, al final Lily y Deb llegaron a la conclusión de que Taro y Alex habían sido víctimas de un engaño por parte de Erika.

Esa maldita desgraciada.- gruñó Deb.- Deberían de colgarla.

Y aun hay más.- suspiró Lily, mirando al niño que jugaba en un rincón.- Thomas no es hijo de Mark Sloan...

¿Ah, no?.- Débora enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿De quién es, entonces? No me digas...

Deb ató el último cabo y miró a Lily con la boca abierta.

No me digas...

Sí te digo...

Hay que decirle a Taro.

Eso no nos corresponde a nosotras...

Entonces debemos tratar de reunirlos.

En eso sí estoy de acuerdo.

Lily y Deb sonrieron con picardía y se pusieron a hacer planes. Ellas prometieron hacer todo lo posible para que los padres de Thomas volvieran a estar juntos. Y esta vez, para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro decidió ir a visitar a su padre, y Genzo decidió ir a probar suerte. Y con probar suerte, era el ir a pasearse por París para ver si se encontraba con Lily en alguna esquina... Taro al final no se animó a decirle a Genzo que tenía el número de teléfono de Lily, por consideración a ella, pero decidió que si volvía a encontrársela la secuestraría para llevarla directamente a los brazos de su amigo, o para chantajearlo a él para que le dijera sobre el paradero de Alex.

Esto es patético.- Genzo llegó a la Torre Eiffel y se sentó en una banca ubicada en el jardín.- No la voy a encontrar nunca.

Eso es porque no sabes en donde buscar.- replicó una voz conocida, a su lado.

¿Sam?.- Genzo se sorprendió de ver a la joven ahí en París.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo siguiéndote al menos unas diez cuadras.- respondió Samael.- Ya sé a quién estás buscando.

¿Ah, sí?.- cuestionó Genzo.- ¿A quién, según tú?

A Lily Del Valle.- respondió Samael, dejando mudo a Genzo.- Tu antiguo amor.

Genzo sabía que Samael sabía que él se había enamorado de Lily años antes. El portero se lo contó a la joven un día en que estaba un tanto deprimido. Sin embargo, él nunca le dio el nombre de la chica, pero a Samael no le costó trabajo atar cabos cuando Lasse le contó que Lily había estado comprometida hacía tiempo con un portero de la Selección Japonesa.

¿Qué te hace pensar que es ella mi antiguo amor?.- Genzo se puso a la defensiva.- Nunca te dije quien...

Bueno, ¿te interesa saber en dónde está ella o no?.- replicó Samael.

Lo último que escuché sobre ella era que estaba viviendo con un violinista que además de famoso, dicen que les resulta muy atractivo a las mujeres.- gruñó Genzo.

Lasse Nordenström.- aclaró Samael.- No te preocupes, ellos no son nada, hasta donde sé. Solo son amigos.

¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

Porque Lasse es mi mejor amigo.

Genzo consideró lo dicho por Samael. No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño ni el destino tan misericordioso como para que fuese precisamente ella la que pudiera decirle al fin cómo encontrar a Lily, el amor de su vida...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiro Misaki notó que su hijo estaba de lo más raro. Ya se había enterado, como todos, de que Alexandra se había divorciado, así que supuso que su hijo se veía afectado por todo eso...

Papá.- habló Taro, después de un rato.- ¿Qué harías si te murieras de ganas de preguntarle a uno de tus mejores amigos por el paradero de la mujer que amas, pero no te atrevieras?

Supongo que al final tendría que encontrar el valor para preguntarle.- respondió Ichiro.- No puedo pasarme toda la vida preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera animado a preguntar.

Taro se quedó callado. Sabía que su padre tenía razón.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32. **

Genzo se encontraba parado frente al edifico de departamentos en donde radicaba actualmente Lasse Nordenström. No se atrevía a tocar el timbre, Genzo no podía dejar de imaginarse a Lily muy feliz en los brazos de Lasse...

Samael dijo que solo son amigos.- se dijo Genzo, a sí mismo.- Deja de ser un cobarde y toca al timbre.

Veinte minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Genzo se animara a tocar. Los segundos que él tuvo que esperar para que le abrieran la puerta se le hicieron largos años, pero todo valdría la pena si conseguía volver a ver el rostro de Lily... Cosa que no ocurrió ya que fue un joven moreno y apuesto de ojos grises quien respondió al desesperado llamado del portero japonés (Jaja).

¿Se le ofrece algo?.- preguntó Lasse, algo extrañado.

Eh... .- Genzo titubeó.- ¿Es usted Lasse Nordenström?

El mismo.- respondió el aludido.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Eh, comprobar que era usted...

¿Cómo dice?

Perdón, no.- Genzo respiró hondo.- Lamento la molestia, pero me informaron que aquí podría encontrar a la doctora Lily Del Valle.

Ahí estaba. Lasse sabía que tarde que temprano iba a aparecerse por su puerta el hombre que había dejado a Lily en un estado perpetuo de hibernación amorosa. Aunque para ser sinceros, Lasse no pensó que sería alguien como Genzo Wakabayashi, más bien se imaginaba a un Jun Misugi.

Efectivamente, ella se encontraba aquí, pero ya no.- respondió Lasse.- Acaba de salir, quizás vaya a tardarse.

Ya veo.- musitó Genzo.- ¿Cree que...? No, olvídelo.

Genzo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse. Lasse sintió pena por ese joven que se veía realmente desesperado por encontrar a Lily.

Puedo darle un recado, si quiere.- comentó Lasse.

¿Eh? No creo que a ella le interese.- replicó Genzo.- No le interesó buscarme en estos dos años, ¿por qué habría de importarle ahora?

Quizás porque Lily es muy cobarde y le tiene miedo a su propio corazón.- replicó Lasse.

¿Usted que puede saber de eso?.- gruñó Genzo, poniéndose de mal humor.- Habla como si la conociera mejor que yo.

Quizás sí, quizás no.- contestó Lasse.- Pero no de la manera en como usted piensa. Lily es muy especial para mí, una gran amiga, y la conozco como tal, por lo que puedo asegurarle que ella ha estado pensando en usted todos estos años.

La primera impresión de Genzo fue de que no le caía bien Lasse. Sin embargo, el violinista se veía sincero y al portero no le quedaban muchas alternativas...

Si necesita ayuda, puedo dársela.- ofreció Lasse.- Nadie mejor que yo para reunir a dos enamorados... Uhm, si Samael me oyera decir esto...

¿Conoce a Samael?.- Genzo estaba sorprendido.

Por supuesto.- asintió Lasse.- Es mi mejor amiga.

Claro. ¿De qué otra manera habría podido Samael enterarse de que Lily estaba con Nordenström sino fuera porque la primera conocía a este último? Las dudas de Genzo se disiparon, quizás era momento de tragarse el orgullo y dejar que alguien más lo ayudara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taro recibió una invitación por parte de Débora para ir a comer. Ella se oía muy animada cuando le llamó y él no pudo negarse.

Abrieron un restaurante primoroso a los pies de la Torre Eiffel.- había dicho Deb.- Vamos, dicen qua la comida ahí es genial.

No sé, es que... .- Taro intentó negarse, pero Deb no iba a aceptar réplicas.

Ya, malhumorado.- cortó la mexicana.- Te caerá bien comer algo que no haya sido preparado por la cafetería del hospital.

Así pues, Taro aceptó ir, después de muchos ruegos por parte de Deb. El muchacho llegó a tiempo al sitio convenido y se dedicó a esperar a su amiga. La Torre Eiffel se levantaba imponente y orgullosa frente a él, y una vez más, Taro recordó a Alex...

Perdona la tardanza, ¿estás listo?.- Deb llegó casi corriendo.

No te preocupes.- sonrió Taro.- Vamos.

Ah, espero que no te moleste, una amiga me llamó y quedé de verme con ella también.- dijo Deb, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Por mí, no hay problema.- dijo Misaki.

Así pues, ambos entraron al restaurante y Taro se sorprendió de ver a Lily ahí, pero más se sorprendió cuando ella se dirigió a Débora y ambas se abrazaron.

¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte, amiga!.- se dijeron ambas.

Hola, Lily.- saludó Taro.

¿Taro? ¿Qué haces tú con Deb?.- Lily fingió sorprenderse.

¿Se conocen?.- Deb también se hizo la sorprendida.

Después de las aparentes coincidencias y presentaciones fingidas, Deb, Lily y Taro se dirigieron a la mesa que ya se había reservado.

Eh, por cierto.- comentó Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.- No pensé en esto, pero podría representar un problema... Bueno, no creí que fuese Misaki tu misterioso amigo...

¿De qué hablas?.- quiso saber Taro.

Pues es que... Yo también vengo con una amiga... Y podría resultar un tanto incómodo...

Taro no comprendió de lo que hablaba su amiga hasta que llegó a la mesa y reconoció al pequeño de dos años que tomaba tranquilamente su jugo de manzana. Sobre él se reclinaba una mujer de cabello negro que le aceleró el corazón a Taro...

¿Alex?.- preguntó Taro, con un hilo de voz.

Ella no quiso voltear, tuvo temor de hacerlo... Sin embargo, Thomas ya había visto a Taro y le había dedicado una enorme sonrisa...

Taro.- musitó Alexandra, mirando a Misaki.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Es lo mismo que me pregunto sobre ti.- murmuró Taro.- Pero todo se lo adjudico al destino...

Débora y Lily se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. De ellas dependería que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas, aun así tuvieran que amarrar a Taro y a Alex a las sillas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakai estaba algo melancólico. No era común en él, pero quizás era porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de su madre. El aniversario de su muerte no le dolía tanto, el que más recordaba era el día de su nacimiento...

E inevitablemente, Sakai terminaba pensando en Lily. ¿Por qué? Porque había sido su madre la que dispuso que se casara con ella, y porque al final Lily se la recordaba un poco... Al igual que Kaori...

Ésta sabía que en esas épocas a Sakai le gustaba estar solo, de manera que fingió ocuparse con su trabajo en el equipo mientras él ocupaba su tiempo para pensar... Sin embargo, por más curioso que pudiera resultar, Sakai tenía deseos de contactar a Lily, ya que su madre le había hablado mucho sobre la señora Sakai... Sin embargo, él no iba a llamar a la mexicana, y eso sería en gran parte debido al email que ella le envió cuando cortó con él...

_Querido Koji:_

_Definitivamente, ésta va a ser la última vez que te llame "querido". Lamento realmente que esto al final haya resultado una reverenda porquería, pero la culpa fue mía por no escuchar los consejos que me decían que no ibas a serme fiel y que al final me tratarías como a todas..._

_Sin embargo, y por más raro que parezca, al final agradezco el haberte conocido. Porque gracias a eso, pude conocer a Genzo... Ya no me importa decírtelo: lo amo, solo que no tengo el valor suficiente para decírselo. Aunque quizás, él no necesite que lo haga, hice el amor con él la última noche que estuve en Japón, y debo decir que jamás pensé que experimentaría algo como lo que sentí en esos momentos..._

_¿Estoy siendo muy cruel al restregártelo en la cara? Lo sé, pero no me importa. No soy partidaria de la Ley del Talión, pero al final creo que te lo mereces. Lo que tú me hiciste fue mucho peor, yo únicamente te regresé el golpe._

_Adiós, Koji. No sé si algún día volvamos a vernos, pero espero que para ese entonces todo mi rencor se haya disipado._

_Lily._

Sakai no sabía por qué aun no había quemado esa carta. Aun dos años después, él seguía sintiendo el dolor, la rabia y los celos al imaginarse a Genzo y a Lily juntos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Lily regresó al departamento, se encontraba de buen humor. Alexandra y Taro no habían aun aclarado sus problemas, pero al menos ninguno de los dos salió huyendo al verse. Eso ya era un paso, un paso pequeño, quizás, pero un paso al fin y al cabo. Lasse estaba tocando una hermosa melodía cuando Lily llegó, y ella decidió no hacer ruido para no romper el encanto. Él estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tras de él hasta que terminó de tocar la melodía y se dio la vuelta al escuchar los aplausos de Lily.

Como siempre, estuvo hermoso.- sonrió Lily.- ¡Tocas tan maravillosamente!

Gracias.- sonrió Lasse.- Ya tengo listo tu boleto para el concierto.

¿Y cuánto me vas a cobrar?.- sonrió Lily pícaramente.

Nada. No le cobraría a una amiga.- replicó Lasse.- ¿Ya sabes qué vestido vas a usar?

Aun no.- negó Lily.- Pero no tengo muchos de donde escoger.

Lily entró a su habitación y miró los tres vestidos de gala que había llevado consigo. Uno era rojo, muy llamativo, otro era negro y el último de un plateado suave, muy hermoso.

Quizás use el negro.- se dijo Lily, a sí misma.

Usa mejor el plateado.- aconsejó Lasse.- Te ves mucho más hermosa con él.

¿Estás seguro?.- Lily dudó.

Sí. Y estaría bien que hicieras cita para que te arreglaran en un salón.- continuó Lasse.

Lily miró a su amigo con sorpresa. ¿Lasse opinando sobre moda?

¿Por qué tan interesado en mi aspecto?.- preguntó ella.- Deberías preocuparte más por el tuyo.

No quiero que mi amiga luzca mal.- contestó Lasse, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily presintió que Lasse le ocultaba algo, pero lo descartó casi al instante. Él no era así, además, ¿qué podría estar ocultándole?

Pero lo que Lily desconocía era que ella no era la única que tenía planes para ayudarle al Destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa y Sanae notaban muy raro a Misaki. Ellos habían llegado a Francia para anunciarle a Taro que estaban esperando un bebé. Él, por supuesto, se notó muy entusiasmado, pero a su vez estaba muy distraído...

Tenemos una gran cantidad de nombres para el bebé.- comentó Tsubasa.

Ajá.- dijo Taro, jugueteando con un salero y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Pensamos ponerle Cuchumino si es hombre, Pandulfa si es mujer.- dijo Sanae, a propósito.

Lindos nombres.- respondió Misaki.

Tsubasa y Sanae se miraron.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Misaki?.- preguntó Sanae, suavemente.- Estás muy distraído.

Es que no puedo creer lo que esas dos me hicieron.- exclamó Taro, exasperado.- ¡Me tendieron una trampa! Aunque... Al fin pude ver a Alex...

¿Alex?.- exclamó Tsubasa.- ¿Hablas de la hermana de Wakabayashi?

La misma.- suspiró Taro.

Él les contó a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Después de que pasó la primera impresión, Taro y Alex aceptaron comer junto con Lily y Débora, más por el gusto secreto de volver a verse que por la mentira de que no querían molestar a Thommy. Lily y Deb charlaron como si nada de lo ocurrido en sus vidas en los últimos dos años, y ambas se actuaban como si Taro y Alex no fueran ex amantes, sino solo dos simples conocidos. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, pero las mexicanas no iban a darse por vencidas. Después de un rato, Lily empezó a hablar sobre el hecho de que Thom ya había pateado su primer balón de fútbol, y a Taro se le hizo más fácil entablar conversación con Alex.

¿Cuántos años tiene?.- preguntó Taro.

Acaba de cumplir dos.- respondió Alex.

Crecen rápido, ¿no?.- dijo Misaki, solo por decir algo.

Ya lo creo que sí.- rió Alex.- Me parece que fue ayer cuando le salieron sus primeros dientes.

¿Nació en Inglaterra?

Sí, en Londres.- asintió Alex.

Conforme fue transcurriendo el tiempo, Taro fue entablando cierta conexión con Thomas. El niño le sonreía con dulzura, se notaba que iba a ser muy sociable cuando creciera... Alexandra tenía una mirada permanente de ternura y dolor, cosa que a Taro le parecía muy extraña, a menos que... No, no se atrevía ni a pensarlo, eso sería una locura... Sea como fuera, al final de la comida Alex se despidió llevándose a Thommy con ella, por supuesto, y Taro volvió a sentirse vacío...

Y eso fue lo que pasó.- suspiró Taro, terminando de narrar.- No esperaba encontrarme con Alex de nuevo... Ni con su hijo...

Ella siempre me gustó para ti.- comentó Sanae.- Siempre pensé que estaban hechos el uno para la otra...

Lo mismo pensé yo.- admitió Tsubasa.

¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijeron antes?.- se sorprendió Misaki.

Porque estabas empeñado en estar con Erika.- respondió Sanae.- Ella nunca me gustó para ti, pero nunca tuve motivos reales para quejarme de ella, por eso me callaba mis opiniones.

¿Sabías que Erika era una desgraciada?.- se sorprendió Taro.

No lo sabía, solo lo sospechaba, pero como tu amiga que soy, te apoyé en todas tus decisiones ya que después de todo era tu vida.- replicó Sanae.- No soy nadie para darte sermones.

Además, Erika parecía amarte en serio.- añadió Tsubasa.- Por eso nos callábamos nuestras opiniones sobre ella porque pensábamos que mientras Erika te hiciera feliz, lo demás no importaba.

Taro no dijo nada. En esos momentos se arrepentía más que nunca de haberse dejado llevar por Erika.

- Aun estás a tiempo, ¿sabes?.- continuó Sanae.- Las cosas pasan por algo, Misaki. no pierdas la oportunidad que te está dando la vida de volver a estar con Alexandra.

Y más ahora que Taro presentía que Thomas podría no ser hijo de Mark Sloan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no se lo esperaba. El día del concierto de Lasse, ella acudió al salón de belleza tal y como su amigo se lo había aconsejado, se puso el vestido plateado y se roció con Channel No. 5. se veía radiante y hermosa, como siempre, como nunca; el vestido tenía un pronunciado escote y se ajustaba al cuerpo de Lily como una segunda piel, se le veía elegante y sensual a la vez.

Lasse le había dicho a Lily que un auto estaría esperándola en la entrada, ya que él tendría que llegar antes al sitio en donde se realizaría el concierto. Lily se sorprendió al descubrir que el auto era una limosina negra. Sin embargo, ella subió y se dejó conducir a la Sala de Conciertos de París. Una vez ahí, un hombre le abrió la puerta y la condujo a un palco de lujo y completamente vacío, al aire libre. Las estrellas fulguraban en el cielo sobre su cabeza.

¿Está seguro de que éste es el sitio correcto?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Más que seguro, mademoiselle.- respondió el hombre.- Con permiso.

Lily contempló la Sala de Conciertos, asombrada por la maravillosa arquitectura, cund sintió que alguien entró detrás de ella...

Tanto tiempo sin verte, y ahora que te tengo tan cerca, no me atrevo a abrazarte.. murmuró una voz, tremendamente conocida para ella.

Lily, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella, más galante y apuesto que nunca, se encontraba Genzo Wakabayashi, mirándola con el amor contenido en esos dos años.

**Notas:**

La Ley del Talión es la que dice "ojo por ojo y diente por diente".

Perdón, cometí un error, el nick de Samael es Liesl Von Kaulitz, no Kaultz. Lo siento, Sam.

Ya, espero al fin poder terminar este fic en dos capítulos, a lo mucho.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

Lily no se lo esperaba, y de pronto supo que la repentina desaparición de Lasse, la limosina, el consejo sobre lo que debía llevar y como debía arreglarse, el palco vacío al aire libre, habían sido solo un truco de parte de Lasse para llevarla a ese preciso momento.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Lily, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Me invitaron a este concierto y no pude decir que no.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando a que...

No, basta.- lo cortó Lily.- No me vayas a decir que has estado esperando a volver a verme. Si una vez huí volveré a hacerlo una segunda.

Solo si yo te dejo.- replicó Genzo.- No voy a dejar que te me escapes una segunda vez.

El concierto estaba ya por comenzar, y Lily quería irse, en parte, pero por otra deseaba escuchar a Lasse, y más que nada, estar cerca de Genzo...

Al menos espera hasta el final del concierto.- propuso Genzo.- Siempre te ha gustado como toca Nordenström, ¿no?

Solo me esperaré por Lasse.- replicó Lily.- No sería buena amiga si no lo hiciera.

Así pues, ambos tomaron asiento. Lasse comenzó con melodías que resultaban un tanto románticas para su estilo, pero ésa no era una noche cualquiera. Parecía que Lasse le tocaba al amor mismo, al romance, a la pareja de enamorados que habían obligado a separarse por causas del destino y que ahora volvían a juntarse.

"Es como si supiera que acabo de encontrarme con Genzo", pensó Lily. "¡Pues claro que lo sabe! Lasse ha de haber planeado todo, ¿de qué otra manera se hubiera enterado Genzo de que estabas aquí sino hubiera sido por él?"

La noche era hermosa, la luna los miraba con su redonda cara y las estrellas brillaban, ya saben todo lo necesario para una cursilada al estilo de mis fics. El violín de Lasse nunca había sonado tan dulce ni tan romántico (pobre Andúril, es víctima de mis cursiladas ¬¬).

¿Quieres bailar?.- preguntó Genzo, poniéndose de pie.

¿Bailar?.- Lily enarcó mucho las cejas.- ¿Aquí?

¿Por qué no? El palco es solo de nosotros.

La invitación era tentadora, más porque era Genzo el que la hacía. Lily se recogió el vestido y se dejó abrazar por Genzo.

¿Por qué te fuiste así?.- murmuró Genzo, al oído de ella, mientras la guiaba.

Ya te lo dije, no fui capaz de afrontar las consecuencias.- suspiró Lily, mirando hacia el cielo.- No he sido capaz de ir en contra de mi destino. En vez de pelear, lo acepté como mío y lo convertí en mi sueño, y todo marchaba bien hasta que te conocí y me hiciste ver que hay otros caminos disponibles. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía preparada para aceptarlo.

Y mientras tanto, me dejaste sufriendo solo.- musitó Genzo.

Tú pudiste haber intentado localizarme.- replicó Lily.

¿Y crees que no lo hice?.- protestó Genzo.- No sabes cuantas veces le supliqué a Alexandra que me dijera cómo localizarte.

Lily recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Genzo. Tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos arremolinados en su interior, pero destacaba el amor que tenía hacia él. Ella quería creer que podría ser posible, quería creer que él podía encontrar una salida...

¿Por qué no quieres ir en contra de lo que ya tienes construido?.- preguntó Genzo, suavemente.- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Quizás porque es el único camino seguro que conozco.- respondió Lily.- Lo sé, es cobardía...

El Andúril, el violín de Lasse, se detuvo. Lily se separó de Genzo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Éste miró a la gente que lo observaba y tomó un micrófono.

Esta noche quise hacer algo diferente, en honor a una amiga a quien estimo mucho.- dijo Lasse.- Ella hace tiempo le dijo adiós a su única posibilidad real de ser feliz, así que ahora intento ayudar a que ella recobre la conciencia y se de cuenta de que no hay nada de malo en ir en contra de la corriente si con eso se consigue lo que se quiere.

Hasta tu amigo Nordenström lo dice.- sonrió Genzo.- El destino lo creas tú.

Lily sabía que era una cobarde, pero sabía también que más cobarde sería si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad... Genzo supo que ése era el momento y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó a Lily. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se dejó querer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexandra estaba acostando a Thomas para que durmiera la siesta cuando su teléfono sonó. Se trataba de Deb, y por un momento Alex dudó en contestarle, duda que estaba justificada dada la última trampa que le prepararon ella y Lily.

¿Hola?.- contestó Alex, al fin.

Hola, Alex.- saludó Deb.- ¿Cómo estás?

Sinceramente, algo molesta con ustedes.- gruñó Alex.- No tienen vergüenza.

Ay, no sabíamos que ustedes se conocían.- Débora soltó una risilla.- No sabía que conocías a Lily y viceversa.

Miren qué casualidad.- gruñó Alex.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Saber como está Thom.- respondió Deb.

Ni parecía estar enfermo, ya me quiere poner patas para arriba la mansión de mi hermano.- suspiró Alex.

Supongo que así son los niños.- rió la mexicana.- Quiero invitarte a tomar un café más tarde. ¿Qué opinas?

No sé si Thomas se porte decente.- musitó Alex.- Podría inquietarse mucho.

Puedes dejarlo con alguien que lo cuidaría muy bien.- señaló Deb.

No conozco a nadie, y Lily está ocupada.

Tú no conoces a nadie, pero yo sí.- replicó Deb.- Y te aseguro que va a cuidar a Thomas muy bien.

Alex sabía que había otra trampa escondida ahí, pero sabía también que si se negaba, Deb y Lily encontrarían otra manera de hacerla caer. Así pues, una hora más tarde, Alexandra y Thomas llegaron al departamento de Débora.

Me alegra que hayas aceptado.- sonrió Débora.- La niñera vendrá dentro de poco.

¿Quién es?.- quiso saber Alex.

Ya lo verás.

Al poco tiempo, el timbre sonó y Débora fue a abrir. A Alexandra no le sorprendió nadita ver a Taro parado en la puerta.

Hola, Alex.- saludó Taro, con timidez.- Espero ser buen niñero.

Thommy es muy lindo y bien portado.- murmuró Alex.- A menos que le entren esas ganas locas de patear cuanta cosa se le pone enfrente.

Salió igualito a su padre... .- murmuró Deb, en voz tan baja que Alex y Taro pensaron que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Alex tenía muchas dudas por las obvias razones, pero por otra parte tenía muchísimos deseos de que Taro y Thom se conocieran... Así pues, Alex y Deb se marcharon dejando a los otros dos solos. Thomas miraba con curiosidad al "señor" que estaba parado frente a él.

Hola.- dijo Taro.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Thom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Taro se sentó a un lado de él y se dio cuenta de que el niño había heredado los mismos ojos oscuros de su madre.

¿Quieres jugar?.- preguntó Misaki.

Quiero patear la pelota.- respondió Thom.

Taro sonrió y agarró el balón de fútbol que tenía Thommy. Misaki comenzó a jugar con la pelota y Thom aplaudió muy entusiasmado.

¡Eso, eso!.- gritó el niño.

Taro le enseñó a patear la pelota, cosa que Thom aprendió a hacerlo pronto a pesar de que sus piernitas no le ayudaban mucho. Misaki tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba ayudándole a jugar a su propio hijo... Mucho rato después, Thom se dejó caer en el suelo.

Tengo hambre.- dijo el pequeño.

Ahm.- musitó Taro.- ¿Qué quieres comer?

Comida.- respondió Thomas.

Me lo supongo.- Taro soltó una risilla.- ¿Quieres un bagel con queso?

¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Thomas.

Se come, no te preocupes.- rió Taro, más abiertamente.

Taro le puso al niño su chamarrita y salió con él a la calle. Una vez más, esa extraña unión que se había visto entre ellos en el restaurante. Thomas gorjeaba, reía y musitaba frases ininteligibles, señal de que estaba muy feliz de estar con ese "señor" al que acababa de conocer.

Una vez en la panadería, Taro no solo compró bagels sino también un panecillo dulce para Thomas, quien prometió lavarse los dientes después de comerlo.

Mi mami dice que solo puedo comer dulces si me lavo los dientes después.- dijo el niño.

Y debes hacerle caso a tu madre.- sonrió Misaki.- Ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti.

Taro se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Thomas nunca había mencionado a su padre y se aventuró a hacer una pregunta.

¿Y qué me dices de tu papá, Thom?.- preguntó Misaki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

No me gusta.- respondió Thomas, con sinceridad.- Nunca quiere jugar conmigo. Me gustaría que tú fueras mi papá.

A mí también me gustaría, pero no es tan fácil.- suspiró Taro.

Ambos salieron de la panadería, y Thom se removió inquiero. Taro miró hacia donde el niño miraba y se dio cuenta de que había un hombre moreno de ojos verdes mirando hacia ellos.

Sloan.- musitó Taro.

De todos los lugares del planeta en donde podría estar Mark Sloan, tenía que escoger precisamente ese sitio y a esa misma hora en donde escogió para estar.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Misaki, agarrando a Thomas de la mano. El niño se aferró al joven.

Vine a cubrir un reportaje y quería saludar a Alex.- respondió Mark.- Veo que ya conociste a Thom.

Sí.- musitó Taro.- Bueno, te felicito, tienes un gran hijo...

En realidad, yo nunca he sido su padre.- suspiró Mark.- Ni biológico, ni de otro tipo.

Taro creyó no haber oído bien.

¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Misaki.

Que Thomas no es mi hijo.- repitió Mark.- Vamos, Misaki, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. El parecido entre ustedes es muy grande.

Sí, claro que Taro ya se había dado cuenta, Thomas era su viva imagen de más niño, sin embargo, se había resistido a creerlo...

Quieres decir que...

Que Thomas es tu hijo, Misaki.- concluyó Mark.- Gran cosa, quise luchar contra eso pero la sangre es más pesada que el agua.

De pronto, a Taro se le vino encima el mundo cuando lo comprendió todo. alex se había tenido que casar porque ya estaba esperando un hijo...

Un hijo que era de él.

Taro tenía que hablar con Alex. Le urgía hacerlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer?.- preguntó Kaori.

Sakai asintió con la cabeza. Él y Kaori se encontraban a bordo de un avión que de un momento a otro despegaría rumbo a París.

Supongo que ya no debo dejar pasar más tiempo.- dijo Sakai.- Es momento de que de por terminado este asunto. Creo que Lily y Wakabayashi siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro, yo solo fui la herramienta que hacía falta para que ellos se conocieran.

Supongo que sí.- sonrió Kaori.

¿Crees que puedan perdonarme?

Ninguno de los dos es rencoroso.- replicó Kaori.- Además, ya pasaron dos años. Creo que es momento de que las heridas comiencen a sanar.

Kaori se lo repitió a sí misma. Ella deseba ir después a Italia para buscar a Seisuke y aclararlo todo. El romance entre ellos se había terminado, pero aun podían tener una buena amistad. Y de paso, aprovecharía para conocer un poco mejor a Virginia.

Eso de ser el "malo" nunca ha sido mi estilo.- comentó Sakai.- Aunque aun siento dolor al saber que Lily me engañó con mi mejor amigo.

Bueno, no por nada, pero tú la engañaste primero... .- observó Kaori.

Sí, ya lo sé.- replicó Sakai.- Por eso no debería de quejarme.

El avión despegó. En unas cuantas horas ellos se encontrarían en Francia, para darle el punto final a la historia que dejaron pendiente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana era clara, soleada, hermosa. Los pájaros trinaban, los perros se hacían pipí en los árboles, y dejaban recuerditos en los pastos de los jardines. Lily observaba todo desde el balcón de la suite de lujo en donde había pasado la noche. Genzo aun seguía dormido, roncando y soñando con quien sabe que cosa, quizás con la final de la Champions League, quizás con la noche que había pasado...

Ya despierta, dormilón.- Lily le arrojó a Genzo un almohadazo.

Qué rápido te vestiste.- musitó él, adormilado.

Ya hasta me bañé, has dormido muchas horas.- rió Lily.

Después de la nochecita que pasamos, es normal que esté cansado.- replicó Genzo, volviéndose a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

Ya, que tengo hambre.- Lily se dejó caer sobre la cama, aun lado de él.- Llévame a desayunar.

Ahora sí quieres, ¿verdad?.- protestó Genzo.- Antes ni me querías hablar.

Ya, no seas rencoroso.- Lily puso cara de niña buena.- Dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones...

Tengo un par de buenas ideas... .- Genzo se dio vuelta en la cama y atrapó a Lily con su cuerpo.

¿Otra vez?.- rió Lily.- ¿No tuviste suficiente?

Nunca voy a tener suficiente.- replicó Genzo, besando el cuello de la chica.

Me acabo de bañar...

Por eso hueles delicioso.

Tendré que bañarme otra vez...

El agua es barata.

Después de un rato de arrumacos, Lily se separó de Genzo.

Ya, tenemos que levantarnos.- dijo ella.- Quiero comer comida.

Jajaja, mira tú.- rió Genzo.

Además, hay que ver la manera de reunir a tu hermana y a Taro.- suspiró Lily.- Es lo único que falta para que todo sea perfecto.

Genzo suspiró. Lily tenía razón, había que reunir a Alexandra y a Misaki. Además, había otra cosa que Genzo quería hacer antes de que acabara el día...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark no sabía si había hecho o no lo correcto. Taro parecía haber caído en shock al enterarse de que Thomas era su hijo. Mark le contó también que Alexandra había aceptado casarse con él solo porque estaba esperando un hijo y quería darle una familia como se merecía.

Alexandra siempre fue sincera conmigo.- dijo Mark.- Ella me confesó que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, pero que tú te marchaste a Francia porque nos encontraste a ambos juntos en la cama.

Uhm.- gruñó Taro, quien ya no recordaba eso.

La verdad, esa noche no hicimos nada.- explicó Mark.- Cuando yo llegué a la habitación, Alex ya estaba dormida, yo solo me recosté junto a ella. Sin embargo, al parecer tú malinterpretaste las cosas y te marchaste sin darle la oportunidad de decirte nada. yo me casé con ella porque la amaba, no me importaba que estuviera esperando un hijo tuyo, pero me he dado cuenta de que todo esto es inútil. Alex te ama, nunca dejó de hacerlo, deberías buscarla. Además, creo que Thomas quiere estar con su verdadero padre.

Efectivamente, Thommy se aferraba a Taro como si siempre hubiera sabido que él era su auténtico papá. Misaki cargó al niño y suspiró.

Supongo que deberé hacerlo.- musitó Misaki.- Solo espero que no sea muy tarde...

Nunca lo es, cuando se trata del verdadero amor.- sonrió Mark.

Pues bien, la misión de Mark estaba completa. Solo esperaba que Taro, Alexandra y Thomas pudieran ser felices como la familia que merecían ser.

**Notas:**

El nombre del violín de Lasse, Andúril, es idea de Liesl Von Kaulitz.

Ya, el siguiente capítulo será el final. ¡Ahora sí!


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

"Tanto relajo para llegar a lo mismo", pensó Alexandra.

Algo le decía que Débora solo la había invitado a salir para que Taro y Thomas pudieran estar juntos. Cuando ellas volvieron a la mansión Wakabayashi francesa, Misaki estaba ahí en compañía de Thomas, quien dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su papá.

Alex, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Taro.- ¿Por qué no dijiste que Thomas es mi hijo?

Eh... .- musitó Alex.

Ella quiso darse la vuelta y correr, pero Genzo y Lily se cerraron el paso.

Ya es tiempo, hermanita.- dijo Genzo.- Deja de huirle al destino.

Es hora de que todo se aclare.- dijo Lily.- Ustedes han sufrido demasiado por culpa de alguien más. Es momento de que todo termine, para bien.

Deb, Lily y Genzo intercambiaron miradas entre sí y sonrieron. Lily cargó a Thomas y los cuatro salieron de la habitación. Alex se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

Quería decirte que estaba esperando a Thom.- susurró ella.- Pero te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada. Es más, ni siquiera sabía el por qué te habías marchado. Fue demasiado para mí, no sabía que hacer, cuando la prueba de embarazo salió positiva sentí que el mundo se me vino encima...

Lo lamento tanto.- Taro se sentó junto a ella.- Una vez más, te declaré culpable hasta que se demostrara la contrario... Sentí celos al verte con Mark, nunca acepté el hecho de perderte y en vez de preguntarte lo que había sucedido, dejé que Erika me convenciera de que me habías vuelto a engañar... Otra vez...

Entonces reconoces que la primera vez no te engañé.- dijo Alexandra.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás todo fue culpa de ella.- suspiró Taro.- Nunca pensé que su obsesión llegaría a tanto...

Erika era amiga de Sebastián.- dijo Alex.- Ella lo convenció de que le enviara las fotos que nos tomábamos con el celular de él para mandártelas a ti.

¿Cómo sabes eso?.- se sorprendió Taro.

Porque Erika me llamó por teléfono muchas veces.- explicó Alex.- Me decía que te dejara en paz, que ella era tu nueva novia y que eran muy felices juntos. Cuando me cansé de las llamadas, se lo dije a Sebastián y él me lo confesó todo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y tú ya no querías saber nada de mí...

Porque caí en su trampa... .- murmuró Taro.

Sí, caíste, y dos veces.- replicó Alex.- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora?

Me encontré con Sloan.- respondió Taro.- Él me dijo que esa noche ustedes no durmieron juntos, y que te casaste con él porque estabas esperando un hijo mío...

No quería hacerlo.- musitó Alex.- No podía engañar a Mark así, pero él insistió... Y yo, la verdad, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer...

Ella agachó la cabeza. Taro se acercó y la abrazó.

Perdóname, Alex.- murmuró él.- Por no creerte, por dejarme engañar... Te amo, siempre te amé, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo...

Yo siempre te amé, Taro, siempre.- ella comenzó a llorar.- Siempre tuve la esperanza de que en algún momento se pudiera aclarar todo esto...

Y se aclarará.- dijo Taro, besando a Alex.- ¿Sabes? Mi apartamento es muy grande para mí solo... Me encantará que una mujer y su pequeño hijo vengan conmigo a compartirlo...

El apellido de Thomas es Sloan.- Alex soltó una risilla.

Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Crees que a él le moleste llamarse Thom Misaki?

Yo creo que le va a encantar.- respondió Alex, para después volver a besar a Taro.

Deb y Lily espiaban por una ventana, mientras Genzo cargaba a Thomas. Las mexicanas se veían muy emocionadas por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estás hechos el uno para el otro.- sonrió Deb.

Te lo dije, algún día tendrían que estar juntos.- sonrió Lily.

Ya dejen de estar de espías.- las regañó Genzo.- Tienen derecho a su intimidad.

Mira tú.- Deb lo miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Quién me dijiste que es éste?

"Éste", tiene su nombre.- gruñó Genzo.- Y soy el novio de Lily.

¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando?.- rió Lily.

¿Qué no lo soy?.- Genzo la miró, dolido.

Aun no me lo has pedido.- replicó Lily.- Dejémoslo en "mi amante".

¡Tú amante!.- rió Débora.- Vaya que has aprovechado el tiempo...

Ya, dejen de hablar así de mí.- protestó Genzo.- Tengo sentimientos, ¿saben?

Si Hana te escuchara decir eso, hermanito.- dijo Kenji, apareciendo de repente.- No te la acabas...

¿Qué? Hasta los peores nos enamoramos.- se defendió Genzo.

Al menos lo reconoces.- rió Lily.

Thomas seguía dormido, a pesar del escándalo, soñando con una familia en donde su papá era el joven con el que había pasado la tarde. El pequeño no sabía que al despertar, su sueño se haría realidad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seisuke estaba entrenando, al tiempo que Virginia filmaba a cuanto hombre guapo se le ponía enfrente. Los compañeros de Seisuke se preguntaban qué era lo que él le había visto a la chica, tan diferente a la tímida y dulce Kaori.

Vicky es diferente.- dijo Seisuke.- No es que coquetee con todos, es que es muy extrovertida, es más abierta de lo que podría esperarse.

Nada que ver con la doctora Doumoto.- comentó un compañero.

No, nada que ver con Kaori.- sonrió Seisuke.- Ambas son muy diferentes, y a las dos las amé, pero Virginia es... Diferente, especial a su manera... Por eso la quiero.

Kaori observaba el entrenamiento, y observaba a la chica que grababa a todos y a todo. Seisuke se alejó para tomar un poco de agua y la nutrióloga aprovechó el momento.

Hola.- saludó ella, tímidamente.

Qué tal.- sonrió Seisuke.- Tiempo de no verte.

Eso es cierto.- admitió Kaori.- He estado ocupada.

Te ves bien.- dijo él.- Has crecido.

¿Aun más?.- rió ella.

Nadie deja de crecer.

Los dos enfocaron sus miradas en Virginia. Kaori sonrió un poco.

Es muy distinta a ti.- comentó ella.

Lo sé.- asintió Seisuke.- Por algo la quiero.

¿Eres feliz?

Se podría decir que sí... ¿Y tú?

Eso tenlo por seguro.- sonrió Kaori.

Y con Sakai, ¿eh?.- rió Seisuke.- No me lo hubiera imaginado.

La verdad, yo tampoco.- suspiró Kaori.- Pero uno nunca se imagina las cosas...

Ambos se quedaron callados por algunos momentos.

¿Crees que sea muy tarde para que intentemos ser amigos?.- aventuró Kaori.

Nunca es tarde para eso.- respondió Seisuke.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Virginia se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de grabar con la videocámara. Kaori sintió en ese momento que cualquier rencor que hubiera podido tener se había esfumado desde hacía mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily contemplaba las estrellas. La noche era hermosa, como al parecer lo eran todas las noches en París, aunque hacía un poco de frío. Frente a ella, el río Sena brillaba con el reflejo de la luna.

Es una hermosa noche.- comentó Sakai.- Muy romántica.

París suele ser así.- suspiró Lily.- En Vichy no hay tanto romanticismo.

Vaya que has cambiado, no solías ser tan cursi.- rió Sakai.

En realidad, siempre fui así, pero no quería demostrarlo frente a ti.- rió Lily.

Ambos contemplaron los barcos que pasaban por debajo de ellos. Sakai carraspeó y se animó a decir por fin lo que quería decir.

Espero que seas muy feliz con Wakabayashi.- dijo él.- Te lo mereces. Yo ya te hice mucho daño.

No te guardo rencor, Koji.- sonrió Lily.- Sé que me quisiste, y yo también te quise, y pasamos buenos momentos juntos. Lo demás ya no importa.

Eso lo sé.- sonrió Sakai.- Espero que a partir de ahora podamos ser amigos...

De eso puedes estar seguro.- asintió Lily.- Te deseo mucha suerte con Kaori. Es una gran mujer.

Lo sé, es idéntica a ti.- admitió Sakai.- Espero que Wakabayashi sepa la gran mujer que eres y que te trate como te mereces.

Lily y Sakai se abrazaron, a manera de despedida. Él sonrió y se marchó, confundiéndose con la gente que caminaba presurosa por el puente. En ese momento se dejó sentir una fuerte corriente de aire frío y Lily se apretó los brazos para protegerse un poco.

Quizás así te de un poco más de calor.- dijo Genzo, abrazándola por detrás.

Eso está mucho mejor.- Lily se recargó contra él.- Hace mucho frío aquí.

Tendrás que acostumbrarte.- dijo Genzo.- En Alemania hace mucho más frío.

¿Y quién te dice que me iré a Alemania?.- cuestionó Lily.- ¿Tengo algún motivo para hacerlo?

Bueno, podría pedirte que vivas conmigo, pero dudo mucho que aceptes.- suspiró Genzo. Hay que cuidar tu reputación.

Eso ya lo sabes.- rió Lily.

Por eso es que te compré algo.- dijo Genzo, soltándola.

¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber ella.

Genzo le puso a Lily algo en la mano izquierda. Ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una cajita de terciopelo.

¿Es lo que creo que es?.- susurró Lily, con el corazón a todo lo que daba.

No sé, tú dime.- respondió Genzo, risueño.

Ah... .- Lily abrió la cajita y vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso en ella.

Genzo la volvió a abrazar y la besó en la mejilla.

Lily Del Valle.- murmuró él, al oído de ella.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella sabía que ésa era la petición que había estado esperando toda su vida. Porque él sí era el hombre indicado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues esta historia termina con una boda. Todas las historias cursis suelen terminar así...

Era una hermosa tarde, perfecta para hacer una boda al aire libre. El decorado del jardín de la mansión Wakabayashi era hermoso, los invitados lucían espectaculares y en el altar de madera, había un sacerdote que esperaba a la pareja que habría de unir para siempre.

Muchos opinaban que la boda resultaba muy precipitada, pero después de conocer la historia, opinaron que, de hecho, había tardado demasiado...

Thomas perseguía a un par de mariposas que aun revoloteaban por ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de Ichiro Misaki, quien estaba más que orgulloso de tener un nieto como él. Crecería grande y fuerte, tal y como lo había hecho su padre. Hana Wakabayashi hablaba acaloradamente por teléfono, hasta que Ken Wakashimazu llegó y entonces ella arrojó el celular a un lado para echarse en brazos de su amado. Kenji y Victoria tomaron asiento junto a Seisuke y Virginia, la cual no podía dejar de filmar todo con su videocámara... Tsubasa y Sanae tampoco podían faltar, por supuesto, y a ella ya se le notaba el embarazo de siete meses. Los doctores les habían dicho a los Ozhora que el bebé sería un varón.

Débora estaba ahí también, sentada a un lado de Mark. Cosa curiosa, ambos llevaban pareja. Mark iba en compañía de una hermosa chica llamada Cristina, a la cual había conocido cuando cubría un reportaje en Austria. Ambos se habían enamorado, y se veía que eran muy felices juntos. Y Deb, por su parte, había conocido a Stefan Levin en uno de los partidos del Bayern Munich a los que fue por invitación de Lily. El flechazo entre esos dos fue instantáneo, y el sentimiento tan fuerte que Deb estaba considerando al posibilidad de irse a Alemania también...

La novia hizo acto de presencia, y todos voltearon a verla. Se veía radiante, con un hermoso vestido blanco de manga larga que terminaba en campana y un larguísimo y blanco velo que medía tanto como la cola del vestido. En el altar, el novio la esperaba nervioso e impaciente, mientras que el padrino intentaba darle ánimos. La novia caminó del brazo de su orgulloso padre y llegó al fin a los brazos de su futuro esposo. La dama de honor se acomodó entonces a un lado de ellos y le lanzó un coqueto beso al padrino. El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, la cual fue hermosa. La novia se veía muy emocionada, el novio casi salta de la felicidad...

Cuando el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer, Taro se dio la vuelta, descubrió el rostro de Alexandra y la besó. Los presentes aplaudieron y Lily y Genzo fueron los primeros en arrojarles pétalos de rosa blanca y arroz a los recién casados.

Thomas también aplaudió. Ichiro le preguntó si sabía lo que eso significaba y el niño, muy feliz, le dijo que sí.

Ahora él es mi papi de verdad.- sonrió Thomas.- Y mi mami y yo vamos a vivir muy felices con él.

Bien dicen que los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin todo era como debía ser.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues al fin este fic terminó. Va dedicado con mucho cariño a Maderique.

Gracias a Vicky Yun por las ideas que me dio para el fic y por la colaboración especial que hizo.

Y esperen, que aun falta el epílogo, ya saben.


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Lily terminó de practicar con Lasse. Él guardó su Andúril y sonrió, satisfecho.

Vamos a causar impacto.- dijo él.

Sí, claro.- gruñó Lily.- He de estar bien loca para hacer esto.

No estás loca.- negó Samael.- Solo estás buscando tu propio camino.

Habían pasado tres años, hacía dos que Lily y Genzo se habían casado y hacía uno de que ella renunció a su empleo como médico para intentarlo en el mundo de la música, como cantante, por sugerencia de Lasse y consejo de su esposo. Samael se había unido a esos dos y los tres daban ahora conciertos, Lily cantaba, Lasse tocaba el violín y Samael el violonchelo. Lily se había animado a ir en contra de su destino gracias al apoyo que le había dado Genzo. Él le hizo creer que todo era posible.

Lo malo va a ser cuando el bebé nazca.- dijo Lasse.- Tendrás que estar de reposo algún tiempo.

Yo no sé qué les pasa a ustedes.- gruñó Samael.- Qué aventados al tener un hijo. Yo no creo que pudiera aguantarlo.

Tú nunca soportarías cuidar de un bebé.- rió Lasse.- Eso ya no es novedad.

Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada o no.- rió Lily.- Hay que esperar a los resultados.

Lo más seguro es que sí lo estés.- contradijo Samael.- Genzo y tú parecen conejos en primavera.

Lasse y Samael no tardaron en marcharse. Al poco rato, Alex llegó en compañía de Thomas, que ya tenía 6 años, y traía en brazos a una niña.

¿Cómo está mi ahijada?.- preguntó Lily, cargando a la niña.- ¿Qué tal, pequeña Made?

Ya empieza a ser traviesa.- suspiró Alex.- No se está tranquila, y Thomas no ayuda mucho, se la pasa invitándola a hacer travesuras.

Thomas soltó una risilla y se fue al cuarto de la televisión a ver los Supercampeones. Alex suspiró nuevamente.

Dicen que su padre era tranquilo, ¿por qué él no salió igual?.- dijo.

Porque Thom salió a su madre.- rió Lily.

Qué graciosa.

Las dos amigas se sentaron a tomar café y a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y sobre lo ocurrido en sus vidas y en las de los demás en los últimos meses. Genzo seguía cosechando triunfos en el Bayern Munich y Taro conquistaba Francia con el PSG. Alex había vuelto a ser la gran estrella de las noticias, la Princesa de los Medios, y ahora tenía su propio programa. Maderique Cristina, la segunda hija de los Misaki, había nacido en Francia casi dos años antes.

Hana se había casado con Ken y los dos vivían en Japón. Kenji y Victoria seguían trabajando en París, él en sus negocios y ella con la INTERPOL. Seisuke y Virginia seguían juntos a pesar de todos los pronósticos, él continuaba jugando en Italia y ella seguía persiguiendo a todos los guapos del deporte.

Mark se había casado con Cristina, y ambos eran tremendamente felices. Él al fin había encontrado a la mujer que estaba destinada a darle la felicidad, y ahora ella estaba esperando un hijo de él. Mark sabía que ésa sí era su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sakai y Kaori se casaron y siguen trabajando ambos en el Manchester United. Él fu declarado hace poco el mejor portero de toda Inglaterra. Ambos van a visitar de vez en cuando a Lily y a Genzo, con los cuales llevan ahora una buena amistad.

Stefan Levin terminó por hacer caer a Débora y ahora se habían comprometido. Ya era hora, Deb y Levin vivieron juntos por tres años antes de que ella aceptara su proposición.

Tsubasa y Sanae tuvieron a su primer hijo, Hayate, y al año y medio nació el segundo, Daibu. Y ahora, Sanae estaba esperando a su tercer hijo, una niña.

Erika murió de una sobredosis en la prisión en donde había pasado sus últimos años de vida. Dicen que hasta el último momento, ella juró venganza, una venganza que afortunadamente nunca se consumaría...

Y ya por último, Emily Salazar aceptó al fin el futuro que había escogido. Se dio cuenta de que su hija era una persona con mente propia y deseos propios, y cuando se enteró de que posiblemente iba a ser abuela, terminó por aceptar a Genzo como su yerno.

Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo.- sonrió Alex.- ¿No?

Sí, y es curioso a dónde nos llevó todo esto.- rió Lily.- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos por messenger?

Sí, y ahora tenemos ya dos años de ser cuñadas.- rió Alex.

Las maravillas que puede hacer una computadora...

Alex no podía estar más de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su amiga.

**Notas:**

Bueno, quise poner al último lo de las computadoras haciendo alusión a las amistades por Internet. Quienes digan que no son posibles, es porque no han conocido a las amigas que yo tengo. Alex, Liss, Xime, Bere, Kro, Sam, Gi, Lydi, Vicky, Arwen, Danny, gracias por su amistad.

Alexandra Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Virginia y Victoria Kamiya son personajes creados por Vicky Yun.

Samael Nieminen y Lasse Nordenström son personajes creados por Liesl Von Kaulitz.

Lily Del Valle, Débora Cortés, Mark Sloan, Erika Carrera, Thomas Andres y demás agregados culturales son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y de Hungry Heart son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi.

Listo. Ahora sí, es el fin.


End file.
